Clue
by cchope
Summary: J'avais cru que c'était un simple jeu...
1. Chapter 1

Clue

OS pour le concours Lovelemon-in-fic.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter !

Bonne lecture !

Christina

* * *

><p>« <em>Vous avez été sélectionnez pour rendre hommage à Anthony Pratt et sa femme concepteurs du fabuleux jeu Le cluedo*.<em>

_Votre mission est de vous approprier le rôle de Miss Scarlett et de découvrir lors d'une soirée au manoir des Tudor qui a tué le docteur Lenoir dans quelle pièce et avec quelle arme._

_Précision : Kasandra Scarlett est une étoile du cinéma qui assiste à tous les évènements mondains. Elle est le point de mire de toutes les revues à potins. Sa plus grande crainte est que la presse découvre les activités peu recommandables qui lui ont permis de se tailler une place au sommet._

_Manipulatrice et charmeuse, Miss Scarlett doit être vêtue tout de rouge._

_Le 7 mai 2011 à 19h30_ ».

* * *

><p>C'était l'invitation que j'avais reçue il y a plusieurs semaines de la part d'Alice.<p>

Alice ma meilleure amie d'enfance que j'avais un peu perdue de vue à notre entrée à l'université.

Comme à son habitude elle avait fait les choses en grand, elle m'avait joint les billets d'avion et avait noté sur un post-it « Ne me fait pas faux bon, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Dans l'enveloppe, se trouvait également trois cartes, l'une représentait une _matraque_, l'autre un _chandelier_ et la dernière une pièce avec SPA.

C'est donc complétement résignée et pas du tout à l'aise dans cette robe fourreaux rouge que j'avançais devant une imposante bâtisse à 19h15.

Je sonnais timidement et quelques secondes après un majordome vient m'ouvrir.

-C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir Miss Scarlett.

-Euh, merci, bafouillais-je.

-Mrs Peacok vous attend dans le salon, suivez-moi.

Nous étions dans le hall, il s'avança et nous nous retrouvions dans un grand espace où trônait au milieu une piscine, j'hallucinais un petit peu, il me dirigea ensuite sur une porte à gauche qu'il ouvrit.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer.

Je me retrouvais dans un salon joliment décoré de type anglais, très raffiné. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus mon inspection qu'on me sauta dessus.

-Bella, je suis si contente de te voir, s'extasiait Alice en m'attirant dans un câlin. Tu es magnifique !

Je me reculais pour lui sourire.

Elle était vêtue tout de bleu.

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas changé.

Elle me sourit grandement.

-Viens que je te présente.

Elle m'entraina vers un groupe de trois personnes.

-Je vous présente Bella notre Miss Scarlett de ce soir manipulatrice et charmeuse.

Je rougis face à cette présentation et saluais les personnes en face de moi.

-Alors je te présente Jasper, l'homme qui partage ma vie mais tu t'en doutais qui est notre Professor Plum, intelligent et astucieux.

Je lui serrais la main.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, me dit-il.

-Moi de même, Alice m'a tellement parlé de toi dans ses courriels, lui souris-je et le violet te va particulièrement bien.

Il grogna en toute réponse alors que je me retenais de rire.

Je vis mon amie lever les yeux au ciel.

-Et voici Rosalie qui interprète Mrs White comme sa tenue l'indique, cependant elle est frustrée et Jalouse.

Ce fut au tour de la belle blonde en face de moi de lever les yeux au ciel et me salua de la tête, j'en fis de même.

-Enfin voici Emmett son compagnon qui a endossé le rôle du Colonel Mustard, un homme fort et athlétique comme tu peux le voir.

Je souris c'est vrai que ce _fringant_ gaillard était assez impressionnant par sa carrure et ce jaune ne le mettait pas tout à fait en valeur.

Il m'adressa une poignée franche et je grimaçais devant son engouement à serrer ma main trop fort.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.

-Merci, répondis-je dans un sourire intimidé.

-Il ne manque plus que notre Reverend Green, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'Edward.

Je la regardais ne comprenant pas.

-Edward est le frère aîné d'Emmett, c'est notre 6ème joueur dès qu'il sera là nous pourrons commencer la partie. Tu as bien tes cartes Bella, tu connais le principe du jeu au fait ?

Je souris.

-Oui Alice, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon si nous nous rafraichissions et nous nous sustentions en l'attendant, proposa-t-elle en nous montrant un buffet magnifique rempli de victuailles.

Tout le monde acquiescèrent et se servirent.

Je fus impressionnée par toute cette nourriture il y avait de tous les styles : des plats très épicés, contenant surement du _piment_ donc proscrit pour moi à des plats beaucoup plus traditionnel comme du roastbeef et des pommes de terre. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête tellement il y avait de choix.

Quand une grosse voix interrompue ma contemplation.

-Où sont les desserts Alice ? Grogna Emmett.

-C'est Mrs Peacok ! Rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter, tu les trouveras plus tard quand le jeu aura commencé.

Il fit une moue boudeuse avant que Rosalie lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête.

Je souris, il allait me plaire celui-là !

Il était déjà 19h45 quand un homme tout vêtu de vert fit son entrée.

Je me figeais devant cet individu élancé qui avait une démarche si assurée.

Comme il était beau.

Alice lui sauta dessus comme à son accoutumé sans oublier de lui reprocher son retard.

-Viens que je te présente Miss Scarlett.

L'homme s'approcha de moi avec un sourire à faire damner un saint.

Culotte en perdition.

Ses yeux étaient intensément verts, jamais je n'avais vu un homme aussi beau.

-Edward, voici mon amie Bella qui sera ce soir notre Miss Scarlett, manipulatrice et charmeuse, me représenta-t-elle à nouveau ce qui me fit encore une fois rougir.

Je vis un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Une adversaire de taille alors, commenta-t-il d'une voix de velours si envoutante que je devais paraitre ridicule, limite en train de baver.

-Bella, donc Edward qui est le Reverend Green, rusé et professionnel.

-Dommage, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

C'était vraiment regrettable s'il devait se comporter de manière professionnelle, j'aurais aimé m'encanailler avec lui.

-Quoi ? dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Je secouais la tête, morte de honte.

-Rien, enchantée me rattrapais-je comme je peux.

Je vis un sourire moqueur sur son visage alors que ses yeux étaient rieurs, comment pouvais-je me ridiculiser aussi vite !

Alice se mit à taper des mains.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est présent nous pouvons commencer.

Elle nous distribua alors des plans du manoir. Il y avait 9 pièces en tout : piscine, hall, salon, salle à manger, salle de bal, cuisine, terrasse, spa et pavillon des invités. Toutes se distribuaient autour de la piscine.

Elle nous donna deux autres fiches, une avec le récapitulatif des armes : poignard, revolver, matraque, chandelier, corde, clé anglaise, et l'autre avec les personnages.

Le meurtrier était donc parmi nous.

C'était peut-être moi !

J'en frémis rien qu'à l'idée.

Elle nous fit alors tirer une carte avec un numéro dessus, indiquant l'ordre de jeux.

Je tirais le numéro 3, je serais donc la troisième à jouer.

Elle nous attribua un genre de bipeur qui nous indiquerait quand ça serait à nous de jouer et poser notre question, il fallait être dans la pièce que nous supposons être impliqué pour poser la question à une des personnes présentes avec nous.

La complexité du jeu venait que nous devions croiser un participant là où nous le souhaitions pour connaitre ses cartes.

L'esprit du jeu était respecté et c'est après quelques autres consignes et la pense bien remplie que nous nous éparpillèrent dans le manoir.

Nous avions comme consigne de tous se retrouver au salon dans 45 minutes si l'énigme n'avait pas été résolue pour faire une petite pause.

Je me rendis directement au spa, je me souvenais que pour glaner des informations précises il fallait prendre en compte ce que nous savions déjà. Je voulais donc essayer de déterminer en tout premier qui était l'auteur du meurtre avant de chercher la pièce et l'arme.

J'y étais depuis une dizaine de minutes et j'étais seule, quand mon bipeur sonna annonçant mon tour de jouer, je me résignais à quitter la pièce pour trouver une personne à interroger, finalement ça ne risquait pas d'être facile.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bal qui diffusait une musique de _salsa_, pas sûr que ça collait avec l'ambiance londonienne mais bon !

J'y trouvais avec soulagement Jasper.

-Je suppose Mrs White dans la salle de bal avec le chandelier.

Il sourit et me montra la carte de la salle de bal.

Je souris contente de ce premier indice.

-Merci.

Je reportais l'information sur ma carte de jeu.

Jasper qui était le joueur suivant m'interrogea à son tour mais je ne pus lui montrer aucune carte.

Une fois notre tour joué, nous parlâmes un petit peu, c'était un homme si calme comparé à Alice, il était, il faut l'avouer, vraiment charmant.

Je le réinterrogeais les deux tours suivants, mais je fus moins chanceuse, je décidais alors de me rendre dans une autre pièce, il en fit de même vu que personne ne venait vers lui.

J'allais vers la cuisine et je souris en y découvrant Emmett qui avait trouvé les desserts.

Il m'invita à me servir, je me laissais tenter par une figue, la _pâte d'amande_ était vraiment mon pécher mignon.

Je lui posais deux de mes questions mais je n'eus aucune information. C'était beaucoup plus dur que je n'aurais l'imaginé.

Alors que je faisais connaissance nous fumes interrompu par Alice qui nous sortis de la cuisine, enfin elle éloignait surtout Emmett de la tentation pour que nous puissions tous se retrouver au salon.

Les autres étaient déjà là pour la pause ou la mi-temps ça dépendait des points de vue.

Je parlais avec Alice ça faisait si long temps que nous n'avions pas été réunies, nous avions beaucoup à rattraper.

Alors que nous discutions, je sentais un regard me bruler la nuque.

Je n'osais pas me retourner.

Nous reprîmes le jeu et j'eu plus d'informations que lors de la première période.

J'avais même réussi à poser une question à Edward quand nous étions vers la piscine avec Alice.

Lors de la seconde pause, Emmett était complétement excité, il se sentait proche du but et était impatient de reprendre la dernière manche du jeu.

Pour ma part j'avais déjà déterminé que l'arme était le poignard, il ne me restait plus que deux lieux le pavillon des invités ou la terrasse, par contre tous mes candidats au meurtre étaient encore en lice, c'était désespérant !

Je ne serais pas la grande gagnante vu comme trépignait le colosse.

A la reprise, je me rendis après un passage aux toilettes au pavillon des invités, je faillis y faire demi-tour en y découvrant Edward.

Je respirais un grand coup, je n'étais plus une gamine, je pouvais gérer mes hormones.

Je détaillais la pièce, il y avait au fond un lit, au centre une belle grande cheminée où un feu crépitait et vers l'entrée deux fauteuils avec une table. Je vis alors les armes correspondantes au jeu en grandeur nature, enfin en regardant bien de véritables armes.

Je déglutis, il poussait vraiment les détails au maximum.

Le bipeur d'Edward sonna et il me demanda :

-Je suppose moi-même Reverend Green dans le pavillon des invités avec la matraque.

Je lui montrais alors la carte de la matraque et il me fit un sourire victorieux.

Il écrit sur sa fiche avant de me dévisager.

J'avais l'impression d'être mise à nu devant son regard.

-Je suis content de pouvoir faire un peu plus votre connaissance Miss Scarlett, il me semble que vous êtes une étoile parmi les humains.

Je souris timidement.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, j'arrivais, cependant à articuler plus facilement que je ne le pensais :

-Et vous il semblerait que vous êtes toujours l'homme de la situation sans que rien ne soit gratuit.

Alice nous avait tous briffé sur nos personnages, le Reverend Jacob Green était toujours prêt à accorder des faveurs mais attendait toujours un retour d'ascenseur.

Il sourit mystérieusement.

-Peut-être.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

-J'ai de nombreux contacts Miss, je pourrais vous être d'une grande aide pour accéder au sommet, je ne vous demande rien de plus que ce que vous avez déjà pratiqué pour en arriver là.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Il avança encore de moi alors que je reculais.

Je m'en voulais, mon personnage devait être plus fort que ça, ses yeux si intenses me déstabilisaient et j'avais vraiment du mal à rester concentrée.

Je sentis un obstacle derrière moi, j'étais aculée au mur, la porte à côté de moi et de l'autre côté la table avec les armes.

Il fallait que je prenne sur moi.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par me donner des indices sur qui a fait le crime, tentais-je.

-Oui je pourrais.

Il s'avança et se pencha vers moi, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes je sentis des papillons s'envoler de mon ventre.

Il se recula avec un petit sourire alors qu'il déposait ses mains sur mes hanches.

-C'est ici qu'a eu lieu le délit, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Ses mains se resserrent sur moi, m'attirant à lui collant ainsi nos bassins.

Je me laissais aller par ce baiser si intense.

Je faufilais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Je devenais Kasandra Scarlett, elle pouvait sans culpabilité s'adonner au plaisir.

Il m'embrassa plus profondément passant sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'ouvris en réponse.

Nos langues se bataillèrent, nos corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Je gémis tellement c'était bon de se retrouver dans les bras d'un si bel homme.

Il se détacha un peu de moi en posant son front sur le mien.

-Tu as le gout d'amande.

Je souris.

-C'est mon pécher mignon.

Il se recula et alla jusqu'à une table de nuit proche du lit et revient avec entre ses doigts une friandise.

Il posa sa main sur mon menton pour me faire ouvrir les lèvres et y déposer le morceau.

-Moi ce que je préfère c'est le chocolat.

Il se pencha alors pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes et croquer dans la confiserie.

Mayday, j'étais perdue.

Je happais le restant du chocolat avec ma langue.

Edward continuait à déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était d'une sensualité sans nom.

J'avais à peine avalé qu'il redemandait l'accès à ma bouche.

Son gout mélangé à celui du chocolat était juste divin, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il se recula fier de son effet.

-Tu es la meilleure des gourmandises. Me susurra-t-il.

Je souris et il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres qui se firent plus insistantes.

Sa main descendit sur ma cuisse et je sentis le tissu de ma robe remonter, elle toucha ma peau m'envoyant milles frissons.

Je m'agrippais aux cheveux dans sa nuque poussant mon bassin contre lui pour créer une friction entre nous.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi rapidement consumée de plaisir pour un homme.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne là contre ce mur.

Sa main passa ensuite sur mes fesses.

Mmmm

J'aurais voulu pouvoir le déshabiller complétement mais clairement la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais étais-je capable de m'arrêter là.

Pas sûr.

Visiblement lui non plus vu l'impressionnante bosse que je sentais frotter contre mon centre.

Il se détacha un peu de moi et se pencha sur la porte pour tourner le verrou.

Je déglutis.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et fit glisser mon string au bas de mes pieds.

Il se remit debout laissant trainer ses mains sur ma peau remontant de cette façon ma robe jusqu'à ma taille.

Il se rapprocha de moi et passa une de ses mains sur ma nuque pour me coller à lui et m'embrassa.

Son baiser n'avait plus rien de doux il était impatient.

J'étais dans le même état, je partis à tâtons à la recherche de la boucle de sa ceinture, j'arrivais à la détacher et défis les boutons de son pantalon.

Alors que j'allais le baisser il me stoppa dans mon geste et se saisit dans la poche arrière gauche d'un préservatif. Il me laissa finir ma tâche et enfouit sa tête entre mes seins me faisant haleter.

Il m'embrassa ma peau si avide de ses baisers, atteignant mon cou il déposa rapidement le préservatif entre mes seins, ses mains repartirent à l'assaut de mes courbes, sur le galbe de ma poitrine pour caresser ensuite ma taille, mes hanches et enfin à même mes fesses qu'il serra pour me coller à lui.

Je me saisis de l'élastique de son boxer pour le faire glisser sur ses jambes.

Il se saisit d'une de mes jambes remontant mon genou sur sa taille, nous imbriquant un peu plus.

Je remontais alors mes mains sur ses épaules tout en savourant son cou, les premiers boutons de sa chemise étant défaits.

Il se recula un peu de moi et se saisit du préservatif qu'il enfila. Il embrassa de nouveau mes seins, ses mains repartirent plus au sud et caressèrent ma fente ruisselante.

Il grogna alors que j'haletais.

Il refit le même chemin avec sa main entrainant mon genou au niveau de sa taille.

Son autre main passa sous mes fesses et il me hissa sur lui posant mon dos contre le mur.

J'eus à peine le temps de crocheter mes jambes autour de lui qu'il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein.

J'allais crier mon plaisir mais il l'étouffa dans un baiser.

Il imprima un rythme d'abord lent en moi avant de se faire plus puissant.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chemise tellement les sensations que je ressentais étaient merveilleuses.

Jamais je ne m'étais livrée aussi rapidement et avec aussi peu de pudeur à un homme.

C'était son regard qui m'envoutait, me rendait dingue, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

J'aurais pris tout de cet homme magnifique qui enfouissait ma raison dans une lointaine contrée, me laissant seule avec une libido débordante pour lui.

Sa queue était magnifique, elle m'élargissait de manière merveilleuse, me remplissait dans tout mon être, j'étais bien et entière avec sa longueur au fond de mon antre.

Je resserrais ma prise sur ses épaules dans ce premier frisson de plaisir alors que je le retenais contre moi sachant que jamais je n'avais encore connu l'ampleur de l'orgasme qui menaçait de me frapper d'ici peu.

Mon corps commença à trembler, je sentais son souffle erratique dans mon cou alors que ma tête partait en arrière tapant contre le mur, je n'avais plus la force de résister à ce plaisir qui envahissait mon corps.

Je me tendis râlant mon plaisir alors que mon amant me pénétrait plus vite et plus fort.

Il vient alors fortement se tendant à son tour ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma clavicule qu'il mordit.

Je hoquetais de surprise, mon orgasme s'était dissipé mais une nouvelle décharge m'assaillit.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, tentant de recouvrer une respiration normale après ce fabuleux ébat, au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter ou imaginer.

Il se décala de moi, créant un immense vide.

Je grimaçais à cette désagréable sensation.

Ma robe retomba sur mes jambes.

Mon adonis enleva le préservatif, il remonta son boxer et son pantalon puis jeta son préservatif dans le feu.

Pas très écologique tout ça mais c'était mieux qu'Alice qui tombe dessus.

J'étais toujours appuyé contre le mur, incapable de bouger.

Il se baissa pour ramasser mon string resté au sol et le glissa dans sa veste qui était posée sur un des fauteuils.

Il se saisit alors du poignard et revient vers moi.

Si j'avais retrouvé une respiration régulière elle était toujours un peu erratique quand il était à proximité de moi.

Il joua avec l'arme et me regarda de son regard perçant.

-L'arme du crime c'est le poignard, me dit-il.

Je souris.

-Ça je le savais déjà, tu ne m'apprends rien.

Il sourit à son tour.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu, toujours avec le poignard dans les mains avec lequel il jouait en le regardant.

-Ce que je ne sais pas c'est qui est le coupable. Tentais-je.

Il releva les yeux, une lueur indéchiffrable apparut avec un sourire tout aussi incompréhensible.

-MOI !

* * *

><p>*Informations issues de Wikipédia. Les pratt à l'origine ont décrit les personnages du Cluedo tels que cités qui se marient très bien avec ceux de Stéphanie Meyer je trouve.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous_

_Et oui je suis de retour avec cette suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

_Un grand merci à LyraParleOr pour ses conseils et ses améliorations._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

C'est avec un mal de tête que je me réveillai, tout était brumeux autour de moi.

-Salut la marmotte.

Je me frottai les yeux reconnaissant la voix de mon amie.

-Hé, murmurai-je en me forçant à les ouvrir.

Alice était penchée au-dessus de moi.

-Bien dormi ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop, c'est nébuleux, avouai-je.

Je me tortillai inconsciemment.

Elle me sourit.

J'étais toute pâteuse et c'est l'envie d'uriner qui finit de me réveiller complètement.

Alice me connaissait bien.

-Va te rafraîchir, la salle de bain est là, me montra-t-elle du doigt.

Je me levai pas très stable sur mes jambes. J'avais l'impression de tanguer plus que d'habitude.

Une fois la porte refermée, je pris enfin le temps d'observer.

J'étais en tee-shirt par-dessus mes sous-vêtements. Il était bien trop grand pour moi.

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était luxueuse. Tout semblait précieux, sans que ses proportions ne soient démesurées.

Après m'être soulagée, je me lavai les mains. J'attrapai la serviette et vis qu'elle était brodée avec un « C » élégant.

Les tons étaient neutres, mais ma curiosité était piquée avec cette lettre.

J'ouvris donc un placard pour me rendre compte qu'il y avait tout le nécessaire pour homme.

Je grimaçai. À qui tout cela appartenait ?

Je remarquai à côté, ma trousse de toilette déposée sur une étagère.

Je m'en saisis, me lavai les dents et pris un cachet pour les maux de tête.

Je retournai vers Alice, bien plus perplexe qu'à mon entrée.

Elle m'attendait tranquillement assise sur la couette comme si tout était le plus naturel du monde.

Je me faufilai dans la chaleur des draps une nouvelle fois.

Je m'installai tout de même en tailleur adossé à la tête de lit.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Sur un bateau, répondit-elle nonchalante.

-Quoi ?

Je devais vraiment être dans la lune pour ne pas le constater de moi-même.

Elle haussa les épaules et je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi. Je vis les hublots en guise de fenêtres. Seul du bleu y filtrait, était-ce la mer ou le ciel ou les deux ?

Je restai un moment bouche bée.

-Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je… je … non, finis-je vaincue.

Elle rit doucement.

Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi et enroulai mes bras autour.

-Mais comment ? La questionnai-je.

J'entendis à peine son soupir.

-Tu avais vu que sur les billets d'avion que je t'avais envoyés, le retour était un billet ouvert pour dans un mois minimum ?

-Euh oui, je pensais que c'était pour que nous passions du temps ensemble…

-C'est-ce que nous faisons, non ? Me coupa-t-elle. Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour des vacances.

Je secouai la tête.

-Oui, mais pourquoi sommes-nous sur un bateau ? M'entêtai-je.

-Nous faisons une croisière, dit-elle doucement.

J'avais presque le sentiment que sa réponse était une question tellement elle semblait remplie de doute.

-Une croisière, répétai-je éberluée.

-Ouais, c'est cool, non ?

-Je suppose, répondis-je prudemment. Mais ça doit coûter cher, insistai-je plus timidement.

Alice n'avait jamais eu les mêmes moyens que moi et avait tendance à l'oublier. Un tel voyage devait valoir une fortune.

-Ne sois pas pénible avec cela Bella, c'est réglé.

-Non, suppliai-je, je ne te laisserai pas payer pour moi.

-ça ne m'a pas coûté un sou, répliqua-t-elle guillerette.

-Mais comment ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Disons, elle sembla réfléchir à ses mots, un échange de bons procédés, donc tu as juste à profiter.

J'abdiquai, je n'aurais pas gain de cause et si elle était décidée à ne pas m'en apprendre plus. Il fallait que j'attende.

J'imaginais sans mal que peut-être nous ferions partie de l'animation ou de faire la plonge certains jours. Ça me paraissait juste, je n'aimais pas me sentir redevable.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment perdues dans nos pensées.

Je ne savais pas comment poser mes questions à Alice. J'en avais tellement, par où commencer.

J'essayai de recomposer les événements. Mes seuls souvenirs étaient ceux passés avec Edward et ses derniers mots concernant le jeu « moi ». La chair de poule apparut instantanément sur ma peau.

Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Et si nous étions sur un bateau, pourquoi n'était-ce pas les affaires d'Alice dans la salle de bain, mais celle d'un homme ?

Étais-je morte ? Oui, mais Alice aussi. Allions-nous au paradis ?

Je secouai la tête, j'avais vraiment trop d'imagination parfois.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

-Alice.

-Oui, répondit-elle en me faisant face.

-Si nous faisons une croisière, pourquoi y a-t-il des affaires d'homme dans la salle de bain ?

Je vis l'embarras se peindre sur son visage. Elle tortilla un peu ses doigts avant de lâcher.

-Ce sont celles d'Edward.

-Edward, répétai-je éberluée à nouveau.

-Euh ouais, souffla-t-elle gênée. Il a dit que vous aviez passé un bon moment ensemble et que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase me regardant du coin de l'œil jugeant de ma réaction.

Pour ma part, j'étais rouge de honte à ce souvenir.

J'avais encore bien en tête notre ébat, c'était définitivement un bon moment, mais j'étais dans mon rôle de Scarlett. J'étais loin de mon caractère, jamais je ne me serais ainsi laissé aller. Je ne me pensais pas comme une fille facile, pouvait le démontrer mon peu d'amants.

Je n'osai pas regarder mon amie, ne pouvant pas expliquer mon comportement de la vieille. J'eus alors la brillante idée de changer de sujet pour une autre de mes préoccupations.

-Je ne me rappelle plus être arrivée sur le bateau, tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire.

Elle me jaugea soupçonneuse.

-Tu dormais, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ah bon ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Edward a dit que tu avais eu des émotions fortes et que tu étais tombée dans les vapes. J'ai réussi à te réveiller, mais tu as marmonné quelque chose comme « fatiguée », mima-t-elle avec des guillemets, et…

Elle allait continuer à parler, mais préféra se taire d'un coup. J'étais curieuse alors j'insistais.

-Et ?

-Rien, Edward a pensé qu'il serait bien de te laisser te reposer. Tu sais avec ton vol, le décalage horaire.

Il n'était que de quelques heures, pas la mer à boire non plus.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse que je pus émettre.

J'avais l'impression que tout se résumait à lui.

Je méditais ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Alice se leva tel un ressort.

-Salut les filles.

-Edward! Retourna Alice un peu figée en penchant la tête légèrement en avant.

Pour ma part, j'étais tétanisée. Je serrai un peu plus mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Je vis mon amie passer à côté de lui et je réalisai qu'elle partait.

-Alice, attends ! M'étranglai-je.

-À plus tard Bella, dit-elle avec un signe de la main et elle sortit.

J'étais médusée et mortifiée.

Je pris toutes mes forces pour le regarder.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et s'avança vers moi.

-Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant.

-Oui merci.

Il se pencha vers moi toujours dans un mouvement souple, j'étais complètement figée.

Il effleura rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se redresser.

-Tant mieux.

Il se recula et partit en direction d'une commode. Il l'ouvrit et en tira un caleçon de bain et le déposa sur le lit.

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, tout allait trop vite pour moi. Quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mes orbites s'agrandirent, horrifiées.

Je compris alors ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. J'étais sous le choc sans être capable de détourner mes yeux de lui. J'admirais ses doigts détachant un à un les boutons.

Comment pouvait-il se déshabiller devant moi comme si de rien était.

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil vers moi et il annonça nonchalant.

-Il fait très chaud dehors, Emmett était impatient de plonger en plein océan, souhaites-tu te joindre à nous ?

Il était torse nu devant moi, son pantalon de lin tombait dangereusement sur ses hanches laissant paraître sa ceinture abdominale.

Oh My God, ce mec était un appel au sexe.

J'eus en tête le film avec Ryan Gossling où il se met torse nu et que la femme en face lui réplique « on dirait que tu es photoshopé ». Ben c'est exactement cela que j'avais envie de m'écrier à ce moment-là, parce que putain WAHOU ! il était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu un corps aussi bien dessiné.

J'avais juste besoin de toucher, de palper.

Focus !

C'était quoi la question ? Ah oui se baigner !

-Euh, je n'ai pas de maillot, dis-je piteusement.

Il fit un sourire diabolique.

Agrmphhhhhh

-Alice a fait un peu de shopping pour toi.

Bien évidemment !

Il tira un tiroir à côté de celui déjà ouvert et en sortit une culotte de bikini bleue.

Je sentis mes joues chauffées.

Il sourit malicieusement.

-Il y en a plusieurs, si celui-là ne te convient pas.

Il plongea sa main dans le meuble et en retira une pleine poignée multicolore …

J'écarquillai les yeux, il avait toujours cette lueur joueuse dans les siens.

-Tu as l'embarras du choix, conclut-il.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Je soufflai ce qui me sembla le plus poli.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien, sourit-il en défaisant le lien de son pantalon, tout le mérite en revient à Alice.

Il se retrouva très vite en boxer devant moi me faisant déglutir péniblement. J'étais incapable de détourner la tête pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Il ouvrit une porte du placard.

-Et là tu as des vêtements de saison.

Il sortit une robe bain de soleil noire avec sur la hanche une marguerite blanche. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

-J'aime tout particulièrement celle-ci, m'apprit-il, en me l'exposant sous toutes les coutures, et toi ?

-Elle est très belle, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Il la défit du cintre pour la poser sur le lit.

Il retourna alors à la commode, j'étais toujours scotchée par les mouvements de ses muscles et l'irréalité de la situation.

Il tira de nouveau sur les maillots de bain, il farfouilla et quelques secondes lui suffirent pour en sortir un ensemble noir qu'il me montra.

-J'imagine que celui-là est tout indiqué avec la robe, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Euh oui, je suppose. Dis-je incertaine.

Était-il vraiment en train de choisir comment j'allais m'habiller ? Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que le mieux était d'acquiescer.

Une fois qu'il eut posé les vêtements, il se planta devant moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Peut-être as-tu faim ou souhaites-tu venir dans l'eau tout de suite ?

En attendant ma réponse, il passa de chaque côté de son boxer ses pouces et le retira.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que son invitation était pour autre chose ?

Je perdis bien vite le fil de mes pensées une fois qu'il fut complètement nu devant moi.

J'étais figée, je sentais le rouge de mes joues. Je déglutis en fermant ma bouche de peur de baver devant lui.

Il mit quelques secondes plus que nécessaires, mais néanmoins trop courtes pour attraper son caleçon de bain et l'enfiler dans un geste souple.

-Emmett doit m'attendre, fit-il soudain.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi, comme à son arrivée il redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tel un papillon avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il se retourna et me dit avec un clin d'œil.

-À très vite.

Et il sortit.

Je coinçai ma tête entre mes genoux, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. J'étais en feu.

Après plusieurs longues respirations, je chassai de mon esprit les images peu chastes qui l'avaient envahi.

Bon allez ma grande, tu n'es pas plus bête qu'une autre, cogite un peu!

Comme dirait mon père, c'est seulement avec un maximum d'informations que nos choix sont avisés. Bien sûr c'était tout le contraire des préceptes de ma mère qui clamait « arrête de réfléchir et vis ! ».

Si j'étais tentée d'écouter pour une fois ma maman et de profiter de ce qui se présentait à moi, je devais faire un minimum le point, non ?

J'avais participé à un jeu, j'avais couché avec un homme, rencontré une heure plutôt.

J'avais été une marionnette dans ses mains tellement son sex-appeal était puissant.

Et là sans savoir comment je m'étais retrouvée à partager avec lui une chambre sur un bateau.

Je me frottais les paumes sur mon visage.

Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre Alice de ne pas m'avoir annoncé le programme.

Je reconnaissais son exubérance.

Par contre, j'étais quand même un peu gênée de cohabiter si rapidement avec un homme et son intimité au quotidien.

Oui c'était clairement cela qui me contrariait.

Partager avec lui des moments très personnels alors que nous avions juste eu une baise.

Je ne pensais même pas le revoir n'habitant pas le même état !

Bon, avec tout ça je n'avais pas avancé un poil dans mon schmilblick, je décidai pourtant de sortir de cette chambre et de profiter des avantages d'un bateau et du soleil.

Edward était un bel homme, autant savourer cette croisière sans se poser de questions, il sera bien assez tôt une fois à quai de peser les conséquences de tout cela. J'étais jeune si je ne me délectais pas pleinement aujourd'hui, quand le ferai-je ?

Je pris rapidement une douche avant de passer le bikini et la robe. Elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, je tirai un peu dessus, mais ça ne l'allongeait pas. Je tournai sur moi-même et je me surpris à me trouver jolie dedans. Je laissai tomber mes cheveux dans mon dos et mis un élastique à mon poignet pour les maintenir ensemble en cas de baignade.

Je me demandais si je devais emmener une serviette de plage avec moi, mais Edward n'en avait pas pris, il y en avait peut-être à disposition sur le pont.

Une fois prête, je cherchai une carte magnétique pour fermer la porte, sans succès. Il y avait un verrou pour la verrouiller de l'intérieur, mais rien à l'extérieur.

J'observai le couloir, il y avait d'autres ouvertures, toutes sans système de sécurité. Dans quel genre de bateau étions-nous pour ne pas fermer la porte ? À moins qu'on soit dans une sorte de suite avec les chambres d'Alice et ses amis et qu'il y avait une entrée plus loin. Je grimaçai, pas vraiment sûre de mon raisonnement.

Je soupirai, perplexe face au corridor. Je ne savais pas si je devais me diriger à gauche ou à droite.

Je soufflai, je tirai la porte et décidai d'aller à droite.

Le passage était recouvert de moquette très moelleuse.

Après quelques contours, le cachet luxueux commença à changer. Non pas qu'il était moche, mais il sembla que le décor se transformait en quelque chose de plus pratique. Ce qui me faisait penser cela était le rétrécissement des couloirs, mais surtout l'escalier au pied duquel j'étais. Il était droit, raide, presque une échelle, je n'étais définitivement plus dans la partie touristique.

Je soupirai, je devais bien être la seule à me perdre si vite dans un bateau.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs Alice s'était sauvée aussi rapidement ? Son Jasperinou lui manquait trop pour rester cinq minutes avec son amie ?

Je pestais seule quand je décidai de tenter de revenir sur mes pas, mais les couloirs se ressemblaient beaucoup trop. J'avais le sentiment de tourner complètement en rond.

-Putain, jurai-je me maudissant de me sentir si empotée quand une voix m'interpella.

-Mademoiselle ?

Je me retournai pour découvrir un homme ou un jeune homme, il avait des joues rondes qui lui donnaient un aspect enfantin alors qu'il était assez grand. Il portait uniforme et je soupirai de soulagement sachant que j'allais avoir de l'aide.

-Bonjour, dis-je doucement, je crois que je me suis perdue.

L'individu rit à mes mots.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit-il de toutes ses dents avant de me tendre sa main. Mike Newton, je suis le capitaine de l'Éclipse.

-Oh, ne puis-je m'empêcher de retenir, il paraissait si jeune. Enchantée, me repris-je en serrant ses doigts en retour, Isabella Swan.

Il semblait qu'il avait décroché le gros lot alors qu'il me scrutait intensément.

Je retirai ma paume, tandis qu'un malaise grandissait.

-Où alliez-vous Miss Swan ?

-Euh, je cherchais le pont ? Dis-je plus de manière interrogative.

Il opina de la tête.

-Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous y escorter.

-Merci

Il tendit sa main dans la direction d'où je venais en m'invitant à avancer.

Le couloir étroit ne nous permettait pas de marcher de front, il était donc un pas derrière moi. Il m'indiquait le chemin malgré tout avec un geste du poignet tandis que l'autre se posait presque imperceptiblement dans mon dos.

J'étais complètement perdue quand je reconnus un de ces escaliers de malheur que j'avais évités de monter peu avant.

Il vu ma grimace devant l'objet du délit.

Il fit un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est plus rapide par là.

J'opinai de la tête.

Il sembla hésiter et me dit.

-Avez-vous pris de la crème? Votre peau est bien blanche et le soleil est assez chaud, accentué par la réverbération de l'eau.

-Oh, fis-je manquant d'arguments.

Je n'avais pas de crème solaire, je ne savais même pas que je partais en vacances. J'espérais juste qu'Alice en ait. Enfin, j'en étais presque persuadée.

-Mon amie devrait en avoir avec elle, dis-je doucement pour être polie.

-Tant mieux! Répondit-il avec un sourire et vous venez d'où ?

Je réprimai un froncement de sourcils. Il me tapait vraiment la causette ici. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Je pensais à Edward et je supposais que je pouvais presque me considérer en couple durant la croisière, non ?

-Je … euh… commençais-je à balbutier.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire une phrase correcte que nous fûmes interrompus.

-Isabella, tu es là.

Nous pouvions clairement sentir le soulagement dans la voix d'Edward.

Il vient à pas rapides vers moi et me scruta de la tête au pied toujours avec cet air inquisiteur et soucieux.

-Je vais bien, soufflai-je pour le rassurer.

Il me fit un sourire et se retourna vers mon interlocuteur alors qu'il se plaçait à mes côtés et passait son bras dans mon dos, sa main atterrissant sur ma taille.

Je vis son expression changer en dévisageant Mike.

Je ne comprenais pas ce changement d'humeur, je pris donc l'initiative de lui expliquer la situation.

-Je me suis perdue en sortant de la chambre, Monsieur Newton m'accompagnait jusqu'au pont. Lui appris-je.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer, le regard mauvais.

-En passant par les escaliers de service, cracha-t-il à l'intention du capitaine.

Je fus surprise de son ton froid. L'interpellé se ratatinait sur lui-même.

J'étais gênée pour lui.

-C'était plus rapide, rétorqua-t-il pour sa défense.

-Et tout à fait inapproprié pour une lady. Répliqua Edward toujours en colère.

Sa main s'était raffermie autour de moi, je ne comprenais pas vraiment son changement d'attitude. Je le fixai dans l'expectative.

Je ne sais pas s'il sentit mon regard sur lui, mais il souffla et tourna son visage vers moi.

-Viens, dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce par rapport à son échange précédent. Je t'accompagne.

J'opinai de la tête avant qu'il ne jette de nouveau un regard noir à Mike.

Je levai la main dans un geste d'au revoir. Il m'avait semblé, vu l'humeur d'Edward, inopportun de le remercier pour son aide.

-Mademoiselle, me salua-t-il alors qu'Edward poussait dans mon dos pour nous éloigner.

Nous avançâmes un moment sans rien dire.

Un sentiment ambivalent me tenaillait auprès de lui, d'un côté la conviction que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, que j'étais en sécurité, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait être dangereux.

J'essaie de décortiquer cette impulsion. Ça me frappa d'un coup, et si j'avais juste peur de tomber amoureuse de lui et d'avoir mal ?

Je déglutis, il fixa son attention sur moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je hochai doucement la tête.

-Tu as faim ?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que tu manges.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je.

-13 heures. Viens, faisons un crochet par la cuisine.

Il bifurqua dans un couloir.

C'était bizarre, ce n'était pas si grand que ce que je pensais. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être sur un paquebot. Nous ne croisions aucun autre passager.

Après avoir monté un escalier bien plus luxueux et contourné plusieurs allées, nous arrivâmes à une porte qu'il poussa et je me retrouvai dans une cuisine. Elle était de taille modeste, mais équipée telle une professionnelle.

Une femme sortit sa tête du frigo en le refermant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Monsieur, dit-elle, vous faut-il quelque chose.

-Oui nous aimerions grignoter. Il se retourna vers moi. Que veux-tu manger Isabella ?

J'étais presque choquée. Dans quelle croisière on se pointait en cuisine pour réclamer à manger.

Je bafouillai un peu avant de réussir à articuler.

-Un yaourt ? Ça sonnait plus comme une question, mais c'était aussi le cas.

Il hocha la tête.

-Servez-nous du yogourt avec des fruits frais s'il vous plaît dans le petit salon.

-Bien tout de suite Monsieur, des boissons ?

-Que veux-tu boire ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Euh de l'eau, soufflai-je, surprise cherchant à comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait.

Il opina avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière.

-Je vous apporte tout cela dans un instant.

-Merci Maria, répondit-il en tournant les talons et m'emmenant avec lui.

Nous fîmes quelques pas avant d'atterrir dans un salon où de grands canapés en cuir beige bordaient les murs.

-Viens, m'invita-t-il en me poussant pour m'installer.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Tout était si luxueux. J'avais du mal à comprendre.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je.

-Sur l'eau, répondit-il amusé.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Dans un bateau, ajouta-t-il de plus en plus hilare.

-Edward ! Soufflai-je agacée et il rit franchement.

C'était un très beau son. Je me surpris à sourire malgré ma frustration grandissante.

-Nous sommes plus exactement sur un yacht. Précisa-t-il.

-Un yacht, répétai-je ahurie.

-Euh ouais.

Je le regardai les yeux exorbités. C'était immense, du peu que j'en avais parcouru. Je pensais être sur ses gros paquebots d'autant plus qu'on avait un étage, que j'avais cru passer devant une grande salle que j'avais assimilé comme un restaurant, que j'avais certes considéré petit pour un bateau de croisière, mais vu le luxe, j'en avais déduit que c'était peut-être celui réservé aux classes VIP.

Comment Alice avait pu nous trouver une excursion sur un yacht, c'était impossible, ça devait coûter une fortune ces trucs-là, même si nous étions plusieurs. Quels étaient ses mots déjà « un échange de bons procédés »

J'étais un peu perdue.

-Il appartient à ma famille, m'apprit-il l'air de rien. Malheureusement, il est sous-utilisé, ajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules comme pour justifier notre présence ici.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous cette révélation. Je compris pourquoi ça n'avait rien coûté à Alice.

-Oh, réalisai-je.

Mon dieu, il était riche, très riche.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise pour le coup. Je n'aurais même pas été capable de me payer le billet d'avion pour venir voir Alice alors là, c'était impensable.

Mes parents n'étaient pas très fortunés. Nous avions toujours été modestes dans la famille. Nous nous contentions de peu. Si mon père avait réussi à mettre de côté pour défrayer mon inscription à l'université, je travaillais pour régler ma chambre et ma nourriture. Je n'étais pas habituée au luxe, j'étais un peu choquée que tout ce faste lui appartienne.

Je déglutis, je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il soit un étudiant fauché comme moi. Ça, je connaissais, je savais gérer, mais là j'avais l'impression que je ne maîtrisais plus comment me comporter. J'avais le sentiment d'être indigne des lieux. Je me sentais si décalée.

Je ne sais pas s'il comprit mon malaise, mais il posa sa main sur mon genou et le serra légèrement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? M'interrogea-t-il l'air soucieux.

-Ouais, soufflai-je trop rapidement avant de me reprendre et dire : oui oui je vais bien, merci.

Il sourit.

-Tu sais… commença-t-il quand la cuisinière fit son apparition le coupant. Elle déposa un plateau face à nous en nous souhaitant « bon appétit ».

Nous répondîmes un « merci » à l'unisson.

Elle repartit et il poussa le les ingrédients devant moi.

-Sers-toi. Nous avons pris un brunch avec les autres il y a peu. Tu dormais si bien, murmura-t-il comme pour expliquer que personne ne m'ait réveillée.

Je fis un petit sourire en réponse.

-Merci, dis-je en me saisissant un des bols et en me versant de la substance onctueuse blanche avant de déposer les agrumes.

J'étais un peu gênée, il me regardait.

Je déglutis.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien, demandais-je troublée par son examen.

Il sourit d'un air entendu.

-Je vais t'accompagner en mangeant quelques fruits.

J'acquiesçai reconnaissante.

Il mit quelques morceaux dans un récipient avant de prendre une petite fourchette pour en piquer un et le porter à sa bouche.

Je restai figée à le regarder.

Ses gestes étaient précis, assurés, il dégageait une telle aisance. Tout l'inverse de moi, je me sentais souvent maladroite et empotée dans mon corps alors qu'il évoluait avec souplesse et facilité.

Je contemplais ses lèvres s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne dépose le fruit dans sa cavité buccale. Sa langue était à peine sortie pour accueillir le morceau d'ananas. Il le happa et mâcha un instant avant de déglutir.

Je fixai sa pomme d'Adam monter puis descendre. J'étais subjuguée.

Il me sortit de ma contemplation en pointant sa fourchette sur mon bol et soufflant.

-Mange.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

-Euh oui, me précipitai-je de répondre avant de me saisir de mon mélange et de commencer à déguster.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, c'était mon tour de subir son examen.

Les quelques minutes ou secondes qui s'écoulèrent me parurent une vraie torture. Je cherchai désespérément un sujet de conversation pour couper court à ce contrôle.

-Vous vous êtes baigné en mer avec Emmett ?

-Oui, l'eau était un peu fraîche, celle de la piscine est plus chaude.

J'opinai.

Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur le fait qu'il y avait une piscine sur le bateau. C'était juste trop surréaliste pour moi.

Je crois qu'il sourit, pas dupe.

-Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je connais Alice depuis l'enfance. Nous étions voisines à Forks. Nous avons été séparées à l'université. Elle est partie à Chicago et moi je suis allée à Seattle. Voilà.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Je n'avais pas eu de bourse et je n'avais pas les moyens financiers pour une si grande ville.

Il hocha la tête.

-Et qu'aimes-tu faire pendant ton temps de libre ?

-Lire principalement. Et toi ? L'interrogeai-je trop pressée d'écarter l'attention sur moi.

-J'ai rencontré Jasper à l'université, nous avons tout de suite sympathisé.

-Tu étudies en quoi ?

-Économie et sciences politiques.

-Oh ! Répliquai-je dans une grimace.

Il rit.

-Et toi ? Non! Laisse-moi deviner, m'interrompit-il avant que je ne réponde. Littérature.

Je pouffai.

-Je suis sûre qu'Alice te l'a dit, raillai-je, non dupe.

Il prit un air outré.

-Mais non, pas du tout, tenta-t-il de protester.

Je roulai les yeux.

-Ok, avoua-t-il. Il se peut qu'elle me l'ait appris, mais j'aurais deviné tout seul.

Je secouai la tête.

-Que t'a-t-elle raconté d'autre ? Demandai-je un peu inquiète.

-Que tu étais jolie, mais elle avait tort.

Je m'étranglai avec ma propre salive, la vexation montant rapidement, le rouge à mes joues et mon cœur qui pulsa.

Ça faisait mal.

Je ne sais pas s'il vit mon trouble, mais il fit tourner mon visage vers lui en y posant sa main et me retourna vers lui.

-Tu es absolument magnifique et parfaite.

Je clignai des yeux face à cette déclaration. Dans un réflexe instinctif, je mordis ma lèvre, faute de savoir quoi répondre alors que je me sentais en feu.

Pouvais-je lui dire « pas autant que toi ». Je n'étais jamais aussi directe, j'étais la fille effacée, réservée et timide.

Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ce que son pouce effleure mes lèvres et tire sur celle inférieure pour la relâcher de mon emprise.

Il sourit fixant toujours ma bouche.

Elle était légèrement entrouverte, mon souffle haletant.

J'étais pétrifiée, je désirais qu'il m'embrasse tout en étant surprise de le vouloir autant.

Il cligna des yeux avant de se reculer.

Je relâchai ma respiration. J'étais déçue, mais tout autant rassurée. Je n'avais pas à gérer l'après tout de suite. Quoique ça aurait été fait, non ?

Il se redressa et se leva.

Il me tendit la main en me disant.

-Viens, on va retrouver les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte ou/et favori. Je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes en ce moment alors désolée, je n'ai pas répondu aux commentaires, mais vos messages me remplissent de bonheur !_

_Voici la suite, je vais essayer de poster tous les 15 jours. Je pense que je serai plus régulière à la rentrée en attendant, un grand merci pour votre soutien._

_Un merci tout particulier à LyraParleOr qui fait un travail magnifique pour vous donner des chapitres tout beau !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Nous quittâmes le salon en abandonnant tout en plan ce qui me gêna un peu, mais Edward semblait si sûr de lui. J'eus à peine le temps de remettre un maximum de choses sur le plateau avant qu'il attrape ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite.

Nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs pour passer devant des portes de verre laissant entrapercevoir à ma surprise un genre de salon d'esthétique. Il y avait deux grandes glaces avec en face de chacune un fauteuil de coiffeur et un peu plus loin un passage avec d'autres ouvertures.

Je regardais complètement éberluée les lieux quand Edward intervient.

-Si tu as besoin, Bree est la coiffeuse et maquilleuse du bateau. Elle est aussi très douée pour les massages, mais pas autant que Riley. C'est l'entraîneur sportif du yacht.

Je clignais des yeux.

-Alice adore cet endroit, il y a également un spa et des cabines de bronzage, très utile les jours de pluie.

-Waouh, dis-je faute d'autres mots.

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix son amusement alors que j'étais surprise.

-À cet étage, tu trouveras aussi une salle de cinéma, de musique, de jeux avec un billard, une bibliothèque, un petit gymnase et un jacuzzi.

J'avais la bouche ouverte incapable de parler.

-Tout ça, soufflai-je, pas fichue d'élaborer un peu plus ma pensée.

-Oui, rit-il, mais tu as également au quatrième un jardin, nous avons un héliport et un petit sous-marin pour explorer le fond des mers.

J'avais l'impression d'avaler les mouches, j'étais estomaquée par toute cette extravagance. Tout ce luxe pouvait-il être à lui.

-Je croyais que nous étions sur un yacht, mais de ce que tu m'en racontes, j'ai plus le sentiment que nous sommes sur un paquebot.

Il me regarda, ses yeux étaient amusés.

-C'est un des plus gros, mais pas le plus imposant, il fait 205 mètres de long, le plus grand fait 215. Il possède quatre niveaux, le plus bas c'est pour les machines et le stockage, le premier est réservé aux chambres, le deuxième je dirais que c'est l'espace de vie et enfin le dernier est principalement occupé par le poste de navigation et un grand salon pour admirer la vue.

-Ok, soufflai-je incertaine face à ses explications.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il existe tant de richesses? J'en étais abasourdie. J'avais l'impression que c'était une mini ville sur l'eau. Mais une ville très luxueuse.

D'un coup, une peur panique me prit. Qui voyageait avec nous ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait ses parents? Il serait presque insensé de ne pas vivre ici à l'année, tellement tout était magnifique.

Et je ne voulais absolument par rencontrer ses géniteurs, ça me semblait irréaliste comme le fait d'être là.

-Ça va ? M'interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude saisissant mon trouble.

-Oui, oui, répliquais-je rapidement pour dissimuler ma gêne, je me demandais juste combien nous étions sur le yacht, lâchais-je aussi désinvolte que je le pouvais.

Il me scruta un instant avant de lever la tête faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Nous sommes six passagers, plus le personnel d'équipage qui doivent être une vingtaine.

Je soufflai de soulagement, même si je trouvais vraiment absurde qu'il y ait plus d'employés que de voyageurs. Enfin je suppose qu'il fallait un certain nombre d'individus pour tenir à flot cet engin.

Il me dirigea vers des escaliers et nous montâmes pour arriver au sommet du bateau, il y avait un genre de bar et en contrebas une magnifique piscine, plus loin des transats étaient installés.

Un filet avait été tiré au milieu de l'eau. Je pouvais voir nos compagnons de voyage jouer au beach-volley.

Alice était avec Emmett, tandis que Jasper faisait équipe avec Rosalie.

C'était assez rigolo si les deux derniers semblaient proches physiquement avec leurs têtes blondes et des carrures élancées, les deux autres, hormis la couleur des cheveux étaient aux antipodes. Ma meilleure amie paraissait une petite chose fragile et frêle à côté de ce colosse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer en nous voyant.

-Vous vous joignez à nous, demanda Emmett.

-Euh…

C'était pour moi une très mauvaise idée, je n'étais pas très bien coordonnée, je craignais que ça soit pire dans l'eau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward pour regarder sa réaction et il me fixait amusé par ma gêne.

-Laisse-nous quelques minutes Emmett et on vous rejoint, répondit-il à son frère avant de me pousser une main dans mon dos vers les transats.

Dès que nous fûmes à proximité, il retira son tee-shirt qu'il lança nonchalamment sur une des chaises longues avant de se retourner vers moi.

Je me mordis les lèvres, je n'aimais pas être sous son attention particulière. Je pris une grande respiration pour faire passer ma robe au-dessus de ma tête.

J'aurais bien plongé la tête la première dans l'eau pour me soustraire à son regard. Malgré l'intimité que nous avions eue, j'avais encore de la pudeur vu que nous ne nous étions pas vraiment retrouvés nus.

Ce qui était déstabilisant était sa façon de me regarder, sans gêne, pendant tout le processus. Je posai la robe délicatement, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes bras, j'avais les yeux baissés et j'aurais aimé me cacher.

-Tu es… euh…

Je relevai la tête, il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Je rougis, j'étais donc si laide que cela. J'avais mal face à son attitude quand il reprit à toute vitesse.

-Tu es très blanche.

-Ah euh, bafouai-je pour donner le change, il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil à Forks.

Il opina avant de me faire asseoir sur un transat.

Il partit prendre un objet dans un rangement à l'arrière.

Alors qu'il revenait vers moi, il pressa dans sa paume du gel et s'installa derrière moi.

Il me tendit le tube.

-Tiens de la crème solaire, je vais t'en mettre dans le dos.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il repoussa mes cheveux sur une de mes épaules et appliqua le produit sur mes omoplates.

Un frisson envahit tout mon corps quand sa main entra en contact avec ma peau. Ses doigts étaient chauds et agiles. Il protégea mon épiderme tranquillement. Je ne bougeai pas, j'appréciais la caresse.

Je tenais le tube, j'aurais pu en mettre sur mes jambes et mes bras, mais j'étais comme obnubilée par ses gestes qui parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale. Ses paumes massaient ma nuque avant de redescendre au centre en ligne droite pour finir par effleurer mes reins et le bas de mon maillot de bain puis remonter sur mes flans.

Je sentis son souffle plus irrégulier se percuter dans mon oreille. Je haletai à la combinaison. Je fermai les yeux, j'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Et soudain plus rien, je vis juste une masse passée furtivement à mes côtés pour faire un plongeon dans l'eau.

Je restai estomaquée, il était parti.

-Allez Bella dépêche ! Cria Alice à mon attention.

Je secouai la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent.

-Oui, bafouai-je, alors qu'Edward refaisait surface pour ensuite plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne.

Ses muscles ruisselaient de gouttes d'eau, le spectacle était magique.

-Bella, m'interpella à nouveau Alice.

-Oui, oui, je me dépêche ! Répondis-je en ouvrant le tube de crème.

Je m'en tartinai le corps rapidement, je baissai les yeux, je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi.

-Bon ben on joue, s'écria Rosalie.

-Il faut faire la répartition des équipes, souffla Jasper, les filles contre les gars, proposa-t-il.

-Ben voyons, répliqua Rosalie de mauvaise humeur.

-Euh, fit exagérément Alice, Bella as-tu fait des progrès dans ta coordination ?

Je relevai la tête, je ne pouvais pas indéfiniment faire semblant de me protéger la peau.

Je fis une grimace et mon amie soupira.

Traîtresse.

-Ben moi, je veux bien me mettre avec le danger ambulant, souffla le colosse.

-Emmett ! Le sermonna Jasper alors qu'Edward lui lançait un regard noir.

-Tu exagères un peu, lui reprocha Alice tout sourire.

Traîtresse.

Comptez sur elle pour avoir un soutien sans failles, foutu lutin !

La mauvaise humeur de Rosalie sembla s'accentuer alors qu'elle grommelait des choses que je ne comprenais pas.

Emmett qui avait plongé sous l'eau la chopa, je supposai, par la cheville pour la couler.

Ils remontèrent à la surface rapidement. La belle blonde jurait à tout va contre son compagnon alors que lui riait à gorge déployée. Il faisait un couple si étrange, elle paraissait glacée et lui si chaleureux.

-Je propose Alice, Rosalie et Emmett contre Bella, Edward et moi, ça vous va, nous interrogea Jasper diplomatiquement.

Tout le monde sembla satisfait.

Je me levais un peu craintive pour les rejoindre dans la piscine.

Je marchai vite jusqu'à l'échelle.

Je m'agenouillai pour passer ma main dans l'eau. Elle était chaude.

Je secouai la tête désabusée, je m'attendais à quoi.

Je descendis dans cette chaleur agréable.

-Prête ? Me demanda Jasper.

J'opinai alors que chacun prenait place.

Je me mis à égale distance entre lui et Edward, faisant un triangle.

L'équipe en face fit de même.

Rosalie s'accapara du ballon et se recula.

-À moi de servir, dit-elle alors qu'elle lança la balle en l'air et sauta pour la frapper fort.

Cette femme était magnifique, même ses cheveux mouillés et en désordre n'affadissaient pas son aura d'aisance.

Je regardai toujours la blonde quand j'entendis qu'on m'appelait.

Le ballon atterrit directement sur mon front me faisant vaciller sous l'impact.

Des exclamations et réprimandes me parvinrent tout autour de moi à l'encontre de Rosalie, mais j'étais encore un peu sonnée pour être sûre de cela.

Un torse vient dans mon champ de vision alors que ma main massait machinalement ma tête.

Des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet pour reculer mon bras et examiner mon crâne.

-Ça va ? M'interrogea la voix inquiète d'Edward pendant qu'il scrutait le haut de mon visage.

-Ouais, répondis-je rouge de honte.

Il se baissa pour croiser mes yeux.

-Tu es sûre.

J'acquiesçai.

-Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce jeu soit pour moi.

-Je ne peux guère te contredire, rigola-t-il.

-Viens, m'ordonna-t-il doucement.

Il me poussa dans le dos pour m'entraîner à la limite du filet du côté gauche de la piscine.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, il m'avait hissé sur le bord posant mes fesses en dehors de l'eau, seuls mes mollets baignaient.

-Tu crois être capable de compter les points ?

-Oui, soufflai-je contente d'échapper malgré tout à cette corvée.

-Bien, affirma-t-il alors que son corps était proche du mien, brouillant mes sens.

Il se recula et partit rejoindre Jasper.

-On reprend, lança-t-il.

Ils se remirent tous en position et le match commença.

Il se déroula de manière bon enfant. Emmett était un vrai boute-en-train. Il avait comme idée de faire smasher Alice, mais avec sa petite taille elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule. Il avait donc planifié que Rosalie lui fasse une belle passe haute puis il avait porté la naine à bout de bras pour qu'elle frappe dans le ballon de toutes ses forces.

Elle visa Jasper qui était trop concentré pour le coup sur son corps exposé pour faire le moindre geste. Ce fut son tour de se retrouver à moitié assommé ce qui fit rire tout le groupe.

Il se jeta sur sa petite amie pour se venger et la couler. Alice coupa court son compagnon en se précipitant dans ses bras et en entourant les siens autour de sa nuque et ses jambes à sa taille.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un baiser enflammé ce qui mit fin au jeu.

Nous parlâmes un moment de banalités, sur le temps, le bateau, la prochaine partie de volley.

Les garçons avaient roulé le filet après leur partie pour installer des fauteuils flottants. J'avais préféré rester assise sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau. Rien que l'idée de devoir monter sur ces engins m'angoissait. Avec ma légendaire habileté, sûr que j'aurais atterri la tête la première dans la piscine.

Après avoir barboté, Alice suggéra qu'on aille se doucher avant de dîner.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit en mouvement.

Les serviettes furent toutes placées dans un panier proche et ils commencèrent à descendre.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire de mon corps. Je maudissais Alice chaque fois que je ne savais pas qu'elle était la bonne attitude à adopter, c'était si frustrant.

C'est Edward qui vint à nouveau à mon secours en tendant sa main.

-Viens je te ramène à la chambre.

Je m'en saisis, non sans frissonner sous son toucher. Il serra ma paume dans la sienne en faisant quelques pas avant de desserrer son étreinte et entrelacer nos doigts ensemble.

Je déglutis, toujours incertaine, je détestais cette passivité dont je faisais preuve. J'avais comme le sentiment de ne rien maîtriser.

Je me laissais vivre et emporter par les événements sans savoir si c'était ce que je désirais réellement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait également, il était dans l'expectative. Il était beau et semblait parfait. C'est juste que j'aurais quand même préféré que les choses soient dites. Qu'attendait-il de moi exactement.

C'était un homme intriguant et il m'attirait beaucoup. Cependant, les non-dits me rendaient perplexe. J'aurais voulu qu'ils me parlent plus de lui. Grâce à Alice, il connaissait sûrement plus d'informations sur ma petite personne que l'inverse. Pouvais-je seulement l'interroger ? Sur ses intentions ? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander s'il me voyait comme sa petite amie, rien que ce mot me semblait inapproprié à notre âge.

Et parler de compagne était juste hallucinant surtout dans une croisière à quoi pouvait rimer notre avenir ? Nous n'étions même pas du même pays si j'avais bien compris.

Nous descendîmes le grand escalier sans une parole. Nous débouchâmes sur deux couloirs semblables à celui des chambres. Il prit celui de droite et marcha jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

Les autres étaient hors de vue. Comment avaient-ils pu nous distancer si vite ?

Je pénétrai d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce, pas certaine des événements à venir.

Je me maudissais de paraître aussi empotée alors que lui évoluait avec aisance. Nous ne nous connaissions même pas depuis 24 heures !

-Je te laisse utiliser la douche de la chambre, je vais aller dans celle de la chambre d'à côté, prend tout ton temps. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Il fit une pause alors que nous étions tous les deux dans l'expectative, il reprit alors en souriant :

-Attends-moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes à nouveau.

-Ok, je hochai la tête.

J'étais soulagée et heureuse qu'il me laisse seule, sauf qu'il ne bougea pas.

J'hésitai avant de me décider ou plutôt de me cacher dans la salle de bain.

-À tout à l'heure, murmurais-je en y entrant.

Il opina et je fermai derrière moi.

Je restai de longues secondes appuyée contre la porte. C'était quoi, ce bazar ? Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce sentiment que j'avais : de l'agacement de ne rien maîtriser et j'étais trop timorée pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Je soufflai tout en m'énervant.

Et d'abord, pourquoi partagions-nous une chambre, s'il y en avait d'autres ?

Pourrais-je demander de changer de pièce pour être seule, sans que ça soit vexant ?

Oui, mais en même temps, je mettais un terme indirectement à une pseudo relation avec lui et franchement, il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas en vouloir.

Il était beau et visiblement sorti du jeu, il avait tout d'un gentleman. Il ne me poussait pas. Il aurait pu utiliser ce moment pour être plus entreprenant, mais non! Ses deux approches minuscules furent ses insignifiants bisous ce matin et étaler de la crème solaire dans mon dos. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat!

Je soufflai d'irritation.

Profiter !

Profiter !

Profiter !

Voilà ce que je devais faire et me le répéter m'aiderait peut-être.

J'étais en vacances et je devais me délecter de ce bel homme que j'avais à disposition et éviter de penser. J'aurais bien le temps de réfléchir, après. Quand l'année universitaire reprendra, je n'aurai plus que ça : mes souvenirs. Je ne désirais pas vivre avec des regrets. Non ! Je ne voulais pas. J'allais essayer de sortir de ma coquille. Oui, c'est ça !

Prise de ma bonne résolution, je m'immisçai sous la douche et me savonnai avec entrain, enlevant ainsi toute trace de crème solaire que m'avait mise Edward.

Ses mains sur mon dos caressant mon épiderme, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa respiration erratique...

STOP !

Terrain miné. Il ne fallait pas que mes pensées s'aventurent dans cette direction sinon j'allais être foutue.

Il pouvait rentrer dans la pièce d'à côté à tout moment. Je devais être irréprochable, ce n'était pas le moment de brailler des gémissements à n'en plus finir, résultant de mes hormones en ébullition à force de côtoyer cet homme.

Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet ? Jamais un individu ne m'avait inspiré autant de désir. Peut-être ce sentiment d'interdit quand nous avions baisé pendant le jeu ? Je savais également que c'était un bon amant, même si notre échange avait été plus physique que chaleureux.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que j'acceptais de me livrer sans tout le cérémonial d'une relation affective. L'idée de faire l'amour avec Edward devient alors très attrayante.

Ses manières de gentleman transposées au lit, avec ses compétences déjà testées, miam miam.

Je sentis un picotement entre mes jambes.

Je soufflai en frottant mes paumes sur mes yeux. Voilà ! J'avais réussi à m'exciter toute seule et aucune chance de me soulager dans l'immédiat.

La vie est injuste parfois !

J'ouvris les paupières pour voir la luxueuse salle de bain.

Ouais, la frustration nous faisait penser n'importe quoi, j'avais un putain de karma d'être ici pour une croisière.

Combien de personnes peuvent dire qu'elles ont voyagé dans un des plus grands yachts du monde, hein ?

Ben moi ! Depuis ce matin, alors j'allais en profiter !

Je me séchais avec les serviettes moelleuses et je pris soin de moi.

Je démêlai ma tignasse, après m'être lavé les dents.

J'entrepris ensuite d'hydrater ma peau, c'était agréable, il n'y avait aucune urgence. Pas de boulot, de cours à bosser, juste moi et ce somptueux endroit !

Je me séchai les cheveux et les laissai tomber simplement dans mon dos.

Pas de maquillage, le soleil commençait à se coucher, alors pas besoin, si c'est pour le retirer dans quelques heures à peine.

J'allais rejoindre la chambre, mais je pilai net. Je ne pouvais pas décemment sortir nue et s'il était là ?

Je repris la serviette blanche que j'entourai autour de ma poitrine et j'ouvris timidement la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible à l'écoute d'une potentielle présence.

Personne en vue, je fis un pas dans la pièce, personne.

Pour plus de sécurité, je l'appelai doucement, mais le silence me répondit.

Je soufflai, je pris conscience que j'avais retenu ma respiration, il fallait vraiment que je grandisse et que j'arrête de jouer l'adolescente attardée et que je PROFITE !

J'allai vers la penderie proche de l'entrée quand je me figeai.

Là, accroché en haut de la porte sur un cintre se tenait une magnifique robe longue bleu nuit.

Je clignai des yeux.

Je regardai autour et je vis une paire de chaussures et des sous-vêtements dans les mêmes tons. Le soutien-gorge était sans bretelle pour ne laisser aucune trace disgracieuse apparaître sous le vêtement vu qu'une épaule était complètement dénudée.

Ça ressemblait bien à Alice de me préparer mes habits, mais il aurait été surprenant qu'elle ne fasse pas interruption dans la salle de bain pour me presser de me dépêcher afin qu'elle puisse me coiffer.

Pourrait-ce être à nouveau Edward qui ait choisi ma tenue comme ce matin ?

Cette idée me fit grimacer, même si l'ensemble était magnifique, ou peut-être a-t-il seulement craint que je ne trouve pas les affaires, ou voulait-il me prévenir que c'était habillé, car putain de merde, c'était une sacrée robe de soirée.

Je me baissai pour me regarder et je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

Retour à la salle de bain. Je pris avec moi les sous-vêtements pour les enfiler avant de me préparer.

Je laissai la porte ouverte pour que l'humidité s'évapore plus vite et je m'affairai avec ma chevelure.

Je décidai de me faire un chignon pour les remonter et dégager ma nuque, ce qui je supposais, mettrait en valeur la robe.

Je tentai une torsade pseudo-négligée avec des mèches qui s'échappent judicieusement à certains endroits, comme me l'avait appris il y a déjà longtemps Alice.

Je soupirai à l'idée de me maquiller. Je me regardai, je n'avais pas encore pris beaucoup de couleur, ma peau était toujours aussi blanche. Je passai du mascara sur mes cils, une touche de gloss. Ils devront s'en contenter.

Je me reculai pour voir l'allure de ma tête, je me tournai pour examiner un peu mieux mon chignon, mais une forme me surprit et je criai.

-Pardon, s'empressa de dire Edward.

Il était là sur le pas de la porte à me dévisager.

J'étais pétrifiée, j'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Enfin ce n'était pas pire qu'un maillot de bain, il aurait été puéril de me cacher, quoiqu'en même temps c'était un peu plus transparent avec toute cette dentelle.

Nos prunelles se fixèrent. Les siennes étaient intenses.

-C'est très joli, susurra-t-il.

-Merci, murmurais-je quand je me rendis compte qu'il était également très bien habillé, il portait un costume noir, mais la chemise aussi était noire, tout était ton sur ton.

Il semblait encore plus charismatique comme cela, si c'était possible.

Je déglutis, il était vraiment un bel homme.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Soufflai-je pour rompre son silence.

Il me répondit par un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre.

J'hésitai un instant avant de me décider à sortir de cette salle de bain.

Je pris une profonde respiration et pénétrai dans la pièce.

À ma surprise, il était en train de défaire la robe de son cintre.

Il me sourit à mon arrivée.

-Retourne toi, me souffla-t-il, je vais t'aider à l'enfiler.

Comme souvent avec lui, je n'objectai pas et me mis dos à lui.

-Lève tes bras.

Il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus mes bras, ma tête puis la laissa glisser au niveau de ma poitrine après avoir placé la bretelle sur mon épaule.

Le tissu effleura mon corps comme une caresse, du satin je dirais, tellement il était soyeux et brillant.

Une fois que le bas tomba à terre, je sentis ses doigts frôler ma chute des reins alors qu'il se saisissait du zip pour remonter la fermeture éclair.

J'avais l'impression qu'il mettait des heures à faire seulement quelques centimètres. Je percevais sa main lécher mon épiderme, me rendant un peu trop consciente de tous ses gestes et de sa présence.

Je fus inutilement déçue en l'absence de contact avec sa peau.

-Voilà, murmura-t-il, envoyant son souffle léger sur ma nuque.

Je vacillai alors que je n'avais toujours pas chaussé les talons. J'aurais juste voulu me reculer pour me mettre en appui contre son torse, continuer son toucher plus longtemps.

-Es-tu prête à aller dîner ? Me coupa-t-il dans mes débuts de fantasmes.

-Oui, il ne me reste que les chaussures à enfiler.

Et là je m'élançai vers elles, troublée, intoxiquée par sa présence.

Je les mis maladroitement me retenant au mur quand je faillis tomber dans ma précipitation.

Il était déjà à mes côtés et m'offrit son bras pour faire le chemin.

Nous ne dîmes pas un mot, remontant les étages.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de restaurant et je vis nos compagnons de voyage installés à une grande table ronde.

Si je n'avais pas été tenue par Edward, je me serais figée devant cette table. On aurait pu penser qu'elle avait été dressée pour un banquet de rencontre au sommet alors que nous étions que les six. Pourquoi tout ce faste était-il nécessaire ? Tout était clinquant !

Edward s'approcha et me tira une chaise à côté d'Alice tel un gentleman.

Il prit place pendant que je le remerciai.

Je regardai les trois verres devant moi ainsi que la quantité de couverts.

Merde et la simplicité, ils ne connaissaient pas sur ce rafiot ? Ok ça n'avait rien d'un rafiot, mais pour le coup, j'aurais préféré.

Je jetai un regard paniqué à Alice et elle me fit un clin d'œil en retour.

Elle s'amusait de mon malaise. Je lui aurais bien retourné ses quatre vérités à cette petite peste manipulatrice qui m'avait entraînée dans ce truc de dingue, mais bon c'était mon amie et sans elle, je n'aurais pas fait le quart des choses les plus osées que j'avais faites.

Oui je parle entre autres de porter des jupes. C'est elle qui m'a initiée à cette mode.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se pencha vers moi et murmura.

-C'est comme dans Pretty woman, tu commences par l'extérieur vers l'intérieur.

Et elle pouffa.

J'aurais aimé lui grogner dessus, mais je voulais lui prouver que je savais me tenir et que j'étais capable de faire face à tout cela.

Nous étions assis depuis à peine deux minutes quand trois personnes firent leur apparition avec un plat dans chaque main. Les femmes furent servies en premier puis les hommes. Je fixai mon assiette cherchant à identifier les composants. À première vue, du poisson, accompagné d'une salade.

J'attendis de guetter les autres avant de me lancer.

Chacun prenait effectivement leur ustensile extérieur.

Edward souhaita un bon appétit qui fut repris en échos et ils commencèrent tous à manger.

J'en fis de même, c'était délicieux.

Les premières minutes furent silencieuses, tout le monde se régalait.

C'est Emmett qui coupa le silence en m'interrogeant sur ce que je faisais de ma vie.

Je lui racontai pour mes études, l'obtention de mon baccalauréat de littérature (niveau licence) et que je m'étais inscrite à un master à la rentrée. Je retournai la question. Je savais déjà pour Edward, je regardai donc en direction des autres.

C'est Alice qui prit la première la parole et me dit qu'elle avait fini sa formation de styliste, mais je le savais également de par ses courriels, mais je n'avais jamais bien saisi ce que faisait Jasper, je lui demandais très explicitement.

-Et toi Jasper ?

-C'est un hackeur, répondit Emmett à sa place.

-Un quoi ?

-Hackeur !

Jasper riait et moi je ne comprenais pas.

Edward du le saisir, car il se pencha un peu vers moi et murmura :

-C'est un pirate informatique. Il craque les codes de sécurité de n'importe quoi pour avoir accès à leurs données.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Ça ne devait pas être très légal tout cela.

Le concerné secoua la tête.

-Ne les écoute pas Bella, ils sont juste jaloux. Je me qualifierais plutôt comme programmeur.

-Programmeur de quoi ? Demandais-je perdue.

-Oh non-pitié! Pas ce soir, souffla Rosalie.

Sa remarque jeta un froid sur la table et personne n'ajouta un mot.

Je me fis la promesse d'en discuter avec lui, mais pas devant elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son problème. Elle était vraiment antipathique.

C'est Alice qui coupa le silence gênant.

-Demain Bella, on se fait une journée fille comme au bon vieux temps, rien que toi et moi.

Je fus soulagée par la dernière partie de sa phrase, j'aurais moyennement apprécié un tête-à-tête avec blondie reine des glaces.

J'allais acquiescer quand une stupeur me prit, une journée avec mon amie signifiait dans son langage des heures de tortures à faire du shopping.

Je me retournai vivement vers Edward.

-Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de magasin de vêtements ici ?

Toute la table, ou presque ria à ma supplique.

-Non, enfin pas vraiment.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Comment ça "pas vraiment" ?

-Les rangements des cabines ont été jugés trop petits par ces dames, donc des pièces du centre ont été réorganisées en dressing.

Je grimaçais quand ma meilleure amie commença à s'enflammer.

-Je te ferai visiter demain. Tu verras, c'est génial, nous avons toute une garde-robe. Magnifique ! J'ai même un coin pour faire mes créations, c'est magique.

Je retiens une grimace, comment lui dire que ce qui était merveilleux pour elle correspondait au mieux pour moi à un cauchemar, si ce n'est pas l'enfer ?

J'opinai faute d'autres choses, pour lui donner mon accord. J'avais eu l'idée de regarder Edward avant, mais c'était ridicule. Je n'avais pas besoin de son avis pour passer du temps seule avec Alice.

Après cela, la bonne humeur de mon amie fut communicative, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

J'en appris un peu plus sur cette bande de copains, hormis qu'ils étaient tous dans la même université à Chicago. Ils évoquèrent leur anecdote.

Je les écoutai la majorité du repas.

Je fus surprise quand le prénom de Jane fut prononcé par Rosalie. Je jurerai une légère crispation de la part des autres, mais la conversation continua sans heurt.

Le dîner fut succulent, j'avais du mal à terminer mes assiettes alors qu'elles n'étaient pourtant pas remplies, la qualité plutôt que la quantité primait.

Je ne pus malheureusement pas finir la mousse au chocolat et à ma stupéfaction, c'est Emmett qui s'empara de ma coupe et la dévora sans aucune gêne, malgré le regard noir de sa compagne.

C'est lui également qui mit fin à ce repas en proposant une partie de billard.

-Moi je prendrai bien un thé, répliqua Alice.

Les gars acquiescèrent et sortirent.

Comme par magie, seulement quelques minutes après un serveur arriva avec un plateau chargé de trois tasses et d'une théière.

Il repartit rapidement avec le reste des coupes à dessert.

Nous infusions nos thés quand mon amie se retourna vers moi, l'air inquiet.

Ou peut-être que c'était moi qui l'étais. J'appréhendais déjà le moment où il faudrait se coucher. J'allais consciemment me mettre au lit avec Edward. C'était si déstabilisant. Sans oublier toute cette richesse qui me perturbait.

Je ne voulais pas montrer de l'ingratitude, mais je crois que j'aurais préféré un peu plus de simplicité dans cette croisière.

-Alors, comment vas-tu Bella ? M'interrogea-t-elle avant de rajouter, sérieusement ?

-Je vais bien Alice, dis-je traînant sur la fin.

-Mais ?

Elle me connaissait si bien.

Je jetai un regard vers Rosalie qui contemplait par la fenêtre l'obscurité grandissante, indifférente à nous.

Je décidai de me confier.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, tout ceci est si étrange, si luxueux, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dans mon élément. Soufflai-je un peu craintive.

Mon amie me regardait compatissante. Je savais que ses prochains mots seraient du réconfort et j'étais contente que nous passions la journée de demain ensemble, un peu de normalité me ferait du bien.

Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rosalie cracha d'une voie froide.

-Et dire qu'elle a réussi le test !

.

.

.

Ah ben fallait bien se douter que j'allais revenir avec mes fins sadiques !

Alors, des théories sur ce qui se trame dans cette croisière ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à Toutes

Un grand merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure. J'ai bien conscience que vous n'avez aucune idée de où je vous emmène et ça me fait vraiment chaud que vous m'accordiez votre confiance. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.

Merci à Lyra pour ses précieux conseils.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Je me réveillai le lendemain, comme la veille, dans le lit.

Je ne fus pas aussi désorientée et compris que j'étais dans la chambre du bateau.

Je me frottai le visage. Les choses étaient si troublantes.

Je me remémorai la remarque acerbe de Rosalie : « Et dire qu'elle a réussi le test ! »

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête tout autant que la réaction d'Alice.

Plus que ses paroles, c'est le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de se retourner vers moi désinvolte en soufflant.

-N'écoute pas Rosalie, elle est juste jalouse. Tu avais résolu l'énigme du Cluedo bien mieux que nous. Nous sommes passées pour des amatrices en comparaison de toi.

La blonde renifla dédaigneuse avant de se lever.

-Je vais retrouver les gars, cracha-t-elle.

-Nous allons aller sur le pont, rejoignez-nous. Répliqua mon amie

Rosalie était déjà de dos prête à sortir de notre champ de vision, elle fit un signe de la main en réponse à Alice.

J'avais beaucoup de mal avec elle, je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Que voulait-elle dire réellement ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une information qui m'échappait.

Cette situation était de plus en plus frustrante.

-Allez viens, m'avait appelé Alice.

Nous passâmes par la cuisine, à ma demande, pour déposer les tasses vides avant de repartir sur le pont avant.

Après quelques secondes de marche, elle brisa le silence.

-Ne tiens pas rigueur à Rosalie pour son attitude. Elle est véritablement jalouse, pas seulement du jeu, mais aussi de toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment cette magnifique blonde pouvait-elle m'envier d'une quelconque manière.

-Avant de rencontrer Emmett, répondit-elle à ma question silencieuse, elle a plus ou moins fréquenté Edward. Elle est jalouse qu'il te porte autant d'intérêt.

-Plus ou moins, dis-je restant fixée sur le fait qu'elle avait peut-être été intime avec Edward. Cette idée me tordit le ventre.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter. Cependant, je crois que c'est moins que plus, mais ça n'empêche que tu réussis là où elle a échoué.

Nous étions arrivées sur le pont en silence, je méditais ces pensées. Je ne connaissais strictement rien du passé d'Edward. Je savais si peu de choses de lui. Hormis peut-être qu'il était un amant fabuleux et visiblement un gentleman, riche de surcroît pour mon plus grand inconfort.

Je soupirai portant plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, je ne pensais pas encore être venue sur cette partie du bateau.

J'examinai la rambarde en pointe face à moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au film Titanic.

J'aurais adoré jouer au personnage de Rose et avoir Léonardo, ou Edward, dans mon dos me tenant les bras pour me faire voler. Ou encore être seule et me mettre à crier « je suis le roi du monde » ça devait être jubilatoire. Je pourrais presque m'en persuader d'ailleurs sur ce magnifique yacht.

Je contemplai un peu la pénombre, je ne pouvais pas distinguer les vagues qui se fracassaient sur la coupe du bateau, mais le bruit était assez apaisant.

-Assieds-toi Bella, m'appela Alice.

Je me retournai pour voir trois transats placés en demi-cercle.

Alice n'attendit pas et s'allongea sur celui du milieu.

Je regardai autour de nous pour en rapprocher d'autres pour nous six, mais il n'y avait rien à proximité.

Je décidai de rester sur le devant de la chaise longue et ne pas m'installer sur le dossier en position semi-couchée. Je voulais laisser de la place aux autres.

Nous étions toutes les deux la tête levée à contempler les étoiles.

-Alice, demandais-je, combien de temps va durer notre croisière ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre, presque incertaine.

-Une dizaine de jours, je dirai.

-Ok, soufflai-je.

J'avais plus d'une semaine devant moi à me laisser porter avant de me poser les véritables questions. Je ne devais pas oublier mon mot d'ordre :

Profiter !

Ça consistait, entre autres, à faire abstraction de la magnifique blonde.

Du bruit nous fit baisser la tête.

Jasper en premier se dirigea directement vers Alice. Je me trémoussai un peu gênée devant leur complicité, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir qui s'allongerait et qui viendrait en appui sur l'autre.

Alice plus déterminée que jamais resta en place et son conjoint abdiqua en collant l'arrière de son crâne sur sa poitrine.

Elle l'entoura de ses minces bras et je les trouvais beaux.

Le même dilemme se posa pour Rosalie et Emmett, ils se mirent face à face, tel un cocon.

Alors que je regardais les couples s'enlacer, je n'avais pas fait attention à Edward.

C'est quand deux mains me saisirent par la taille et me soulevèrent sans problème que je réalisai qu'il s'était assis en arrière du transat.

Il m'attira à lui, collant mon dos contre son torse.

Je fus tellement surprise que je n'eus même pas l'idée d'objecter.

Je me retrouvai dans son étreinte au clair de lune.

-Décris-nous les constellations, murmura Alice à Jasper, tout en lui câlinant ses cheveux.

Il acquiesça et commença à parler des étoiles, les formes qu'elles faisaient et leur nom.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, j'étais trop consciente de la proximité de mon compagnon de chambrée.

J'avais ma tête posée sur son épaule, le visage relevé vers le ciel.

Nos doigts étaient enlacés sur mon ventre, c'était assez doux, chaste et troublant.

Jasper parla un long moment, non pas que sa voix était soporifique, mais le bercement des vagues, le confort des bras d'Edward, son odeur apaisante, j'étais bien, sereine. Étonnamment rapidement, je me relaxai complètement et je plongeai dans le pays des rêves sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

C'est le bruit de l'eau qui s'arrête de couler qui me sortit de mes souvenirs. Je suppose que c'était Edward qui m'avait ramenée ici après que je me sois assoupie.

J'étais complètement attentive aux sons qui m'entouraient, je n'osais pas bouger.

J'étais beaucoup dans l'expectative depuis que je m'étais réveillée sur ce bateau!

Une longue journée avec Alice m'attendait aujourd'hui. J'étais mitigée face à cette idée. Impatiente de retrouver notre complicité, un poil anxieuse de ce qu'elle avait pu nous concocter et étonnamment déçue de ne pas profiter de l'Apollon.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette sur les hanches.

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà !

Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Son torse était nu, quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore sur son épiderme et je pensai à ces vers : « Je voudrais être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux, vivre sur ta peau et mourir sur tes lèvres. »

Ouais c'était un truc du style, mais moi j'aurais adoré être une goutte d'eau pour tomber sur Edward, vivre sur son torse et mourir sur sa queue.

Oh mon dieu, j'étais indigne d'une littéraire! Autant dans mes vers que dans mes idées impures. J'étais un boulet à moi toute seule.

Il me sortit de mes pensées.

Comme la veille, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avec rapidité, un effleurement trop léger à mon goût.

-Bonjour, me salua-t-il, bien dormi ?

-Oui merci, marmonnai-je, et toi ?

-Oui, me répondit-il un sourire éblouissant.

J'en fis de même à mon tour avant de le perdre très vite quand il me dit sur un ton joyeux.

-Tu savais que tu parlais la nuit ?

Oh non, pas ça !

J'étais mortifiée, j'avais réussi à me faire honte seule dans mon sommeil, j'étais irrécupérable.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté ? M'enhardis-je mais surtout craintive.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'étais à moitié dans les vapes et tu marmonnais plus qu'autre chose. Du coup, je n'ai rien retenu, à part le fait que tu parles en dormant.

Je soufflai discrètement de soulagement. Je n'avais pas à rougir de mes idées peu chastes qui avaient hanté mes rêves cette nuit.

J'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'il soit déjà debout.

-Tu te lèves tôt ? L'interrogeai-je.

-J'avais chaud, répondit-il désinvolte.

Je ne savais pas comment interpréter sa réponse, était-ce à cause de moi ?

Je me tus, faute d'autre chose.

Comme la veille, il ne se gêna pas pour se changer devant moi.

C'est moi, qui à présent avais très chaud.

Merde putain qu'il était hot !

Alors qu'il enfilait un caleçon de bain, il m'interrogea :

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi en attendant Alice ?

Je secouais la tête en disant non.

-Et toi que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui? Lui demandai-je.

-Un peu de plongée. Emmett aimerait aussi que nous pêchions, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la patience, alors on verra.

-OK soufflai-je.

J'avais qu'une idée: le questionner pour savoir quand je le reverrai, mais je n'étais quand même pas à ce point accro ?

-Je te vois en fin d'après-midi, m'informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Pouvait-il lire dans mes pensées ? C'était déroutant.

-A tout à l'heure Edward, soufflai-je alors qu'il me faisait un signe en quittant la pièce.

Je m'effondrai dans les oreillers, je cachai mes yeux avec mon avant-bras. J'étais perdue, je me sentais cruche. J'avais un apollon à côté de moi qui avait pris la décision unilatérale que nous ferions chambre commune et nous étions de simples colocataires.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait rien entrepris de nouveau avec moi ? Il semblait si différent de lors du jeu. En même temps moi aussi, je me faisais l'effet d'une débile mentale qui aurait échouée dans un monde qui était trop complexe pour son pauvre cerveau et sa condition.

Oui, car j'avais un sale rapport avec l'argent. Il était utile, mais c'était juste un moyen pour survivre, payer ses études, je n'avais jamais aspiré à plus de richesses.

Mon studio me convenait bien, je n'étais pas fan de la mode. Bon, ok, mon vice était d'acheter mes livres plutôt que de les emprunter à la bibliothèque, mais c'était mon seul plaisir de possession, le reste m'indifférait. Me retrouver ici dans tout ce luxe me mettait juste un peu plus mal à l'aise, décalée dans ce monde.

J'avais même peur qu'après cette croisière de perdre mon amie. Elle semblait si à l'aise dans ce milieu, je ne pourrais pas vivre à son crochet ou à celui des autres. Je ne voulais pas être un parasite qui profite de leur aisance.

À long terme certes non, mais pour l'instant j'étais là. Pas contre mon gré, mais sans ayant donné mon approbation pour autant ! Je n'avais pas eu le choix, je devais lâcher prise et me laisser bercer par tout cela.

J'étais toujours dans mon dilemme et mon inconsistance face à tout cela quand une voix haut perchée me sortit de tout cela.

-Bella, chantonna Alice, tu es prête ?

…

-Quoi ? Tu es encore au lit ?

-Euh…

-Va te doucher, allez oust! Je te sors des vêtements, dépêche-toi. S'égosilla mon amie en faisant voler les draps.

-Alice, me plaignis-je. Je croyais que nous étions en vacances.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, moi je suis là pour parfaire ton éducation.

-Quoi ?

Elle rit à sa blague.

-Mais non, allez, arrête d'être sur des charbons ardents, je veux juste t'aider. Je te connais comme ma poche, alors dépêche.

Mais de quoi me parlait-elle, je la dévisageai cherchant à comprendre. Elle disait rarement des choses pour rien, il y avait toujours un fond de vérité. Je décidai de mener l'enquête qu'elle aurait arrêté de m'incendier et de me brusquer.

Je me lavai rapidement et sortis en serviette pour la rejoindre.

À ma surprise, de simples sous-vêtements blancs m'attendaient ainsi qu'une robe également blanche en coton qui descendait presque jusqu'au genou.

C'était une taille empire resserrée sous ma poitrine en s'évasant.

-Allez ! S'impatienta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Alice, personne ne nous attend, il n'y a rien qui presse.

-Si.

-Quoi ? L'interrogeai-je.

Je vis apparaître des rougeurs.

Oh ! Ce n'était pas bon.

-Alice ! Dis-moi, commençais-je à la sermonner.

-Il se pourrait que j'aie réservé le salon d'esthétique dans une petite demi-heure et je voulais avant te montrer quelques trucs.

Je grimaçai.

-Que nous as-tu prévu ?

-Oh tu sais, débita-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Épilation, brushing, massage, les choses habituelles, quoi.

Je secouai la tête, même en pleine mer Alice restait Alice.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et elle ouvrit une porte en face.

Là se tenait une pièce très grande presque de la longueur du couloir.

Il y avait plein de portiques remplis de vêtements.

-Oh mon dieu, lâchai-je impressionnée.

-Cool, hein ?

-Euh…

-Oh allez Bella, me secoua-t-elle avec un coup d'épaule, je suis certaine que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Tu vois ça, dit-elle en englobant toute la pièce, c'est la grande classe.

-Si tu le dis, capitulai-je.

-Alors en fait, là nous sommes dans tes affaires et celles d'Edward. Plus loin tu as les miennes et celles de Jasper et de l'autre côté, elle se retourna en énonçant cela, ce sont celles d'Emmett et Rosalie. Ça a été disposé pour être au plus près de nos chambres respectives qui sont le plus éloignées possibles entre elles. Vous, vous êtes au centre à bâbord du bateau et nous nous sommes à tribord à chaque extrémité. Tiens, viens.

Elle se dirigea dans ce qu'elle m'avait désigné comme leur section, elle ouvrit une porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir semblable à celui que nous avions quitté plutôt.

-Ma chambre c'est celle au bout. dit-elle en pointant du doigt à droite. Rosalie et Emmett sont de l'autre côté.

-Et les autres portes demandais-je.

-Des chambres. Le bateau peut accueillir, je crois jusqu'à près de 50 passagers.

J'étais impressionnée.

-Et au fond, tu as les quartiers de ceux qui sont de service. Donc c'est assez simple quand tu viens d'en haut, tu vas à gauche au bas des escaliers et à peu près au milieu du couloir tu as ta chambre.

Oui très simple, mais de mauvaise foi, j'étais convaincue que la partie des employés était alambiquée avec plein de recoins. Je n'aurais pas pu me perdre dans seulement deux allées, non ? De toute manière, j'étais allé à droite au lieu d'à gauche, c'est pour cela que je m'étais perdue, j'aurais fait le bon choix dès le début je suis sûre que j'aurais réussi à les retrouver.

Enfin, en parlant de cela, je me décidai à mettre les pieds dans le plat en posant LA question à mon amie.

-Alice, franchement, pourquoi m'avoir mis dans la même chambre qu'Edward ?

-Ça te dérange, éluda-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

-Pas vraiment.

-Bon ben s'est réglé.

Elle referma la porte pour que nous revenions sur nos pas. La conversation était close, pour elle, pas pour moi, mais j'avais tout mon temps pour savoir le véritable pourquoi.

Elle me désigna son atelier où elle pouvait créer et dessiner, elle était très excitée. Moi, je me demandais comment elle avait réussi à mettre un tel fouillis avec autant de tissus qui traînaient partout.

Elle m'entraîna vers, selon ses propos, mes habits.

Elle me montra quelques pièces qu'elle jugeait exceptionnelles et c'était vrai que c'était magnifique. Pourtant une question me brûlait la langue. Qui allait payer pour tout cela ?

Il semblait même qu'il y en avait de créateurs. Peut-être en fait que c'était juste un prêt, que ça faisait partie des accessoires du yacht comme les meubles, sauf que c'étaient des vêtements.

Cette hypothèse me convint plus qu'une autre.

Elle me fit ensuite un cours sur : quoi porter à telle occasion.

Les petites robes courtes et légères, c'est pour la plage et la piscine.

Pour les dîners, c'est soit chic ou hyper chic. Visiblement il n'y avait pas la case simplicité. Elle me montra également des tenues de cocktail et les occasions qui venaient avec.

Je n'osais pas ébranler son enthousiasme tellement elle y mettait du cœur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi tout cela servait. N'étions-nous pas en vacances ?

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son cours de mode elle m'entraîna sans plus attendre aux étages supérieurs.

Deux personnes patientaient en tunique blanche à l'entrée du salon d'esthétique.

Ils nous saluèrent avec entrain en se présentant. Bree et Riley, nous interrogèrent sur nos désirs et Alice partit dans l'énoncé de tout ce qu'elle attendait et tout cela avant le déjeuner.

Je retins un gémissement, elle était folle.

L'idée était que pendant que l'une se faisait coiffer, manucurer l'autre avait droit à des enveloppements à l'algue suivit d'un massage. C'est moi qui commençai dans les mains de Riley.

J'étais un peu gênée, mais il avait vraiment un don et il détendit avec ses doigts chacun de mes muscles.

Je me retenais de gémir. Quand je fus bien décontractée, il m'invita à entrer dans un bain spécial pour hydrater la peau en profondeur. Il m'enveloppa ensuite dans un genre de couverture en alu.

Je ne sais plus si je m'assoupis, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Enfin quand je faisais abstraction de tout le reste, mais je n'oubliais pas mon mot d'ordre.

Profiter !

Après ce moment de relaxation, je passai sous une douche spéciale avec des jets partout qui fouettaient ma peau. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais légèrement désagréable, la pression était vraiment forte.

J'en ressortis bizarrement complètement revigorée.

Après cela Bree égalisa ma coupe, me maquilla, me fit une pédicure et une manucure. Alice était absente à ce moment-là et je pus choisir des teintes pastelles

Mon amie arriva en s'époumonant : « Dépêchons-nous Bella, le déjeuner nous attend ! »

Elle m'entraîna alors à la grande salle du restaurant. Nous étions seules et une table était dressée comme la vieille.

Je soufflai.

-Alice ! Pourquoi puisque nous sommes que toutes les deux, ne pourrions-nous pas faire simple?

-Bella Bella Bella, j'ai bien vu qu'hier tu n'étais pas à l'aise. Du coup, j'ai pensé qu'un petit cours t'aiderait et comme ça tu n'aurais plus jamais à être gênée.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, heureuse de son initiative.

Encore une fois, je me retenais de lui dire que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de crédit auprès de moi. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Malgré tout, elle était en train d'amenuiser considérablement mon capital patience.

Elle nous fit asseoir et commença à me débiter toutes les normes de bienséance : mettre sa serviette sur ses genoux ne jamais se servir du vin, ça ne convenait pas à une femme elle me décrit l'utilité de chaque ustensile, les plus gros verres pour l'eau, puis le vin rouge puis le blanc et le verre pour les entremets ou le dessert.

Je soufflai d'exaspération.

Si je n'avais pas à me servir du vin, quel intérêt de savoir quel verre pour quel liquide ?

Je lui en fis la remarque et elle soupira à fendre l'âme.

Je m'en voulus un peu, elle se donnait du mal et je rechignais. Elle était la meilleure pour me faire culpabiliser. Il faudrait que je trouve une parade à tout cela, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Le déjeuner fut succulent, bien évidemment !

Elle me fit remarquer que le serveur nous présentait toujours nos plats par la gauche, mais nous servait la boisson par la droite. Il débarrassait du même côté en suivant les aiguilles d'une montre.

Je roulai des yeux.

Après le repas, à mon étonnement elle me demanda ce que j'avais envie de faire.

Je fus très surprise pour le coup d'avoir mon mot à dire.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, répondis-je prise de cours. Tu n'avais rien prévu d'autre, le cours pour imiter les guindés est terminé, la charriai-je.

-Bella, me réprimanda-t-elle rien que dans le ton de sa voix.

-Quoi ?

-Mets-y un peu du tien.

-Mais pourquoi ? À quoi veux-tu bien que ça me serve de savoir comment évoluer dans la haute ou mettre la table comme il faut. On s'en tape. Après cette croisière tu sais très bien que ça ne me sera d'aucune utilité.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? M'agressa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon monde Alice, je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Quoi Edward?

-Et bien lui et toi, commença-t-elle en agitant sa main comme si ça finissait sa phrase.

-Il est gentil, dis-je, mais…

Comment lui expliquer la situation, elle en savait peut-être plus que moi.

-Mais quoi Bella ?

-Je n'en sais rien, nous n'avons rien d'un couple, alors…

-Pourquoi tu penses que vous n'avez rien d'un couple ?

-Ben ce n'est pas parce que nous avons baisé une fois ensemble sous le couvert d'un jeu que nous sommes dans une relation.

-Vous n'avez pas recouché? Répliqua-t-elle ahurie comme si elle m'accusait de quelque chose.

-Ben non, il ne m'a pas touchée.

Elle fronça les sourcils comme s'il lui manquait une pièce de puzzle.

Elle hésita, elle cherchait visiblement ses mots.

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Je soupirai.

Je me retournai pour vérifier que nous étions bien seules, je pouvais me confier à elle. Je savais qu'elle ne me trahirait jamais.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ceci est si étrange et si éloigné de ce que je suis.

Je fis une pause, elle opina de la tête, mais se tut comme pour que je poursuive.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Edward est un bel homme et je dois bien avouer qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais je ne sais pas, il est gentleman, je suppose… c'est comme si en fait nous étions un vieux couple, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il me donne. Il est avec moi comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé… finis-je un peu confuse.

Je soufflai.

-En réalité, j'évite d'y penser et j'ai décidé de juste profiter de cette croisière. Conclus-je encore plus dépitée par la réalité de ces mots.

Elle me regardait tout en hochant la tête.

-Est-ce que ça a du sens ce que je dis ? Lui demandai-je un peu perplexe.

-Ouais je crois. Ça me semble bien.

-Ok, acquiesçai-je.

-Bon, se ressaisit-elle en se levant, mettant fin à cette conversation incongrue.

-Ça te dirait de flemmarder un peu devant la télé, je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre les autres tout de suite.

J'opinai de la tête et elle me prit par le bras.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait ça.

Elle parlait du fait que nous regardions des télé-réalités plus jeunes et que nous décortiquions tout ce qui s'y passait. Bon ok, nous étions réellement des petites pestes à ce moment-là, car nous émettions des jugements sur tout, mais c'était notre moment de détente coupable.

Quand nous analysions la vie des autres, du coup nous nous sentions moins pathétiques. Nous prenions grand plaisir à regarder souffrir les gens dans les « Survivor » ou encore dans les « Bachelor » où les filles se trémoussaient sans pudeur pour l'attention d'un homme.

Ça rendait notre vie plate du moment beaucoup plus saine !

Je ris face à son enthousiasme.

Nous avions grandi depuis, mais revivre un peu cette insouciance ne nuirait à personne et n'importe quoi pour éviter une nouvelle leçon de bienséance.

Elle me prit par le bras et me dirigea vers un petit salon avec une télévision.

-On reçoit la télé ici.

-Ouep !

-Trop la classe !

Nous rîmes ensemble, excitées de nous retrouver réellement comme avant.

Elle m'entraîna avec elle sur le canapé, toutes les deux nous repliâmes nos jambes sous nous nous calant l'une contre l'autre.

Elle prit la télécommande et commença à zapper.

C'était une cinglée de la zappette, je n'avais pas le temps de décrypter les images à l'écran qu'elle passait déjà à une autre chaîne.

-Alice, doucement, lui reprochais-je.

Elle m'ignora puis après encore quelques clics acharnés sur le boîtier, elle se stoppa net.

-Oh trop cool, sœur épouse.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu n'as jamais regardé? M'interrogea-t-elle ahurie.

-Euh non! C'est quoi?

-L'histoire d'une famille polygame.

Je grimaçai.

-C'est la meilleure télé-réalité du moment, tu vas voir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel au goût excentrique d'Alice.

J'étais prête à répliquer quand elle me fit un « chut »

Je soufflai, mais regardai la télévision.

À l'écran sur un grand canapé rouge de coin étaient installées cinq personnes. Un homme pas vraiment laid, mais pas non plus beau était assis au milieu. Son bras était sur le dossier derrière une femme blonde enceinte. De l'autre côté, à sa droite se tenait une autre avec un très beau visage et des yeux magnifiques, mais aussi très obèse. À côté d'elle à une extrémité se crispait une femme, les cheveux châtains. Elle avait l'air sévère tout comme celle à son opposé qui était très mince, assez jolie et brune.

Je compris rapidement qu'elles étaient toutes ses épouses. Elles étaient assises dans leur ordre de mariage. C'était donc la troisième qui était enceinte. Il avait acquis la quatrième sous peu et la future maman avouait en avoir éprouvé un peu de trouble, car elle pensait qu'elle ne suffisait plus à son mari.

-Il a pris la quatrième pour s'éclater au plumard et avoir de la viande fraîche, démarrai-je les hostilités à l'encontre de cette émission.

Alice me dévisagea bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Lançai-je outrée de son regard.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Arrête Alice, regarde bien les autres, je te dirai que la troisième est sa préférée, en témoigne le nombre de gosses qu'il lui a fait, mais elle n'a plus un corps de jeune fille comme la dernière. C'est clair que c'est pour l'éclate et tu ne le vois pas beaucoup interagir avec elle en plus.

Elle pencha la tête, elle réfléchissait.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aime à croire quand il dit que l'amour ne se divise pas, mais se multiplie. J'aime l'idée d'avoir des sœurs comme ça. D'avoir des personnes sur qui compter en tout temps. J'aurais toujours voulu avoir une sœur.

Je m'offusquai exagérément.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu me considérais comme ta sœur!

Elle fit une moue.

-Je te le dis tout de suite, ne compte pas sur moi pour me taper Jasper et que nous devenions sœur épouse.

Elle rit.

-Ouais, mais, répliqua-t-elle, ça renforce les liens quand même, ça serait plus fort encore que notre amitié, non ?

Je grimaçai.

-Désolée Alice, il n'y a pas moyen ! Bon ben si nous rejoignons les gars, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais là tu vois j'ai besoin de me tenir loin de toi et de Jasper dans l'immédiat.

Elle rit franchement et je me joignis à elle.

Le générique de fin apparut à ce moment-là.

-OK, abdiqua-t-elle, va retrouver ton homme.

Je fronçai le nez.

Elle me regarda et se retourna bien face à moi. De retour à la conversation trop sérieuse pour des vacances.

-Bella, la vie est trop courte pour que tu te questionnes autant. Profite un peu plus. Et… elle hésita. Je soupçonne qu'Edward attende que tu viennes à lui. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas te brusquer après la rapidité de votre rencontre. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de mieux le connaître, tu sais sans nous autres autour.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, je ne souhaite pas non plus m'attacher.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas t'attacher?

Je la regardai horrifiée. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre.

-C'est évident, non ?

-Ben non.

Je soupirai.

-Alice nous ne sommes pas du même monde et que puis-je espérer après cette croisière? Pas grand-chose, alors non je ne veux pas m'attacher. J'ai trop à perdre.

-Et quoi ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je réprimai une moue.

-Mon cœur, tentai-je, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Elle me dévisagea les yeux pétillants.

-Moi je pense qu'Edward t'aime beaucoup.

Je la regardai un peu surprise, j'attendis, espérant qu'elle m'en dise plus.

Elle soupira.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est comme s'il faisait tout pour te séduire, mais que tu es trop aveugle pour le voir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Alice ça fait à peine deux jours que je le connais.

-Ouais ben moi je te dis qu'il est mordu quand même.

Pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Cette idée me plaisait bien trop.

J'étais du coup impatiente de le retrouver. Devrais-je mettre les pieds dans le plat ? Ou être entreprenante. Si Alice avait raison et qu'il voulait me séduire, pourrais-je en faire autant et tester mes pouvoirs de séduction ?

Je souris à cette idée alors que nous émergions pour atterrir sur le pont quand des sons étouffés nous parvinrent.

Après quelques pas, nous entendîmes des éclats de voix féminine. Forcément, Rosalie! Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver en face d'elle un Edward très en colère.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera les indices suffisants pour avoir une petite idée de là où je vais, sinon il va falloir attendre que la lumière se fasse dans la tête de Bella._

_Je suis toujours autant touchée par vos marques de soutien et tout particulièrement à LyraParleOr qui m'aide à vous offrir un texte agréable à lire._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Notre arrivée auprès de Rosalie et Edward créa une tension encore plus grande.

-Ça va ? demanda Alice.

-Oui, répondit sombrement Edward, ses yeux s'adoucissant.

La blonde l'air hautain plus que jamais, n'ajouta rien et partit sans dire un mot.

Il soupira tout en secouant la tête.

J'aurais bien aimé que mon amie l'interroge sur la situation. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour qu'il doive me rendre des comptes.

-Désolé pour cela, fit-il en pointant la direction où Rosalie était sortie. Une divergence d'opinion.

Et voilà comment en quelques mots l'affaire était close et que je n'en saurai pas plus.

Il nous fit un grand sourire.

-Avez-vous passé un bon moment entre filles ? Nous interrogea-t-il tel un gentleman.

-Oh oui, s'exclama Alice pleine d'enthousiasme. Bella n'a presque pas râlé.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le coup bas de ma soi-disant meilleure amie, j'avais la bouche ouverte tellement j'étais surprise.

Edward, lui, riait.

Je me renfrognai, à quoi jouait-elle ?

Je la regardais méchamment, tandis qu'elle était tout sourire.

-Bon vu que visiblement tu ne sais pas apprécier la valeur de ta copine, Alice, je te la vole.

Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et m'attira à lui pour nous éloigner d'elle.

Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

-Bye Alice, chantonnai-je alors qu'il m'emmenait je ne sais où.

-Alors cette journée ? Me susurra-t-il à mon oreille tout en me conduisant.

-Bien, répondis-je simplement.

-Tu as eu le droit à la visite du dressing ?

-Tu parles certainement de l'entrepôt de vêtements.

Il rit.

-Oui !

-Effrayant, rétorquai-je.

Il s'esclaffa de nouveau et je l'accompagnai.

-Sûrement, ajouta-t-il. Qu'aimerais-tu faire ?

-Peu importe du moment que ça n'a pas de lien avec la mode et…

Je me retins. J'allais dire les bonnes manières, mais lui-même n'en manquait pas et je ne voulais pas le vexer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Alice s'était sentie obligée de me faire des leçons durant tout le jour.

-Viens.

Il me guida sur le pont arrière, il y avait un bar à l'abri et le reste du plancher était dégagé, ça me fit penser à une piste de danse.

Il me conduisit vers un tabouret devant le comptoir.

-Assieds-toi.

Je m'exécutai pendant qu'il faisait le tour.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qu'il y a, mais pas d'alcool.

-I peu près de tout… fit-il dans une grimace d'excuse.

-Ok, je réfléchis un instant avant de demander : un cocktail de fruits rouges, ça serait bien.

Il me sourit et prit un shaker qu'il fit tourner dans sa main.

-Crâneur, lançai-je.

Il rit.

J'aimais beaucoup ce son.

J'avais décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure : objectif séduire Edward Cullen.

Il fit valser les bouteilles et en un temps record me servit un verre rempli de glaçons et de différents tons de rouge.

-Merci.

Il ajouta une paille et reprit son ouvrage pour la préparation de sa propre boisson.

J'attendis qu'il ait fini et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Santé !

-Santé !

Nous fîmes tinter nos cocktails en nous regardant dans les yeux. Je tentai de réprimer la rougeur de mes joues, je sentais le feu qui s'animait sur celles-ci.

Nous bûmes quelques gorgées avant que je me décide à me jeter à l'eau.

Je gardai la paille en bouche et tout en relevant les yeux vers lui, je susurrai.

-Et si tu me parlais de toi ?

Il me dévisagea et j'eus l'impression d'être ridicule. Je me redressai donc correctement, arrêtant de le regarder à travers mes cils.

-Alors ? Répétai-je encore plus embarrassée.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Pourrais-je un jour cesser de me ridiculiser toute seule.

J'attendis qu'il me réponde et il se concentra sur son verre.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout, m'empressai-je de répliquer.

Il rit, mais il ne semblait pas totalement sincère. Depuis qu'il s'était retourné vers sa boisson, c'est comme s'il était plus lointain.

-Pose-moi une question.

Je réfléchis un instant.

Que connaissais-je sur lui et que pouvais-je demander sans trop être indiscrète.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu aux États-Unis ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pour voir du pays.

-Tu as beaucoup voyagé ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Et toi où es-tu allée ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je grimaçai et me plongeai dans ma boisson avant de répondre piteuse.

-Je ne suis jamais sortie des États-Unis.

-Tu sais que nous ne sommes plus dans les eaux américaines.

-Waouh, je n'avais pas réalisé.

Il rit de bon cœur cette fois-ci.

-Où souhaiterais-tu voyager ?

J'énumérai les pays que je désirais visiter, il en avait vu pas mal.

-Ce que j'aimerais beaucoup, lui avouai-je, c'est d'aller sur la muraille de Chine. Tu savais que c'est le seul édifice érigé par l'homme visible depuis la lune.

-Je l'ignorais. Je ne suis jamais allé en Chine, peut-être pourrais-je t'y emmener un jour.

Je décidai de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu, je n'aurais pas su comment y répondre.

Je cherchai rapidement un nouveau sujet de conversation, je commençai même à me mordiller la lèvre quand j'ai eu l'idée.

-Tu as un seul frère ?

Il acquiesça et me parla de sa famille.

Son père Carlisle était dans la politique, sa mère Esmée était une sorte de mère au foyer améliorée, mais il n'en dit pas plus à ce sujet. Très vite, il avait retourné l'interrogatoire sur moi.

Je lui racontai la banalité de ma vie, mes parents qui se sont séparés quand j'étais jeune, la Californie avec ma mère, puis retour à Forks chez mon père.

Nous parlâmes ainsi de notre vécu un long moment faisant connaissance.

Il avait tendance à retourner mes questions plutôt que d'y répondre de manière élaborée, mais c'était agréable d'interagir avec cet homme si beau et si vif d'esprit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula, mais c'est Jasper qui mit fin à notre tête-à-tête.

Edward se leva pour lui préparer un breuvage qu'il accepta.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et se plaça pour me faire face.

-Alors Bella, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Alice, parle trop. Rigolai-je.

Cette pipelette n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui raconter notre discussion sur les sœurs épouses.

Il ne se séparait pas de son sourire, j'enfonçai donc le clou.

-T'a-t-elle au moins précisé que je lui avais bien spécifié qu'il n'y avait pas moyen ?

Il rit, comme si ça l'importait peu.

C'est alors que je vis Edward qui nous fixait à tour de rôle le verre dans sa main figée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que je veux savoir ? Nous interrogea-t-il.

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement, si je pouvais éviter une nouvelle vague de honte, je n'allais pas me gêner.

Il sembla un peu déçu de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi de cet échange. J'aimais à croire qu'il se satisfasse que j'avais précisé mon désaccord.

Il reprit la préparation de la boisson.

Je me retournai vers Jasper pour savoir où était Alice.

-Tu la connais donc si peu que ça ? Elle est en train de se préparer pour ce soir. D'ailleurs, si elle voit que tu ne t'es pas changée, elle risque de te faire une scène.

Je haussai les épaules.

Hors de question que je me change toutes les deux minutes juste pour lui faire plaisir, d'autant plus que j'étais bien mieux ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

C'est alors que je réalisais que nous étions vraiment en comité réduit. Rosalie, je ne sais où, c'était le moment ou jamais d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'amoureux de mon amie, notamment son programme.

-Alors Jasper, dis-moi tout sur ce que tu fais dans la vie.

Il sembla un instant gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui avait un visage impassible.

Il se retourna vers moi doucement.

-En fait, j'ai créé un logiciel pour trouver l'âme sœur.

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche sous le choc et l'incrédulité, il sourit grandement. J'avais déjà vu ses yeux s'enflammer quand il parlait de son travail.

Devant mon mutisme, il continua.

-Par quoi commencer… Je suis en train de mettre au point un programme, qui j'espère, sera infaillible pour sélectionner sa moitié.

-Dis donc c'est ambitieux, repris-je constance, et cette petite merveille à un nom ?

-Euh… pas encore, j'avais pensé à un truc sobre du type : trouver l'âme sœur, mais Alice déteste, me répondit-il une nouvelle fois le sourire aux lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait mon amie.

Dire que j'étais jalouse de leur relation était un doux euphémisme, je les enviais.

-Si ton logiciel est aussi puissant que tu le crois, pourquoi pas « infini », suggérai-je.

Il me regarda en inclinant la tête.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas mal du tout et je pourrais également utiliser le signe, comme un cycle sans fin ou deux boucles reliées ensembles incapables de vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Il était tout enthousiasme en disant ça et sortit un petit cahier de sa poche et commença à écrire.

-Qu'est-ce ? Le questionnai-je.

-C'est là où je recueille toutes mes réflexions pour perfectionner mon programme. Il n'y a pas plus complexe que les relations humaines du coup, je note toute idée ou toute découverte pour améliorer tout cela.

J'opinai.

-Alors, explique-moi, l'interrompis-je encore, le voyant partit dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Ah oui! Désolé je suis un peu mono-tâche quand il s'agit de ce projet.

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier que je n'avais pas besoin d'excuses.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout, souris-je.

Il m'en renvoya un lumineux, il aimait définitivement parler de son travail.

-Par où commencer, chercha-t-il pour organiser ses idées.

Je tentai de l'aider.

-Est-ce un genre de Meetic ?

Il prit une mine horrifiée.

-Jamais de la vie, rien à voir, s'offusqua-t-il.

Je reculai un peu et mis mes mains devant en les secouant en signe d'apaisement et d'excuse.

Il grimaça sûrement se rendant compte de son excessivité. Avant de baisser ses épaules vaincu, il dit à demi-mot.

-Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, expliqua-t-il, je me suis un peu inspiré du concept. Enfin non plutôt de ses lacunes, même si ma première version était une pâle copie au niveau mondial.

-Une pâle copie ?

-Une application plus développée de Meetic est de répondre à des questions et de croiser les résultats avec d'autres personnes et voir s'il y a compatibilité. J'ai repris cette idée en l'améliorant. La plus grosse faiblesse dans ce genre de procédé c'est que tu tentes de te valoriser socialement. Par exemple, tu ne diras jamais que tu vis encore chez papa, maman, que tu as raté ta première année d'université par fainéantise ? Tu vois l'idée ?

-Oui, mais, comment avoir des réponses honnêtes à ces questions? Personne ne se dénigrera surtout quand elle recherche à faire bonne impression notamment en cherchant l'âme sœur.

-Effectivement et c'est là tout le génie de mon programme…

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Et modeste avec ça ! Répliquai-je.

Je m'amusai de ce petit côté prétentieux que je ne connaissais pas de lui.

Il rit.

-Attends que je t'explique. Imagine! De nos jours tout passe par internet. La photo que tu fais pour ta carte d'étudiante, tes notes obtenues, tes transactions bancaires, tes voyages, pratiquement tout aujourd'hui transite sur la toile. Et tout ce qui passe sur le web laisse une trace. C'est en cela que je suis un hackeur. Je peux craquer n'importe quel site, même les plus sécurisés. Avec cela, je peux faire des liens entre les gens. Ensuite, j'ai inventé des variables en utilisant deux préceptes « ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent » et « les opposés s'attirent ». Pour créer la chimie, il faut le bon dosage entre ces deux-là.

Je clignai des yeux.

Était-il sérieux ?

-Imagine avec toutes les données auxquelles j'ai accès, il suffit de mettre en lien certains paramètres. Dans la première version, les demandeurs devaient répondre à un questionnaire pour savoir ce qu'ils recherchaient comme compagnon. Il y avait un peu plus de 100 indicateurs. Au lieu d'un Meetic où tu cherches avec seulement les inscrits, là je croise avec la terre entière.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, sourit-il, fier de lui.

-Mais c'est vraiment possible ?

-Ben j'ai une salle remplie de serveurs qui servent à trouver les informations demandées. C'est un long processus.

-Et ça marche vraiment ?

À ce moment-là, Edward se rappela à notre bon souvenir.

Il vint vers moi et embrassa doucement mon épaule, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds, avant de nous avertir qu'il allait se doucher.

Il s'éclipsa et Jasper me regarda.

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Demanda-t-il presque inquiet.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je enthousiasme.

Je me sentais tellement nulle dans les relations amoureuses que j'étais intriguée par ce nouveau procédé.

-Et bien, comme je te le disais dans la première version, nous trouvions sans aucun doute possible l'être idéal à travers les questions. Sauf que ce premier programme a été un véritable échec. Les demandeurs cherchaient l'idéal, leur fantasme. Un de mes premiers tests était un homme célibataire depuis un certain temps. Il avait une situation stable, un bon travail, un logement, bref tout pour être heureux sauf l'amour. Il a répondu à mon questionnaire en pensant plus à son fantasme qu'à une personne réelle avec qui il pourrait s'entendre à vie. J'ai trouvé la femme qui coïncidait avec ses réponses, sauf que ça n'a pas été réciproque et le gars il est devenudingue. Il avait son rêve devant lui qui se refusait à lui. Il a vendu tous ses biens et a offert une monstrueuse somme d'argent à cette femme. Ils ont passé une nuit ensemble, elle a tout pris et elle est partie.

Je fus stupéfiée par cette histoire.

-Comment ça ? Elle est partie ?

Il grimaça.

-Ce n'était juste pas réciproque. Il avait décrit son fantasme et non la combinaison d'une personne qui lui conviendrait à long terme.

-Et le gars il a fait quoi après ça ?

-Il s'est suicidé.

-Noooooooon.

-Malheureusement, oui.

-Mais c'est horrible.

-Effectivement, c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que la sélection se fasse dans les deux sens.

J'opinais de la tête, impatiente qu'il poursuive.

-En fait, j'ai tenté d'énoncer des lois interpersonnelles. Par exemple, je me suis rendu compte que les hommes avaient beaucoup de difficulté quand les femmes étaient plus grandes qu'eux. Du coup, c'est devenu une règle.

J'acquiesçai même si pour le coup, je trouvais cela un peu arbitraire et cliché quand l'image d'Edward s'immisça dans mon esprit et sa taille. Presque une tête de plus que moi ajoutait effectivement à son charme, je pouvais me sentir en sécurité avec lui, plus confiante. Alors oui pourquoi pas.

-J'ai fait également beaucoup de recherches. Par exemple, j'avais un panel de photos de femmes. Je les montrais à des hommes de tout âge et de différent style. Je leur demandais quelle femme ils trouvaient la plus belle et avec laquelle ils pensaient être le mieux assortis. Tu vois, là j'exigeais cette distinction pour rendre les choses réalistes. Une Kate Moss ne sortira pas avec n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, ça me permettait également de mesurer comment les gars se percevaient. Plus ils se jumelaient avec une femme objectivement belle, plus ils se supposaient beaux, tu comprends?

-Mais comment quantifier la beauté ? C'est assez subjectif, non ?

-Et bien je me suis aidé de recherches déjà menées. Par exemple, un visage symétrique est plus harmonieux. De la même manière les traits doivent être plus fins moins marqués. Tout doit être dans la bonne mesure, pas un trop grand nez, ni des lignes trop rondes ou trop longues, etc…, tu vois l'idée.

-Oui ok, acquiesçai-je.

-En plus, je leur demandais ce qu'ils appréciaient chez chaque femme et de la même manière ce qu'ils préféraient chez eux. Avec toutes ces informations et la reconnaissance faciale, j'ai pu croiser les données pour trouver les personnes les plus assorties ensemble. Ensuite, j'ai réussi à paramétrer leur intérêt et tout plein d'autres variables, j'ai plus de 1000 indicateurs.

Je hochai la tête à ses explications.

-Du coup, pour rechercher l'âme sœur, j'entre un nom, mon logiciel cherche les renseignements relatifs à cet individu et analyse son faciès puis il part à la recherche de sa moitié. C'est là qu'est née la version bêta. Les célibataires ne choisissent plus, c'est le système.

-C'est vraiment possible, répondis-je bêtement.

-Ouaip, confirma-t-il fièrement. J'ai dû multiplier ma salle serveurs puisque j'avais deux fois plus de données à trouver, mais je crois être sur la bonne voie.

-C'est hallucinant. Comment tout cela est possible ? Renouvelai-je complètement incrédule et impressionnée.

-J'ai des investisseurs privés.

Ah ! Ce n'était pas cela que je voulais dire, j'étais toujours sous le choc que ça soit réalisable : qu'un programme trouve l'âme sœur, mais effectivement ça devait coûter une fortune en matériel et en développement.

Je clignai des yeux, j'étais vraiment septique.

-Es-tu vraiment sûr que ça marche ?

-Oui, j'ai lancé la recherche pour moi et devine quoi ?

Je souris.

-Tu es compatible avec Alice.

-Yep, à 99%, mon record jusqu'à présent. S'extasia-t-il avec beaucoup de fierté avant d'enchaîner. Je dirais qu'avec un 80%, tu t'entends bien avec la personne, un 90% tu peux passer ta vie avec, au-delà de 95% c'est le nirvana !

Je ris.

-Oui, mais si tu filtres des variables, vu que vous vivez pratiquement ensemble et si j'ai bien compris le fonctionnement, il est normal que vous ayez des points communs. Vous mangez en même temps du chinois, vous allez voir les mêmes films. Est-ce que tu peux considérer tes statistiques comme fiables vu votre proximité au quotidien, les chiffres ne sont pas un peu faussés ?

C'est lui qui me regarda un peu interloqué, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre.

-Touché, mais ne le dis surtout pas à Alice. Elle est tellement fière de cette alchimie. Cependant, je pense sincèrement que le fait de vivre ensemble nous a permis de gagner un ou deux pour cent, mais nous aurions été compatibles même sans cela. J'ai forcé plusieurs croisements et je peux t'assurer qu'un couple en instance de divorce se situe souvent en dessous de 90%. Je pourrais presque prédire quelles unions seront vouées à l'échec ou non, juste avec le pourcentage de compatibilité que nous donne le logiciel.

-Et tu as déjà testé réellement sur des innocents, si je peux dire, ta nouvelle version? Est-ce que ça a marché?

-Ben je suis en phase de test, car il y a toujours le côté physique que je ne maîtrise pas.

-Le côté physique, répétai-je sans comprendre.

Il sourit bienveillant.

-Oui, je parle de sexe. Je ne peux pas prédire l'alchimie sexuelle. Et malheureusement de nos jours ça peut être fatal dans un couple.

-Oh, fut la seule chose que je fus capable de répondre à ce moment-là.

Nous restâmes un moment dans nos pensées avant que je relance la conversation, trop curieuse.

-Et comment ça se passe ? Une personne cherche l'âme sœur, elle vient te voir et tu lui trouves ?

-En quelque sorte. En fait, il faut au moins une journée complète au serveur travaillant à plein régime pour sélectionner la personne la plus compatible à proximité. Si tu souhaites agrandir au pays compte environ 7 jours et si tu veux le faire au monde, euh... Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais je suppose qu'il faudrait compter 20 à 30 jours. Cependant, je ne vois pas l'utilité rien que par la barrière de la langue. Ce n'est pas nécessaire et trop coûteux d'élargir autant.

-Et ça marche vraiment ?

J'étais vraiment incrédule.

-Je pense. Par exemple à l'heure actuelle j'ai fait une recherche et j'ai obtenu un très bon score 97% c'est inespéré, mais j'avoue avoir toujours un léger doute.

-Pourquoi je croyais qu'au-dessus de 95% c'était l'âme sœur? Tu doutes maintenant ?

-Et bien j'ai peut-être sous-estimé quelques variables. C'est pour cela aussi que je ne veux pas élargir au monde, car il y a trop de différences culturelles et religieuses insurmontables entre certains peuples. Dans ce cas, je sais d'avance qu'il y a un problème et je ne suis pas sûr que leur compatibilité passe au-dessus de cela.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

-Sois plus explicite.

Il souffla.

-Tiens imagine, par exemple, une différence religieuse.

-Tu veux dire une pure New-Yorkaise style « Sex on the city » qui rencontrerait un musulman pratiquant.

-Ouais, rit-il, tu crois que ça marcherait, qu'ils pourraient se marier, vivre heureux avec une tripoté d'enfants?

Ce fut à mon tour de m'esclaffer.

-C'est difficile à dire, n'étant moi-même pas pour le mariage, j'ai un peu du mal à me projeter pour savoir réellement si je serais capable d'être avec musulman. J'imagine que tout est possible, cependant.

-Tu n'es pas pour le mariage, m'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je en fronçant le nez, je n'ai pas eu un bon exemple sous les yeux.

-Oh. Et donc tu crois que l'amour peut passer au-delà de la religion ?

-Après tout dépend de l'ouverture d'esprit de chacun. J'imagine que si j'avais un compagnon musulman, j'éviterais de manger devant lui pendant le ramadan et je me lèverais avant le soleil pour déjeuner avec lui, mais je ne pense pas être en mesure de le suivre complètement. De même, je ne me verrais pas porter le voile. Cependant, en de rares occasions je pourrais faire l'effort comme pour rencontrer ses parents, ce genre de choses. Tu vois, je crois que tout est une question de mesure. Je ne lui demanderais pas de changer de religion par amour tout comme je n'aimerais pas qu'il me demande de le faire. Sinon je pense que c'est voué à l'échec, il faut être authentique au quotidien avec l'autre.

-Ça me semble juste, dit-il pensivement.

Nous méditâmes chacun de notre côté quand je sursautai en entendant mon amie.

-Purée Bella, tu n'es pas prête, tu ne t'es pas changée ? Tu es désespérante, ma pauvre fille. Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

-Bonsoir Alice, tu vas bien ? Moi aussi je te remercie. Enchaînai-je un poil sarcastique.

-Ouais ouais ouais c'est bon, allez viens je vais te trouver des vêtements.

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle me tirait par le bras.

Je regardai désespérément Jasper, peut-être qu'il pourrait me protéger de sa copine, mais non.

-À tout à l'heure Bella, me dit-il amusé, ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi.

Je grimaçai. J'avais puérilement envie de lui répondre « blablabla » pour son manque d'aide, mais je me retins.

Elle m'emmena directement à l'entrepôt et me sortit un ensemble : un petit top dos nu attaché à ma nuque et une micro jupe.

-Je ne mettrai jamais ça, m'horrifiai-je.

-Bella, tu vas être magnifique comme cela. Pis ce n'est pas comme si tu allais dans un endroit malfamé. Tu ne risques rien.

Je roulai des yeux et lui arrachai les habits, autant gagner du temps. Elle allait me casser les oreilles sinon.

Elle parut surprise que j'abdique si vite.

-Déjà, souffla-t-elle médusée.

-Ah ben, non alors, dis-je en repoussant les vêtements.

Tout compte fait, j'avais peut-être le choix.

-Non non tu mets ça, asséna-t-elle tout sourire.

Je grognai et partis me changer, sans discuter, elle avait tendance à me fatiguer avec son obsession pour la mode.

À mon retour, elle siffla.

Je tirai sur ma jupe sans succès.

-Tourne sur toi, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je le fis.

-Tu es superbe ma belle, Ed va te manger dans la main.

-Alice, commençai-je à la sermonner.

-Oui, oui, allons-y. Répliqua-t-elle.

N'avait-elle vraiment rien à faire de ce que je peux lui dire ? Elle était si exaspérante.

Nous fîmes le chemin en sens inverse. Arrivées sur le pont, Jasper et Edward chuchotaient, tous les deux.

Le fiancé de mon amie avait ce visage compatissant alors que mon apollon se tenait la tête à deux mains il avait l'air désolé, pire que si on lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Hé, fit fortement Alice.

Je retins un grognement, j'aurais voulu être plus proche d'eux avant de faire part de notre présence, nous aurions ainsi pu savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Ils nous firent face tous les deux, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

-Tu es superbe Bella, réagit Jasper en premier.

-Merci, chuchotai-je tout en regardant Edward qui me fixait également.

Il se leva et partit d'un pas décidé en nous apprenant qu'il rejoignait les cuisines pour donner les directives de notre dîner du soir.

_._

_._

_._

_J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, n'hésitez pas d'abuser de la bulle, ah ben non elle existe plus bon ben de juste me laisser vos impressions et vos hypothèses !_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je regardai mes amis qui semblèrent mal à l'aise du départ précipité d'Edward.

Il me manquait vraiment des informations, ça me frustrait de plus en plus.

Cependant, je réalisai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, il était normal que je ne sache pas tout de leur quotidien et j'avais bon espoir qu'avant la fin de la croisière je sois en mesure de mieux les comprendre, les connaître et d'interpréter leurs réactions.

Ils étaient tous un peu étranges, même Alice semblait différente. Malgré tout, c'était peut-être juste imputable à l'environnement, nous étions loin de nos chambres de jeune fille à se raconter nos petites mésaventures.

Jasper nous proposa à boire, avec son sourire ultra bright.

Mon amie se pâmait devant lui. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire une pause de temps en temps ?

Une fois un nouveau cocktail en main, je ne refusai pas cette fois-ci qu'il soit alcoolisé, je décidai de m'éloigner un peu. Je n'étais pas habituée à boire mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais l'impression que trop d'informations se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Je fis mine de m'intéresser au paysage et rejoignis la rambarde à l'écart des tourtereaux qui ne remarquèrent pas vraiment mon départ vu la bulle autour d'eux.

J'allai tout à l'arrière. C'est fou comme être dans un bateau me faisait penser au film Titanic. J'hésitai à me pencher pour tenter d'apercevoir les hélices tourner, peut-être que le beau Léo ou Edward, qui comparé à l'acteur est un Dieu vivant, pourrait venir me secourir.

Je souris à moi-même de laisser autant divaguer mon esprit.

Tellement de sentiments contradictoires, hétéroclites et bizarres se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Profiter !

Séduire Edward !

Chercher à comprendre leur comportement curieux, sans pour autant faire d'esclandre. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais décider de retourner sur la terre ferme d'un claquement de doigt.

En gros, faire profil bas et éviter de penser aux conséquences...

Tout un programme de réflexion, pour lequel je n'avais aucune idée de comment et par où commencer.

C'est alors que le logiciel me revient en tête. Peut-être que Jasper accepterait de faire la recherche à mon nom ?

Plus de problèmes amoureux s'il me trouve mon âme sœur. Je n'avais plus à me triturer l'esprit.

Oui, mais si physiquement nous étions incompatibles, l'horreur.

Je serais vouée de vivre toute ma vie avec l'idée que l'homme sur terre avec qui je m'entendrais le mieux n'est pas avec moi pour la seule raison que c'est un mauvais amant ou que notre alchimie n'est pas satisfaisante. C'est affreux. Tout choix alors serait réduit à néant.

Je frissonnai et décidai de ne rien demander à Jasper, qui sait un jour si je suis désespérée, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Et si j'attendais trop et que l'homme de ma vie soit marié, pourrais-je briser un mariage en soutenant que nous serions tous les deux plus heureux ensemble ?

Beurk !

Je secouai la tête. Le génie de son programme ne me paraissait plus si incroyable. J'aimais à croire à une certaine forme de destin, mais j'étais contre toute idée de déterminisme que tout soit déjà écrit d'avance et que nous n'étions que des pions sur un échiquier.

Et puis pour l'instant, j'avais Edward.

Enfin, l'avais-je vraiment ? J'avais tout le loisir de tergiverser sur le mystère qui l'entoure, d'un autre côté, je pouvais contempler sa beauté et sa gentillesse.

Je me demandais combien de pourcentage nous pourrions avoir en commun. Mais, si je le savais, ma perception de lui changerait considérablement, non ? Si je savais que nous avons un seuil inférieur à 80%, j'aurais tendance à ne plus vouloir m'investir dans cette relation.

M'investir.

Non mais tu délires ma fille.

N'avais-je pas convenu avec moi-même de profiter et idéalement de ne pas trop m'attacher pour ne pas connaître un retour trop brutal ?

Edward n'était pas du même monde que moi ! Peu importe l'attraction que nous pouvions avoir l'un sur l'autre. C'était sûrement plus physique qu'affectif et c'est justement la partie que ne peut pas mesurer le logiciel de Jasper.

D'ailleurs, ce soir, j'avais la ferme conviction de tester encore une fois ce côté charnel. Il semblait avoir des soucis et si je pouvais l'en éloigner avec du sexe, je suis sûre que nous serions tous les deux gagnant-gagnant.

Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire, quitte à mettre les pieds dans le plat. S'il n'envisageait pas notre relation physiquement, il ne m'aurait pas installée dans sa chambre, le bateau est bien assez grand pour que j'aie un lit pour moi seule.

S'il m'avait mise là, c'est qu'il espérait de moi plus qu'une colocataire et j'allais faire en sorte d'en profiter.

C'est fort de ses résolutions que je fus interpellée par une voix qui se voulait mielleuse.

-Miss Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous voir de nouveau.

Je me retournai.

-Oh bonjour capitaine, murmurais-je incapable de me souvenir de son nom.

Il sourit.

-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Mike.

Il fit un sourire enjôleur en me tendant sa main que je serai.

Je répondis de la manière la plus affable possible.

-Appelez-moi Bella.

-Ça vous va très bien belle Bella.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme n'était quand même pas en train d'essayer de me draguer ?

Je fis mon sourire forcé en le remerciant du bout des lèvres.

Il me le rendit aux centuples, me montrant ses dents blanches.

-Nous avons l'habitude avec Jessica, reprit-il en désignant une brune en uniforme discutant avec Alice, l'intendante du bateau de s'enquérir auprès de nos passagers si le voyage est à leur goût.

Je le regardai surprise, ce n'était certainement pas à moi de juger la qualité, j'étais une invitée, pas une cliente ou je ne sais quoi.

Il attendait visiblement une réponse.

-C'est parfait, lâchai-je malgré tout.

-Vous m'en voyez plus que ravi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire Bellaaaaa pour agrémenter votre séjour parmi nous ?

Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que c'était une proposition pas très catholique ? Et cette façon de m'appeler quelle horreur !

Un bras se posa sur mon épaule me faisait sursauter alors qu'un corps chaud tirait le mien sur le côté pour rencontrer un torse.

-Newton, je me charge de veiller au bien-être de Miss Swan. Je pensais vous avoir déjà signifié ce fait. Plus rien ne vous retient sur le pont, vous serez d'une plus grande utilité derrière votre barre.

-Passez une bonne soirée, répondit le Mike, un masque d'impassibilité affiché sur son visage après le crissement de ses lèvres à l'arrivée d'Edward.

-Bonsoir, murmurai-je, alors qu'il partait à grands pas vers l'intendante.

Mike lui dit quelques mots discrètement à son oreille et tous les deux quittèrent.

J'étais toujours surprise par cette froideur que le maitre des lieux pouvait témoigner envers le capitaine. J'espérais que ce dernier ne se vexerait pas et continuerait à naviguer en toute sécurité.

Le silence était un peu gênant.

Il me tenait encore par les épaules quand il se décala et me fit face. Il me regarda de la tête au pied avant de fixer ses prunelles aux miennes.

-Je suppose que nous devons à Alice cette tenue.

-Euh, oui.

Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer s'il appréciait ou non, il était tellement impassible à cet instant.

-Tu aimes, me hasardai-je.

Il sembla surpris par ma question et réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Oui.

J'avais la conviction qu'un « mais » aurait dû suivre, mais il n'en fit rien.

Un silence gênant envahit l'espace un moment.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il ne dise pas le fond de sa pensée. J'aurais voulu qu'il se livre entièrement à moi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il gardait toujours cette réserve. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour ne pas me vexer ou alors il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec moi autour, allez savoir.

Pour ma part, j'avais le sentiment d'être complètement transparente, non pas à travers son regard, car il était plus qu'attentionné, mais j'étais persuadée que tous mes ressentis, mes émotions étaient inscrites sur mon visage.

Mes yeux se perdirent un instant dans l'océan bleu à perte de vue. Je voulais tellement être plus sûre de moi.

Il dut voir mon trouble, car de son index, il fit pivoter mon visage vers le sien.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella, dis- moi.

Je secouai la tête.

-Rien, c'est juste que…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, j'hésitais à lui raconter, à trouver mes mots.

Son regard se fit plus insistant sans qu'il n'ajoute une parole.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement bizarre… Tout cela… expliquai-je d'un geste de la main et sans m'en rendre compte je le pointais en ajoutant « toi ».

-Moi ?

Je rougis instantanément en me mordant les lèvres.

Il sourit.

-Tu en as trop dit Bella. Explique-moi.

Je triturai ma lèvre inférieure et il posa son pouce dessus pour me faire lâcher.

Je perdais tous mes moyens, comment voulait-il que je reste cohérente ?

-Je… je ne sais pas toujours quoi faire ou ce qu'on attend de moi.

Il me scruta intensément.

J'avais l'impression de voir dans ses yeux une grande quantité d'affection et d'indulgence.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de mon corps, posant son front contre le mien et ses mains sur mes hanches. Machinalement je déposai les miennes sur son torse.

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler encore plus face à cette proximité et cette intimité, je retins ma respiration.

Son souffle balaya mon visage quand le cri hystérique d'Alice nous fit sursauter.

Nous nous tournâmes dans un même mouvement vers la source du tapage.

Mon amie tapait des mains devant les serveurs qui poussaient des chariots remplis de nourriture.

Je soufflai tout l'air de mes poumons. Un peu irritée par cette interruption.

Edward passa une de ses paumes dans mon dos pour la poser sur ma taille et me ramener à ses côtés.

Alors que nous allions rejoindre nos compagnons de voyage, il approcha ses lèvres de ma tempe et me susurra avant de m'embrasser.

-Tu as juste à rester toi-même Bella, tu es parfaite.

Mon cœur rata un battement à cette déclaration, heureusement qu'il me maintenait, je n'aurais pas été sure de mon équilibre autrement.

Cet homme me troublait bien trop pour mon propre bien.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés pendant notre échange. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu attendre que nous soyons proches, qu'il commençait déjà à picorer dans les plats.

-Emmett tu es un goinfre, le chicana son frère.

Rosalie lança un regard noir dans notre direction, pourquoi avais-je la conviction que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la remarque de mon adonis ?

-J'ai faim, répondit-il pas le moins du monde vexé. Ceux qui prétendent que l'on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ben c'est que des conneries. La baise rien de tel pour donner faim.

Les réactions furent différentes. Sa compagne le frappa à l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant râler. Alice fit sa fausse offusquée. Edward le sermonna encore une fois sur ses mauvaises manières. Jasper et moi, nous nous retenions pour ne pas rire, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses.

Tout le monde se servi, il y avait beaucoup de petits fours, des amuses gueules, je compris que c'était un genre d'apéro dînatoire. Je copiai Alice en prenant une serviette et une petite assiette dessus avant d'y déposer de la nourriture. De mon autre main, je tenais mon verre.

Nous trinquâmes avec nos flûtes remplies de champagne sauf Emmett qui avait préféré boire une bière directement à la bouteille.

Edward souffla.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment nous pouvons être frères et si différents. Ajouta-t-il perplexe.

Je lui souris en réponse.

J'aurais bien aimé lui dire que je n'aurais été en rien offusquée qu'il soit un peu plus comme Emmett. Enfin, ses bonnes manières doivent faire partie de son charme et du rêve qu'incarne Edward Cullen.

Nous mangeâmes et bûmes joyeusement. J'occultais complètement la présence de Rosalie, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était constamment de mauvaise humeur.

Son compagnon avait bien essayé de la dérider, mais sans réel résultat. Elle pouvait lui sourire et rire avec, mais à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Edward ou moi, elle se fermait comme une huître.

C'était étrange. Elle semblait heureuse avec ce colosse, pourquoi réagir comme cela avec nous ? La jalousie ne tenait pas et je supposais que son fiancé ne l'accepterait pas. Une autre information qui m'était manquante devait expliquer son changement d'attitude avec nous. Cependant, en étant tout à fait honnête, elle n'était pas forcément très sympathique avec Alice, mais quand même un minimum.

-Un peu de vin Mademoiselle. La voix du serveur me sortit de ma réflexion_._

Je sursautai et dans la précipitation, je tendis mon verre en balbutiant un « s'il vous plaît ».

Il me sourit et répondit.

-Avec plaisir.

Il remplit ma coupe et attendit vers moi.

Je fus surprise et toujours pour les convenances, goûtai le liquide ambre.

-C'est à votre goût, s'intéressa l'homme à mes côtés.

-Euh, c'est parfait, marmonnais-je, merci.

Je détestais avoir tant d'attention à mon encontre.

Il me sourit quand je vis son regard se baisser imperceptiblement dans mon décolleté.

Je me raidis instantanément.

Foutue Alice.

Je n'assumais pas du tout ce genre de tenue, justement car c'était une invitation au reluquage et je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le regard libidineux d'un mâle sur moi.

Je sentis une main se déposer sur ma nuque ce qui me fit de nouveau sursauter. Des doigts firent des ronds dans mon cou pour m'apaiser.

Edward s'approcha de mon oreille pour souffler.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Comment faisait-il pour réagir si vite. J'avais l'impression de m'être tendue face aux attentions de l'employé il y a seulement une seconde et il était déjà là à me réconforter.

Avait-il un radar braqué sur moi pour venir à mon secours tel un chevalier servant ?

C'est à ce moment-là, je supposai, qu'il surprit l'insistance de l'individu.

Je crois que c'est lui qui se crispa à son tour, alors que les cercles de ses doigts dans mon cou se firent plus rudes. Je doutais qu'il en eut conscience.

Ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs à l'intrus.

-Un problème, l'agressa-t-il, toutes ses bonnes manières envolées.

-Non Monsieur, je m'assurais juste que Mademoiselle soit satisfaite.

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfiée par l'aplomb de ce serveur avant de jeter un regard paniqué vers Edward.

On aurait dit que ses orbites s'enflammaient.

-Dégage, souffla-t-il, cherchant visiblement à garder son contrôle.

L'homme obéit. Un silence se fit entre nous.

Nous n'avions pas bougé regardant le vide laissé par l'individu.

Sa main était toujours sur ma nuque et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Après quelques secondes, je décidai que le plus simple était de me noyer dans ma coupe.

Je bus donc plusieurs gorgées de mon vin.

J'espérais que quand je relèverai les yeux, il n'y aurait plus la rage dans celle de mon adonis.

Quand nos prunelles se croisèrent, je fus encore plus frustrée de ne pas réussir à lire en lui. Je pouvais voir une multitude d'émotions vibrantes dans ses iris mais sans en comprendre le sens. Pourquoi tout cela ?

Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme un signe de fatigue.

-Il faut que je parle à Alice. Tu m'excuses un instant.

J'opinai faute de pouvoir faire autre chose.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers mon amie et sans se soucier de couper la conversation qu'elle avait avec Jasper. Il lui parla.

Sa voix semblait basse, aucun son ne me parvenait.

Je pus la voir me jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de baisser les yeux et d'acquiescer.

On aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute qui se faisait punir. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Que pouvait-il lui reprocher ?

Après un énième acquiescement de la part d'Alice, il revient vers moi.

Je vis à l'arrière Jasper qui passa un bras dans le dos de mon amie pour la rapprocher de lui dans ce qui me sembla une étreinte réconfortante.

J'en étais complètement estomaquée.

Edward me coupa la vue en se positionnant devant moi et me glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu danses.

Il y avait un fond sonore sur le pont, c'était agréable, mais loin de mes préoccupations.

Il me fallait du courage.

Je secouais la tête.

-Non, j'ai soif.

Il sembla surpris alors qu'il me scrutait étrangement.

Je finis ma boisson avant de me diriger vers le bar.

Il me suivit sans rien prononcer un mot.

Une fois mon verre plein, je le bus d'une traite et le questionnai.

-Qu'es-tu allé dire à Alice ?

Il écarquilla les yeux à ma question avant de se rembrunir imperceptiblement. Sûrement qu'il ne pensait pas que j'aurais suffisamment de cran pour l'interroger. L'alcool aidait, je dois l'admettre.

Je relevai ma tête en signe de défi, je voulais une réponse. Fini de tourner autour du pot.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, semblant hésiter ou mal à l'aise.

Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha.

-Tu es très belle comme cela, mais je doute que ce soit approprié devant des hommes célibataires. Ça les rend un peu trop entreprenants.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Et alors ? C'est mon problème après tout.

Il dut voir la colère en moi s'immiscer.

-Bella, j'ai bien du mal à supporter le regard concupiscent et rempli de désir d'autres gars sur toi. Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

Je clignai des yeux.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir à cela.

C'était connu que les mecs étaient jaloux et possessifs. J'avais trouvé toujours cela romantique, mais là je commençais à avoir des doutes. Nous n'étions par mariés après tout et Alice n'aurait jamais dû subir des remarques pour les habits que je porte, même si c'est elle qui les a choisi.

Je ne savais plus si je devais l'incendier de se montrer tel un homme des cavernes, ou si je devais être, après tout, flattée ou encore faire comme si ce n'était pas grave.

Sans arriver à me décider sur la bonne attitude à adopter, je pris la bouteille, tant pis si en tant que femme, c'était mal vu que je me serve moi-même. Je remplis mon verre avant de boire de grandes gorgées.

Je me retiens de faire le « ah » après m'être désaltérée ou noyée dans l'alcool, ça aurait été clairement déplacé.

-Bella, m'interpella-t-il posant ses mains sur mes poignets m'empêchant de me resservir à nouveau.

Il sembla hésiter un instant. Allait-il me faire cesser de boire. Il parut réfléchir un moment avant de jeter un regard déterminé sur moi.

-Danse avec moi ma belle.

Euh, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je crois que j'étais prête à me battre en une joute verbale pour défendre mon amie, mes envies de boissons, mais il me prit de cours.

Il profita de mon hésitation pour me débarrasser de ce que je tenais dans mes mains et il m'entraîna dans son étreinte avant de tanguer d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je fus confuse. Je crois que j'avais déjà trop bu, mon cerveau était vraiment trop lent à mon goût, tout comme mes gestes et mes réactions.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward en train de danser sans l'avoir réellement décidé, alors que l'instant d'avant j'étais prête à me souler pour me donner du courage.

Agrrrrrrrr

Cependant, je posai mon front sur son torse. Ma tête me tournait.

Merde.

Était-ce dû à la situation incongrue ou à l'alcool.

La musique faible au début semblait beaucoup plus forte maintenant et provoqua un tapage dans ma tête.

Je gémis faiblement.

Je sentis alors les doigts d'Edward faire des cercles apaisant à la naissance de mes cheveux vers ma nuque.

C'était si plaisant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi à danser d'un pied sur l'autre dans son étreinte, mais c'est sa voix à mon oreille qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Veux-tu aller dormir?

Je secouai légèrement la tête.

Je voulais juste arrêter de penser. Mettre tout en pause pendant un moment.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et continua à nous faire évoluer sur le pont doucement.

Heureusement qu'il me tenait, plus le temps passait, plus je sentais mes jambes lourdes et mon corps se reposer sur le sien.

-Tu tiens à peine debout, me reprocha-t-il. Viens allons à la cabine.

Ce n'était plus une question, mais un ordre.

Je me reculai à contrecœur. Je me rendis compte que nos compagnons avaient disparu, nous étions seuls.

J'acquiesçai de la tête alors qu'il me prit la main.

Nous marchâmes en silence et plus nous avancions vers la chambre, plus mon estomac se crispait. J'allais me coucher délibérément à moitié nue à côté de lui.

Nous marchions dans les couloirs, sa main sur ma taille. Je me retenais de ne pas appuyer de tout mon poids sur lui tellement je me sentais lourde et le mal de tête menaçait d'être virulent.

Je devais accorder un avantage à l'alcool, c'est qu'il embrumait les sens, j'appréhendais les prochaines minutes dans la chambre tout en me disant que de toute manière je passerais au travers. Ce sentiment ambivalent était très étrange.

Je planais un peu et il fallait que j'arrête de passer mon temps à réfléchir sur ce maudit rafiot !

Il poussa la porte et me laissa entrer.

-Je te laisse utiliser la salle de bain en premier, annonça-t-il.

Je hochai de la tête et m'y enfermai.

Je brossai mes dents, mes cheveux. Je m'aspergeai d'eau.

Rien ni faisait, je me sentais toujours comme dans du coton.

Je regardai la douche avec envie mais rien qu'à l'idée de l'eau qui coule résonnant dans mon crane, la pression du pommeau serait encore plus désagréable.

C'est alors que je réalisai que je n'avais rien pour me changer.

Mettre une serviette autour de moi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que les femmes aient des seins ? Non mais c'est vrai ! C'est super intime. C'est de la provoc de faire du torse nu. J'aurais bien voulu rendre la pareille à Edward quand il s'est exhibé plusieurs fois de cette manière.

Pourrais-je juste sortir nue pour enfiler un tee-shirt.

NON !

Vraiment non ?

C'est une technique de séduction comme une autre après tout.

Je me mordis les lèvres avant de baisser mes yeux sur moi.

La jupe courte, le haut minuscule, ça changerait quoi d'abord ?

Sauf qu'il ne m'a jamais vue nue !

Qu'est-ce que je m'agaçais dans ces moments-là.

Oh puis merde, au moins je verrai si je lui fais de l'effet !

L'alcool m'aidant beaucoup à cet instant, je me déshabillai.

Je pris une grande inspiration et sans plus réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte un peu fort pour faire irruption dans la chambre.

Par réflexe au bruit Edward se retourna vers moi. Il farfouillait dans un tiroir.

Je pus clairement voir ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'ils vagabondaient sur mon corps de ma tête à mes pieds nus. Non, en fait je ne crois pas qu'il soit descendu si bas.

Je déglutis.

Putain où avais-je la tête.

-Euh….

Trouve quelque chose à dire.

Putain !

-J'ai oublié de prendre de quoi me changer, balbutiai-je.

Il déglutit et il détourna les yeux lentement comme à regret.

-Tiens, voici un tee-shirt.

Il me lança un bout de tissu que je n'ai pas eu idée de rattraper.

Il échoua piteusement au sol alors que quelques mètres seulement nous séparaient.

Nous regardions tous les deux le tas informe par terre.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui, il semblait un peu choqué.

Il croisa mon regard, j'eu l'impression de trouver un garçon en faute, ou je ne sais quoi, il paraissait complétement perdu.

-Ok, murmurai-je pour me donner contenance.

Tout doucement je me penchai pour ramasser le vêtement.

Je sentais ses prunelles posées sur moi, me bruler la peau. C'était étrange.

Je tremblais.

Tous mes mouvements étaient au ralenti, que le sol était bas.

Une fois le vêtement dans mes mains, je le retournais dans tous les sens pour trouver où était l'encolure.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ça m'avait l'air bien compliqué. Est-ce vraiment un tee-shirt ou juste un bout de tissu.

Je m'énervais, mon corps était rempli de frissons.

Après encore une tentative, Edward m'arracha la chose des mains. Ses gestes étaient brusques et je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il l'enfila par-dessus ma tête.

Une fois cette dernière passée, je levai les bras et j'osai relever les yeux pour le voir.

Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, il semblait concentré sur sa tâche. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il tirait sur le vêtement pour qu'il recouvre tout mon corps.

A peine a-t-il eu fini qu'il se recula et fit un pas sur le côté pour me contourner et s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Je restai plantée là à fixer le vide. Venait-il vraiment de m'habiller pour la nuit ? Je suis un cas désespéré.

Je me maudissais. Putain, je ne pouvais pas avoir un peu plus de jugeote, c'était quoi le problème sur ce bateau ?

-Bella, va te coucher.

Je sursautai.

Edward avait entrouvert la porte de la salle de bain pour m'ordonner quoi faire.

Je le regardai encore plus confuse, alors qu'il n'y avait que sa tête qui dépassait.

Il attendait visiblement que je réagisse.

Je clignai des yeux. La surprise passée, je tentai de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

-Maintenant, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

C'est quoi ce ton. Pourquoi parlait-il si durement.

Je me frottai le crane.

Je voudrais juste disparaitre à l'instant. J'étais hors du temps comme si je flottais et regardais la scène d'en haut, incapable de bouger de mon propre chef.

J'entendis un profond soupir quand deux mains se saisirent de mes bras et me secouèrent légèrement.

-Bella tu es avec moi ?

-Euh oui. Prononçai-je prudemment.

-Et si tu allais te coucher, tu vas attraper froid. Demanda-t-il en frottant de mes coudes à mes épaules avec ses paumes.

J'opinai de la tête et il me lâcha pour me laisser atteindre le lit.

Je me glissai dedans avec précaution et concentration. Quand je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller, il se détourna et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Je fixai le plafond.

Putain il me faisait quoi là ? Ou était-ce moi qui étais à côté de la plaque ce soir, à cause de l'alcool ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Bon quitte à être dans la merdre autant y être jusqu'au cou. Dès qu'il reviendrait je me jetterai dessus.

Ouais, ça allait le faire.

Je pris de profondes inspirations pour me détendre.

Est-ce que je paraissais bien ? Je tentai de lisser mes cheveux pour avoir l'air séduisante.

Je m'installai confortablement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres que j'espérais sexy.

Je me concentrai sur ma respiration.

J'écoutai les bruits d'eau de l'autre côté et enfin le clic de la gâche de la porte qui s'ouvre.

Je tournai mon visage pour le voir apparaitre en boxer.

Miam.

Il marcha souplement, m'ignorant. Je me délectais de suivre tous ses mouvements. Ses muscles qui ondulaient sous sa peau, son anatomie parfaite.

Mon corps s'enflammait à cette vision enchanteresse.

Il posa quelque chose sur la table de nuit et ouvrit les couvertures pour s'allonger à l'intérieur.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé et j'étais confuse. Je voulais croiser ses yeux avant de lui sauter dessus.

Je déglutis.

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet à ses côtés, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Alors qu'il s'enfonça dans le lit, plaçant son oreiller, il dit d'une voix étonnement douce.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Je restai là bouche bée.

Ben merde alors ! Il me fait quoi, là ?

Je soupirai.

Il ne bougea plus à côté de moi. J'étais toujours sur le dos face au plafond que je ne pouvais plus contempler à cause de l'obscurité.

Je faisais quoi maintenant ?

Je tournai légèrement la tête.

Je ne voyais rien, je fermai les yeux.

J'espérais m'habituer plus vite au noir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je distinguai faiblement sa silhouette. Il semblait lui aussi sur le dos, je percevais à peine sa respiration lente.

-Tu dors, soufflai-je doucement.

J'étais un peu tendue.

Le silence me répondit.

Merde, j'hésitais, je faisais quoi ? Je lui demandais plus fort ? Ouais mais s'il dort ou que je le réveille ou qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas me parler, je passais pour…

-Non.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui.

Je déglutis, fermai fortement mes paupières comme pour me donner du courage quand je les rouvris, je me déplaçai sur le côté pour mieux lui faire face. Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction en réponse à mes mouvements.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de tendre ma main vers lui.

J'hésitai, j'eus l'impression de trembler.

C'était la première fois que délibérément je m'enhardissais à faire un geste vers lui.

Je touchai sa mâchoire et je sentis son tressaillement.

-Bella, murmura-t-il.

Son souffle me percuta. Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

La pulpe de mes doigts effleurait sa barbe naissante, je forçais ma main à avancer. J'en étais capable. Je montais pour toucher ses cheveux si doux tout en me morigénant. Je n'étais pas en train de câliner un enfant non plus.

J'expirai tout l'air de mes poumons et me décalai dans le lit pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je perçus un mouvement de recul de sa part.

Je déglutis. Il allait me rejeter.

Je continuai cependant mon geste, l'alcool aidait vraiment beaucoup. Je lâchai ses cheveux pour déposer ma paume à même son torse, chaud, nu, invitant.

Il était comme figé alors je m'enhardis et je déposai mes lèvres à côté de ma main et embrassai sa peau.

J'aurais juré qu'il avait tressailli à mon contact.

Je frottai mon nez contre son épiderme en remontant vers sa clavicule, je relevai la tête et je déposai un baiser sur sa mâchoire virile.

Il était complétement immobile, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

Ma main prit vie sur lui. Je commençai des arabesques pour tenter de le détendre mais il était toujours aussi crispé.

-Edward, soufflai-je alors que je me dirigeais vers son oreille pour repartir aussi sec vers sa bouche.

Mon objectif n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, j'allais embrasser ses lèvres, si j'y arrivais alors je pourrais entreprendre les vrais préliminaires.

Je sentis mes entrailles se crisper.

Je le survolai de quelques millimètres, je fouillai en direction de ses yeux, je pouvais à peine deviner ses prunelles.

J'aurais voulu à cet instant qu'il parcourt la distance restant, c'était si peu moi de me jeter sur un homme, mais c'était Edward, un excellent amant qui partageait mon lit. Je n'étais plus qu'une femme avec des besoins, ou aidée par l'alcool.

Ma détermination s'effritait. Et si j'étais inconvenante ? Mais qui se fout de la bienséance dans un moment pareil, je devais définitivement stopper la boisson !

Je gémis de mal aise quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et me repoussèrent.

Non !

Je fis résistance. J'en avais marre d'être comme une poupée de chiffon sur ce rafiot. Je me laissais faire au bon vouloir d'Alice et de lui. Pourquoi personne ne se souciait de ce que moi je voulais.

Je sentais la colère m'envahir.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? L'agressai-je.

-Bella, soupira-t-il.

-Non pas Bella, tu as décidé que je dormais dans ton lit mais on a passé l'âge de faire des châteaux de sable Edward. Pourquoi suis-je là ? Demandais-je avec hargne et mauvaise humeur.

-Tu as trop bu ce soir, nous en discuterons demain.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire. Dis-je avec conviction, ses mots pour me mettre au lit me revenant en tête.

Il soupira.

-Bella, s'il te plait.

-Non, je veux savoir à quoi tu joues.

L'air crépitait entre nous.

Nous nous fixions autant que nous le permettait la pénombre. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier.

Je commençais à m'impatienter sentant mes réserves de conviction diminuer et m'essouffler. J'allais m'effondrer dans peu de temps, dans un dernier effort, je repris.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton foutu problème, lâchai-je de nouveau.

Et sans que je pus m'en rendre compte je me retrouvai sur le dos, Edward planant au-dessus de moi, mes poignets enfermés dans ses mains au-dessus de ma tête.

-Mon problème Bella, dit-il d'une voix un peu dure tout en se rapprochant de moi, c'est toi.

Il plaqua alors son bassin contre ma hanche et je ne pus ignorer son érection dure contre moi.

Je déglutis.

Mais il continua sur sa lancée tout en continuant à maintenir la pression contre moi.

-Je te veux puissamment Isabella, mais je veux faire les choses bien cette fois-ci. Tu as trop bu ce soir et tu pourrais te réveiller demain avec des regrets et je ne saurai l'accepter. Quand tu seras prête, je te promets de répondre à tous tes désirs et tes besoins, mais pour l'instant la chose dont tu as besoin c'est de dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello_

_Voici enfin la suite, je serai plus régulière à l'avenir, j'ai eu un été chargé. J'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews mais je n'ai pas fini, vous m'en voyez désolée, en tout cas j'adore toujours lire ce que vous en pensez. Ça me booste énormément._

_Un grand merci à LyraParleOr pour son aide et ses conseils._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Il me libéra les mains et s'installa sur mon côté.

J'étais pétrifiée, perdue, subjuguée. Je le voulais et lui aussi, mais pas là.

Gloups

Comment j'allais faire pour dormir après, moi ? Sachant son état. Merde c'est surement sacrilège de gâcher une si belle érection, non ?

Je me retournai, me mettant dos à lui.

Ok c'était puéril mais que pouvais-je faire d'autres ?

Il soupira fortement avant qu'une de ses mains se pose sur ma hanche et qu'une pression me tire vers l'arrière.

En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai contre son torse, tous les deux en petites cuillères, ses bras autour de moi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et inspira profondément.

Puis le silence.

Je n'osais bouger, je cherchais vainement à dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou de bien senti, ou peut-être que je devrais juste faire le vide et dormir.

Oui, demain je serai surement moins embrumée et je pourrai remettre tout cela en perspective.

Je pris une plus grande respiration avant de me relaxer dans son étreinte.

Dieu que j'étais tendue, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte de cette raideur.

Une main caressa mes cheveux et son souffle léger chatouilla mon oreille.

-Que dirais-tu si demain, nous passions la journée que tous les deux loin des autres ?

Seule avec Edward, pas d'Alice, pas de regard meurtrier de Rosalie.

Sans aucun doute.

-Ok.

Je pouvais imaginer son sourire s'agrandir. Il déposa un baiser sur mon crane.

-D'accord, bonne nuit ma belle.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Je fermai les yeux tout en me calant contre lui. Dans le mouvement, je sentis sa virilité encore bien réveillée, voilà pourquoi son bassin n'était pas collé au mien alors que le reste de son corps si.

Je me reculai un peu et je le sentis se tendre. Il n'y a pas de raison que je lui facilite la tâche. Il m'avait repoussée, il n'avait qu'à assumer.

Une fois que je me suis bien calée à lui, je détendis mon corps, prête à accueillir le sommeil.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il me submerge.

J'étais bien et au chaud dans un cocon douillet quand je sentis des mouvements dans mon dos, ma source de chaleur s'échappait.

J'ouvris un œil pour constater qu'il faisait encore nuit. Edward n'était plus dans le lit.

-Que fais-tu ? Ronchonnai-je, insatisfaite qu'il ait quitté le lit.

-Euh, j'ai besoin de me défouler, je pensais aller à la salle de gym. Dors, je serai de retour avant ton réveil.

Il embrassa ma tête et j'entendis des bruits de porte.

Je me retournai sur le dos complétement réveillée.

Je me frottai le crane pour me rappeler les événements. C'est comme cela qu'il conçoit une journée ensemble : en fuyant avant l'aube ?

J'étais un peu perplexe et contrariée. J'avais vraiment espéré me réveiller tranquillement dans ses bras et peut-être que nous aurions pu commencer la journée de manière tout à fait agréable.

Il n'y avait plus de trace d'alcool dans mon organisme alors pourquoi pas ?

Je ronchonnai me tournant à droite à gauche, de plus en plus insatisfaite de mon sort.

Il était juste parti, comme ça, comme un voleur.

Mais pourquoi ? Se défouler ?

J'avais envie de me tirer les cheveux et de hurler. C'était si difficile de mettre un mot sur tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'avais toujours ce sentiment de malaise, mais pas comme un mal de mer, non, d'une certaine manière, je me sentais un peu restreinte dans mes choix.

Je crois que si j'avais été chez moi, j'aurais opté pour la politique de l'autruche. J'aurais adoré enfouir ma tête dans le sable et attendre un peu que ça se passe. Juste pour arrêter de me poser des questions et essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de tout cela. Je me serais terrée à l'écart de tout et j'aurais pu ressortir comme une fleur une fois que j'aurais su précisément ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Et Alice n'avait pas été jusque-là pas mon meilleur soutien.

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Pourquoi étais-je seule dans ce lit franchement ! J'avais osé me faisant repousser avec la promesse d'un beau lendemain et me voilà seule, SEULE !

Je ne comprenais décidément rien à cet homme.

Mais pourquoi toujours attendre ? C'est vrai il m'avait promis de passer notre journée que tous les deux et il me plante.

Je ne suis pas d'accord et j'allais lui faire savoir. Ou non, j'allais passer la journée avec lui, comme c'était convenu. Je devais reprendre un minimum le contrôle et ne plus toujours attendre et subir.

Je battis des jambes pour faire valser les couvertures et je me levai, déterminée.

Je partis me rafraichir dans la salle de bain puis je partis à la recherche d'une tenue de sport.

Je trouvai sans mal dans l'entrepôt mon bonheur. Affublée d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un petit top je partis à la salle de sport.

Bon le truc c'était qu'il ne fallait juste pas que je me perde.

Je ralentis à l'approche des escaliers, des pas se précipitaient dans le couloir.

C'est alors que déboula, Jessica si je ne me trompais pas, l'intendante du bateau qui avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et tenait un kimono autour d'elle tout en courant.

Je m'arrêtai surprise et enfin elle me vit, elle sembla horrifiée.

-Mademoiselle, souffla-t-elle sans vraiment ralentir son allure, bonne journée rajouta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête et partit dans le couloir de gauche d'un pas encore plus rapide.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle était pieds nus. Mais que faisait-elle à cette heure-ci dans cette tenue et l'air si échevelée. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un.

J'avais le sentiment que sa précédente activité pouvait être répréhensible pour la morale. Mais bon il y avait tellement d'options. Je voulais avoir l'avis de quelqu'un, mais je rejetai tout de suite Edward, je ne voulais pas lui faire perdre son boulot et je me promis d'en parler à Alice pour avoir son avis.

Je repris ma marche et je fus très satisfaite de moi de réussir en moins de 10 minutes à trouver la salle de sport. J'hésitai un instant avant de rentrer et je pris mon courage à deux mains.

Je passai un petit couloir et je fus impressionnée de trouver autant d'installations dans une embarcation : il y avait de tout.

Je repérai bien vite du mouvement vers le fond.

Je vis l'entraineur sportif qui comptait alors qu'il se tenait derrière un banc. Edward était couché dessus et soulevait une barre avec du poids.

-10, s'écria Riley

Le bruit métallique résonna alors que la barre était reposée sur son support. Mon adonis se releva souplement, et je fus scotchée par la vue.

Il était en sueur. Son coach lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre au rythme de ses déglutitions. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais été attirée par la transpiration ou autres spécimens mâles qui font de la gonflette, mais là je pouvais bien avouer qu'Edward avait une allure de fraichement baisé avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau brillante.

Oh mon Dieu, il était divin.

Quand il arrêta de boire, son regard se posa directement sur moi, alors que j'étais figée devant le spectacle.

Un sourire radieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oh Bella, tu es venue.

Il se mit debout avec facilité et vint vers moi.

Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur ma joue caressant de son pouce.

-Tu aurais dû te reposer ma belle.

-Le lit était froid, confessai-je.

Si son sourire était resplendissant l'instant d'avant, il devient lumineux.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue, puis se recula avant de me dévisager de la tête au pied.

-Tu es venue t'entrainer, dit-il visiblement très amusé.

Je me renfrognai et le défiai du regard.

-Oui.

Et sans plus argumenter, il me prit au mot, se décalant et posant une main dans mon dos pour me diriger vers les appareils.

L'entraineur qui nous regardait me salua, je lui rendis et Edward me détailla à nouveau.

-Que veux-tu faire ? Tu as une machine préférée.

Je retins une grimace.

-Comme toi, tentais-je.

Il rit, puis se retourna vers l'homme qui nous observait.

-Merci Riley mais je n'aurai plus besoin de toi ce matin.

Le gars acquiesça et partit en nous souhaitant une bonne journée.

Je sentis d'un coup l'ambiance changée. Nous nous défions tous les deux, un peu dans l'expectative.

-Que penses-tu que chacun à notre tour, nous nous entrainions. Veux-tu commencer par les poids ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant le banc qu'il utilisait à l'instant.

Je haussai les épaules, cherchant à adopter une attitude nonchalante alors que j'étais juste horripilée par tout cela.

Il sourit.

-Je te propose de tester le poids de la barre et mettre ceux que tu veux au bout.

Il détachait déjà les ronds à chaque extrémité tout en me disant cela.

Il me désigna ensuite l'étagère où étaient rangés différents formats et m'indiqua le poids de chacun.

Alors que je me mettais à la place de l'entraineur je cherchai discrètement à soupeser la barre.

-Elle fait 10 kilos à vide, veux-tu rajouter du poids.

Et merde, dans quelle galère encore je m'étais foutue.

Rien que de la lever je trouvais déjà qu'elle était beaucoup trop lourde.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Je vais commencer par les plus petits, tentai-je.

Il me sourit de manière bienveillante et prit le plus petit rond qu'il attacha à une extrémité m'expliquant comment faire.

J'opinai à ses instructions et il m'encouragea à en faire de même de l'autre côté.

Je pris un deuxième petit poids mais je n'avais pas enlevé en premier l'attache qu'il le retiendrait à la barre, je le mis donc dans une seule de mes mains tentant d'enlever la fixation quand celui-ci vacilla et tomba au sol dans un bruit ahurissant.

J'étais mortifiée et c'est le rire d'Edward qui me sortit de ma catatonie, mon regard fixé sur l'objet au sol.

Il rit tout en s'approchant de moi qui avait toujours la main sur la barre sans que la fixation soit enlevée et il me taquina.

-Tu as deux mains gauche ma belle.

Entre l'humiliation, je me sentis un peu vexée par cette dernière taquinerie et m'offusquai.

-C'est très discriminant comme remarque.

Il perdit son sourire et me regarda interloqué.

Il ne comprenait pas.

-Et si j'étais gauchère, expliquai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Tu es droitière, me fit-il remarquer.

Je soufflai tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Certes, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est une remarque que je trouve désobligeante pour tous les gauchers, conclus-je.

Il sembla amusé par ma tirade contre la défense des gauchers. Non je n'étais pas, non plus, une droitière contrariée, mais bon il m'avait un peu cherchée, non ?

-C'est juste une expression Bella, se défendit-il, tu n'en as pas toi pour … il hésita un instant tout en me jetant un regard en coin et finit presque piteusement … pour parler des personnes maladroites ?

Je soufflai d'exaspération avant de cracher d'une traite.

-Tuaslamainpleinedepouces.

-Quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il les yeux arrondis.

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène, n'aimant pas me dévaloriser.

-Mon père me dit souvent que j'ai les mains pleines de pouces.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent complètement avant qu'il éclate de rire.

-Excellent ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il dut voir ma vexation car il vint enrouler son bras sur mes épaules me rapprochant de lui et embrassant ma tempe.

-J'aime bien ta maladresse, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ça me permet ainsi d'être ton chevalier en armure blanche qui vient te sauver.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de fleurir à ses mots. Il était mon chevalier.

Il n'avait pas relâché sa prise sur moi et pencha un peu sa tête pour me regarder.

-Veux-tu vraiment t'entrainer ? M'interrogea-t-il soudain très sérieux.

Je haussai les épaules cherchant à paraitre désinvolte même si la petite voix dans ma tête criait « NOOOOOON ».

Il ne fut visiblement pas dupe et il resserra son étreinte.

-Que dirais-tu si nous retournions à la cabine se doucher pour se préparer pour notre journée.

J'acquiesçai et il me dirigea pour sortir de la salle de gym.

Une fois dans les couloirs il me proposa.

-Que penses-tu si j'appelle pour que nous nous fassions livrer le petit déjeuner dans la chambre pour gagner du temps. Je pensais aller faire un tour dans le sous-marin, tu aimerais ?

Je clignais des yeux, j'en dis que oui ça doit être chouette mais que ce n'était pas forcément à ce style d'activité que je m'étais attendue. J'étais sobre maintenant et une certaine gêne me retenait de lui sauter dessus mais j'espérais que les conditions étaient réunies pour que nous passions à la vitesse supérieure.

Je sentais la frustration grandir, je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec lui.

Il dut voir que j'étais partie dans mes pensées quand il m'appela.

-Bella tu es avec moi ?

-Euh oui, balbutiai-je.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir pour me faire face et me scruta.

Je déglutis.

Il fallait que je sois honnête si j'espérais en retour la même chose, non ?

Je relevai timidement les yeux et avec un courage que je ne pensais pas avoir, j'avouai.

-Je pensais que nous aurions passé du temps… euh… intimement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il sembla mal à l'aise, je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer alors qu'il cherchait à me répondre.

-C'est que… commença-t-il gêné. Je voulais faire les choses bien, je pensais que ce soir, nous pourrions…

Je fus horrifiée rien qu'à la mention du soir. Je n'allais jamais tenir jusque-là, j'allais craquer, c'était beaucoup trop de tension pour moi !

-Oh pitié, le coupai-je, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du diner ou des trois rendez-vous, nous avons déjà couché ensemble, l'accusai-je, un peu trop énervée.

Il recula sa tête, surpris par mon excès de colère.

Il sembla amusé.

-Ce n'est pas faux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire séducteur. Il se rapprocha de moi.

Je fus alors immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

Il passa une de ses mains sur ma taille me rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Je croisai ses yeux qui s'étaient obscurcis, pour le coup je me sentais comme prise au piège.

-Mais dis-moi, susurra-t-il doucement, voudrais-tu que je te prenne là dans le couloir contre un mur comme la première fois ?

Je déglutis péniblement alors qu'il m'avait collé au mur, m'emprisonnant de son corps.

Deux idées se combattirent dans ma tête entre le « oh oui prends moi tout de suite » et le « non pas dans le couloir ».

-C'est que je ne suis pas sûre de supporter l'attente toute la journée, j'ai peur de faire une explosion d'hormones, réussis-je à dire tout en me justifiant.

-Ok, me dit-il dans un sourire. C'est honnête, je te propose un marché.

-Un marché ! M'exclamai-je incrédule.

Il opina de la tête.

-Je t'écoute, abdiquai-je.

-Je te promets de ne pas attendre jusqu'au soir, si tu me laisses choisir quand et où.

Je grimaçai et sans que je puisse retenir mes paroles, je lâchai.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix de toute façon !

Il rit alors que je me mortifiai.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou y déposant des baisers sur celui-ci tout en remontant vers mon oreille.

-Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, me susurra-t-il.

Et voilà comment en quelques secondes, il réussissait à enflammer ma petite culotte.

Il s'écarta de moi avec un sourire victorieux.

Je grimaçai en retour ce qui le fit rire, il était bien conscient de l'effet qu'avait eu sa petite manœuvre.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina à sa suite.

Je souris car il marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de notre cabine, il semblait pressé. Un espoir jaillit en moi, c'était peut-être maintenant.

Ma joie fut de courte durée, dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce il me planta un baiser sur le front en me disant.

-Je vais vite prendre une douche, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain,

Mais putain il me faisait quoi encore ?

Merde j'étais au-delà de la frustration, je sentais la colère monter, il se jouait de moi.

Je me trouvai seule au milieu de la pièce, le lit était défait, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire en attendant. J'aurais pu me mettre nue et le retrouver sous la douche mais il m'avait demandé de lui laisser la décision du moment et j'avais implicitement accepté.

Comment pouvais-je me trouver aussi démunie ? C'était juste hallucinant.

J'étais toujours en train de ronger mon frein, passablement excédée quand il fit irruption de la salle de bain, l'eau ruisselant encore sur son torse, une simple serviette accrochée à ses hanches.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il me cherche !

J'admirai, faible que j'étais, sa magnifique plastique.

Je fermai les yeux de lassitude, refoulant mes hormones et ma libido. J'étais maudite.

-Bella, me sortit-il de mon cauchemar éveillé d'être aussi frustrée, si tu prenais ta douche pendant que j'appelle pour qu'ils nous apportent le petit déjeuner.

Je le regardai, un peu mauvaise avant d'acquiescer et me dirigeai à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

Je me dévêtis tel un automate, alors quand je me mis nue sous la douche, je posai mon front contre la paroi.

J'avais juste envie de me taper la tête dessus. Je le maudissais, je me maudissais. Tout était si incontrôlable. J'allais en devenir folle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je laissais l'eau tomber sur mon dos en appui sur le carrelage mais c'est des mains sur ma taille qui me fit sursauter.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que tout un corps m'étreignit.

Un doux baiser se posa sur mon épaule alors que le souffle Edward vient frapper ma nuque et des frissons s'envolèrent de tout mon corps quand il me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tu es si belle.

Ses mains enveloppèrent mon ventre et resserrèrent nos corps, entrant en contact, je sentis clairement sa virilité plus que réveillée contre mes fesses.

Je déglutis, mais le pire c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de si je devais m'en réjouir ou alors me préparer à essuyer une frustration encore plus grande.

Ses mains se déplacèrent doucement, cajolant mon ventre, glissant sur mes flancs pour monter dans mon dos jusqu'à mes omoplates où il mit plus de pression détendant mes muscles de la nuque.

Il me massa doucement. J'avais l'impression de m'enflammer, si je n'avais pas encore croisé ses yeux, j'étais plus que consciente de sa présence.

-Tu es un vrai petit démon de tentation, murmura-t-il. Il est impossible de te résister, souffla-t-il comme l'aveu d'une de ses faiblesses.

Cela me fit bêtement sourire, j'aimais l'idée. Oui avoir un petit pouvoir sur lui, là où je ne contrôlais rien et que tout m'échappait.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu résister, soufflais-je.

Il soupira.

-Je me le demande.

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix, mais je sentis, un changement d'attitude, un moment plus sérieux où la franchise était de mise.

-En réalité, je crois que je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je me retournai surprise pour le regarder.

Ses magnifiques yeux reflétaient une intensité sans pareille.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Questionnai-je confuse tout en me plaçant face à lui.

Il sembla un peu ennuyé de devoir développer.

-Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi tout ça, dit-il avec un geste vague de la main englobant à peu près tout. Mais ça fait partie de moi et je … Il sembla confus, cherchant ses mots.

Je le dévisageai, je voulais qu'il élabore sa pensée, je tentais de l'encourager avec mes yeux pour qu'il s'explique.

-Je suis comme un tout, je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir juste moi mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est comme un lot, finit-il comme confus.

J'avais du mal à percevoir toute la portée de ce qu'il me disait. Oui il y avait sa richesse, sa condition et clairement ce n'était pas ce qui favorisait notre relation, mais il avait un tel magnétisme qu'aujourd'hui, j'en avais rien à faire de tout cela. Et comme une révélation, je compris un peu mieux, effectivement je le voulais juste lui, j'en oubliais le monde qui nous entourait.

Je me moquais éperdument du reste et peut-être était-ce sa manière de me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de sa condition. Il avait une certaine maitrise en tout temps, il y avait justement cette différence de maturité d'avec son frère, ce dernier se moquait de tout. Edward lui restait en contrôle et responsable en tout temps.

Je déglutis avant de passer ma main sur sa joue. Si je pouvais ne serait-ce que pendant quelques instants juste le sortir de son monde et que nous soyons dans notre bulle que tous les deux, alors ça en valait la peine.

Je posai mon front contre le sien. Nous avions tous les deux nos yeux relevés, plongeant nos iris dans ceux de l'autre.

Nous n'étions pas du même monde, certes, mais nos corps s'appelaient. Forte de cette résolution, je déposai un doux baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de me reculer. J'avais passé ma main derrière sa nuque pour le maintenir en place.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle intensité auprès d'un homme. J'avais envie de faire une véritable croisade pour lui enlever tous ses maux, je voulais être son refuge. Je le voulais.

-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, soufflai-je sur ses lèvres, plus sûre que jamais de moi.

Peu importe les conséquences plus tard, je voulais ne faire qu'un avec lui, unir nos corps.

Je sentis un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il ravissait mes lèvres avec empressement. Il plaqua ses mains dans mon dos pour me coller à lui. Je resserrai ma prise à la base de sa nuque alors qu'il glissa dans mon cou le parsemant de baiser.

J'inclinai ma tête recherchant toujours plus de contact, ses mains s'étaient déplacées sur mes fesses et les pétrissaient tout en me collant à lui.

Son érection était dure entre nous et je n'avais qu'une envie pouvoir l'admirer. Je me décalais alors de lui, je voulais le voir dans toute sa gloire, nu.

Il me laissa me dégager et je le dévorai des yeux.

Je l'entendis grogner, avant qu'il me recolle à lui, fourrageant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je répondis avec autant d'ardeur, ma jambe remontant contre sa cuisse. J'en voulais déjà plus. Une de ses mains se saisit de mon genou, m'aidant à me mouler encore plus à lui.

Nous tentions désespérément de s'approprier le corps de l'autre, se touchant à divers endroits avec frénésie, s'embrassant avec passion.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, je voulais m'entourer autour de lui quand soudain il s'écarta brusquement de moi à bout de souffle.

Je grimaçai à la perte de chaleur et de contact.

Il me fit aussitôt un sourire d'excuse s'accaparant ma main qu'il prit pour l'amener à sa bouche tout ne me fixant.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine alors que je le regardais attentivement, il embrassa les dos de ma main avant de la retourner pour déposer ses lèvres dans ma paume.

Je frissonnais sous son regard de braise.

-Me laisseras-tu te faire l'amour ? Me questionna-t-il ses prunelles m'incendiant de l'intérieur.

Je déglutis, ce n'était pas ce que je lui avais demandé juste avant ? J'opinai cependant de la tête.

Il sourit reposant doucement ma main le long de mon corps.

Il ne détourna pas le regard, mais de sa main il tâtonna et réussit à couper l'arrivée d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte et me tendit une nouvelle fois la main.

-Viens.

Il sortit de la douche et se saisit d'une grande serviette moelleuse, m'entoura avec et frictionna mon corps.

J'étais juste ébahie.

Il était en train de me sécher, lui nu et ruisselant. C'était un vrai régal pour les yeux, ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, avec des mouvements souples, en un instant il avait effacé toutes traces d'humidité.

Il me sourit. J'étais figée, mes yeux parcourant son corps et je pus une fois encore me délecter de la vision de lui se séchant. Quand il passa la serviette contre son érection massive, j'eus juste une envie de me mettre à genoux et chérir ce membre gonflé et dur.

Je rougis à cette pensée, je n'avais jamais été adepte de cette pratique la trouvant le plus souvent presque avilissante pour la femme mais là, son pénis m'insufflait plus l'envie de dévorer cette magnifique sucrerie que tout autre chose.

Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de ce superbe spectacle, je me léchais les lèvres mais ce qui me retient surtout de ne pas me jeter sur lui, c'est ma promesse de le laisser faire.

Une fois que nous fumes tous les deux séchés. Il se rapprocha de moi, si sa main se posa sur ma joue en premier, c'est son pénis qui percuta en second mon bas ventre. Ses doigts vinrent se saisir de ma taille alors que je relevais la tête vers lui.

Il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux et tendre. Il raffermit sa prise autour de moi et avança d'un pas, m'obligeant à me reculer. Doucement, il me fit déplacer jusqu'à la chambre et c'est le matelas tapant derrière mes genoux qui m'indiqua réellement où nous étions.

Je vacillai un peu et il me retint contre lui avant d'avancer son buste sur moi me faisant cambrer. Il m'accompagna dans le mouvement et je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit, lui me surplombant.

Je me hissai pour me centrer et il suivit le mouvement gardant sa place entre mes jambes.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de ma cuisse pour remonter sur mon ventre et par finir de flatter mon sein droit. Mes pointes étaient déjà fièrement dressées pour lui et avec une lenteur calculée, il se pencha et happa mon bourgeon rosé dans sa bouche, me faisant m'arcbouter instantanément.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa tignasse alors qu'il léchait, mordait mon mamelon. J'étais déjà tel un asticot à me tortiller sous lui. J'en voulais plus, je voulais qu'il me touche plus profondément.

-Edward, suppliai-je.

Il sourit et relâcha mon sein se relevant.

-Oui ? Me dit-il comme s'il était juste prêt à me faire la conversation.

Je grimaçai.

-Plus s'il te plait, soufflai-je à contrecœur.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Toi, implorai-je.

Il pencha sa tête sur moi, ses cheveux retombant me chatouillèrent le haut de ma poitrine alors qu'il allait seulement souffler sur mes pointes. Mon bas ventre me piquait, il avait besoin de soulagement, mais il ne faisait que jouer.

Je raffermis ma prise sur lui et tentai de coller son corps au mien mais il était bien plus fort, au lieu de se mouler à moi, il s'éloigna.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois sur ma poitrine dirigeant son souffle dans mon cou. Je sentis un frisson m'envahir et il regarda la réaction de ma peau amusé.

-Arrête de jouer Edward, le sermonnai-je.

-Nope, j'aime les réactions de ton corps.

Je grognai.

Il fixa ses prunelles aux miennes.

-Tu peux faire tous les sons que tu veux ma belle, personne ne t'entendra et je crois que notre journée tous les deux va se résumer à rester toi ici à ma merci.

Je relâchai ma tête que j'avais surélevée pour le regarder, reposant sur l'oreiller, je fermai les yeux, vaincue !

Il voulait ma mort, nous deux nus toute la journée. Mon Dieu oui, mais comme un pressentiment, je savais déjà qu'il allait jouer avec moi.

Frustration, je crois que c'est le mot qui caractérisait le mieux ma relation avec Edward.

Alors que j'avais toujours les paupières closes rien ne parvenait de lui.

J'ouvris un œil pour le voir un sourire aux lèvres toujours au-dessus de moi à me contempler. Etait-il vraiment en train de se foutre de moi ?

-Ah, m'écriais-je de frustration. Edward fait quelque chose ! Sinon je m'en charge toute seule.

Oh misère non. Pas ce regard.

Ses yeux flamboyaient suite à mes dernières paroles. Je le vis encore plus lentement qu'un ralenti son corps s'éloigner de moi. Il releva tout son torse et s'assit sur ses talons. Me dominant complétement mais bien trop loin de moi pour ce que je voulais qu'il fasse.

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

-Mais je t'en prie ma belle, je n'attends que ça.

Je grognai, alors que je me cachais derrière mon coude, allongée complétement exposée sur le lit, mortifiée et ahurie par mon manque de jugeote.

Des ondulations me parvinrent, provoquées par son rire, et maintenant il se foutait de moi.

Toujours cachée, je crachai.

-Edward ce n'est pas drôle !

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet alors que tout mon bras se faisait arracher de mon visage.

-Ne te cache pas de moi, souffla-t-il.

Comment d'une minute à l'autre il pouvait changer aussi radicalement, si je l'avais entendu rire maintenant il n'était plus que sérieux, me scrutant de ses prunelles, j'avais l'impression qu'il pénétrait mon âme.

-Que veux-tu ma belle ? Me redemanda-t-il doucement.

Je sentis mes joues devenir rouge pivoine. Il y avait tellement de chose que je voulais de lui, mais là dans l'immédiat, je voulais jouir. Je me sentais électrique de la tête au pied et j'avais besoin que la pression redescende, je n'en pouvais plus de cette accumulation.

Je déglutis et il ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant ma réponse.

Ne voyait-il donc pas ma gêne ? Le faisait-il exprès ?

-Fai quelque chose, dis-je excédée, le disputant presque.

Il sembla surpris par mon excès de colère et demeura figé.

Nous n'allions vraiment pas y arriver.

J'allais remettre mon coude sur mes yeux mais il retenait toujours mon poignet.

Je fermai les yeux et je soufflai, à bout.

-Fais-moi jouir, OK ? Fais-moi juste jouir, s'il te plait, finis-je par supplier.


	8. Chapter 8

_Vous ne rêvez pas voici déjà le chapitre 8, tout beau, tout long… J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. _

_Merci pour votre soutien sur cette fic, vous êtes vraiment géniales et tout particulièrement à__ Lyra pour son aide et son soutien._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

STOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Voilà le mot que je voulais crier.

Je m'étais assoupie et Edward était en train de me réveiller avec de légers baisers sur ma poitrine. Si c'était agréable, je ne voulais pas de la suite. Non rectification, je n'étais pas capable de supporter un autre ébat.

Mon adonis tenait ses promesses, il était 17 heures et nous avions passé la journée dans la chambre. J'avais perdu le compte de mes orgasmes, mais là dans l'immédiat, si ma minette était en feu c'était de surchauffe et non dans la recherche d'un plaisir prochain.

-Edward, me plaignis-je doucement.

-Oui ma douce, murmura-t-il en happant mon mamelon faisant durcir la pointe.

Et je lui dis comment maintenant ?

Comment arrivait-il à me frustrer autant. Ça n'a été que cela de toute la journée une succession de plaisir et de frustration. Dès le début de nos activités plus poussées, il m'avait donné énormément de plaisir en cajolant ma poitrine sans pour autant me permettre de faire exploser la boule qui avait grossi et qui se languissait juste d'une petite attention plus bas pour éclater.

C'est quand il avait commencé à descendre ses lèvres vers mon intimité qu'un coup avait retenti à la porte nous prévenant que notre petit déjeuner était arrivé.

Je m'étais retenue de hurler, la boule s'étouffant sur elle-même me laissant frustrée plus que jamais.

Bref quand il avait été de retour, j'avoue je l'avais presque violé sur place. Je n'en pouvais plus des préliminaires, je m'étais donc jeté sur lui et l'avais chevauché.

Il m'avait laissé prendre le contrôle pour éloigner ma frustration, je m'étais fait jouir sur son membre assez rapidement. Il avait ensuite retourné la vapeur pour me surplomber et m'amener dans un plaisir encore plus grand et d'une intensité sans égale. Ses coups de reins avaient quelque chose de magique, ses mains étaient toujours là où j'en avais besoin. C'était divin.

Après avoir étrenné le lit, nous avions mangé, nous étions affamés. S'en était suivi le bain et d'autres plaisirs intenses.

Nous étions restés un long moment enlacés par la suite dans la baignoire, enlevant de l'eau et en rajoutant de temps en temps pour garder une bonne température. Nos doigts étaient tous fripés et notre peau aussi, mais être juste comme ça dans ses bras parlant de tout et de rien était incomparable. Nous avions une complicité, une intimité que je n'avais jamais eue avec personne. J'avais le sentiment d'être à nu avec lui, corps et âme. C'était si doux, si calme.

Nous étions dans notre bulle et je me sentais protégée, en sécurité. Il aurait pu y avoir un ouragan, des eaux déchainées que rien ne m'aurait fait quitter ce cocon.

Nous nous étions séchés une nouvelle fois et il avait de nouveau commandé le déjeuner. Nous nous étions donné à manger, c'était un peu cliché, mais franchement, tout ce que je pouvais partager avec Edward, j'en profitais.

Bien sûr il y eut des dégâts. Il me nettoya le menton et les lèvres avec sa langue. Son sourire s'était fait carnassier et comme mon corps criait repos, j'en ai profité pour avoir un dessert à ma façon.

Il a été surpris, mais il s'est laissé faire. J'avais du mal à rester concentrer sur ma tâche, car Edward n'arrêtait pas de jurer et de gémir. Si l'instant d'avant l'idée de reprendre aussi vite une activité sexuelle m'inquiétait, là j'étais pantelante de désir pour lui.

Je n'en revenais pas du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il avait sur moi. Je fus assez fière de moi quand je réussis à le faire venir dans ma bouche dans des râles rauques et incompréhensibles.

Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et m'avait rendu la pareille. Dieu, qu'il était doué. Il m'avait ensuite fait l'amour de manière très douce, tout ce qu'il fallait pour que mes parois soient frémissantes autour de lui et m'emmène au-delà de l'orgasme. C'est après cet épisode que je m'étais endormie et ses baisers, son érection dure contre ma cuisse m'impressionnaient.

Comment pouvait-il être de nouveau en forme. Bon plusieurs heures s'était écoulées, mais il avait quoi, éjaculé comme… quatre fois pendant ce temps et il semblait être prêt à recommencer. C'était tout simplement surhumain. Comment pouvait-il en générer autant ? Je n'étais pas une pro de la biologie, mais je n'avais jamais connu un amant aussi performant oui, mais surtout aussi endurant. Pourrais-je tenir son rythme ?

-Edward, tentai-je à nouveau la voix lancinante due à ses gestes, mais ma raison criait de ne pas me laisser submerger si je ne voulais pas souffrir par la suite.

-Mhmmm, grogna-t-il s'appliquant toujours à réveiller mon corps.

-Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé sortir un peu prendre l'air, minaudai-je.

Il se décolla de moi, comme si je l'avais brulé et s'affala sur le dos à côté de moi.

Il me fallut un instant pour tout à fait me réveiller et me redresser.

Il était étendu là, nu à côté de moi, son sexe fièrement bandé pointant vers le haut.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à cette vision enchanteresse malgré tout.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers moi. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux étincelaient. Je ne devais pas être mieux, mais lui était tout simplement magnifique.

Il sourit paresseusement.

-Et tu te moques de moi, me reprocha-t-il.

Je secouai les mains devant moi.

-Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer d'un si beau spécimen, tentai-je.

Il grogna.

-Que veux-tu faire ? M'interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Euh….

Mon attention pour réfléchir sérieusement était accaparée par son pénis, il me fascinait ou m'irritait de le voir ainsi érigé, ce qui je dois l'avouer me mettait toute chose. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux.

-Bella ! M'appela-t-il, son sourire s'entendait dans sa voix.

-Ouais, dis-je sans bouger

-Tu sais que ça se fait de regarder les gens dans les yeux quand on leur parle.

-Mhmm

-Bella !

-Quoi ? Dis-je à regret me concentrant sur son visage.

-Merci ! Souffla-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il rit, j'avais envie de lui grogner dessus. Son anatomie était fascinante, je ne voyais pas où était le mal de le reluquer à longueur de journée, non ?

Vu qu'il ne disait plus rien, mes yeux redescendirent automatiquement.

Il soupira lourdement.

-Tu sais Bella, je n'arriverai jamais à le faire redescendre si tu continues à le regarder comme ça.

-Oh, désolée, dis-je piteusement sans pour autant relever les yeux.

-Bella ! M'appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Oui, répondis-je presque énervée.

J'avais envie d'en faire presque une étude scientifique, mesurer sa circonférence, tester son élasticité, bref maintenant qu'il était établi que nous n'irions pas plus loin dans l'immédiat, j'aurais bien aimé me l'approprier, faire connaissance gentiment avec.

Il pouvait être rabat-joie quand il s'y mettait.

-Ah quoi tu joues ?

-Je regarde, c'est tout, dis-je nonchalante dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il me scruta un instant semblant réfléchir.

-Et moi aussi après j'aurais le droit de t'inspecter ?

-Hein, non c'est affreusement gênant, répondis-je immédiatement m'imaginant les cuisses écartées et Edward à genou face à moi en train d'observer.

Il sourit, l'air content de lui.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je ne dirai pas que c'est affreusement gênant de rester comme ça nu à côté de toi, mais pour ma part, c'est juste très difficile de ne pas te sauter dessus surtout quand tu es si légèrement vêtue à me reluquer.

Je rougis tout en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je me retrouvais affreusement mal à l'aise pour le coup.

-On s'habille ? Me demanda-t-il, à moins que…

Il fit des haussements de sourcils suggestifs.

-Obsédé, lui lançai-je en me levant.

Il rit et je me mis à chercher dans les placards pour trouver de quoi m'habiller, je voulais être confortable, mais sans succès.

En fait, j'aurais voulu être en peignoir toute la journée, mais je suppose que ça n'aurait pas été approprié si nous croisions du monde.

J'étais toujours en train de chercher ce que je pourrais mettre quand il m'interpela.

-À quoi tu joues encore ? M'interrogea-t-il amusé.

-Rien, je cherche quoi me mettre.

-Oh mon dieu, non, tu t'es transformée en Alice.

-Mais non t'es bête, rigolai-je en tapant sur son torse alors qu'il était venu à mon niveau posant ses mains sur ma taille.

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

- Je te conseille de t'habiller rapidement, car j'ai besoin de tout mon contrôle là pour ne pas te rallonger sur le lit.

Je souris.

- Aide-moi.

-Comment ? Susurra-t-il à mon oreille tout en déposant un baiser dessous.

-Edward ! Le réprimandai-je en me dégageant et riant.

- Habille-toi vite alors.

Il me tendit une de ses chemises que j'enfilai en lui souriant. Son problème était toujours bien là, très fier, très dur, visiblement.

Il grimaça en me voyant dans son vêtement trop grand.

-Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non ça ne va pas, te voir dans ma chemise, ça me fait … brrr… j'ai encore plus envie de te l'arracher.

Je roulai les yeux sur lui. Il était impossible.

-Tiens ! Lui dis-je en lui lança un boxer, mets déjà ça.

Il grimaça.

Je lui fis des gros yeux.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-il, tu ne sais pas comme c'est douloureux de réprimer une érection et encore plus de la comprimer.

-Pauvre chou, le plaignis-je tout en continuant à chercher dans les placards.

Il enfila le vêtement en grognant. Son problème s'amenuisa rapidement, il passa la tête par la porte de la chambre et me prit la main.

Il me tira derrière lui avant de rentrer dans l'entrepôt.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Se mit-il à crier.

Le silence lui répondit, il ferma la porte derrière nous.

-Bon nous allons peut-être trouver quelque chose de potable à te mettre maintenant.

Je grimaçai.

-Je suis bien dans ta chemise. Dis-je rêveuse.

-Bella, ne me tente pas. Un sac fera l'affaire.

-Quoi ?

Il rit et m'attira dans ses bras

-Tu es très attirante miss Swan, il va falloir au moins de la toile de jute ou pire pour que je puisse tenir mes mains éloignées de toi.

Je souris largement.

-Tes mains ne me dérangent pas, répondis-je joueuse en déposant les miennes autour de son cou.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille, me serrant contre son torse dénudé.

Son membre prit de l'ampleur butant contre son boxer.

Il grogna alors que je me dégageai de lui.

-Tu auras ma mort, souffla-t-il.

Je trouvai rapidement une robe, assez simple, descendant jusqu'au genou et pas trop décolleté. Je l'enfilai à la place de la chemise d'Edward que je laissai tomber au sol pendant la manœuvre.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

-Chérie, t'es où ?

Chérie était-il sérieux ? Pas que je n'aimais pas qu'il me donne des noms doux, mais « chérie », ça ne faisait pas un peu trop vieux ?

Je gloussai, enjambai sa chemise et partis plus loin, tout en essayant de réfréner mon rire.

-Bella, chantonna mon bel amant…

Je continuai à m'éloigner de lui, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment me sauver alors tel le petit poucet je prenais un vêtement pendu au hasard et le laissai tomber.

Je m'amusai à arpenter les allées, jetant de-ci de-là les habits au sol.

-Tu sais que si je te rattrape ma belle ça ira mal pour toi…

-Promesse toujours des promesses, chantonnai-je sachant pertinemment qu'il les avait tenues largement.

Il rit.

-Tu as un côté exhibitionniste ma jolie, tu veux que nous nous fassions surprendre ici ?

Oh merde, non !

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'aperçus au bout de l'allée. Je hoquetai de surprise avant de piquer un sprint tout en riant.

Je ne réussis pas à parcourir une grande distance malgré mon avance quand deux bras m'entourèrent me plaquant contre son torse.

Je riais, je tentais de me dégager pour prendre la fuite, mais c'était sans succès. Il me chatouilla les côtes me faisant me cambrer dans tous les sens, je n'avais plus qu'un objectif : échapper à ses doigts qui me rendaient folle.

-Edward arrête, tentai-je hilare.

-Mhmm… Non !

-S'il te plait, suppliai-je.

-J'ai quoi en échange ? M'interrogea-t-il repartant à l'assaut de mes côtes.

-Tout ce que tu veux, lâchai-je à bout de souffle.

Il arrêta net et me remis droite face à lui, son regard sombre.

-Fais attention à tes promesses Isabella.

Je déglutis, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment en un instant il était devenu si sérieux.

Je décidai de ne pas me dégonfler pour une fois et d'une voix la plus assurée que je pouvais je lui demandai.

-Que veux-tu ?

Ce fut à son tour de se montrer surpris par ma réplique, il sembla réfléchir intensément aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

Il déposa sa paume sur ma joue, la caressant de son pouce alors que ses prunelles pénétraient les miennes.

-Toi, souffla-t-il.

Je déglutis et énonçai une évidence.

-Tu m'as déjà.

Il sourit replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille. De son autre main, il encercla ma taille.

Il sembla vouloir pénétrer mon âme. Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Pou…

-Jasper, arrête, il faut que je travaille sur mes croquis, tu ne te rends pas compte, je n'ai pas encore fini les robes des demoiselles.

-Alice, tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Souffle un peu, il n'y a pas d'urgence !

-Que tu crois ! Lui assena-t-elle.

Mon amie et son compagnon étaient entrés mettant fin à notre moment. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'atelier d'Alice, ignorant notre présence.

Edward enroula son bras sur mes épaules et me fit me baisser et reculer à une autre extrémité tout en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour me faire comprendre d'être la plus silencieuse possible.

J'acquiesçai et nous battions en retraite doucement.

Une fois dans le couloir, il me sourit.

-Je t'avais promis que ce n'était que nous deux aujourd'hui. Veux-tu que nous allions prendre l'air.

J'opinai avant de me mordre la lèvre.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? M'interrogea-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai mis le bazar dans l'entrepôt.

Il fut surpris avant de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai que c'est moi.

-Non ! M'offusquai-je.

-Bien alors nous irons ranger plus tard.

J'abdiquai et il m'entraina à sa suite.

Nous passions les prochaines heures à éviter toute forme de vie. Nous attendîmes tard pour nous rendre dans la cuisine et grignoter à notre convenance. Nous avions profité de ce temps pour discuter, nous chamailler.

Je me sentais vraiment proche de lui, je prenais de l'assurance. Je me demandais, maintenant que je n'avais plus vraiment de gêne à son contact, comment j'avais pu être aussi mièvre à les regarder évoluer sans poser de questions. Je savais qu'à présent je serais capable de lui demander et ne plus rester sur mes interrogations.

Je n'allais pas non plus me transformer en détective, mais j'allais quand même oser m'affirmer un minimum.

Nous étions retournés à l'entrepôt avant de rejoindre notre chambre, les vêtements trainaient un peu partout. Edward et moi prîmes un malin plaisir à les remettre sur les tringles, mais pas forcément dans la bonne allée. Je m'amusai beaucoup à intervertir les robes des filles qui n'avaient vraiment pas la même taille. Mon adonis, lui était plus subtil, il cherchait un polo de la même couleur, semblable ou tout autre vêtement et les échangeaient entre son frère et Jasper.

À plusieurs reprises Edward me montra son désir pour moi, pas que j'en étais dépourvu, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de quelques heures de répit. Nous finîmes malgré tout la journée, enfin soirée, nus dans le lit à nous montrer notre affection.

J'avais l'impression de ne m'être couchée que depuis 5 minutes que des caresses dans mon dos tentaient de me sortir des limbes du sommeil.

C'était les vacances et j'étais vraiment fatiguée, Edward devrait attendre encore quelques heures pour se soulager. Je décidai de lui signifier d'ailleurs.

-Pas maintenant Edward, tout à l'heure.

-Je sais ma belle, mais j'ai envie de te montrer un truc magnifique.

-Ça va les chevilles. Oui elle est belle ta queue maintenant rendors toi.

Je l'entendis pouffer.

-Merci mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas cela que je veux te faire voir, allez lève-toi.

-Sérieux Ed ! Ça ne peut pas attendre.

-Fais un effort Isabella, tu ne vas pas le regretter.

J'ouvris un œil et compris qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors.

-Tu te moques de moi, il fait encore nuit.

-Oui c'est l'idée allez viens.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de me lever avant le soleil ?

Il me regarda évaluant la situation, moi j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, dressée sur mes coudes.

-Ok, que dirais-tu de ma reconnaissance éternelle.

-Pas assez, baragouinai-je.

-Que veux-tu alors ?

Et merde, je réponds quoi maintenant ? Je veux quoi ? Que ce doux rêve ne s'arrête jamais ? Je ne veux pas penser au jour où nous repartirions chacun de notre côté et se disant « merci pour la baise ».

-Dis-moi ? Souffla-t-il.

Je repris ses mots.

-Toi.

Il sourit grandement.

-Tu m'as déjà. Allez viens, enchaina-t-il en me tirant sur la main.

-Tu ne dors jamais ? L'agressai-je.

Il semblait super bien alors que je ne devais ressembler à pas grand-chose.

-Faut que je m'habille, morigénais-je.

-Tiens, il me tendit ma robe d'hier soir. C'est suffisant. Allons-y !

Il semblait tout excité et me tira derrière lui.

Nous descendîmes au lieu de monter. Ou m'entrainait-il ? Ça y est ? C'était un barbe-bleue en puissance, il allait me découper et m'entreposer dans une pièce avec ses ex-amantes.

Je secouai la tête de mes bêtises, mais pas plus rassurée pour autant.

-Où allons-nous Edward ?

-C'est une surprise Isabella.

Je grimaçai.

-Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu m'appelles par mon prénom en entier, l'interrogeai-je.

Il me regarda surpris.

-Et pourquoi toi, tu m'as appelé Ed ?

-Quoi ? Dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Il se retourna, étonné par mon arrêt. Il me scruta cherchant à évaluer la situation et je la précisai donc.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu pourquoi je t'ai appelé Ed ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas mon prénom, répondit-il tranquillement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Ça reste quand même son diminutif non ? Je ne l'ai pas appelé non plus David, Henri ou je ne sais quoi !

-Et alors ? Dis-je sur la défensive.

-J'ai horreur des surnoms, m'apprit-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Ah ! Fut la seule chose que je réussis à répondre.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant avant que je capitule.

-Ok mon Eddychéri, allons-y.

Il grogna alors que je pouffais.

J'appuyai donc sur son épaule pour qu'il se penche et que je puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a qu'Edward qui me vient en tête quand je crie la jouissance que tu me procures.

Je me dégageai avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

-Bella, rugit-il avant de me rattraper et de me retourner dans ses bras et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser prit très vite de l'ampleur avant qu'il ne m'arrache de lui la minute suivante.

Je demeurai extatique.

-Tu as vraiment le chic pour dévier mon attention. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il autoritairement en me tenant fermement la main.

Je souris niaisement. Bien heureuse d'avoir ce petit pouvoir.

Nous arrivâmes très vite sur un petit pont à l'arrière. Une personne de l'équipage s'affairait devant un drôle d'engin. Il nous salua et échangea quelques mots avec Edward avant que celui-ci m'invite à monter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Le sous-marin.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, un peu terrifiée.

-Viens, me guida-t-il à l'intérieur.

La trappe par laquelle nous avions pénétré se referma dans un bruit métallique assez assourdissant. La partie à l'avant était toute vitrée, c'était très étrange, nous pourrions nous croire dans une bulle.

Il s'installa et me désigna où me mettre.

Il activa quelques boutons et l'engin se mit en mouvement. Il semblait très concentré et moi je sentais la panique monter.

Nous nous déplacions doucement comme sur des rails qui nous poussaient à l'eau. Tout était noir face à nous. J'aurais voulu rester dans le confort de l'habitacle du yacht plutôt que ce petit bout de ferrailles qui nous dirigeait tout droit vers l'obscurité opaque, pire que les ténèbres.

Nous flottions à présent, non nous tanguions, je sentais tous les remous de l'eau.

Je pinçai fortement les lèvres et serrai les poings. Il ne fallait pas que je sois malade.

Il fit quelques manœuvres. Des bips et un souffle d'air passa dans l'habitacle. Il était toujours concentré sur sa tâche devant cette multitude d'écrans qui clignotaient et s'agitaient.

Après quelques autres vérifications, il prit le manche et se retourna vers moi.

Il me fit un sourire encourageant en s'enthousiasmant.

-Et c'est parti !

Les moteurs firent un peu plus de bruit alors que nous nous dirigions en plein dans l'obscurité.

Je sentais la panique monter en moi quand l'engin s'inclina.

-Nous n'allons pas sous l'eau, lâchai-je la peur m'ayant envahie.

Il jeta un regard vers moi, surpris.

-Ben si.

-Mais…

Les mots me manquaient. J'avais le sentiment que nous plongions dans les ténèbres et que nous allions nous faire avaler. C'était oppressant, je ne pouvais rien distinguer de ce qui passait devant nous, tout était opaque et sombre, effrayant.

Je déglutis bruyamment.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que nous ne fonçons pas droit sur un autre bateau.

Il tendit son index vers un petit écran.

-Là c'est un radar, il m'indique où est le yacht par ce petit point. Il est donc derrière nous et il y a rien devant nous.

J'opinai de la tête, pas beaucoup plus rassurée.

-Et pourquoi nous sommes là ? Demandai-je perplexe.

-Pour voir le lever du soleil.

J'eu un rire nerveux.

-Et comment ? Nous ne sommes même pas à la surface.

-Justement, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je me mis à penser comme ça serait agréable de contempler le soleil se lever ou se coucher dans les bras d'Edward sur le pont, ça devait être magique, mais là c'était tout sauf ça.

Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de la compression dans ma poitrine, je me sentais étouffée, enfermée, bref en un mot : mal.

-Bella est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche.

-Je ne suis pas sûre.

Silence.

-Tu veux qu'on remonte à la surface et qu'on retourne sur le bateau ?

Pourquoi sentais-je une pointe de culpabilité naitre en moi ? Son ton semblait si triste.

Je déglutis.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que c'est un peu oppressant.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever, il me reste une manœuvre à faire pour nous mettre en stand-by, est-ce que tu crois que tu vas tenir jusque-là ?

J'opinai, incapable de m'écrier de me ramener tout de suite sur la terre ferme, enfin sur le bateau.

Il pilota l'engin, je ne ressentais pas la sensation d'aller à gauche ou à droite, c'est plus ses mouvements à lui qui me donnait un repère spatial.

Tout était si noir, incroyablement terrifiant.

Il appuya ensuite sur quelques boutons, j'avais l'impression que nous étions inclinés, comme si nous entamions la montée d'un avion vers le ciel.

Il se tourna à nouveau rapidement vers moi, l'air soucieux abandonnant ses instruments de contrôle.

-Edward, m'écriais-je. Reste concentré sur tes trucs.

Je fis des gestes impatients vers les appareils électroniques.

Il rit et m'attrapa les mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Tu es en sécurité Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, je te le promets.

Ses mots si simples eurent au moins l'effet de me réconforter un minimum. Je voulais le croire et je le croyais sans mal.

Il frotta mes avant-bras dans un geste apaisant.

Je me serais bien jetée dans ses bras, mais nos assises ne nous le permettaient pas.

-C'est la première fois que j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi voir le lever du soleil, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Je souris, mon cœur tapant fort dans ma poitrine.

-Merci, chuchotai-je.

Il me sourit et tira ma main vers sa bouche et embrassa ma paume.

-Ça va commencer, murmura-t-il tout en se retournant vers les fenêtres.

L'obscurité ne me semblait plus si oppressante. C'était comme si un voile plus clair apparaissait au loin.

Je me concentrais, c'était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. J'essayais de regarder par-delà l'eau sans succès quand un rayon de lumière la traversa. Très vite, ce ne fut pas qu'un faisceau, mais une multitude de lignes brillantes microscopiques qui semblaient s'éparpiller une fois qu'elles touchaient l'eau.

La surface était de plus en plus distinguable, les rayons qui ne perçaient pas cette couche protectrice se reflétaient dessus. On aurait dit que l'océan se parait de millions de diamants scintillants.

J'étais complètement ébahie, je ne savais pas où regarder entre cette nappe de brillants ou le sentiment que pour la première fois, j'étais capable de distinguer chaque rayon qu'émettait le soleil.

J'étais subjuguée par ce spectacle. C'est le rire discret d'Edward qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je refermai la bouche. Et sans le regarder, je serrai mes doigts en poings et tentai de lui taper dans le bras, forcément je le loupai et il rit franchement.

Je haussai les épaules en signe de défaite, la mine pincée, mais hors de question que je regarde ailleurs que ce que j'avais devant moi tellement c'était magnifique.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît, me taquina-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répondis-je du tac au tac, mon sourire fleurissant sur mes lèvres.

Nous ne dîmes rien un instant.

-Merci Edward, soufflai-je.

Une boule d'émotion s'était formée dans ma gorge après la peur, l'angoisse des ténèbres, j'avais devant les yeux comme une illumination, c'était juste magique.

Je n'avais jamais vécu un truc pareil. Tout était parfait à ce moment-là. Entre l'irréalité de la situation pire qu'un conte de fées et l'adonis à mes côtés qui semblait me trouver un certain intérêt. J'avais du mal à rester concentrée, jamais je ne revivrai un truc pareil, jamais je n'aurais cru expérimenter ce genre de chose, c'était au-delà du rêve.

Je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Edward resserra sa main sur mes doigts qu'il avait de nouveau saisis quelques instants avant.

Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire le moment unique que nous venions de partager. Enfin ce qui aurait rendu encore plus paradisiaque cet instant est que je sois dans ses bras.

Quand le soleil monta un peu plus dans le ciel, les rayons ne léchant plus la surface, les millions de diamants disparurent laissant la place juste aux traits de lumière qui se distinguaient dans l'eau. C'était joli, mais pas autant que les premiers rayons.

Je finis enfin par tourner la tête.

Edward me regardait. Je lui souris, mon corps chargé d'émotion.

Il me répondit de la même façon.

-Je suis heureux que ça t'ai plu.

-C'était magique. Merci Edward.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi ma belle.

Nous nous regardâmes encore un instant.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

Je haussais les épaules. Je crois que je voulais juste fermer les yeux et me remémorer les images que j'avais vues plutôt, mais ça aurait été impoli. Cependant, je demandai quand même.

- Ramène-moi s'il te plait.

Il fut décontenancé par ma réponse, sa moue souriante s'affaissa.

Je lui souris et j'ajoutai pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mal entendu.

-Tu es beaucoup trop éloigné de moi à mon gout dans ce truc, souris-je.

Il me retourna un regard carnassier, ses yeux s'obscurcissant.

-S'il n'y a que ça, souffla-t-il avant de se concentrer sur ses commandes et de commencer à manœuvrer.

Il nous remit plus à plat, si on peut dire. Il inclina même l'avant nous enfonçant un peu plus dans les profondeurs, l'obscurité devant nous était toujours si angoissante. Comment le fond des mers pouvait-il être aussi foncé. C'en était troublant.

Après quelques minutes de navigation, il stabilisa l'engin.

Si je regardais vers le haut, je pouvais voir les rayons qui perçaient la toile de l'océan et vers le bas l'abysse sombre des fonds marins.

Quel contraste en un même endroit, c'était déroutant.

Il se leva prestement me faisant sursauter et me tendit la main.

Je me relevai maladroitement j'avais l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton après ce spectacle. Il passa sa main sur ma taille pour m'aider et m'entraina sur le côté où une banquette sommaire longeait la paroi.

Il s'assit et m'attira sur ses genoux enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je m'accrochai à lui, blottissant à mon tour mon visage contre son épaule. Mes paupières closes me ramenèrent les belles images précédentes.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi sans rien dire.

C'est lui qui coupa le silence en premier.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je sortis de ma cachette en hochant la tête.

-C'est parfait, merci.

Il secoua la tête en signe de désaccord, je fronçais instantanément les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas parfait. Répliqua-t-il serein.

-Pourquoi ? L'incompréhension grandissait et de la même façon, un peu d'énervement.

-Ce qui serait parfait c'est toi en train de jouir sur ma queue dans les rayons du soleil.

Mayday culotte en perdition.

Je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il rit avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient avides, douces et chaudes. J'en réclamai tout de suite plus. Je me relevai pour l'enjamber correctement faisant passer un pied de l'autre côté de ses cuisses et m'installai à califourchon sur lui.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour que nos vêtements soient jetés au sol et que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux nus. Il me hissa par la taille pour me surélever au-dessus de lui avant de m'aider à m'abaisser sur sa longueur.

Je gémis en même temps qu'il m'élargissait magnifiquement avec sa queue si dure.

Une fois qu'il fut au fond de moi, il resserra son étreinte sur moi. Nous restâmes quelques minutes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, nos souffles erratiques. C'était juste unique et pour la première fois des mots que je n'aurais jamais voulus s'imprimèrent dans mon esprit. Je me réfrénai de les dire à haute voix, le moment aurait été parfait, s'il n'était pas aussi précipité dans notre relation.

Une boule d'émotion serra ma gorge alors que je ravalais mes larmes. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward.

Je resserrai mes bras inconsciemment autour de lui, ravalant tout ça, cherchant à garder la face, il répondit à mon étreinte avant de me reculer de lui.

Ses yeux se soudèrent au mien, d'une intensité sans pareille, il me scruta.

-Bella…

Ma gorge était nouée, c'était comme si tout devenait ingérable, trop. Trop de tension, trop de désir, trop d'incompréhension, trop d'amour.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai jusqu'ce que mes poumons brûlent.

Je m'écartai de lui pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, il en profita pour plonger sa tête dans ma poitrine, la comblant de mille attentions.

Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches et m'aidèrent à me lever. Il m'entraina dans un mouvement langoureux de va et vient.

Très vite mon corps réagit, fulgurant. La boule était déjà prête à exploser dans mon ventre.

Nous gémissions à l'unisson au fil de nos déhanchements.

Une de mes mains se crispa à la base de son cou, serrant les cheveux que j'avais sous mes doigts. Ses coups de hanches s'intensifièrent m'obligeant à tenir un rythme effréné, j'étais submergée par tout cela quand une de ses mains glissa dans mon dos, remontant ma colonne vertébrale pour venir à la base de mou cou et d'un mouvement sec dans mes cheveux, il fit basculer ma tête, mon visage se retrouvant en face de lui.

Je hoquetai de surprise alors que ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes.

Mon orgasme me frappa fortement entre le tiraillement dans mes cheveux, sa langue dans ma bouche, sa queue au fond de moi. Je hurlai son prénom dans l'extase alors que mon corps se crispa de toutes parts.

Edward soufflait sous moi, mon orgasme rendait sa mobilité réduite, je le comprimais à l'intérieur de moi, dans un dernier coup de reins, sa tête partie cogner contre la paroi alors qu'il cria mon prénom se libérant au fond de moi.

Je repris doucement pied, mon front contre son épaule. J'étais telle une guimauve terrassée par ce plaisir intense.

J'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi quand un bruit disgracieux se fit entendre dans mon ventre.

Je virai au rouge, honteuse alors que mon adonis rit tout en se reculant de moi.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié de te nourrir, sourit-il.

Je grognai pour la forme.

Les 36 heures suivantes furent comme un rêve, entre excursions magnifiques ou farnientes en compagnie d'Edward, alterné par des pauses crapuleuses à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Nous n'avions fait qu'un repas avec les autres ce midi. Je n'éprouvais pas vraiment le besoin d'être vers eux. Visiblement, nous nous suffisions avec Edward. Nous rigolions beaucoup, parlions énormément des choses que nous aimions.

Nous nous sortions également chacun de notre zone de confort. J'avais l'impression qu'il laissait de côté toute la partie clinquante de sa vie pour rester simple, juste Edward en ma compagnie, de mon côté, je tentais de ne pas m'offusquer de tout ce faste et apprécier le moment présent et surtout Edward.

C'était mon sixième jour à bord de ce bateau. Le soleil amorçait sa descente dans le ciel. Edward avait voulu que nous nous baignions et fassions bronzette, il m'avait donc emmenée sur le pont supérieur.

Après que nous ayons franchi l'escalier du haut, il referma une barrière qui se fondait dans le mur.

Je le regardais surprise.

-C'est pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, sourit-il avec ce regard carnassier que je commençais à bien lui connaitre.

Je secouai mon index devant lui.

-Même pas en rêve Cullen !

-Ah oui, dit-il doucereux et qui va m'en empêcher, Swan !

Je grognai.

-Ed s'il te plait.

Son sourire changea, ça y est j'étais foutue.

-tttt, secoua-t-il la tête, Ma belle Isabella que vais-je donc bien faire de toi ?

Il s'approcha alors que je tendais mes bras en signe de protestation.

Il se mit en position, prêt pour attraper sa proie.

-Edward, dis-je de manière plus aigüe, pas ici, suppliai-je.

-Tu dois subir les conséquences de ton affront.

Je n'eus pas le temps de parlementer qu'il me sauta dessus.

Il me fit le plus doucement du monde coucher à même le sol alors que ses doigts parcouraient mes côtes pour me chatouiller.

Je ris, tout en essayant de me débattre, mes jambes battaient pour tenter de me défaire de son étreinte, mais il était bien plus fort que moi.

-Ok je m'excuse, mais arrête, capitulai-je.

Il s'arrêta aussi, mais ne releva pas son corps du mien, me laissant plaquée au sol.

-Ok, mais à une condition.

-Edward ! M'indignai-je.

-Je veux que tu te baignes nue.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Hors de question.

-Noooooooon, Edward tout, mais pas ça, pas en plein jour.

Il se releva surpris.

-Pas en plein jour ? Répéta-t-il ahuri.

Je secouai la tête en grimaçant et il reprit.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas contre un bain de minuit ?

Je soufflai et tentai une autre approche.

-Peut-être, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne suis pas exhibitionniste et que je sais ce qu'entraine la nudité entre nous, donc hors de question que je me déshabille, ok ?

Il me regarda amusé.

-Ok Swan, un point pour toi.

Je grimaçai.

-Mais pour avoir ouvert les hostilités, je te mets au défi de faire du topless.

-Edward, soufflai-je.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue, son ton changeant, devenant plus doux.

-Il n'y a que nous ma douce et je te promets de rester sage.

Avec cette gueule d'ange à cet instant comment pouvais-je lui résister.

Je soufflai vaincue et son sourire s'agrandit.

Je le repoussai alors qu'il allait plonger sa tête dans mon cou.

-Je veux bien faire du topless à une seule condition.

-Laquelle, me demanda-ti-l prudemment.

-Interdit de toucher ?

-Bella, s'indigna-t-il.

-C'est non négociable Edward, sinon je ne laisse pas tomber le haut.

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Et même pas un peu quand nous serons dans la piscine, marchanda-t-il.

-Pervers va.

-Non, répliqua-t-il, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te toucher, ce n'est pas humain.

Je ris.

-Allez pousse-toi que je me mette à l'aise, dis-je avec une assurance que je n'avais pas vraiment.

Il s'assit sur ses fesses alors que je me relevai. Je me mis face à lui et passai mes mains dans mon dos pour faire tomber le haut de mon bikini.

Je fixai ses prunelles pendant tout le processus, il me regardait intensément.

Quand le vêtement tomba au sol, ses yeux parcouraient mon corps, enfin s'arrêta au niveau de ma poitrine. Je le vis déglutir et amorcer un mouvement vers moi tout en se relevant.

Sans plus attendre, je lui tournai le dos et, en trois enjambées, je fis un plongeon dans la piscine.

Quand je sortis de l'eau, Edward était debout sur le bord, une tente avait élu domicile dans son caleçon de bain.

-Allumeuse, me cracha-t-il.

-Je n'ai fait que relever ton défi Eddiiiiiiiiiie.

Il grogna et sans plus attendre, il plongea à son tour, fonçant sur moi. Très vite il m'attrapa par la taille sans avoir repris de l'air et me tira vers le fond.

Je tentai sans succès de me débattre pour éviter qu'il ne me coule, mais c'est quand j'allais boire la tasse qu'il me releva, me serrant contre lui.

Je glissai contre son torse et son entrejambe bien tendu.

Il me tenait fermement, approchant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Tu avais promis, le mis-je en garde.

Il grogna et plaqua de nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je répondis naturellement à son baiser, mon corps avait une telle attraction pour lui. Mes jambes s'entourèrent autour de son bassin.

Je fus emporté par une vague de désir, pourquoi est-ce que je me refusais à lui ? C'était si bon, j'avais l'impression de devenir une nymphomane, je n'étais jamais rassasiée de lui. Si nous continuions sur cette lancée, nous allons intégrer le Guinness des records pour le nombre de parties de jambes en l'air.

Je me frottais à lui, j'en voulais déjà plus, mais il se recula de moi, m'arrachant presque à lui et me cracha d'un ton accusateur.

-Bella !

-Mhmm, minaudais-je.

-Tu auras ma mort, mais je tiens ma promesse.

Il se détacha de moi, défaisant mes jambes qui l'encerclaient et fit quelques brasses sur dos pour s'éloigner de moi tout en me regardant.

C'est alors que je pris conscience du lieu, de ce soleil qui tapait encore bien trop fort, de l'absence de toit au-dessus de nos têtes et de cloisons autour de nous.

Je souris timidement. En fait, si mon corps était frustré, j'étais attendrie qu'il pense à mes limites avant son plaisir, c'est clair que j'aurais repris pied dans la réalité à un moment ou un autre et s'envoyer en l'air dans la piscine en plein jour ne faisait vraiment pas partie de mes fantasmes.

Je me rapprochais de lui, l'envie d'un câlin pour lui faire partager tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, mais que j'étais incapable de lui exprimer.

Plus j'avançais, plus il reculait.

-Bella ! M'avertit-il, ne teste pas mes limites, car je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps.

Je fis la moue avant d'abdiquer.

-Ok !

Je sortis de la piscine et me dirigeai vers les transats ou je m'allongeai bien sûr sur le dos, laissant pour la première fois mes seins à l'air.

Je rougis rien qu'à l'idée et me rassurai en me disant que la seule personne qui pouvait me voir était Edward et qu'il avait déjà aperçu bien plus.

Je fermai les yeux laissant le soleil sécher ma peau. J'entendais le clapotement de l'eau que faisait Edward pendant ses longueurs.

J'étais à moitié dans les vapes quand une caresse sur mes seins me fit sursauter.

J'ouvris en grand les yeux.

-Désolé, souffla Edward, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas ses caresses sur un de mes seins.

-Et tu fais quoi là précisément ? Le questionnai-je, mi-surprise mi-amusée.

-Je te mets de la crème solaire, vu comme tes seins sont blancs, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils prennent un coup de soleil.

Je souris et il rajouta espiègle.

-Je ne voudrais pas être interdit de les toucher.

Je pouffai.

-Oui, mais c'est aussi toi qui aurait eu la charge d'appliquer la crème qui aurait apaisé la brûlure.

Il réfléchit.

-Oui, mais j'espère bien t'appliquer de la crème solaire tous les jours, j'aime beaucoup la vue de toi topless.

Nous nous sourîmes.

-Mhmm, moi la vue, je la connais déjà, soupirai-je.

Il sembla offusqué.

-Mais j'avoue que je ne m'en lasse pas.

Il sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je passai paresseusement une de mes mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Mhmm, c'était toujours aussi bon.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes à nous embrasser doucement, mais c'est l'agitation d'Edward qui me mit en alerte en premier, puis le son qui devenait de plus en plus fort d'un moteur, c'est quand cette information pénétra mon cerveau qu'Edward se releva d'un bon levant la tête vers le ciel.

Et là je découvris un hélicoptère se dirigeant droit vers nous.

Dans un réflexe, je mis ma main sur ma poitrine.

Edward se retourna vers moi, son visage était rempli de fureur.

Il détourna la tête et parcourut l'espace du regard avant de s'animer et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait, pourquoi semblait-il si furieux.

Je relevai la tête pour voir l'engin qui était dangereusement près de nous.

Qu'est-ce qu'un hélicoptère faisait ici, d'ailleurs ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'un voile s'approcha de moi. J'eus un moment de recul et Edward m'ordonna de ne pas bouger.

Je compris alors qu'il me couvrait de la tête au pied d'une grande serviette.

Je ne voyais plus ce qui se passait, mais j'entendais le moteur de l'engin de plus en plus fort.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait quand je l'entendis jurer.

-Putain, quelle bande d'enfoirés !

_._

_._

_._

_Avez-vous aimé leur rapprochement ?_

_Des idées sur qui trouble leur quiètude ?_

_Dites-moi tout…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur, merci à Lyra pour ses conseils._

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

J'entendais toujours le bruit de moteur assourdissant. Je sentais la panique monter en moi. Privée de la vue, je ne pouvais que supposer et mon esprit manquait cruellement d'imagination pour interpréter ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je ne savais pas où était Edward et je n'osais pas sortir ma tête de l'abri de fortune qu'il avait mis sur moi. Je perdais patience au milieu de ce vacarme quand des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi.

Je sursautai, engoncée dans la serviette, je bougeais la tête quand Edward cria pour couvrir le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

-Ne bouge pas, je t'emmène à l'intérieur.

Je sentis qu'il se déplaçait me portant comme une jeune mariée contre lui. Je l'entendais très régulièrement émettre des jurons. Il descendit l'escalier assez rapidement. J'avais peur qu'il chute avec moi dans les bras mais très vite je sentis qu'il était arrivé au bas et qu'il shootait dans une porte. Le bruit se fit alors moins fort quand il me reposa sur mes pieds.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il me dégagea de sous la serviette et qu'il commença à l'enrouler sous mes bras pour cacher mon corps.

Je pris le temps de le dévisager, il était tout simplement furieux, ses gestes étaient un peu brusques et précipités. Il ne me regarda pas un instant dans les yeux concentré à me vêtir de manière décente.

-Va dans la cabine, me dit-il enfin, je t'y retrouverai.

-Non ! Mon ton était sans appel.

Il releva brusquement la tête et me regarda bizarrement avant de froncer les sourcils, il cherchait ce qu'il allait dire, je le pris donc de court.

-Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogeai-je avec aplomb.

Il souffla en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Des paparazzis, lâcha-t-il.

J'écarquillai des yeux. Des paparazzis, ici en pleine mer, mais pourquoi ? C'était juste hallucinant !

J'étais là à le fixer toujours en attente de plus d'explication. Il sembla s'impatienter avant qu'il relâche la pression sur ses épaules.

-Ok viens, me dit-il, il prit ma main et m'emmena avec lui.

Il marchait vite et j'étais presque obligée de courir derrière lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de là où il se rendait et pourquoi il semblait si énervé. De toute manière, il avait eu le réflexe de me couvrir, je lui en étais très reconnaissante.

Il fit irruption dans le poste de pilotage et se mit à hurler.

-Newton. C'est quoi ce bordel.

Le capitaine leva la tête et serra les mâchoires.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Comment ça, vous n'en savez rien. Je croyais avoir été clair quand je vous avais dit d'utiliser le nom d'emprunt de l'Eclipse pour que nous ne nous fassions pas repérer.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Alors pourquoi il y a un putain d'hélicoptère au-dessus de nos têtes ? Hurla-t-il.

Le blond se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même.

-Putain Edward calme toi.

Emmett était arrivé sans que nous l'entendions, il avait les bras croisés et le regard sombre.

Mon adonis souffla d'irritation.

-Je croyais que tu étais en charge de la sécurité et que tu avais fait le nécessaire pour que notre itinéraire demeure secret.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir, pas du tout intimidé par son humeur massacrante et les réprimandes.

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Sauf que l'Eclipse, et je ne t'apprends rien, est quand même reconnaissable à des kilomètres, il suffit que nous ayons croisé un autre bateau de plaisance pour que toute la terre sache où nous sommes.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, éructa Edward. Ils ne vont plus nous lâcher.

Le colosse souffla.

-Je sais !

-Putain ces enculés, cracha Edward en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Le silence se fit entendre et Emmett reprit la parole doucement.

-Ils ont pris des photos ?

-A ton avis, cracha-t-il. Nous étions sur le pont avec Bella, j'ai réussi, je crois, à la couvrir à temps, mais ils ne se sont pas gênés.

Un sourire désolé se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

-As-tu réussi à garder ton calme ? Demanda prudemment son frère.

-Je leur ai fait un doigt.

Emmett pouffa et Edward lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, s'impatienta-t-il.

-Non effectivement, et ça le sera encore moins quand tu feras la une demain et que maman va appeler pour te rappeler les bonnes manières, s'exclama l'autre.

Mon adonis grogna.

-Il faut que tu leur en donnes un peu si tu ne veux pas que la situation dégénère, reprit son frère.

-Je sais dit-il vaincu, mais pour l'instant faites les partir, s'énerva-t-il de nouveau en regardant Newton qui comme moi les fixait.

Ce dernier se retourna, prit en main le microphone et commença à débiter un jargon que je ne comprenais pas. Les deux frères s'étaient aussi détournés du capitaine et c'est le colosse qui reprit en premier la parole.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

Il me jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, la première fois depuis que nous avions pénétré dans le poste de pilotage.

Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était définitivement son tic quand il était énervé.

-Nous accosterons demain, trancha-t-il, mais il semblait évident que c'était à regret.

Emmett approuva de la tête avant d'ajouter.

-Ok, je m'occupe de tout, allez-vous changer les idées, finit-il taquin tout en me faisant avec un clin d'œil.

Je virai instantanément au rouge alors que mon adonis sermonna son frère.

Il passa sa main sur mes épaules et m'attira à lui en direction de la sortie, il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Et assure-toi bien que l'autre abruti face bien son job.

Emmett sourit pour toute réponse et Edward nous fit quitter la pièce.

Il ne dit pas un mot pendant un moment me guidant à travers le bateau. Enfin je reconnus l'escalier qui menait aux cabines.

Je voyais bien qu'il était soucieux mais j'aurais voulu qu'il s'ouvre à moi. Je ne connaissais pas son monde, je ne savais pas ce que tout cela pouvait impliquer. J'espérais l'aider, mais j'étais impuissante face à l'ignorance.

Il rentra dans la chambre toujours aussi tendu et l'air anxieux.

-Je vais prendre une douche, m'apprit-il.

J'avais l'impression que son esprit était à des kilomètres de moi.

Il se détourna quand je le retins.

-Edward !

Il se retourna et me regarda, son visage était impassible.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre.

J'avais la sensation que ma voix était suppliante.

Il me fixa un instant, il sembla hésiter avant de soupirer. Il revint vers moi, faisant un geste pour m'inviter à m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

Je posais mes fesses, me tournant légèrement pour être en face de lui.

Il prit une de mes mains dans les siennes et commença à jouer avec mes doigts.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, je ne savais pas si je devais encore une fois me manifester quand il commença.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré t'éviter tout cela.

Il fit une petite pause, releva son visage vers le mien. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de venir à moi, mais il ne pouvait pas me laisser constamment dans l'ignorance.

Il prit une grande respiration.

-C'est que tu vois l'Eclipse est très reconnaissable, et la presse dans mon pays a tendance à suivre tous ses déplacements. Cela va faire un an que nous sommes aux Etats-Unis avec Emmett, même si à plusieurs reprises nous sommes rentrés, l'été est propice pour une visite.

Il me regarda de nouveau, jugeant de ma réaction avant de poursuivre. Pour ma part j'étais loin de saisir ce qu'il me racontait.

-Donc ils sont à la recherche de potins sur nous. Conclut-il.

Il me scruta à nouveau, il semblait craintif. Ses mots s'imprimèrent dans mon cerveau mais avaient du mal à être interprétés.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il des potins sur vous ? Essayai-je de comprendre.

Il grimaça et passa sa main sur sa nuque, signe évident de sa gêne.

-Euh… nous sommes comme qui dirait assez populaires dans mon pays. Lâcha-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je fronçai le nez, je n'arrivai pas à assembler tout cela.

-Pourquoi ?

Je le sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à mes questions insistantes.

Il tenta malgré tout un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

-Tu sais la richesse amène toujours les curieux et les jaloux.

Je clignai des yeux, pour moi les potins c'était sur les stars de cinéma et même là ça m'indifférait, j'avais du mal à saisir pourquoi des personnes seraient intéressées par sa vie.

-Enfin, me coupa-t-il dans mes réflexions, mieux vaut leur en donner un peu sous contrôle que de se faire traquer. C'est pourquoi demain nous irons faire une balade sur la terre ferme.

-Nous, buggai-je.

-Oui, nous tous.

C'est comme cela que sur le fond je n'en appris pas plus, mais que nous avions passé le reste de la journée à planifier notre escapade.

Il était prévu de s'arrêter au port le plus proche, nous irions tous séparément. Du personnel quitterait le bateau en civil pour qu'ils subissent en premier l'excitation des médias. Car pour eux pas de doute que l'arrimage de l'Eclipse allait amener la foule.

Ensuite Alice partirait avec Jasper, puis Rosalie et Emmett, pour finir par nous. Il a été convenu qu'un garde du corps accompagnerait chaque couple pour éloigner les indésirables.

Ils s'accordèrent tous à penser qu'une fois qu'ils auraient leurs photos, ils nous laisseraient passer la journée tranquille.

J'avais du mal à définir le sentiment qui m'envahissait. Je n'avais pas envie d'être sur une page de journal de papier glacé, mais pouvais-je juste demander à rester sur le bateau.

Je culpabilisais rien qu'à cette idée, puisque ça impliquait que je me lavais les mains de ses emmerdes. Je voulais le soutenir, mais d'un autre côté, je ne souhaitais pas m'exposer.

Submergée par ces sentiments contradictoires, je fus sortie de mes pensées par Alice.

-Bella, nous allons choisir tes vêtements pour demain, il faut que tu sois méconnaissable.

Je paniquai à quoi allait-elle jouer ? Je ne voulais pas ressembler à une poupée Barbie. Je jetai un regard implorant à Edward qui sembla réfléchir.

Il hocha la tête. Mon amie se leva aussi sec toute excitée me tirant déjà par le bras.

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers lui presque implorante et il rajouta à l'intention du lutin excité.

-Quelque chose de sobre, Alice.

Puis il me fit un clin d'œil et se détourna de moi pour parler de nouveau avec son frère.

Je soufflai un peu énervée par tout cela. Nous n'avions pas fait quelques mètres que je bombardai mon amie.

-Dis-moi pourquoi faut-il que nous nous exposions de cette manière ? Je ne comprends pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Sinon, ils vont débarqués comme tout à l'heure à n'importe quelle heure, c'est mieux de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent et ils nous laisseront tranquille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, m'écriai-je.

-Ils veulent savoir qui de la famille Cullen voyagent sur l'Eclipse. Tenta-t-elle.

-Oui mais ils le savent déjà ils ont vu Edward, pourquoi s'acharneraient-ils.

Elle souffla et me regarda bizarrement.

J'étais plus que déterminée et hors de question que je lâche l'affaire.

Elle soupira.

-Je suppose qu'ils veulent savoir si les frères Cullen voyagent seuls ou accompagnés.

Je déglutis.

Je ne dis rien, je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable d'assumer… ça !

Je commençais à me sentir mal, je sais que c'était égoïste de ma part, mais ce n'était pas mon monde, je ne voulais pas m'afficher dans la presse avec un parti visiblement très convoité.

J'aurais dû éprouver de la fierté d'être celle qui serait à son bras, mais j'étais juste terrorisée et en plein doute. La seule chose que je me répétais c'est que je ne voulais pas ça !

Je ne sais pas si Alice le comprit mais elle s'arrêta et me fit face.

-Bella, je sais ce que tu fais, Stop ! Edward ne t'exhibera pas. Personne ne te reconnaitra, tu mettras un chapeau et des lunettes, tu seras méconnaissable. Les journaux titreront « Qui était cette sublime femme aux côtés d'Edward Cullen ? »

Je secouai la tête à sa dernière phrase mais elle enchaina comme si de rien n'était.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ils écriront ça car tu auras porté une création unique d'Alice Brandon qui fera tourner toutes les têtes.

-Alice, m'exaspérai-je.

-Allez viens, j'ai la tenue idéale.

Je la suivis un peu rassurée. J'aurais moyennement apprécié que mes parents apprennent mon aventure avec Edward via des journaux people. Pas que mon père les lisait mais il y aurait bien une personne pour lui en faire part.

Les essayages se passèrent rapidement vu qu'elle savait exactement quoi me faire porter. Je fus surprise du choix, c'était le genre de robe pour enfant sage. Elle était dans les tons vieux rose, le col était rond et les manches recouvraient mes épaules sans pour autant descendre sur mes bras. Le bas était de type bulle m'arrivant aux genoux. Si elle était sage dans sa couleur et ne laissait pas paraitre trop de peau provocante, elle était sublime dans sa coupe si originale. Je m'étais sentie instantanément bien dedans.

Elle me montra un chapeau dans la même couleur. Elle m'expliqua que mes cheveux seront remontés intégralement et que nous ne pourrons pas juger de ma couleur et que j'aurai des lunettes mouches couvrant partiellement mon visage.

Selon mon amie, si je n'enlevais ni l'un ni l'autre des deux accessoires, je n'aurais rien à craindre, je pouvais me pavaner toute la journée en toute sécurité.

Je la remerciai avant de prendre ma tenue pour le lendemain et retourner dans la cabine. Je rangeai la robe et jouai avec les lunettes, allongée à plat ventre sur le lit. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à penser clairement, c'était un peu précipité pour moi.

Je maudissais intérieurement ces journalistes qui avaient percé la bulle que nous nous étions construit avec Edward. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer toujours mais j'avais espéré plus de temps avec mon adonis.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par l'arrivée d'Edward. Il me fit un sourire un peu triste et vint s'installer à côté de moi. Sans attendre, il commença à masser mes épaules.

Je reposai ma tête sur le lit et laissai tomber mes lunettes au sol.

Il était doux dans ses mouvements, je pouvais aisément en fermant les yeux repenser à ma plénitude, à notre complicité de quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils viennent tout gâcher ?

Merde, ils avaient fait éclater notre bulle, je sentis ma gorge se nouer, je ne voulais pas pleurer mais j'avais l'impression d'être volée. Ils m'avaient volé mes instants avec Edward.

Je pris de lentes respirations, refoulant les émotions pour calmer mon corps et mon esprit. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux sans quoi des larmes s'en seraient échappées. Je me concentrais juste sur les mains de mon amant, douces, légères, agréables.

Il me massa comme ça un moment.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il enfin doucement.

-Je suppose, acquiesçai-je sans bouger.

Sans prévenir, je ressentis de la culpabilité. J'avais vu la colère d'Edward et je me morfondais sur moi-même, pas une fois je me suis interrogée sur comment lui se sentait réellement.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, ses prunelles semblaient inquiètes.

-Et toi ? Demandai-je avec sincérité.

Il me répondit par un sourire.

-Je me soucie surtout de toi.

Je sentis mes joues rougir à cette attention.

-Ben ça dépend de comment toi tu te sens, répliquai-je d'un ton joyeux.

Il rit de bon cœur.

-Bon je suppose que nous pouvons, dans l'immédiat, nous intéresser uniquement au bien-être de l'autre, proposa-t-il, ses prunelles s'assombrissant.

Je fis mine de réfléchir levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi.

Il me retourna complétement sur le dos me surplombant, je lui souris avant de murmurer.

-Je suppose que nous pouvons, également.

Il me répondit par un sourire avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le lendemain matin régnait sur le bateau un malaise rendant l'atmosphère électrique. Nous avions fait route vers le port toute la nuit.

Nous avions accosté depuis plus de deux heures et Edward ne m'avait pas lâchée, nous pouvions voir que du monde s'était agglutiné autour de la passerelle, nous ne sortions plus à l'extérieur sur aucun des ponts.

Une partie du personnel était partie depuis plus d'une heure et Jasper et Alice était sur le point d'en faire autant.

-Est-ce que nous nous retrouvons une fois à terre ? Interrogea mon amie dans le vide.

Mon adonis fit non de la tête et le silence retomba.

-Je ne sais pas si nous resterons longtemps au sol, tout dépendra de leur acharnement, je ne préfère pas avoir de projet précis.

Je me tendis à ses paroles, j'avais l'impression que j'allais être jetée en pâture.

Mes amis partirent main dans la main, tout sourire. Cela entraina de l'agitation en bas.

Mon adonis me tira contre lui et m'éloigna des fenêtres, je sentais ma tension augmenter.

-Tu es toute tendue, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, veux-tu que je t'aide à te relaxer ?

Je lui fis face en souriant autant que possible.

-De un je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la tête à cela, dis-je en grimaçant. De deux Alice te tuerait si tu faisais le moindre pli à sa robe.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à mon deuxième argument, cependant il baissa son visage à ma hauteur, ses prunelles se faisaient intenses.

-Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider.

Je me sentis importante pour lui, mon cœur s'enflamma, le pouvait-il vraiment, mais comment ?

Bien malgré moi, je lui répondis sans avoir à réfléchir.

-Reste avec moi, ne me lâche pas.

Il m'attira dans ses bras, me serrant contre son corps et m'enveloppant plus étroitement, sa tête venant reposer sur la mienne.

-Je te promets, souffla-t-il.

Je m'agrippai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Nous restâmes, je ne sais combien de temps serrés l'un contre l'autre, quand Emmett et Rosalie firent leur apparition. Ils étaient complétement reconnaissables.

Le colosse avait un grand sourire, il semblait presque heureux de cette excursion, la blonde semblait plus réservée.

-Ok bon… ben nous, nous y allons, nous interpela le frère d'Edward.

Nous hochâmes de la tête et ils partirent sans plus de cérémonie.

Je m'approchai des fenêtres pour voir une agitation bien plus grande qu'au départ d'Alice, mon cœur retapa à une vitesse folle. Je sentais la panique monter en moi

-Bella, m'appela mon adonis. Préparons-nous, ne leur laissons pas trop le temps de se retourner après Emmett, ils seront moins agités s'ils nous attendent moins longtemps.

J'acquiesçai et je mis mon chapeau et mes lunettes.

Edward me sourit, me regardant faire.

Une fois fait, il ajusta mon couvre-chef, avant de se baisser pour atteindre ma joue pour un baiser.

-Tu es parfaite ma chérie.

J'opinai alors qu'il me saisit la main.

-Regarde, me dit-il.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de se frayer un chemin dans la foule et un bon nombre les suivre.

-C'est le moment, me dit Edward, me prenant de court.

Il me tira alors derrière lui et sortit l'air de rien.

De suite, un des gardes du corps qui étaient à l'extérieur se mit en marche et vint se placer devant nous, imposant par sa carrure.

Il nous précéda sur la passerelle quand j'entendis dans la foule crier.

-C'est Edward.

Là je vis une dizaine de personnes avec leurs appareils photo énormes, nous mitrailler de photos, comme par réflexe je baissai la tête, malgré mon déguisement.

Arrivée en bas, mon adonis passa son bras autour de moi et me tint fermement à ses côtés.

Les flashs crépitaient mais ne m'aveuglaient pas en raison des lunettes.

Il nous fit prendre la pose pendant un instant, juste nous deux, accrochés l'un à l'autre devant ces inconnus qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à nous photographier.

-Monsieur Cullen, êtes-vous en chemin pour retourner au pays ?

-Je vous demanderai de respecter notre vie privée et de nous permettre d'apprécier cette belle journée ensoleillée et de cesser de nous importuner.

Il parla calmement, sans aucun haussement de voix, même si derrière, on pouvait sentir la menace dans ses mots. J'en eu la chair de poule, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Il était si intimidant.

Je me sentais me ratatiner sur moi-même quand il me serra un peu plus fort au niveau de la taille me tirant un peu plus contre lui.

Je pris une grande inspiration, il ne me lâchait pas.

Il fit un pas en avant, montrant clairement que la séance était terminée, le garde du corps prit position devant nous.

Nous n'avions pas fait un pas, les protestations allaient bon train sur notre départ si rapide quand une question claire et nette vint sur notre gauche.

-Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire qui vous accompagne et dans quel but.

Je vis Edward tourner la tête et fusiller le gars du regard.

-Vous le saurez quand j'aurai décidé de vous le faire savoir, en attendant dégagez, rugit-il.

Un mouvement de recul se fit dans les paparazzis et il me tira vers l'avant.

Le garde du corps déplaçait les gens devant nous, laissant le passage pour nous.

Je fus surprise que dès que nous nous rapprochions de la sortie du port de plaisance, l'agitation se dissipait, nous étions plus que nous deux, enfin avec le garde du corps.

Nous pouvions aisément prendre nos distances vis-à-vis de lui, même s'il restait proche.

-Ça te dit une petite promenade, je crois qu'il y a un parc à proximité.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et le suivis.

Nous n'avions pas fait un pas sur le trottoir après la sortie du port qu'une voix nous parvient.

-Edward…

Mon compagnon fronça les sourcils à l'appel de son prénom. Il se retourna et je vis une femme blonde, figée à quelques mètres de nous, ses traits semblaient fatigués, elle triturait ses mains.

-J'ai changé d'avis, murmura-t-elle, je suis d'accord.

.

.

.

Oulala, je vous ai fait une belle petite fin sadique et dire que le prochain chapitre sera pareil car il est déjà presque fini, mais bon vous connaissez le moteur de mon envie d'écrire… Il n'y a rien de plus sympa qu'une review pour avoir la pêche et l'envie d'avancer.

Des hypothèses sur la blonde et ses intentions ?

A très bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello à toutes,_

_Merci pour votre soutien et tout particulièrement à Lyra._

_Fin sadique, dit suite rapide, mais il semblerait que la fin de ce chapitre soit pire encore, alors je ne m'étends pas plus et bonne lecture._

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

La tension devint palpable dans l'air. Je regardais Edward et il semblait impassible.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, trancha-t-il sans appel.

La femme en face commença à se liquéfier.

-Mais… mais je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

Il resserra sa main sur ma taille avant de se retourner complétement vers moi.

-Laisse-moi deux secondes, me murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la blonde.

Il discuta à peine une minute avec elle à voix basse. Elle le regardait avec une véritable adoration, hochant la tête à tout ce qu'il disait. Il avait pris dans une de ses poches un petit téléphone, tapa dessus énergiquement avant de le ranger et de la quitter d'un hochement de tête.

Après leur échange, il revint vers moi sans un regard de plus pour elle qui tourna les talons dès qu'il reprit ma main.

J'étais interdite, je ne savais pas comment interpréter tout cela.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je un peu incertaine.

-Jane, répondit-il toujours aussi impassible.

Je le regardai, j'avais espéré qu'il m'en dise plus.

Il dut le lire dans mes yeux car il ajouta.

-Mon ex.

Je grimaçai, son ex qui visiblement l'aimait encore.

Je déglutis péniblement.

-Isabella, m'appela-t-il alors que je sentais malgré moi la panique m'envahir.

Et si mon conte de fée prenait fin soudainement ? J'étais censée avoir encore quelques jours. Nous n'avions jamais abordé le futur comme si c'était tabou et que nous voulions juste profiter de cette croisière tous les deux. Nous n'étions pas du même monde et nous en avions bien conscience. Seulement je savais que mon corps était marqué au fer rouge par ces moments passés avec lui. Il y aurait un avant et un après Edward. Dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, notre voyage ne finissait jamais, nous gardant l'un et l'autre proche à jamais.

Je me sentais un peu vaciller.

Il attrapa mon visage à deux mains et le releva vers le sien.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

Je plongeai dans ses prunelles magnifiques, tellement de doutes et d'interrogations m'assaillaient.

-C'est toi que je veux.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un salto. Ses mots réchauffèrent toute mon âme, même si un voile persistait, que ce soit pour les chances d'un avenir commun et cette arrivée abrupte de son ex.

J'opinai autant que je pouvais de la tête mais pas convaincue pour autant.

Cette femme avait parcouru je ne sais combien de kilomètres pour le retrouver et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait c'est qu'elle espérait encore l'avoir, non ?

-Mais… tentai-je pour lui expliquer mes doutes.

-Viens, m'interrompit-il, je vais t'expliquer.

Il me prit la main et m'amena dans un petit parc ombragé et nous fit asseoir sur un banc entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble avant de me faire face.

-J'ai connu Jane il y a plusieurs mois. En fait, il faut que je remonte à plus loin que cela. Voilà dans mon pays, mon père attend de moi que je prenne épouse. Il voulait que je me marie avec la fille d'un riche collaborateur. Si Tanya, en étant objectif, est une magnifique femme, je n'ai jamais été attirée par elle, trop superficielle ou un je ne sais quoi qui me dérange. Bref, je suis venu en Amérique pour fuir un peu tout cela. J'ai connu Jane et en comparaison à Tanya, elle me semblait idéale et douce. Je lui ai donc demandé de m'épouser.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre à cet instant. Ce n'était pas une simple ex, c'était sa potentielle ex-fiancée. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi était-elle là ? Et ses mots me revinrent immédiatement en tête, elle était d'accord ? D'accord pour quoi ? L'épouser ?

J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'effondrait, il allait retourner avec elle pour échapper aux obligations que lui imposaient son père. Et il me laisserait, c'était à n'en pas douter.

-Bella, m'interpela-t-il à nouveau raffermissant la prise sur mes mains.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais eu un mouvement de recul et qu'il tentait de me garder proche de lui.

Il attira mon attention.

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir. Supplia-t-il.

Je déglutis avant d'hocher la tête.

-Comme tu t'en doutes, elle a refusé.

Je grimaçai, oui et lui l'aimait-il toujours ? Quelques mois ça voulait dire que c'était assez récent, non ?

-Isabella, me sermonna-t-il. Quand elle a refusé de m'épouser, je me suis rendu compte que c'était pour le mieux car la seule chose que j'ai ressentie c'est une simple contrariété. J'ai compris que j'avais de l'affection pour Jane, sans plus. J'en suis très heureux car si elle avait dit oui je m'en serais surement contenté sans chercher ailleurs, sans m'ouvrir aux autres et je serais passé à côté de toi.

Je risquai un regard vers lui pour vérifier la sincérité de ses mots.

Il semblait plein d'espoir en me disant cela.

-Bella, je sais que c'est un peu prématuré au vu de notre relation, mais je le sens-là.

Il porta ma main à sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur.

-Je t'aime.

J'hoquetai sous la révélation, je réussis à prendre par la suite une grande respiration. J'avais l'impression que l'air c'était raréfié, je suffoquais presque alors que mes yeux me piquaient.

Il passa sa main sur mon visage pour caresser ma joue.

-Tout va bien mon ange. Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en m'approchant de lui et me collant contre son torse.

Il me câlinait doucement, nous berçant tous les deux. Il y avait tellement d'informations qui fourmillaient dans ma tête.

Il avait dit m'aimer et ses yeux à ce moment étaient hypnotiques, il n'y avait plus à se poser de questions. Il me voulait moi et seulement moi, n'était-ce pas le principal ?

Je répondis enfin à son étreinte et j'entendis son soupir de soulagement dans mes cheveux alors qu'il resserrait l'étau de ses bras autour de mon corps.

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est lui qui y mit fin en relevant mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient un peu inquiets.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, chuchotai-je.

Il me fit un sourire.

-Viens, retournons au bateau, j'ai envie d'être seul avec toi.

Je répondis par un sourire et nous reprîmes notre marche vers le port mais d'un pas assez lent profitant de cette fin d'après-midi.

Dès qu'on arriva sur le yacht, il embrassa ma tempe et me murmura à l'oreille.

-Va à la chambre, je vais te rejoindre, je dois dire un mot à Maria.

J'opinai avant de prendre la direction des cabines.

Je décidai de me doucher en l'attendant, j'avais un peu transpiré avec la chaleur extérieure.

L'eau qui coulait sur mon corps me fit un bien fou, je me fustigeais de repenser à tout cela, il était avec moi. Je ressentis alors un peu de tristesse pour cette fille. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais été anéantie.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je m'inquiète pour les autres ? Je devais juste me concentrer sur la joie d'avoir cet homme magnifique pour moi et c'est tout. Je devais apprécier chaque instant et il serait temps de se poser les questions quand nous serions arrivés à destination, mais pour l'instant, je voulais juste oublier cette rencontre.

Je m'attardais un peu sous la douche, ça me détendait. J'étais plus crispée que je ne l'avais soupçonné et j'avais espéré qu'Edward m'y retrouve.

Après m'être largement savonnée, je décidai de sortir malgré tout.

J'entourai une serviette autour de moi et séchai mes cheveux à la serviette après les avoir démêlé pour leur donner un peu de volume.

Je retournai à la chambre et fut déçu de me rendre compte qu'il n'était toujours pas là, que pouvait-il faire pendant tout ce temps ?

Je soupirai hésitant à m'habiller. J'avais une idée de ce que je voulais faire ensuite, mais serait-il de la même humeur que moi ? Tout me l'avait supposé avec sa demande pour rentrer ici.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'argumenter sur quoi faire qu'un coup fut porté à la porte.

J'allais ouvrir passant en revue toutes les personnes potentiels à frapper.

Je découvris Edward les bras chargés d'un plateau débordant.

-Merci, dit-il quand j'ouvris la porte en grand. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais que nous restions que tous les deux ce soir.

Je souris.

Oh que oui.

Il posa le plateau avant de se retourner vers moi et me détailler.

Il ronronna de manière appréciateur sur ma tenue.

-Le repas peut peut-être attendre tout compte fait.

Je ris tout en me collant à lui.

Il tomba avec moi dans ses bras sur le lit. Il m'embrassa fougueusement me rendant pantelante avant de se reculer et que nos prunelles rentrent en contact. Il passa doucement son pouce sur ma joue avant de souffler sur mes lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'opinai doucement de la tête, peu incertaine à vrai dire. J'avais de la difficulté à occulter cette femme blonde. Je ne savais pas si je devais être orgueilleuse d'avoir cet homme pour moi, avoir de l'empathie pour cette fille qui devait à l'heure actuelle pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, c'est ce que je serais en train de faire si les rôles étaient inversés.

-Bella parle-moi.

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'a un peu perturbée, je crois.

-Que puis-je faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ?

-Rien, à vrai dire, je pense que ça passera. Je voudrais juste oublier.

Son sourire se fit alors carnassier.

-Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Il me fit alors basculer sur le dos et parsema mon visage, mou cou de baisers.

Je me levai le lendemain mes muscles un peu endoloris.

Je m'étirai pour soulager tout cela quand je me rendis compte que la place à côté de moi était vide.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de stopper tout mouvement et d'être à l'écoute du moindre bruit.

Rien ne venait de la salle de bain, j'étais seule. Où pouvait-il être ?

Je retombai dans les oreillers en soufflant avant de sourire comme une malade.

Peut-être que comme hier soir, il était allé chercher notre repas. Je me redressai pour remarquer que le plateau avait disparu.

Je me rallongeai passant mes mains dans mes cheveux pour tenter un semblant de coiffage quand l'envie matinale me vint.

Je courus à la salle de bain et après m'être soulagée, je me brossai énergiquement les dents avant de repartir en vitesse dans le lit et m'engouffrer sous les couvertures.

Je m'étirai au milieu des draps comme un chat, un sourire heureux sur le visage en attendant mon amant.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Il fit interruption en tenue de sport. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Ses mains étaient vides.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour le regarder.

-Tu étais où ? Lui demandais-je sans détour.

Il me regarda un peu surpris par cette agression.

Je grimaçai avant de rajouter pour ma défense.

-Je n'aime pas me réveiller seule, le lit était bien vide sans toi, dis-je doucement.

Il sourit paresseusement avant de s'approcher de moi et déposer un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres et se reculer en direction de la salle de bain.

-J'avais besoin de me défouler et tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, m'apprit-il, je vais prendre une douche.

-Attends, m'écriai-je avant qu'il s'enferme.

-Oui ?

-Viens près de moi s'il te plait, ça ne me dérange pas si tu as un peu transpiré.

J'avais besoin de l'avoir contre moi, j'avais comme le sentiment qu'il me fuyait et je ne comprenais pas.

C'était tellement un réveil troublant par rapport à la nuit d'hier. J'aurais pu mesurer une distance entre nous qui s'instaurait comme au début de mon séjour ici. Cette réserve qui m'avait réellement agacée. Je cherchais ce qui avait bien pu changer entre notre dernier ébat et maintenant, mais je ne trouvais pas d'explication.

Je mordis mes lèvres alors qu'il ne venait toujours pas me rejoindre.

Il répondit enfin.

-Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne bouge pas.

Et il ferma la porte.

Je retombai allonger, fermant les yeux fortement.

Putain il se passait quoi ? Pourquoi je ressentais ce malaise ? Était-ce juste mon imagination ? J'avais ce sentiment persistant d'être revenue dans la réserve des premiers jours. Mais pourquoi ?

Je rouvris les yeux entendant l'eau couler.

Je fixai un instant le plafond.

Ça y est je ne comprenais plus rien.

Regrettait-il de m'avoir dit « je t'aime » ou pire il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait Jane ?

Je déglutis à cette pensée.

Je ne pouvais pas non, je n'étais pas d'accord.

Mue d'une détermination, je me levai et parti doucement dans la salle de bain.

Seule l'eau qui coule perturbait la pièce.

Rien ne trainait, je pensais trouver ses vêtements par terre mais non, il n'y avait que lui sous la douche et tout était impeccable autour.

Surement son côté accro du contrôle.

J'enlevai mon seul vêtement, un de ses tee-shirts, avant de le laisser trainer négligemment et je pénétrai dans la douche.

Je posai mes mains sur son dos ce qui le fit sursauter et se retourner vivement.

-Bella, souffla-t-il quand il me fit face.

Je fronçai les sourcils, il avait l'air surpris.

Je restai du coup interdite face à sa réaction, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'imposer.

J'étais prête à sortir et partir en courant quand il prit la parole d'un air enjôleur.

-Que me vaut ta visite ici ?

Je souris plus timidement, en me rapprochant de lui.

Il ouvrit largement ses bras pour m'accueillir.

Je soupirai d'aise quand ma tête se posa sur son torse. C'était ici ma place est nulle part ailleurs.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi avant de me pousser contre la paroi.

Ses lèvres dans mon cou partirent à l'assaut de mes seins me faisant haleter mais très vite sa langue partit au sud.

Il leva une de mes jambes pour la faire passer sur son épaule je tendis les bras contre les murs pour me stabiliser.

Ses dents virent mordiller mes lèvres déjà gonflés de plaisir. Sa langue s'immisça pour tourner autour de mon bouton sensible me faisant gémir fortement.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses m'apportant un soutien, mes jambes tremblaient déjà sous mon poids et l'effet de ses assauts exceptionnels.

Il s'appliqua de longues secondes à ce traitement, me faisant me tortiller sur lui et crier ma jouissance.

Il me récupéra sans mal dans ses bras alors qu'il s'était relevé.

Il ravagea ma bouche, sa langue entra dans une bataille avec la mienne.

J'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin encore de lui.

Je glissai alors ma main entre nous. Il était là si dur, si fier.

Il me happa alors sur lui pour s'enficher en moi d'un coup de rein habile, nous faisant soupirer de bonheur tous les deux.

Il se recula pour croiser mes yeux.

-Oh Bella, c'est si bon d'être en toi. Je me sens entier comme jamais.

-Edward, pleurnichais-je complétement à sa merci alors qu'il m'envahissait sans m'apporter ma libération.

Je me tortillais sur lui, essayant de créer une friction entre nous plus forte. Il me maintenait fermement et toujours ses prunelles ancrer dans les miennes, il se retira de moi d' (avec) une lenteur délibérée me faisant gémir avant de revenir d'un coup sec, me faisant crier.

J'avais rejeté ma tête en arrière et fermai les yeux.

Il resta de nouveau au fond de moi.

-Regarde-moi ma chérie, je veux te voir.

Je baissai lentement le visage pour le contempler.

Il était d'une beauté surnaturelle, mais il avait un air plus grave que d'habitude aujourd'hui, ce qui me fit instantanément douter.

-Edward, soufflai-je.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il d'un ton presque rempli de reproche et de détermination.

Je gémis de nouveau alors qu'il se retira juste après pour rentrer de nouveau.

Je resserrai mes ongles dans son dos.

Comment pouvait-il m'emmener si loin en quelques aller-retours.

J'étais bouillante pour lui, dégoulinante de désir.

Il poussa encore une fois profondément en moi et vient écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser impatient et dominateur.

Je sentais tous les signes de ma jouissance imminente quand il se recula de nouveau, comme si je l'avais brulé et me reposa sur mes jambes.

Je le regardai la bouche ouverte tellement surprise.

Il coupa l'eau et quand il vit la frustration, l'incompréhension et le début de colère que je devais afficher, il rit en tapant sur index sur mon nez.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu allais venir une deuxième fois sans moi.

Je lui fis des yeux ronds, pas sûre de comprendre quand il me prit dans ses bras et me hissa sur son épaule et nous sortit trempés de la douche pour me laisser tomber sur le lit.

Il vint directement se positionner au-dessus de moi et avant que je n'ai pu protester, il m'investissait de nouveau, amenant nos gémissements de plaisir commun.

Son rythme fut rapide, me faisant haleter et chercher une prise pour me retenir face à ses assauts.

A peine avais-je étendu mes bras pour mettre mes mains en appui au-dessus de ma tête contre le mur, qu'il relevait une de mes jambes pour la caler dans le creux de son coude et qu'il poussait en moi pour me pénétrer plus profondément.

Je criai de surprise et ses martèlements redoublèrent sous mes cris.

Il soufflait également, je pus voir quelques mèches de ses cheveux se coller à son front.

Il ahanait au-dessus de moi, me rendant encore plus tremblotante.

La boule au fond de moi regrossissait de manière exponentielle, je me sentais proche de la libération quand il se retira une nouvelle fois.

Je retins un cri de frustration quand il me fit basculer.

Il utilisait mon corps comme une marionnette que j'étais entre ses mains.

Il me retourna pour que je me retrouve dos à lui les fesses relevées.

Il n'attendit pas et me re-pénétra.

Je hurlais dans les oreillers alors que je pouvais l'entendre jurer des « oh putain ».

Il me pétrissait mes deux lobes laiteux alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi avec plus de hargne.

Ces coups étaient une intrusion à chaque fois, je l'encerclais plus fermement dans cette position et vu sa respiration des plus erratiques, j'imaginais qu'il ressentait aussi la résistance qu'offrait mon vagin.

Il s'accrocha à mes hanches et je tentais de venir à sa rencontre en basculant mon bassin en rythme avec ces va et vient.

Nous étions tous les deux suffocants, gémissants, ahanants très fort.

Je pleurais son prénom, cherchant ma délivrance alors qu'il tapait sur un point sensible en moi me rendant complétement incohérente.

Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés.

Je savais qu'il était proche lui aussi.

-Bella souffla-t-il.

-Mhmmm, répondis-je, incapable de formuler quelque chose de plus cohérent, alors que je me refermais complétement autour de lui.

-Oui, l'entendis-je souffler alors qu'il fit deux autres aller-retour avant de se crisper et de lâcher tout son foutre au fond de moi.

Nous nous écrasâmes sur le matelas. J'aimais sentir son poids sur moi. Son souffle irrégulier balayait mes cheveux de mon cou m'envoyant encore des frissons.

Après de longues secondes, il fit un baiser entre mes omoplates tout en se relevant.

-Tu auras ma mort ma douce Isabella.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je ne l'avais pas violé non plus et c'est quand même lui qui avait pris les commandes de notre ébat.

-Serais-tu en train de te plaindre ? Le taquinai-je.

-Jamais ! Répondit-il en venant embrasser mes lèvres doucement.

Il se recula et me fixa, c'est comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans mes yeux.

Je penchais la tête me demandant à quoi il pensait quand sans prévenir il lâcha.

-M'aimes-tu ?

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

-Quoi ? Répondis-je ahurie et sans aucune retenue.

-Je te demande si tu m'aimes Bella.

-Je … euh commençais-je à bredouiller. C'est trop tôt.

Je vis ses yeux se froncer, il n'avait pas l'air content.

-Non non, l'arrêtai-je dans sa mauvaise interprétation, je trouve que c'est trop tôt pour s'avouer ce genre de sentiment.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il. Je sais que je t'aime alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te le dire.

-Je ne sais pas… c'est compliqué et l'après. Finis-je incertaine.

-Il suffit juste de savoir si nous voulons rester ensemble.

Je me mordis les lèvres, indécise sur la manière d'agir.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment du même monde et nous hab…

-Non ! Me coupa-t-il autoritaire. Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre d'excuse. Qu'est-ce que nous en avons à faire d'où nous venons, si nous savons que nous voulons unir nos vies ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Je déglutis.

-Oui mais nous ne vivons pas au même endroit.

Il haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter.

-Il suffit juste que nous décidions de vivre ensemble.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ça lui semblait si simple de tout quitter pour l'autre.

-Oui mais si ça ne marche pas.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça ne marche pas. N'es-tu pas bien avec moi ? Préférais-tu être avec un autre.

-Non ! M'exclamai-je.

-Alors je ne vois pas de problème.

Il se pencha plus près de moi, m'hypnotisant et répéta :

-M'aimes-tu Isabella ?

Toutes mes défenses cédèrent, ça ne servaient plus à rien de lutter, c'était un fait. Je devais l'accepter.

-Oui, chuchotai-je.

-Alors dis-le.

Je déglutis. Il avait l'air tellement d'attendre ces mots, cet aveu de moi. C'en était déstabilisant comme si le reste de notre relation dépendait de ce moment. De cet amour que je lui avouerais.

-Je t'aime Edward, murmurai-je.

Il fondit sur moi, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou en soufflant au passage un « je t'aime » et il me serra fort contre lui.

Mes yeux me piquèrent. C'était si simple. Nous nous aimions.

Il passa la journée à me traiter comme une reine, à être aux petits soins pour moi. C'en était presque gênant.

En début d'après-midi alors que nous étions allés nous relaxer dans le jacuzzi et qu'il en faisait des tonnes pour moi, je lui demandai grâce.

-Edward, arrête ça. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais tu n'as plus besoin d'en faire autant.

Il sourit largement.

-Oui mais j'aime l'entendre, ce n'est pas un gros effort de se montrer gentleman avec toi si c'est pour récolter ces mots par la suite.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et il s'exclama.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire le numéro de la femme blasée qui a horreur qu'on lui porte une attention romantique.

-Non, mais je t'aime aussi quand tu es taquin, enfin de compte, je crois que j'aime tout de toi, j'en suis presque à m'habituer à tes changements d'humeur. Plaisantai-je.

Il grimaça exagérément, alors que je ris.

Je lui sautai au cou pour l'embrasser.

-Hé les tourtereaux, chantonna la voix tonitruante d'Emmett.

Je me raidis instantanément cherchant m'écarter d'Edward, j'étais à moitié avachie sur lui au milieu des bulles.

Il me retint cependant, il ne me lassa pas m'éloigner.

-Emmett ! soupira mon adonis. Que veux-tu ?

Il sourit et nous fit un signe de tête pour nous saluer.

-Je venais me prélasser dans le jacuzzi, répliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Y a pas moyen Em, tu reviendras plus tard, fiche nous la paix, cracha mon adonis puis grogna pour finir par cacher sa tête dans mon cou.

Je ris et le colosse fit sa mine faussement vexé et sortit en nous demandant de ne pas polluer l'eau.

Je rougis et ce fut mon tour de vouloir me cacher.

Mon adonis grogna avant de me murmurer.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu en penses quoi ?

-Ça ne va pas, m'indignai-je, pour que Rosalie où je ne sais qui débarque, hors de question.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, souffla-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son manque de jugeote.

Je sentis de l'impatience, je n'étais satisfaite qu'on puisse nous importuner/que nous puissions être importunés à tout instant. Je devenais véritablement égoïste. Je voulais cet homme à longueur de journée pour moi toute seule.

Je me fis louve dans ses bras, me câlinant.

-Et si nous retournions dans la chambre, susurrai-je tout en embrassant sa mâchoire.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Il m'aida à sortir de l'eau et à enfiler la sortie de bain, tout en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule.

Je lui souris et me collai contre son torse.

-Veux-tu que je passe en cuisine avant de s'enfermer tous les deux, proposa-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière totalement suggestive.

Je ris.

-Je vais t'accompagner, décidai-je.

Il se recula et me regarda de la tête aux pieds, resserrant le peignoir sur moi.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je préfère que tu rentres directement et que tu te vêtisses un peu plus.

Je roulai des yeux, non mais franchement, il pouvait être si changeant et pointilleux avec ce que je pouvais porter !

Je retiens la remarque sarcastique qui rêvait de sortir de mes lèvres pour embrasser les siennes et opiner de la tête.

-Ne sois pas long.

Il hocha la tête me guidant dans le couloir. Nous nous embrassions une nouvelle fois avant de se quitter. Je n'avais pas fait un pas qu'il m'interpela.

-Et si tu allais t'habiller et que nous dinions devant le coucher de soleil ça te plairait.

Je souris largement à l'intention. Notre moment d'intimité pouvait être remis à plus tard, je suppose.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir.

-Ok, j'organise cela, va t'habiller, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je retiens un grincement, je sais que ce n'était pas un ordre en tant que tel, mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer qu'il avait l'habitude d'être directif et quelque peu autoritaire.

J'opinai et partis.

Tout en marchant, je m'interrogeais sur quelle facette de mon adonis, je pouvais bien préférer. Je répertoriais toutes les humeurs que j'avais saisi chez lui, entre le gentleman, le taquin, l'autoritaire, le tendre, le romantique, le spontané… bon fallait que j'arrête, ma liste serait interminable.

Alors quelle attitude pour quelle situation. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas contre un peu d'autorité dans l'intimité de la chambre, en gros au lit, mais je le vivais mal en société. Je me sentais diminuée dans ces cas-là.

En compagnie d'autres personnes, je crois que je préférais le voir gentleman, gardant le côté taquin, romantique et spontané pour nos moments qu'à nous.

Mais je me devais de faire une différence en société. Il y avait son comportement devant nos amis, je souris à cette idée considérant nos compagnons de voyage comme nos amis, des amis de notre couple.

Oui ok, j'occultais un peu beaucoup la présence de Rosalie. Mais je considérais Emmett comme un ami, mon beauf ?

Je secouais la tête à mes idées un peu embrouillées, cependant je me demandais comment il serait devant des inconnus. Il avait été plus que froid avec les journalistes. Est-ce que j'aimerais ce côté-là de lui ?

Une peur s'immisça en moi, et si une fois à terre, il soit plus froid et autoritaire que le reste, si ce côté-là de lui prenait le pas sur le reste, l'aimerais-je toujours autant ?

Enfin c'était prématuré et absurde de tirer des conclusions à ce stade...

-Oh merde !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention à là où j'allais, c'est ainsi qu'au détour d'un couloir je percutai une personne de plein fouet.

Je commençai à m'excuser alors que je pouvais entendre ses propres jurons étouffés quand je relevai les yeux pour découvrir ma victime.

-Jane ?


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello à toutes_

_Voici la suite, je sais vous m'aimez de poster aussi rapidement. Mais c'est aussi pour vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, j'adore vous lire et ça me fait un bien fou. Merci à Lyra pour son aide qu'elle m'apporte._

_Enfin c'est rare chez moi, mais j'aimerais vous conseiller une fic. J'ai déjà dévoré la fin et vraiment elle mérite d'être lu, le style est différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude, mais elle se lit toute seule. C'est cauchemar de Jsjmpcm, vous la trouverez dans mes favoris ou en enlevant les espaces :_

_www . fanfiction s/8539312/1/Cauchemar_

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

-Jane ?

-Oh, Isabella !

J'étais ahurie ! Que faisait-elle là ? Ici sur le bateau ? Souriante en plus.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'en avais mal au cœur, je sentais ma poitrine se comprimer.

Stupéfiée, je la fixais.

Elle me sourit.

Je secouai la tête, je cherchais mes mots.

-Que… Commençai-je doucement reprenant vie.

Ce fut comme un signal, elle se mit, comme une Alice, à sautiller sur place.

-Je suis si contente de pouvoir faire ta connaissance, Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi. Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies, comme des sœurs. Ça va être génial.

Que quoi ? Le monde tournait à l'envers sur ce yacht. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Dans quel monde l'ex-fiancée voulait faire connaissance avec la petite-amie ? Franchement ! Et putain qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici !

Je me reconcentrai sur elle qui visiblement attendait une réponse de ma part. Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Réussis-je à prononcer.

Ses traits s'affaissèrent.

-Euh, ben je … euh…

Elle perdait visiblement ses mots, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Putain, je sentais ma patience s'amoindrir.

Mes pupilles se dilatèrent tout en la regardant intensément signe évident que j'attendais la suite.

-Je… et bien… poursuivit-elle difficilement, je finis la croisière avec vous ?

-Avec nous ?

-Euh oui, vous tous ?

-Mais pourquoi ? M'écriais-je, toute forme de politesse envolée, s'il y en avait eu une un jour.

-Euh et bien… pourquoi pas ? Tenta-t-elle avec une sorte de grimace.

-Mais… Voulus-je protester, avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais aucun droit de contester sa présence ici. Je n'étais pas maitresse à bord.

Je voulais crier, hurler ma rage.

Elle ne m'avait certes rien fait, mais c'était si surréaliste. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi ?

Elle me regardait toujours un peu plus sur la défensive. Elle attendait.

Je la fixai une minute de plus, nous étions toutes les deux dans l'expectative.

Non ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit. Lui.

-Edward ! Me mis-je à hurler rebroussant chemin. EDWARD

Je criai comme cela en faisant demi-tour remontant d'un étage pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

-EDWAAAAARD, EDWARD, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDWARD, putain, grommelai-je plus doucement ne le trouvant pas aussi rapidement que j'aurais voulu.

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je repris mes cris.

-EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

J'arrivais vers les cuisines criant toujours autant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur mon petit-ami, l'air ahuri.

Il fronça les sourcils, me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Je devais surement être débraillée dans ce foutu peignoir, mais rien à foutre.

Je le fixai le regard noir, il sembla analyser la situation, il fit un pas doucement vers moi.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher derrière moi et je sus qui était arrivé quand il écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur moi.

Il déglutit péniblement.

-Bella, commença-t-il doucement.

Il n'était pas surpris, il savait qu'elle était là.

Je sentis la rage m'envahir. Je réfléchissais à mes putains d'options à cet instant.

Merde, j'étais fâchée. En colère qu'il ne m'ait pas dit qu'elle était présente. Contrariée parce qu'il lui avait parlé de moi ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait passé du temps avec elle à mon insu.

Je me sentais trahie et impuissante, car je ne savais pas comment verbaliser mon énervement, hormis son manque d'honnêteté. Je m'agaçais de ne pas juste pouvoir claquer la porte et rentrer chez moi.

Rentrer chez moi. Peut-être que c'était la solution.

Je fis alors une nouvelle fois demi-tour, les ignorant tous les deux.

-Bella, protesta Edward, voulant me retenir.

Je marchai à grands pas, pour atteindre les escaliers et monter encore d'un étage.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Entendis-je lui demander.

J'étais furieuse, mais j'espérais juste à cet instant que je n'allais pas me perdre.

Une fois en haut, j'avançais, je cherchais le poste de pilotage.

J'étais peu avancée quand j'entendis des pas de course venir à moi et mon nom qu'on criait.

-Bella, Bella, Bella !

Et merde il était déjà derrière moi à me retenir par le poignet, j'étais excédée d'avoir raté mon objectif avant qu'il ne me rattrape.

-Putain, Bella où est ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Je le regardai méchamment. J'hésitai entre rester déterminée et trouver le capitaine ou l'agresser sur la présence de la blonde à bord. Je me rappelai comme une gifle que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur les passagers, je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis une invitée. Je préférai donc lui informer de ma décision.

-Je cherche Mike.

Il fronça les sourcils, il était évident qu'il n'appréciait guère ma réponse.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'il m'aide à descendre à terre.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et de l'horreur se peindre sur son visage avant de se transformer par une moue triste.

-Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, j'ai rien à dire, crachai-je.

Ces mots me firent un mal de chien, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Il souffla.

-Il faut qu'on parle, viens. M'incita-t-il en me tendant la main.

Pour toute réponse, je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine.

-Bella, murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant, viens.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce restant campée sur ma position.

Je le vis souffler, je pouvais voir son impatience grandir alors que ses yeux voyagèrent sur mon corps et ma tenue très certainement inadéquate.

Tant mieux, pensai-je.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, finit par frotter sa nuque. Après une grande respiration, il fixa ses prunelles aux miennes, déterminé. Et d'une voix étonnamment calme et douce :

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, si je m'attendais à ça, je me repris bien vite.

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

Il hoqueta dans un genre de rire sans joie.

-Bien sûr que si.

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'il doute de moi et il reprit.

-A la moindre difficulté, tu fuis. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Seulement si nous nous aimons, je pense que nous pouvons surmonter bien plus que ça.

Je m'adoucis quelques peu à ses paroles, oui je fuyais sans aucun doute, mais qu'avais-je en mon pouvoir, quelle possibilité face à tout cela ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Isabella ? Tu voudrais que je sois un homme froid sans cœur ? Tu aurais voulu que je lui dise : désolé tu as raté ta chance passe ton tour ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'allais pas la laisser je ne sais où seule.

Je baissai les yeux, je soufflai fortement.

Je pouvais comprendre cela et oui ses mots me rassurèrent, mais ce n'était pas cela le problème.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, soufflai-je.

Il en fit de même en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir.

-Et c'est mieux que je l'apprenne comme cela, je me sens si trahie.

Il fit un pas vers moi.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux juste prendre le temps que tu découvres mon monde doucement. Même si Jane m'indifférait au plus haut point, je n'aurais pas pu la laisser là où elle était. Ça me serait retombé dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec tous ces paparazzis. Finit-il par cracher.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant de son pouce, se radoucissant instantanément.

-Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais j'ai peur, je ne veux pas te perdre, je…

Il y avait une telle émotion dans sa voix, il semblait si sincère.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour que nos prunelles s'ancrent l'une à l'autre, il posa son front contre le mien.

-Tu sais Bella, si je n'avais pas si peur de ta réaction, j'aurais déjà posé un genou à terre devant toi… je t'aime.

J'étais tétanisée par ces mots, trop d'informations m'arrivaient en même temps, je n'arrivais plus à les traiter.

Devant mon silence et ma non résistance, Edward m'enlaça, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et me serrant fort contre lui.

Je fermai les paupières. Je sentis encore une poussée d'émotion, mon nez me piquait comme mes yeux. Pourquoi aimer devait être si compliqué?

Je me sentis épuisée, j'avais un trop plein de stress, de fatigue certainement.

Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte, reposant presque de tout mon poids sur lui. Je me sentais si fatiguée.

Il réagit immédiatement, me serrant contre lui avant de se décaler et [venir] me porter comme une jeune mariée.

Passée la surprise, j'étais trop lasse pour protester. Je calai ma tête sur son épaule et me laissai bercer par ses pas.

Arrivés à la chambre, il ne me lâcha pas, il m'allongea sur le lit et me mit dos à lui faisant reposer mon corps contre son torse.

Un de ses bras passa sur ma taille et il m'attira contre lui. Coincée dans son étreinte, je pouvais peu bouger. Il me tenait. L'image me fit sourire, il était agrippé à moi comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de partir.

Je finis par m'endormir, lessivée et empreinte de ce sentiment de sécurité quand je le sentais si proche de moi.

Le lendemain arriva avec cette belle couleur qui emplit la pièce, j'étais toujours prisonnière des bras d'Edward et j'avais plus qu'envie de courir aux toilettes.

Je me dégageai le plus doucement possible, mais sans succès dès que je m'éloignais, il raffermissait son emprise sur moi.

-Edward, murmurai-je. Lâche-moi.

Il grogna.

-S'il te plait, il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain, mes mots étaient à peine audibles.

Il émit un bruit bizarre, entre un grognement et un souffle, il se recula, s'étirant sur le dos et me laissant libre.

Je courus à mes affaires et revins plus lentement.

Il avait un bras qui cachait ses yeux, il semblait soucieux et je fus saisie d'appréhension.

Je m'assis doucement sur le lit, le mouvement l'alerta et il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire calculé.

-Tu vas bien ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui et toi ?

Il acquiesça de la tête, tout en continuant.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui merci.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que nous pouvions être formels ce matin ! J'avais horreur de cela.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Rester au lit, proposa-t-il un sourire carnassier barrant son visage.

Je le tapai sur son épaule gentiment.

-Obsédé.

Il rit et toute la tension s'envola en un instant, nous retrouvant dans notre bulle unique. J'en profitai donc.

-J'aurais aimé passer un peu de temps avec Alice, l'informai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Je voulais me justifier mais c'était après tout mon amie. J'éprouvais le besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, d'avoir un avis extérieur sur tout ce qui se passait. J'avais le sentiment que tout allait trop vite, comme dans un rêve. En parler me permettrait de m'ancrer un peu plus dans la réalité et mesurer la portée de tout cela.

-Ok, soupira-t-il une minute après, en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une tentative de les discipliner rendant le tout bien plus sexy.

J'avais envie de passer ma main dedans, j'avais envie de le câliner, encore, tout comme je voulais être câlinée, mais pour une raison inconnue je me retins.

Peut-être due à la difficulté que j'éprouvais d'appréhender son monde, sa manière de penser. Le tout Edward était plus envahissant que je ne l'avais cru au départ. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, il m'avait prévenu qu'il était un tout et que ce n'était pas toujours facile de composer avec tout ça. Que dans une autre vie, il aurait aimé être juste Edward.

Cependant, je devais me rendre compte que c'était un personnage public, pour une partie des habitants de ce globe en tout cas, et que ses actions étaient scrutées à la loupe.

Allais-je arriver à faire face à tout cela ? En tout cas, lui le pensait. C'était si simple de réduire cela à notre amour et de laisser la vie couler autour, tant que nous souhaitons être ensemble.

Cette vie ne nous séparerait-elle jamais ?

Il avait l'air de penser que non et que c'était moi, le seul obstacle à tout cela. Il doutait de moi, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi prenait-il tant de précaution, redoutait-il autant ma réaction ? Que pouvait-il cacher qui justifie tout cela ? Ou était-ce juste une question de timing, de la rapidité de nos sentiments et de l'évolution de notre relation ?

C'est alors que ses mots me revinrent en mémoire, tout comme ma discussion avec Jasper quand je lui avais dit être contre le mariage. Alice le savait depuis longtemps, elle savait les répercussions que le divorce de mes parents avait eues sur moi. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il maintenait cette réserve constante ?

Voudrais-je épouser Edward ? Serais-je prête à partager ma vie avec lui ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement à cette idée ? Si mes émotions s'emballaient, la vision définitive de l'acte me terrifiait. Mon corps réagissait trop à ce sentiment. M'avertissait-il que je serais alors coincée dans une situation sans issue ?

Je devais me poser la question autrement. Pourrais-je vivre sans Edward ? Mon intestin se tordit à cette perspective, j'eus l'impression que la nausée montait. Imaginer qu'il en touche une autre, qu'il regarde une autre femme comme il me dévisage à cet instant, attendant de moi que je fasse un pas vers lui, que je m'ouvre à lui.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et déposai ma paume sur sa joue. Il pencha la tête pour accentuer le contact.

Nous restâmes un instant les prunelles ancrées dans celles de l'autre.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Tu sais, commençai-je maladroitement, si je suis si farouchement opposée au mariage, c'est surtout parce que j'ai eu un mauvais exemple sous les yeux.

Il grimaça à ses mots et il posa, en miroir de moi, ses doigts sur mon visage, dans une caresse imperceptible.

-Et si je pouvais te prouver que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, changerais-tu d'avis ?

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ses yeux. Je souris, je me voulais rassurante.

-Je sais juste que s'il y a une seule personne qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis à ce sujet, c'est toi.

Il rayonna à l'entente de ces mots, se mettant à genoux pour se rapprocher de moi, prenant mon visage totalement en coupe, le relevant vers le sien. Ses prunelles fixées aux miennes.

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je plus humblement.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres. Il scellait une promesse.

Il sourit et se recula quand mon ventre se mit à grogner, au final nous avions loupé le repas de la veille.

-Viens, allons manger à l'extérieur car je ne peux pas rester sage seul avec toi sur un lit.

Je souris et alors que nous levions, je le vis me m'examiner de la tête aux pieds. J'avais toujours sur le dos le peignoir, si pendant la nuit, il s'était complétement défait, je l'avais de nouveau entouré autour de mon corps après le passage à la salle de bain.

Pour le coup, il sembla perdu.

-Euh, je devrais peut-être te laisser te rafraîchir un peu et t'habiller.

J'opinai de la tête, mais il sembla très mal à l'aise.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? M'inquiétai-je

Il souffla.

-Je voudrais rester avec toi mais si tu te mets nue pour ta douche, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse rester sage et je voudrais te nourrir avant.

Je pouffai à son dilemme ridicule en levant les yeux, au ciel.

-Tu cogites trop mon cœur. Le taquinai-je.

Il sourit.

-Et si tu allais te doucher dans la chambre d'à côté et on se retrouve dans une dizaine de minutes ? Repris-je.

Il soupira dramatiquement.

-Je suis un faible homme face à toi.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

-À qui veux-tu faire croire cela ?

Il vint poser un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de chuchoter sur celles-ci.

-C'est pourtant vrai.

Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'étirer jusqu'aux oreilles à l'idée que j'avais un petit pouvoir sur lui.

Une fois que nous nous fûmes apprêtés, il me tint la main pour aller dans le petit salon. Très vite, un serveur nous apporta un plateau rempli de viennoiseries, fruits et yaourts, ainsi que des boissons.

Edward semblait plus détendu. Nous nous étions installés sur le canapé et il mangeait avec une seule main, l'autre posée constamment sur ma cuisse.

Après le repas, j'avais besoin de m'aérer donc il me proposa d'aller marcher, nous fîmes le tour de tous les ponts, main dans la main.

Si nous parlions de tout et de rien, je ne savais pas comment lui rappeler que je souhaitais voir Alice. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne contre lui ou autre chose. C'est en redescendant que je suggérai de jeter un œil à l'entrepôt pour voir si elle était à son atelier. Ce fut le cas.

Edward sembla un peu contrarié mais finit par me faire un baiser sur le front, nous informant qu'il nous laissait entre filles et que nous nous retrouverions tous pour le diner.

Alice semblait complétement à l'ouest, elle si raffinée d'habitude, paraissait débraillée.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? La questionnai-je une fois que nous fûmes seules.

-Oui, répondit-elle rapidement, elle semblait contrariée.

Par ma présence ?

-Je te dérange ?

-Oui, enfin non. Elle souffla.

-Excuse-moi, pleurnicha-t-elle ses épaules s'affaissant. Je… en fait c'est moi. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai une perte d'inspiration et je n'arrive pas à finir les créations que je dois faire. Je commence vraiment à être stressée, le temps va me manquer.

-Et tu travailles sur quoi ?

-Euh… un gros projet, genre qui change ta vie, donc il ne faut pas que je me loupe, tu comprends ?

J'opinai, même si je ne saisissais pas vraiment tout son stress.

Je restai près d'elle, la regardant trier ses tissus, faire des juxtapositions, soupirer, s'énerver. Les minutes s'étiraient. Ma frustration aussi. Je me décidai à me jeter à l'eau.

-Dis Alice, tu connais Jane ?

Elle releva la tête vivement et me regarda surprise.

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Tu sais qu'elle est sur le bateau, dis-je mal à l'aise.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. Elle avait la bouche ouverte avant d'opiner de la tête.

Pourquoi semblait-elle si choquée si elle le savait déjà ?

Je soufflai.

-Je… commençai-je. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, parle-moi d'elle ?

-Euh, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, trancha-t-elle. Que sais-tu ?

Je m'avachis un peu plus sur ma chaise à côté d'elle.

-Qu'Edward lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qu'elle a refusé mais visiblement elle a changé d'avis.

Alice me regardait et hocha la tête doucement et m'incita à continuer.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir menacée de sa présence sur le bateau. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser, ça m'aiderait si tu me donnais ton avis ou que tu me parles d'elle. Etiez-vous amie ?

Elle prit une grande respiration et carra un peu les épaules en me regardant.

-C'était surtout une amie à Rosalie.

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent, ce qui expliquait son comportement avec moi. Elle était jalouse pour son amie.

-Oh ! Fis-je.

-Ouais mais bon ce n'est pas important, écoute Bella, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail là. Pourrions-nous nous en parler plus tard ?

Je clignai des yeux devant son congédiement en règle. J'avais la parole coupée, je me sentis instantanément blessée. Je la considérais, même après toutes ces années, comme ma meilleure amie et j'avais besoin d'elle, à cet instant, mais non elle n'était pas disponible.

-Ok, murmurai-je troublée et peinée.

Je me levai en direction de la porte.

-Bella, m'interpella-t-elle.

-Ouais, répondis-je difficilement en me tournant seulement à moitié.

-Tu m'excuses, hein, on se voit plus tard, OK ?

J'opinai de la tête avant de sortir rapidement. Je me sentis perdue, avec cette forte envie de pleurer qui m'assaillait. C'était juste déraisonnable. Pourquoi devais-je le prendre si personnellement ? Elle aussi avait ses problèmes. Je devais me montrer moins égoïste. Cependant, c'était la seule sur qui je pouvais me reposer à l'heure actuelle, c'était ma plus vieille amie et j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle.

Je m'en voulus même d'être étrangère à la mode, j'aurais pu l'aider pour ses créations et lui parler en même temps, nous aurions été gagnante toutes les deux.

J'étais perdue, seule. Je ne pouvais simplement pas confier mes doutes et mes craintes à Edward, c'était juste absurde vu que ça le concernait. Il ne pourrait pas avoir un avis impartial. Seule une autre personne pourrait m'aider et celle-ci toute désignée en la personne d'Alice n'était pas disponible.

J'effaçai mes larmes qui coulèrent sans que je puisse les empêcher. Je marchai ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Je n'avais pas envie de retrouver tout de suite Edward. Il verrait ma peine et je serais encore bien plus en difficulté à essayer de lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon état.

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Plus seule que jamais, je décidai de juste aller dans une autre chambre. Heureusement celle d'à côté de la nôtre était ouverte. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et laissai mes larmes couler. C'était en même temps si libérateur.

Je pleurais l'éloignement de mon amie. Je pleurais Edward qui n'était pas juste lui. Je pleurais mon amour pour lui qui pouvait à tout instant me faire souffrir. Je pleurais pour Jane, d'aimer de manière particulière un homme pour être capable de le voir heureux, à moins qu'elle fut en train de manipuler pour le reconquérir. Je pleurais sur ma vie qui était si étrange à cet instant. Je pleurais du manque de normalité dans tout cela. Je pleurais mon manque de repères pour pouvoir tout analyser de manière cohérente et sensée.

L'abondance des larmes et des émotions m'emmenèrent dans les tréfonds de l'inconscient où je rêvais d'Edward. J'étais dans une assemblée souriante, il portait un costume, il était magnifique, il attendait devant un autel. J'étais au premier rang et comme toutes les personnes présentes, je me retournai vers la porte pour voir Jane marcher le sourire aux lèvres dans une belle robe blanche. Elle avançait doucement. Arrivée à mon niveau, elle me fit un sourire heureux, sincère, avant de reporter son attention sur le futur époux, alors son visage rayonna tout simplement.

-Bella, Bella.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut de mon songe ou cauchemar. J'entendais Edward qui m'appelait de l'autre côté de la cloison, dans notre chambre. Il me cherchait.

Je frottai mon visage, m'ancrant dans la réalité, essayant de refouler au plus loin mon rêve, si absurde. Enfin pas qu'il ne soit pas réaliste, c'est juste ma présence à une telle union qui était inimaginable ou le fait que je me sente heureuse de cet événement.

Je me relevai péniblement, ma tête cognait. Je me sentais patraque, peut-être d'avoir trop pleuré.

Je pouvais sentir l'énervement d'Edward à distance, par les bruits de portes qui claquent et l'appel de mon nom.

Je soupirai, cherchant à me mettre debout malgré la migraine qui m'avait envahie. Il allait péter un câble s'il ne me trouvait pas. Enfin je ne pouvais pas être où ? Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me jeter à l'eau non plus.

Une fois mon équilibre assuré, je me levai. J'entendis des voix qui s'élevaient dans le couloir. Il allait s'en prendre à tout le personnel, si je ne me manifestais pas rapidement, j'en étais convaincue. Surement son petit côté despotique et possessif.

J'entrouvris la porte quand je le vis s'agiter devant Alice.

-Putain, mais où est-elle ? Tu dis que ça fait 2 heures qu'elle t'a quittée ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenue, le temps que je revienne la chercher ?

Mon amie était un peu ratatinée sur elle-même. Il se tut, lui laissant la possibilité de parler.

-Edward, commença-t-elle doucement, ce n'est plus une enfant, elle ne doit pas être loin et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions. Tu dois lui dire la vérité, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, moi. Finit-elle d'un ton accusateur.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello,_

_C'est lundi et c'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf ! Il doit rester quelque chose comme 3 ou 4 chapitres après celui-là. Je pense donc à mes prochains écrits, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait un sondage sur mon profil pour savoir quel OS vous voudriez me voir poursuivre en premier._

_Merci à toutes de me suivre, de me laisser des reviews que je lis toujours avec attention même si mes réponses sont rares, je m'en excuse. Merci à Lyraparleor pour son soutien, ses conseils et ses corrections._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Edward jura, tapant presque du pied alors que ses mains s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux. Inconsciemment, j'avais ouvert un peu plus la porte pour me rapprocher et mieux entendre leur conversation. C'est quand il se baissa en soufflant que mon amie m'aperçut.

-Bella, tu es là ! Son ton était surfait, enjoué.

Je la regardais bouche bée par son changement d'attitude. Comme si nous étions dans un pays merveilleux où tout était joyeux et coloré !

Mon compagnon fit volteface à une vitesse hallucinante et je pus voir le soulagement se peindre sur son visage.

-Hé tu es là bébé, sourit-il en s'avançant vers moi bras ouverts.

Je reculai instinctivement et il fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Il sembla confus avant de soupirer et ses épaules ainsi que ses bras s'affaissèrent. Il sembla vaincu pour le coup.

-Bella, tenta-t-il cependant en faisant un pas vers moi.

-NON, rugis-je. Je veux des explications ! Que me caches-tu de si important pour que mon amie ne puisse plus me parler ?

Je vis Alice se faire toute petite derrière et se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Euh, je vais vous laisser à plus tard.

Elle s'enfuit, franchissant la porte de l'entrepôt et la refermant derrière elle.

« Lâche » pensai-je.

Nous étions maintenant seuls, je pouvais sentir mon cœur pulser au niveau de ma tempe, combiné à ma migraine c'était juste insupportable. J'avais l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser tellement je sentais la tension en moi qui grandissait et ne s'arrêtait pas.

J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dévoiler, mélangé à la colère de me cacher des informations.

Avec une rage inconnue et un besoin irrépressible de donner un sens à tout cela, je me mis à hurler.

-Maintenant Edward, je veux savoir !

Il souffla.

-Ok mais viens dans la chambre pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.

Dans la cabine ? Avec pour principal meuble un lit, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je connaissais sa propension à réussir à me détourner de mon objectif. Je secouai la tête, lui indiquant mon refus.

Il soupira.

-Tu veux vraiment que nous ayons cette discussion dans le couloir ?

Je haussai les épaules en signe de défi.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-S'il te plait Bella, ne soit pas pénible. Entre.

Il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre et je m'offusquai de son ton condescendant.

-Ne soit pas pénible, répétai-je complétement ahurie. Tu me demandes réellement de ne pas être pénible.

Je montai dans le aigus tant je sentais la colère m'envahir. Il eut la décence de se ratatiner sur lui-même.

-Bella, excuse-moi, commença-t-il. Je suis maladroit mais …

Il shoota dans le mur en jurant.

Très mature comme réaction, pensai-je. Il allait finir par se rouler par terre s'il continuait et c'était moi qui ne devais pas être « pénible ».

Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine en signe de résolution. Il n'allait pas m'embobiner avec une petite crise de je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs. Je voulais des explications et maintenant.

-Quand tu auras fini de t'énerver peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par être honnête avec moi. Crachai-je.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi et me dévisagea, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il semblait que la colère l'envahit.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti Bella, plastronna-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Je reniflai de dédain.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est un truc d'omission, ce n'est pas du mensonge.

Je sentais la fureur monter en lui et j'étais convaincue que si nous étions capables de nous faire du bien, nous étions aussi très forts pour taper là où ça faisait mal chez l'autre.

Et vu ses traits déformés, j'avais visé juste. Il sembla perdre pied un instant avant qu'un masque d'impassibilité se propage sur son visage. Il me fixa un instant avant de parler d'une voix étonnamment calme et douce.

-Où souhaites-tu aller pour discuter ?

-Euh…

Merde, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

-Je ne sais pas, où tu veux du moment qu'il n'a pas un lit dans la pièce et que nous puissions parler en toute honnêteté… tous les deux.

Je voulais qu'ils comprennent que je ne voulais pas non plus de public. Et pas d'endroit tendancieux, je voulais rester claire sur ce qu'il allait me raconter, j'avais besoin de toute ma concentration.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête et me tendit la main.

-Viens.

Je regardai sa paume ouverte, et avec beaucoup de difficulté, je passai devant lui sans le toucher. Je l'entendis soupirer à fendre l'âme alors qu'il emboita mon pas.

Il me rattrapa, marchant à mon niveau sans un mot. Il me disait juste à gauche, par là, tout droit, à droite…

Nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce plus reculée, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici mais je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre que nous étions dans la salle de musique. Il trônait au milieu un magnifique piano à queue noir et sur un côté du mur de multiples instruments comme des guitares, un tamtam, des instruments à cordes et à vents.

Il ferma la porte derrière nous et m'invita à m'installer sur le sofa. Les murs étaient capitonnés, je supposai que la pièce était insonorisée.

Parfait ! Je pourrais crier à loisir sans avoir peur que l'on m'entende et il y avait assez de place pour que sa proximité ne me perturbe pas trop.

-Bien, maintenant soit honnête, enchaînai-je sans plus attendre.

Il souffla.

-Ok, par où commencer…

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque qu'il frotta.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au parc ?

-Sur Jane ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui et alors ?

-Te souviens-tu de tout ? Pourquoi je suis venu aux Etats-Unis ?

Je grimaçai avant de souffler.

-Eviter un mariage de convenance, résumai-je.

Il fit un sourire tordu.

-Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça. Bref, je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui me correspondrait plus. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Jasper…

Il laissa trainer la fin de sa phrase, me regardant fixement comme si la suite allait de soi.

Je le regardai secouant la tête, même si aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, mon attitude voulait clairement dire « et alors ? ».

Il souffla.

-Tu sais Jasper et euh... son logiciel.

-Son logiciel… répétai-je perdue, quand Oh… tu as fait appel à Jasper pour rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Il grimaça avant d'acquiescer.

-Euh ouais.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, le fixant attendant définitivement plus d'explications.

-Il a lancé son logiciel sur Chicago et nous avons obtenu un score de 90% avec Jane.

Je déglutis péniblement à cette information.

-Bref, enchaina-t-il aussitôt, ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cette révélation. Quand elle a refusé de m'épouser, j'ai demandé à Jasper de relancer le programme mais au pays tout entier.

J'allais me sentir mal, merde, il allait me dire qu'il attendait la femme de sa vie d'un instant à l'autre que j'étais une distraction de vacances. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

-Ça a été une telle surprise que tu sois l'amie d'Alice. Finit-il.

-Que quoi ? M'écriai-je en me levant du canapé, les mots ne s'imprimaient pas correctement dans mon cerveau et me mettaient dans tous mes états. Il avait fait appel à Jasper. C'est juste trop stupide à mon goût et quel rapport avec moi et Alice.

-Je ne comprends pas, enchainai-je alors qu'il continuait à me regarder, ne disant plus un mot, attendant juste que je réagisse.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de moi alors que je me reculai.

-Bella, supplia-t-il. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

-Alors ne m'approche pas !

Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant, il se pinça l'arrête de son nez, puis releva le visage déterminé.

-Bella, le logiciel de Jasper t'a sélectionnée, toi ! De tout le pays des Etats-Unis c'est toi qui m'es destinée.

Aculée au mur, je me laissai tomber sur les fesses, trop de choses, trop d'informations, trop trop….

Il s'approcha de moi.

Je tendis la main, alors que je repliais mes jambes contre moi.

-Stop, l'arrêtai-je quand il se baissa pour se mettre à mon niveau.

Il se figea dans son mouvement et me regarda.

-Bella, souffla-t-il.

-Non, stop, j'ai… j'ai besoin d'une minute.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur les fesses à son tour en face de moi, juste à quelques pas.

Je devais mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, c'était juste trop. Je frottai mon crane de mes mains. C'était comme si je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer l'information. J'étais encore sous le choc, ce n'était juste pas possible.

J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans mon corps, de suffoquer tellement j'étais abasourdie, écrasée par les conséquences de cette révélation. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Je me frottais les yeux, je tentais de faire le vide en plissant fortement les paupières mais rien ne pouvait m'aider. Le logiciel de Jasper, pour trouver son âme-sœur, Edward et moi.

Non ! Je n'étais pas préparée à cela. En une seule minute, j'avais le sentiment de n'être plus maitre de mon destin. Comme si maintenant je lui appartenais. J'étais son double, sa moitié et quoi ?

Je rouvris les yeux, le noir ne m'aidait pas plus à savoir comment réagir à tout cela, trop d'émotions m'assaillaient. Je relevai mes iris pour le voir assis qui me fixait, calmement, sereinement comme si tout était normal dans le meilleur des mondes.

S'attendait-il juste à ce que je lui saute au cou en ayant la preuve qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, que je n'avais plus qu'à me réjouir. Mais, je … je ne voulais pas savoir !

J'avais juste l'impression de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me semblait encore avoir. Je me sentais dépouillée, démunie, vidée, blessée et trahie.

Ils m'avaient tous menti. Comment ont-ils osé me cacher une information aussi importante ? Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle cautionné tout cela ? Je la prenais pour mon amie et elle me poignardait dans le dos.

Je savais déjà ce qu'elle me dirait si je l'accusais de son attitude, elle rirait me disant : « mais voyons Bella c'est l'homme de ta vie, il n'y a aucun tort, c'était pour t'aider ».

Merde et le libre arbitre ! Ils n'en ont jamais entendu parler. Tu parles d'amis, n'importe quoi. Enfin si, c'était surement des amis, mais pas les miens. Et ce putain de rafiot qui me confinait enfermée ici alors que je voulais juste fuir tout cela.

Je croisais alors les prunelles confiantes d'Edward qui attendait, patiemment, gentiment.

Putain !

-DEGAGES ! Me mis-je à hurler me redressant en prenant appui contre le mur.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-DEGAGES ! Hurlai-je à nouveau ayant réussi à me tenir debout.

Il était figé dans ses mouvements, il semblait perdu.

Que croyait-il ? Que j'allais m'enthousiasmer de cette nouvelle ? Ok nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, rien à foutre que je puisse me sentir trahie ? Ne voyait-il donc pas ce que je ressentais en ce moment ?

Non, il était là semblant surpris de ma réaction.

-Je suis peut-être trop « pénible », crachai-je en formant les guillemets avec mes doigts en disant le mot, pour que je sois réellement ton âme-sœur. Alors maintenant va-t'en.

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

-Edward, j'ai besoin d'être seule, pars !

Je me retournai, j'entendis que lui se relevait.

J'attendis qu'il quitte la pièce mais aucun autre bruit me parvint.

Je posai mon front contre le mur. C'était juste si irréaliste. J'avais déjà pensé à cette option et j'étais d'accord avec moi-même que je n'aurais pas voulu savoir qui le logiciel de Jasper sélectionnerait pour moi. Enfin si j'avais bien compris ses améliorations, il ne choisissait pas la personne pour moi, il trouvait le couple idéal, autant d'un côté comme de l'autre. En gros Edward était l'homme de ma vie, selon ce foutu programme, tout comme j'étais la femme de sa vie.

Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi bête à cet instant ? Voilà huit jours qu'ils étaient tous là, sachant la vérité sur la nature de notre relation mais attendant juste … qu'attendaient-ils Putain ?

Je soufflai exaspérée, n'arrivant définitivement pas à rationnaliser tout cela. Trop d'émotions, en trop de temps, c'était juste trop.

Je sursautai quand des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. La prise se raffermit et je sentis Edward se coller à moi, sa tête s'enfouissant dans son cou.

-Bella, supplia-t-il. Parle-moi.

Je serrai les dents, tout mon corps s'était crispé à son contact.

Je sentais qu'il faisait pression pour que je ne m'accote plus contre le mur mais contre lui.

Je résistais autant que possible. Je voulais comprendre, y voir plus clair.

-Va-t'en, suppliai-je une nouvelle fois.

Et là sans que je n'aie le temps de rajouter un mot, mon corps fit volteface. Je me retrouvai devant un Edward passablement agacé qui me regardait avec des yeux beaucoup trop foncés et froncés.

Je le défiai.

-Stop, Bella ! Ça suffit, je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations mais j'essaie justement depuis le début de te préserver. Tu aurais voulu quoi que je me pointe à Seattle avec un bouquet de fleurs et te disant « Bonjour, je suis Edward tu es mon âme-sœur, viens avec moi ? ». Non, j'ai voulu faire les choses bien pour toi, pour que tous les deux nous n'ayons pas à souffrir de cette situation. Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise à la légère, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à comment t'aborder. Alors maintenant tu vas t'asseoir et nous allons discuter comme deux adultes.

C'était complétement ébahie que je restais pétrifiée après sa tirade. Il était à bout de souffle et de plus en plus énervé.

Devant mon immobilité, il souffla et se radoucit.

-S'il te plait, assieds-toi, parle-moi.

J'abdiquai avant de m'exécuter toujours un peu sous le choc et abasourdie.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Edward. Je me sens trahie.

Il soupira et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je…

Il souffla fortement.

-Ok, c'est moi qui parle.

Il laissa passer un moment comme s'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses idées ou prenait du courage, je n'en étais pas certaine.

-Ma façon de faire était peut-être maladroite mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une bonne idée. Je… quand Jane a refusé de m'épouser. Je me suis dit que la différence culturelle était trop grande alors j'ai demandé à Jasper de faire une recherche dans mon pays. Mon meilleur taux avec les femmes là-bas n'excédaient pas les 84%, sans compter Tanya que mon père veut me voir épouser avec qui j'ai 76%. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à de telles probabilités. Je crois au logiciel de Jasper, j'ai une grande confiance en son programme. Je lui ai donc demandé de faire la recherche sur le pays en entier.

Nouvelle pause

-Je me souviendrai toujours du jour du résultat. J'étais en train de faire un tennis avec Emmett, j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de nous appeler pour que nous rentrions, Jasper n'était guère optimiste suite aux premiers résultats, bref, j'étais sur les nerfs.

Il jouait toujours avec mes mains, les yeux rivés dessus, il était évident qu'il revivait le moment.

-J'ai reçu un appel de Jasper tout excité, il hurlait au téléphone, j'avais du mal à le comprendre, il me disait qu'il était en chemin pour le labo, qu'il avait reçu une alerte. J'avais du mal à saisir tout ce qu'il me disait, il parlait très vite et voyant mon incompréhension, il se mit à hurler « Edward on a un résultat, magne-toi ». Et là j'ai comme un ressort lancé ma raquette à mon frère et j'ai couru. Il me criait dessus réclamant de finir la partie car il était véritablement en train de me laminer tellement je n'étais pas concentré. Je me souviens aussi être arrivé avant Jasper, j'avais roulé vite. Il était autant impatient que moi. Nous nous sommes précipités sur l'écran de contrôle et là un nom clignotait.

Il redressa son visage et me sourit plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Isabella Marie Swan, 97%. Ton nom n'arrêtait pas de clignoter, c'est comme s'il voulait pénétrer dans ma rétine. J'étais un peu surpris, car si j'attendais ça impatiemment c'était juste un nom inconnu. J'essayais de faire en sorte que cela ait du sens dans ma tête, mais… euh.

Il secoua la tête comme pour changer son idée et reprit.

-Oui, puis je me suis retourné vers Jasper, j'espérais qu'il pourrait m'en dire plus, mais il avait les sourcils froncés, il était soucieux. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, il n'a pas pu me répondre tout de suite, il m'a juste dis qu'il avait une impression de déjà-vu quand la lumière s'est faite dans son esprit. Il a pianoté quelques touches et là tu es apparue à l'écran. J'ai été tout de suite en admiration sur tes rougeurs, ton visage si doux et si magnifique. Et c'est là que Jasper s'est mis à percuter.

Il se mit à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Il a refait d'autres recherches enlevant ton visage de l'écran, me faisant protester et il n'arrêtait pas de dire « non, ce n'est pas possible, non ». Ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver, je ne comprenais pas qu'il répétait sans cesse « non ». Alors je me suis mis à limite lui crier dessus pour qu'il m'explique et il est tombé dans son fauteuil et il a dit « c'est Bella, l'amie d'enfance d'Alice » et il est resté prostré un long moment et moi je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Je t'ai regardé plus longtemps et j'ai fait rouler ton prénom sur ma langue « Bella » et j'ai trouvé que ça t'allait à merveille.

Il fit une pause dans son récit me regardant de manière attendrissante. Je ravalai la boule qui s'était formée au fond de ma gorge, je ne voulais pas pleurer, pourtant …

Il se concentra de nouveau sur nos mains jointes, caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

-Après, la suite a été assez épique. Alice était vraiment dans tous ses états, difficilement gérable. Elle voulait t'appeler dans la minute puis se ravisait, occasionnellement elle me criait dessus aussi.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois à ce souvenir.

-Bref, nous sommes arrivés à un compromis. Je voulais te rencontrer sans la pression du logiciel, tu sais juste pour voir notre alchimie. C'est Alice qui a eu l'idée du jeu. Elle a pensé qu'en te mettant dans la peau de Scarlett tu serais moins introvertie et tu t'ouvrirais plus facilement. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans la chambre, j'ai su que je ne voudrais plus te quitter. Je sais que j'ai été un peu égoïste mais j'aime à croire que tu as ressenti comme moi, cette connexion entre nous.

Il me scruta attendant que j'approuve ou non. J'opinai faiblement incapable de faire plus. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre.

-En fait l'idée c'est que s'il n'y avait pas eu le déclic entre nous, tu aurais passé des vacances à Chicago avec Alice et tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir des résultats du logiciel. C'était pensé pour te préserver. Ensuite il y a eu notre voyage, je ne voulais pas être trop envahissant au début, je voulais te laisser venir à moi. Je voulais que doucement tu découvres mon monde.

Il se remit à triturer nerveusement mes doigts, nous arrivions surement à une information que je n'aimerais pas entendre. Je pressais à mon tour sa main pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Je dois bien l'avouer, j'étais captivée par son récit, c'était à la fois doux et attendrissant tout en étant surréaliste.

Il prit une grande respiration mais ne leva pas la tête.

-Si Jane a refusé de m'épouser, c'est justement à cause de tout ce qui m'entoure. Je ne t'ai jamais menti quand je t'ai dit que j'aurais aimé être juste moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, le voyant si vulnérable à cet instant comme s'il portait un lourd fardeau et qu'il était las de tout cela.

-Je… commençai-je me rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui, le besoin de le rassurer, de le réconforter étant plus fort que le reste.

-Non attends ! Me pressa-t-il. Je n'ai pas fini, murmura-t-il.

Je me rassis et le regardai se battre avec lui-même. Il semblait confus à cet instant.

-Je sais que je suis parfois maladroit, mais c'est juste que je t'ai trouvée Bella. Pour moi, je n'ai plus à chercher ou avoir des doutes sur quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûr que tu es mon âme-sœur et j'en suis tellement convaincu que ça me dépasse que tu ne le perçoives pas aussi de cette manière. Je veux que tu passes ta vie à mes côtés.

Il glissa alors du canapé se retrouvant à genoux devant moi. Il leva ses prunelles incandescentes vers moi, ses iris émeraude s'instillaient de détermination mais aussi de doute.

Il resserra son emprise sur mes doigts et d'une voix assurée, il me demanda :

-Épouse-moi, Bella !


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello,_

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, mise en alerte ou favori, mais tout particulièrement à LyraParleOr qui m'apporte son soutien et ses conseils tout au long de cette fic. Profitez bien de l'accalmie de nos tourtereaux !_

_**Bouchon**__ : ça aurait été trop simple avec quelques lignes, comme tu le verras, il faut en réalité plusieurs pages…._

_**Lisa Cullen**__ : je suis ravie d'embellir ton lundi. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile pour Bella de ne pas se sentir trahie, mais y avait-il une façon idéale de se faire aborder en étant trouvé informatiquement ? En même temps, si c'est écrit qu'ils doivent être des âmes sœurs… pourquoi refuser ?_

_**Nana10**__ : merci de tout cœur_

_**Sandie**__ : voilà la suite ! merci pour ton commentaire_

_**Edwardxbella**__ : merci, c'est noté pour tes préférences de suite d'OS !_

_**Zyarra**__ : elle ne peut pas chercher à fuir à chaque chapitre ! lol ! Par contre ce qui joue en la défaveur de Bella c'est l'assurance d'Edward, il a l'air si sûr de leur amour !_

_**Emeline**__ : oui la tournure était voulue dans ce sens ! merci pour ton commentaire !_

_**Pat**__ : merci pour ton commentaire, tu auras sa réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_Les votes pour savoir quel OS je continue est toujours d'actualité, c'est pour l'instant Professeur Swany qui est en tête !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

J'étais complétement pétrifiée devant sa demande ou son ordre, supplique ? Je ne savais même plus. C'était juste hallucinant.

Il me regardait un mélange d'assurance et de petit doute.

Je me risquai alors de répondre.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr, comment peux-tu faire autant confiance à ce programme, c'est juste surréaliste.

Il souffla.

-Oui le programme m'a aidé à te trouver mais il y a aussi ce que je ressens là.

Il posa ma main sur son torse au niveau de son cœur.

Il releva alors son autre main pour la poser en miroir sur ma poitrine.

-Toi, tu ne ressens donc rien ?

Le temps se figea, nos respirations s'accordèrent alors que nous étions plongés dans les prunelles de l'autre. Pouvais-je m'investir dans cette histoire aussi vite, pour lui ? Si sûr, si certain de notre avenir ensemble !

Je perdais mes mots, je ne savais plus ce qu'il convenait de faire. Que voulais-je ? Avoir cet homme à mes côtés indéfiniment ? Indéniablement ! Etait-ce risqué de décider cela si rapidement ? Assurément !

Je soufflai devant ce choix cornélien.

Il n'avait pas relâché la position de nos mains, chacune connectée au cœur de l'autre.

-Parle-moi, supplia-t-il.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Mon cœur crie de te dire OUI, alors que ma tête hurle de te répondre NON. Je… Commençai-je avant qu'il m'arrête.

Il retira sa main tenant la mienne contre son cœur pour poser son index sur mes lèvres.

-Chut, mon amour, tout va bien, je sais que c'est beaucoup pour toi et rapide. Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part. Je t'aime et je te veux toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, ok ?

J'opinai faiblement, le regardant toujours si confiant, sûr de lui.

Comment un tel être pouvait me vouloir moi ? J'avais du mal à comprendre.

Il se redressa m'entrainant avec lui pour que je me lève et il me serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce, réconfortante. Je me laissai aller à sa tendresse, trouvant un sentiment de sécurité inégalable.

Nous restâmes un certain temps enlacés. Il nous berçait faiblement. J'aurais pu demeurer ainsi longtemps si ma nature humaine ne me rappela pas à l'ordre. Je me mis à me tortiller inconsciemment. J'avais faim et j'avais besoin d'aller à la salle de bain.

Il s'écarta de moi et m'interrogea.

-Ça va ?

J'opinai.

-Il faut que je pense à prendre un peu plus soin de toi, il est déjà tard et tu ne t'es pas nourrie depuis longtemps.

Je levai les yeux à sa remarque, il n'est pas ma mère non plus !

Il sourit et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

-Je crois que je te dois un coucher de soleil. Est-ce que ça te dirait de passer la nuit à la belle étoile en mangeant des fraises ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Oui pour le repas devant le coucher de soleil et pourquoi pas y dormir mais si tu penses sincèrement que je vais te dire oui pour faire des galipettes en extérieur, c'est qu'il faut vraiment re-paramétrer le logiciel de Jasper.

Il grogna à ma dernière pique, mais n'ajouta rien, il me prit juste par la main pour me diriger à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-J'ai besoin d'aller prendre une douche, lui appris-je alors qu'il m'entrainait je ne sais où.

Il sourit en me faisant face.

-Souhaites-tu de la compagnie ?

Je ris.

-Oui mais non, j'ai faim, je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur sinon.

-Comment si tu pouvais, secoua-t-il la tête, désapprobateur.

Je fus flattée par la confiance qu'il avait en moi à ce sujet.

-Ok, je vais voir Maria et je te retrouve. Tu as intérêt à faire vite car je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de me retenir si je te vois nue, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il avait plaqué mon corps au sien et que je pouvais sentir contre mon bas-ventre son désir pour moi.

Je gémis et il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner.

Tel un gentleman, il m'escorta jusqu'à la chambre, il me fit un rapide baiser qui faillit déraper tellement il prit de l'ampleur rapidement. C'était à bout de souffle que nous nous étions séparés puis il partit presque en courant pour que nous soyons à temps installés pour la descente du soleil sur l'horizon.

Je me dépêchai de prendre une douche. Cela me fit un bien fou, même si la conversation avec Edward tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Ma présence ici commençait à prendre du sens et c'était assez agréable de n'être plus autant dans l'incertitude.

La seule chose qui restait encore nébuleuse pour moi, c'est le « tout » d'Edward, son monde qui le différencie des communs des mortels comme moi, je suppose. Je l'imaginais très bien héritier d'une grande fortune avec un père assez autoritaire et qui attend beaucoup de lui pour le seconder et le remplacer en temps voulu. Mais il est déjà ainsi, un côté autoritaire qui gère tout, je supposais que je ne verrai guère de contraste même si je n'avais pas encore jugé de mes yeux.

Cependant, il faudrait que nous parlions « statut social », si je peux le résumer ainsi. Je devrais surement trouver ma place dans son monde, mais il était suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour que nous trouvions un compromis compatible et acceptable pour tous les deux.

Si je finissais mon master et qu'il devait rester dans son pays, nous pourrions continuer à entretenir notre relation malgré la distance, non ? En toute honnêteté, j'étais, pour le coup, plus que ravie de son aisance financière, il serait plus facile pour nous de nous retrouver fréquemment. Je ne voulais pas cependant vivre à ses crochets, j'étais autonome et je pensais bien le rester mais qu'en serait-il si je devenais sa femme ?

Pourrions-nous vivre séparer ? Je me promis d'aborder tout cela avec lui ce soir. Il attendait une réponse de ma part, mais j'avais besoin de connaitre tous les paramètres pour faire un choix éclairé.

-Bella !

Et merde j'étais restée sous la douche plus longtemps que prévu.

-Oui j'arrive, criai-je.

Je coupai l'eau et me saisis d'une serviette et je me frictionnai énergiquement. Bien sûr j'avais laissé mes vêtements de l'autre côté !

Je ne tergiversai pas cette fois-ci, j'enroulai un drap de bain autour de moi avant de quitter la pièce.

-Hé, le saluai-je alors qu'il avait le nez dans un tiroir de la commode.

Il se retourna et ses yeux s'assombrirent en parcourant mon corps.

En un instant, j'étais dans ses bras, son visage dans mon cou alors qu'il m'enveloppait. Il ronronna presque se collant à moi.

Je ris de son attitude et il se recula offensé.

-Tu n'es qu'une diablesse, il ne nous reste que quelques minutes avant le coucher de soleil.

-Oh dommage, dis-je taquine alors qu'il grognait.

Son ton était aussi joueur que le mien. Il se recula de moi après un dernier baiser et me tendit une robe.

-Pas de sous-vêtement ? Fis-je remarquer en m'en saisissant.

-Bella, me sermonna-t-il. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Mon contrôle a des limites alors habille-toi, je prends la salle de bain un instant.

Je pouffais le voyant partir à grands pas s'enfermer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je m'habillais tranquillement, ne mettant pas de soutien-gorge mais un string malgré tout. Je n'étais pas non plus exhibitionniste.

Il sortit quand j'enfilais des chaussures. Il me sourit avant de me présenter son coude pour que je m'y agrippe.

Nous montâmes tranquillement et je fus charmée de découvrir une couverture sur le pont supérieur avec un panier rempli et deux verres à côté d'une bouteille qui n'attendait qu'à être servie.

Je m'installai. Edward passa une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps et je me reposai sur lui dans cette étreinte si rassurante.

Il nous servit maladroitement une coupe à chacun, nous trinquâmes et nous pûmes voir le soleil commencer à lécher la surface de l'eau.

C'était juste magnifique, les couleurs changeaient en un amalgame de roses, d'oranger mélangés au bleu ambiant. C'était juste superbe.

Nous finîmes notre coupe pendant la descente, profitant de la chaleur des derniers rayons et de ses merveilleux reflets qui évoluaient sans cesse à chaque regard. Les derniers miroitements sur l'eau cessèrent. Le ciel s'assombrissait doucement, alors qu'une étoile faisait son apparition.

Edward s'écarta de moi.

-Il est temps de manger avant qu'il fasse totalement nuit, j'ai oublié les bougies, grimaça-t-il.

Je me retins de me moquer, il avait un air de monsieur parfait le perfectionniste.

Il distribua des petites assiettes où il avait déposé différents hors-d'œuvre vraiment succulents. Nous mangeâmes les premières bouchées sans un mot. L'atmosphère n'était pas pesante mais je devais vraiment en apprendre plus sur lui pour réfléchir à sa demande plus sérieusement.

Je décidai de commencer sur un sujet non tendancieux.

-Pourquoi y-a-t-il une salle de musique en bas, y-a-t-il un orchestre dans le personnel ?

Il rit.

-Non, c'est surtout pour moi.

-Pour toi, m'étonnai-je.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup jouer, ça me détend.

-C'est vrai ? Fis-je enthousiasme, tu es un musicien ?

Il acquiesça un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

-Tu me jouerais quelque chose ?

Il rit de bon cœur cette fois-ci.

-Bien sûr, quand tu veux ma belle.

J'aurais bien été tentée de me lever et de l'emmener de suite me jouer la sérénade, mais je me retins. Les étoiles étaient de plus en plus visibles dans le ciel et c'était juste magnifique.

Je l'interrogeai alors sur ses talents, sur les instruments qu'il maitrisait.

Nous finîmes de manger en parlant essentiellement de mélodies. J'avais un peu de difficulté à aller réellement sur les sujets sensibles, ceux qui me tenaient à cœur pour me déterminer, mais c'était nécessaire pour prendre une décision éclairée et réfléchie.

Une fois rassasiés, il rassembla toutes les affaires dans le panier et m'invita à nous installer sur un transat pour pouvoir s'allonger et regarder les étoiles.

Il nous allongea tous les deux me serrant dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son épaule et nos visages tournés vers le ciel.

Il caressait distraitement mon bras avant de me demander.

-Est-ce que tu es bien, est ce que ça va ?

Je comprenais au son de sa voix, le sérieux qu'il y mettait, il voulait réellement savoir comment je me sentais physiquement mais aussi par rapport à notre conversation plus tôt dans la salle de musique.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je soufflai.

-J'aimerais en connaitre un peu plus sur toi…

Je le sentis se crisper légèrement, ses doigts s'étaient figés un instant sur mon bras et enfin il reprit ses mouvements.

-Pose-moi des questions, répondit-il d'une voix étonnamment sereine en comparaison de son attitude une seconde plutôt.

-Euh ok. Dis-je surprise, sous le choc que je ne savais même plus par où commencer.

Autant y aller directement.

-Comment vois-tu l'avenir ?

Je pouvais sentir son sourire dans mes cheveux alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon crane.

-Avec toi à mes côtés.

-Edward râlai-je, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas à cela que je fais allusion.

Il rit.

-C'est ma réponse, pourtant.

Je grognai un peu plus et il me taquina.

-Sois plus précise ma chérie.

-Ok tu veux vivre dans quel pays ?

Toute trace d'humour s'envola à ma question, c'était un peu celle qui m'inquiétait le plus.

-Mon père attend de moi que je reste à ses côtés.

Je fermai les yeux, c'était la réponse que je redoutais, malgré tout j'en avais espéré une différente.

Un silence s'installa.

Je pris sur moi pour continuer ma collecte d'informations.

-D'une manière très terre à terre, tu aimerais que nous nous marions quand et tu veux revenir chez toi à quel moment ?

Je ne sais pas s'il entendit le tremblement dans ma voix, je trouvais que j'avais vraiment du mal à verbaliser tout cela. J'insistai et précisai pour bien avoir la réponse précise que j'attendais.

-Dans l'idéal pour toi, dis-moi comment tu vois le déroulement des choses à partir de maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et finit par souffler avant que je reformule ma question, encore une fois, mais il me prit de cours.

-Et toi ?

Je secouai la tête. Le faisait-il exprès ?

-Non Edward, je … c'est tout nouveau tout ça pour moi, pas pour toi, tu dois bien avoir des projets, des envies. Moi, tout est confus depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Ma petite vie toute tracée que je m'étais fixée vient juste de voler en éclats. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux. Enfin, tu sais… la raison et le cœur.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi, me collant un peu plus à lui.

-Tu sais je ne suis pas si différent de toi. Le cœur me dit que je voudrais être juste Edward et que je n'en aurais rien à foutre de là où nous pourrions vivre du moment que nous sommes ensemble, la raison me dit qu'il faut que je rentre chez moi assumer les responsabilités qui m'incombent… Idéalement avec toi et je pourrais te présenter à mes parents avant que nous nous marions.

Je laissai ses informations faire leur chemin dans mon esprit. Epouser Edward, dans son pays et après ? Je me souvenais qu'il m'avait dit que sa mère était mère au foyer, malheureusement je n'ai jamais vraiment aspiré à ce style de vie. J'ai toujours voulu être autonome et indépendante. Sûr qu'Edward aurait de quoi subvenir à nos besoins mais j'avais peur de m'oublier, de perdre mon identité propre dans son monde.

Je finis donc par lâcher.

-Et mes études ?

Il sembla surpris.

-Tu sais je ne vis pas sur une ile déserte, il y a de nombreuses façons d'acquérir des savoirs, ne serait-ce déjà que par correspondance, mais je te rassure, il y a une université pas très loin.

-Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas incompatible : étudiante et épouse ? Je veux dire que l'idée même associée à étudiant, c'est fauché qui passe son temps à la bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas sûre que d'être capable de réussir à faire les deux.

Il se décala de moi et me scruta.

-Bella, je ne doute pas de toi. Je sais que tu es capable, tu as un gros potentiel. Maintenant peut-être aussi qu'une fois chez moi, tu auras d'autres options pour lesquelles tu auras un nouvel intérêt. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous n'avons pas à décider aujourd'hui de nos 30 prochaines années. La question qui me semble importante à cet instant c'est : veux-tu passer ta vie avec moi ou non ?

Je frissonnai à ses mots ou de froid. Il avait une telle propension à simplifier la situation à l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Comme si le fait de se dire : OK je t'aime, le reste n'a plus d'importance, il suffit de se laisser transporter. Je ne pouvais cependant pas tolérer cette perte totale de contrôle. C'était dépossédant de sa vie, de son avenir de juste se dire qu'avec notre amour tout va prendre sa place sans avoir besoin de prendre des décisions.

Ce pouvait-il que cela soit une forme de destin. Choisir de l'aimer à vie m'emmènerait sur une nouvelle voie faite pour moi et qui répondrait à tous mes rêves même ceux dont je n'avais pas conscience. Edward semblait en être convaincu, il était si sûr de lui, sûr de nous, pouvais-je le suivre aveuglément ?

Malgré le tumulte de mon esprit qui cherchait à trouver l'indice, le signe qui m'aiderait à prendre ma décision, les étoiles avaient envahi le ciel, c'était reposant ajouté au bercement de l'eau.

Mon adonis remarqua rapidement ma chair de poule et frictionna mon bras.

-Tu es gelée, viens rentrons, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

J'opinai faiblement.

Il m'aida à me relever et me tint serrée dans ses bras. Il ne fit pas cas du panier, je présumais qu'un employé serait en charge de récupérer nos restes, il fallait vraiment que je me fasse à cet aspect de sa vie.

Nous étions entrés à l'intérieur et je lui demandai pleine d'un espoir empreint de curiosité mais aussi pour me changer un peu les idées, avant de rejoindre la chambre.

-Tu jouerais un morceau pour moi ?

Il me fit un sourire heureux.

-Bien sûr ma belle, viens !

Tout en nous dirigeant vers la salle de musique, j'essayais de tourner les maigres informations qu'il m'avait transmises, dans tous les sens, pour leur donner une signification. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit comme moi, qu'il ne détienne pas tous les paramètres. C'est un personnage public qui visiblement a certaines responsabilités, son père a des attentes vis-à-vis de lui et il essaie juste de trouver à son tour sa place dans tout cela et il me veut moi, avec lui.

L'aimais-je assez pour le suivre, le seconder et découvrir une nouvelle vie à ses côtés ? Si je n'étais pas capable de faire cela pour mon âme sœur alors pour qui le pourrais-je ? Il était l'homme de ma vie. Si je n'avais pas encore tout à fait digérer leur façon de procéder par rapport au programme de Jasper, j'accordais néanmoins à ce logiciel un certain crédit. Pourrais-je vivre loin de lui sachant qu'il était celui qui m'était destiné et que jamais plus je ne trouverai un amour comparable au nôtre ? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à ma propre interrogation qu'il me sortit de mes pensées en me tirant à lui.

Il avait pris place derrière le piano et m'encouragea à m'installer à ses côtés.

Je me tassai sur le côté pour ne pas le gêner et il rit m'attirant un peu plus à lui, collant ainsi nos bassins et nos cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

Il dégagea juste ses bras pour poser ses doigts sur les touches ivoire et une douce mélodie s'éleva. C'était doux et passionné à la fois, c'était magnifique, de multiples émotions montaient dans tout mon corps. Je me sentais vibrer au son des notes claires qui résonnaient dans la pièce. J'étais haletante face à cette déferlante de sensations. Je souriais et l'instant d'après, j'éprouvais la furieuse envie de pleurer. Je ne savais plus si la musique était triste ou joyeuse tellement j'étais à fleur de peau, les émotions étaient vives et contradictoires.

Aux dernières notes, le sentiment qui fut cependant le plus fort fut l'espoir.

Je relevai mon visage pour regarder un peu plus Edward. Il était exalté après ce morceau. Il était beau, il était doué. Si je ne l'aimais pas déjà, je crois que je serai tombée amoureuse dans l'instant.

Je voulais encore réentendre le son qu'il était capable d'émettre avec ses doigts. Jamais je ne pourrai me passer de l'entendre jouer, de le sentir contre moi, de communiquer avec lui, si intiment, si passionnément qu'à travers un morceau de musique.

Il me regarda hésitant.

J'avais mon signe.

Je lui souris et il me répondit de la même façon.

-Ok, soufflai-je.

-Ok ? Reprit-il surpris en levant un sourcil. Je te mets tout mon amour dans un morceau et tu me dis juste ok ? Me taquina-t-il.

Je déglutis avant de préciser.

-Oui.

Je secouai la tête.

-Enfin, je veux dire : j'accepte.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes.

-Tu acceptes, répéta-t-il comme pour faire pénétrer l'information, tu veux bien être ma femme ?

Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou en signe de réponse, me collant un peu plus à lui, mes lèvres s'approchant des siennes, je murmurai une nouvelle fois.

-Oui.

Le cœur avait gagné sur la raison.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_Désolée pour ce petit retard, mon congé maternité vient de prendre fin et je dois m'ajuster à un nouveau rythme. Merci à Lyra pour sa correction éclaire et ses précieux conseils._

_Merci à vous toutes pour vos messages, c'est tellement encourageant et motivant, merci !_

_Nouvel instant pub, c'est une traduction anglophone, l'auteure a donné les droits à plusieurs traductrices, du coup vous pouvez la lire sur deux profils différents, sur le lien que je vous donne, la fic est nettement plus avancée et mise à jour régulièrement._

_wwwpointfanfictionpointnet/s/8511585/1/Parier-n-est-pas-jouer (mettre un vrai point à la place du mot)_

_C'est une traduction de Milk40, voici le résumé : Edward fait le pari avec James, l'ex de Bella, qu'il peut la mettre dans son lit, mais Bella apprend au sujet du pari. Que fera-t-elle de cette information ? Et pourquoi ne pas tenter de capter l'attention d'Edward assez longtemps pour obtenir de celui-ci qu'il l'accompagne au mariage de son ami ? Il sera toujours temps de le larguer par la suite, non ?_

_On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Il prit mon visage en coupe, me faisant reculer et me dévisagea, un sourire radieux s'affichait.

-Tu es d'accord ? Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres comme si la situation lui paraissait presque irréelle.

J'opinai de la tête heureuse de le voir si transporté d'allégresse. Refoulant tous les doutes qui pouvaient persister. Il fallait aller de l'avant, prendre des risques pour l'amour de sa vie.

-Oh Bella, je … je suis si heureux.

Il se précipita sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser fiévreusement.

Je ris de son attitude. Une allégresse émanait de lui, comme si en un mot, j'avais révolutionné sa vie.

J'avais du mal à mesurer l'ampleur de cette décision, cela me paraissait si… fou.

Oui nous étions fous, fous l'un de l'autre et lui le semblait à cet instant un peu plus qu'accoutumé.

Il se leva me portant dans ses bras, me serrant fortement et me fis tourner dans ses bras alors qu'il riait. Je me joins à lui, transportée par son euphorie.

J'avais du mal à comprendre tout ce débordement, cela m'effrayait un peu plus et pour le coup, j'évitais encore un peu plus de penser aux conséquences de mes paroles. Mes doutes m'assaillaient pourtant, il semblait tellement surpris, ne pensant pas que j'accepte, je n'aurais peut-être pas du interpréter ses capacités de musicien comme un signe pour régir mon avenir ?

Je fermai fortement les yeux, trop d'émotions et d'interrogations m'encombraient l'esprit.

Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois le visage, sans le voir visuellement, je savais qu'il irradiait.

Il me hissa, posant mes fesses sur le haut du piano. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise qui le fit rire.

- Edward, repose-moi.

Il enfouit sa tête sur mon ventre se callant contre moi entre mes jambes, il releva son visage tout en le secouant pour atterrir entre mes seins.

Je ris de ses chatouilles et ses façons.

-Arrête, pleurnichai-je tout en retenant mon fou rire.

-Bella, c'est si important pour moi, je suis si content que tu aies accepté. Je croyais que tu étais contre le mariage.

Il sourit comme un bienheureux alors que je grimaçais.

-Je suis contre, réalisai-je soudainement.

Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent à mes mots alors qu'il se recula de moi, le regard complétement hagard et paniqué.

Il me scruta cherchant une réponse.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en soufflant.

-Je n'ai jamais aspiré à me marier, c'est juste que c'est toi, dis-je en le désignant.

Son sourire réapparut aussi sec.

-Tu vois le pouvoir du logiciel de Jasper, lança-t-il pour justifier tout cela.

Je haussai les épaules. Pour moi, il était juste le seul homme à avoir réussi à me faire vibrer, ressentir de l'amour ou toutes les manifestations de mon corps. Je me sentais étonnement en sécurité avec lui et le sexe, ben voilà, c'était juste jouissif.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, son sourire se fit carnassier.

J'y répondis en me trémoussant sur mon perchoir.

Il fit un pas, tel un prédateur, se collant à nouveau à moi. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et la caressa de mon pouce.

-Je t'aime.

Ses prunelles ancrées aux miennes exprimaient tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, je n'en avais aucun doute.

Il se hissa pour capturer mes lèvres. J'étais obligée de me baisser pour l'atteindre, la position n'était pas agréable, j'avais plus l'habitude de lever la tête que l'inverse.

Il dut s'en rendre compte car il passa ses mains autour de moi, les accrocha à ma taille et me fit glisser sur la surface lisse du piano pour me déposer ensuite sur le clavier.

Un vacarme retentit du piano à cause des touches enfoncées sous mon poids.

Je me levai avec rapidité pour faire cesser cette cacophonie.

Il rit, encore, avant de rabattre le couvercle protégeant les touches et me repositionnant dessus, alignant nos bassins.

Il profita immédiatement de cette position parfaite pour venir se coller à moi. Il prit d'assaut ma bouche, me dévorant, me mordillant les lèvres. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon sourire de fleurir devant l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve. Il grogna face à mon manque de concertation et il posa sa paume dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et frotter son érection contre mon centre.

Toute envie de rire s'évanouit. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec ceux sur sa nuque. Je me trémoussais pour créer une friction entre nos deux sexes.

Nous gémîmes dans la bouche de l'autre alors que nous tentions de nous rapprocher encore un peu plus l'un de l'autre, nous dévorant avec passion.

Nous nous décollions à bout de souffle, ses lèvres prirent immédiatement le chemin de mon cou allant de ma mâchoire, à mon oreille pour descendre jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Je me cambrai sous ses caresses et là encore nos corps, nos centres s'échauffaient. Il fit des mouvements plus amples de son bassin, excitant encore plus mon clitoris si cela était possible. J'étais déjà au bord de l'explosion, j'en voulais juste encore un peu plus alors que tout mon être était excité par lui, son odeur, son sexe.

-Edward, gémis-je dans une supplique.

J'alliai mes mains à mes paroles en les déplaçant jusqu'à son pantalon pour le lui ôter.

Il se décala à regret de moi et pendant que je tentais de le baisser, il retroussa ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Quand son boxer fut au niveau de ses genoux, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il tira sur la ficelle de mon string pour le déplacer et me pénétra d'un coup de rein, nous faisant haleter tous les deux.

Il se figea au fond de moi puis déposa son front contre le mien. Son souffle irrégulier, il fixa ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, serrant les mâchoires pour m'empêcher de me trémousser pour soulager la tension entre mes jambes et atteindre ma délivrance qui me narguait et ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues, les caressants doucement.

-Ma fiancée, susurra-t-il, un sourire paresseux s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

Je retiens un soupir.

-Edward bouge, suppliai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis bien au fond de toi.

-Ça me fait du bien quand tu bouges, rétorquai-je.

-Ma tue-l'amour préférée, gloussa-t-il avant de revenir sérieux et de me regarder intensément.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se reculer et reposer son front contre le mien.

-Je suis tellement heureux ! Avec toi à mes côtés, ma vie sera meilleure, tellement plus belle et facile. Merci Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point, je suis heureux et impatient que tu deviennes ma femme.

Je souris faiblement, je ne tripais définitivement pas autant que lui sur cet aspect de notre relation mais je suppose que c'était cela aussi, avancer avec l'autre, faire des projets et se construire un avenir.

-Ensemble pour toujours, murmurai-je.

-Oh oui ! Se réjouit-il en amorçant un va et vient qui me fit instantanément basculer la tête en arrière.

Il ne fallut que quelques coulissements de sa part pour que je me referme sur lui. J'étais si excitée par notre séance de fricotage que j'étais complétement consommée de plaisir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre dans mon orgasme pour finir par poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je le caressais doucement à la base du cou, alors qu'il m'étreignait toujours.

Il se recula et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en me chuchotant.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Tout pareil, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il me fit un nouveau baiser avant de se reculer à regret. Je grimaçais à chaque fois de la perte de contact.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Et si nous allions l'annoncer aux autres ?

Je pouffai.

-Edward, nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit !

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai envie de le crier sur la terre entière. Tiens je vais aller envoyer un message à mon père pour lui annoncer notre retour et la bonne nouvelle.

Il dit cela avec le sourire alors que nous nous rhabillions, comme s'il me parlait de la météo alors que je m'étais figée à l'idée des conséquences de ces quelques mots.

-Euh, maintenant ? Protestai-je faiblement.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, à moins que tu aies mieux à me proposer ? Suggéra-t-il en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois.

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu es insatiable.

-Oui et tu ne m'aides pas, tu es si désirable ma belle, je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de toi. Je voudrais être en toi à chaque instant.

Je souris.

-Alors nous avons un rendez-vous dans notre chambre.

Il fit un sourire en coin.

-Pour sûr ma belle, allez hop.

Il claqua mes fesses en m'intimant la porte du couloir.

Je glapis et m'offusquai inutilement, alors qu'il me poussait pour que j'aille plus vite.

Il finit par me trouver trop lente car il me prit dans ses bras me chargeant comme un sac de patates sur son épaule me faisant protester mollement.

-Mhmm, j'aime beaucoup la vue comme ça.

Et il re-claqua mes fesses, joueur.

-Hé arrête, m'offusquai-je, je peux encore changer d'avis si tu continues à me maltraiter.

-Dans tes rêves ma belle, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es à moi maintenant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, enfin autant que je le pouvais vu ma tête en bas.

Les gars et leur possessivité, Edward ne manquait pas à la règle.

-Ouais ben, ne me fais pas regretter aussi vite ma décision, le taquinai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, je perçus une légère tension dans les muscles de son dos. Je ne comprenais pas son changement d'humeur. Je me débattis pour essayer de croiser ses yeux, me relever, mais il continua de marcher sans un mot.

-Edward ! L'appelai-je tout en continuant à me débattre pour retourner sur mes pieds.

Il ne répondit pas comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

Je répétais son prénom plus fort pour avoir une réaction.

-Ouais ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? L'interrogeai-je en poussant avec mes mains sur son dos pour essayer de me tenir droite et croiser ses yeux.

- Euh… ouais, bien sûr, excuse-moi, je me suis juste égaré dans mes pensées, mais ça va.

-Dis, tu ne veux pas me reposer, pas que la vue de tes fesses ne me plait pas pleinement, mais j'aimerais autant que tu gardes tes forces. Tentai-je d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Il rit de bon cœur en posant mes pieds au sol.

-Touché mademoiselle Swan, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur argument. Et dire que bientôt je pourrai t'appeler madame Cullen, finit-il rêveur.

Ce n'était pas censé être les filles qui tripent comme des malades sur le mariage et le reste. Edward me surprenait vraiment avec cela. Etait-ce l'idée de le sortir d'un mariage arrangé qui le rendait si fleur bleue au sujet de notre union. C'était peut-être bizarre mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaitre réellement ses motivations, je pourrais être déçue car franchement je me demande dans quelle vie un gars réclame plus un mariage qu'une fille.

Enfin, je dois avouer que cela avait un côté sécurisant, je pourrai passer ma vie à ses côtés. Ce bel apollon allait être à moi pour toujours et je devais décidemment arrêter de me turlupiner les méninges et profiter pleinement de ma vie.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que nous arrivions à notre chambre et que nous nous aimâmes pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est à bout de forces que je demandai grâce, si quelques heures avant j'étais persuadée ne jamais être rassasiée de lui, je devais admettre qu'il était bien plus résistant et endurant que moi, me laissant complétement épuisée.

Si Edward avait un côté gentleman et assez romantique, les deux jours suivants furent à l'image de ce que j'imaginais d'une lune de miel, notre désir pour l'autre était omniprésent tout comme ses attentions et ses gentillesses. J'avais l'impression d'être traitée comme une reine auprès de lui. Je fondais littéralement pour cet homme. Je crois que je l'aurais suivi n'importe où, c'est pour cela qu'il me parut évident au final d'accepter d'aller dans son pays, même si l'idée au début me terrifiait.

_**Flashback**_

Le lendemain de nos fiançailles. Nous avions fait un tour un peu après l'heure du déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous là en train de prendre leur dessert. Même Jane.

Elle était à côté de Rosalie et c'était bizarre de la voir ici comme si tout était le plus normal, entourée d'amis, effectivement tous ici la connaissaient de cette façon sauf moi. Cette révélation me troubla. Je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui mais je ne pouvais m'interroger sur sa présence à elle ici. La sympathie me semblait juste trop philanthropique, les convenances semblaient plus plausibles mais alors pourquoi paraissait-elle si à l'aise ?

Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par les propos d'Edward. Il rayonnait toujours.

-Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Les discussions cessèrent alors que tous se retournèrent vers nous.

-Bella a accepté de m'épouser.

Les réactions furent diverses. Hystériques pour mon amie, réservées pour son compagnon, amicales de la part d'Emmett. Rosalie, elle, fixa Jane, un air coléreux sur son visage alors que cette dernière nous regardait en souriant.

Je n'eux pas le temps de déchiffrer tout cela que je fus soulever de terre par les bras puissant de mon futur beau-frère.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, me souffla-t-il en me reposant sur terre.

Je souris gênée au colosse, j'aurais voulu comprendre un peu mieux les réactions de sa compagne. Pourquoi était-elle aussi froide alors que son amie semblait avenante, elle aurait été en droit de ne pas m'apprécier, vu qu'Edward était avec moi, maintenant. Mais c'était Rosalie qui demeurait toujours aussi hostile.

Je tentais de faire bonne figure devant les félicitations. Alice parlait déjà robe de mariée et autres préparatifs, je ne me sentais plus du tout à ma place à cet instant. Je n'aimais pas ce chahut qui nous entourait et mon incapacité à comprendre le ressenti de chacun.

-Nous faisons cap chez nous alors, s'extasia le frère de mon adonis.

Je me figeai à ses paroles et Edward du sentir la tension m'envahir puisqu'il se retourna vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille.

-Que veux-tu faire Bella ? Veux-tu que nous y allions maintenant ou voyager encore un peu.

Et l'option retourner en Amérique dans l'immédiat n'était visiblement pas au programme.

-Euh…

Il se baissa pour rencontrer mes yeux.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux Bella ?

-Toi, moi une ile déserte, divaguai-je.

Le rire d'Emmett me fit monter le rouge aux joues, j'avais oublié les autres à l'instant où il avait plongé ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Il me sourit chaleureusement.

-Ok, alors toi, moi et encore quelques jours.

J'acquiesçai, toujours mortifiée que cette conversation soit publique mais visiblement j'étais la seule que ça incommodait car les autres attendaient calmement que nous ayons fini.

-Emmett, je te ferai savoir quand nous serons décidés à y aller. Profitons encore un peu de nos vacances.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Edward les salua avant de m'attirer hors de la pièce.

-Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas avec eux ? L'interrogeai-je une fois la porte franchie.

Je vois son sourire s'agrandir.

-Toi, moi, une ile déserte, chantonna-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, incrédule même si mon visage rayonnait de pouvoir juste profiter de lui. Profiter de mon Edward simplement.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Il était insatiable, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi désirée. Je me sentais importante et spéciale à ses yeux.

La seule ombre au tableau c'est que je l'avais surpris quelques fois le regard dans le vague, tourné vers l'horizon. Quand je le questionnais là-dessus, il esquivait en me prenant dans ses bras et m'embrassant, tentant de me faire oublier toute interrogation.

Même si je vivais comme dans un rêve, je n'appréciais pas penser que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je voulais que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

J'insistais donc.

-Edward, commençais-je, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas avec moi, où es-tu ?

-Sur notre ile déserte, me taquina-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Edward, dis-je sérieuse, Di- moi tout ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Que veux-tu ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, toi.

-Mais encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je suis impatient de rentrer tout en ne le souhaitant pas car je veux que rien ne vienne perturber ces bons moments que nous passons ensemble ici.

Je souris faiblement.

Son monde, il fallait bien que je m'y frotte à un moment où un autre. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents, de découvrir le tout d'Edward mais plus le temps passait plus l'amour que j'avais pour lui grandissait. Il devenait indispensable à mon monde. Il était l'oxygène que je respirais.

En toute logique, je me lançai.

-Rentrons, susurrai-je.

Il releva la tête surpris et me scruta interrogatif. Je compris que mes mots pouvaient porter à confusion.

-Je veux rencontrer tes parents.

Il me fixa un instant cherchant toute trace de doute. Je n'en avais pas, même si j'étais morte de trouille.

-Ok, souffla-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de m'enlacer tendrement.

Nos ébats s'intensifièrent car une fois à terre, nous avions tous les deux conscience que nous ne pourrions plus profiter autant qu'à cet instant. Pour ma part c'était la seule chose qui me changeait les idées et éloignait la peur que je ressentais à la pensée de rencontrer ses parents.

Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Voilà de quelles suppositions ma tête était peuplée.

Il était doux avec moi et tentait de me réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le matin de notre débarquement, une grande agitation régnait sur le bateau. C'était pour tous comme un retour à la maison. Tout le monde semblait excité. Moi j'étais principalement nerveuse.

J'appréciais bizarrement être au contact d'Emmett car il ne prenait rien au sérieux et plaisantait sans cesse. Le voir agir me rassurait, je pouvais imaginer que des parents ayant conçu un homme resté enfant, ne devaient pas être si terribles.

Edward était prévenant avec moi et commença à me parler un peu plus de chez lui. Les coutumes, les manières d'être. Il s'était absenté un long moment, me disant qu'il devait donner des consignes à l'équipage pour procéder à notre arrivée sans encombre. Il me laissa entre les mains d'Alice qui était toute excitée de me trouver une tenue. Encore une fois elle en trouva une où j'étais à l'aise dedans. Elle était en soie, elle glissait sur mon corps pour s'adapter à tous mes mouvements, d'un bleu soutenu, elle accentuait ma peau pâle pour malgré tout me donner bonne mine.

Je questionnai mon amie, pour savoir si elle était déjà venue ici. Elle avait secoué la tête avant de me dire ce qu'elle en savait. Ce n'était pas si différent de chez nous. Il y avait peut-être plus de rituel mais je ne sais pas si ce n'était pas juste dû à leur statut social élevé.

Elle m'expliqua qu'en société, les garçons vouvoyaient leurs parents mais pas dans l'intimité quoiqu'elle avait un doute pour le père. Mais elle était sûre pour la mère.

Je grimaçai à cette révélation. Elle me rassura en me disant que je n'avais qu'à m'en remettre à Edward, qu'il me guiderait et ne me lâcherait pas.

Quand il revient il m'expliqua que nous n'aurions pas de bain de foule en descendant, qu'un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place et que des voitures nous attendraient pour nous conduire chez lui.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur qui tapait plus vite. Il m'enlaça pour me rassurer, que tout irait pour le mieux qu'il était sûr que ses parents allaient m'adorer.

J'opinais, sans savoir vraiment à quoi, m'en remettant à lui

Quand nous franchîmes la passerelle pour rejoindre la terre ferme, je pouvais sentir mes jambes flageoler, mais la poigne de mon fiancé sur ma hanche ne faiblissait pas.

Nous n'étions que tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture.

Un chauffeur nous attendait et le garde du corps qui nous avait accompagnés la dernière fois monta à l'avant.

Je fus surprise de constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de véhicules qui nous attendaient. La simplicité ne semblait pas de mise, nous ne montions qu'un couple par voiture. Et les 7 places ils ne connaissaient pas.

Enfin je n'allais pas me plaindre, Edward à peine assis saisit mon visage dans ses mains et me regarda intensément.

-Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous allons faire la connaissance de tout le monde, de manière très formelle dans un premier temps. Juste des présentations. Mon père voudra peut-être savoir d'où tu viens, ton âge mais rien de bien compliqué. Tu as juste à rester près de moi et en moins de temps qu'il faudra pour le dire nous pourront prendre congé pour s'installer. Nous aurons tout le temps plus tard de discuter avec eux plus simplement.

J'opinai.

-Tu es pâle, tu es sure que ça va ?

-Je crois.

-Isabella, dit-il avec une intensité non voilée. Tu vas rentrer dans mon monde. Je sais que tout va te paraitre un peu démesuré. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, ok ? Je ne te lâche pas, je t'aime.

Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête. Les émotions que je ressentais entre la nervosité et mon amour pour cet homme me serraient la gorge. J'avais l'impression que dans les quelques minutes à venir j'allais jouer mon destin.

Il me serra dans ses bras m'embrassant sur le crane.

-Je suis si content que tu aies accepté de m'épouser, souffla-t-il en m'étreignant un peu plus.

Je souris contre lui. Il était un indécrottable romantique. Ce qui se poursuivit quand il vient m'ouvrir la porte et m'offrir son bras.

Je fus ébahie devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi, un palace se tenait sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas de mot, ça ne ressemblait en rien à un château, les couleurs étaient assez chatoyantes, la bâtisse était immense, sur deux étages mais qui s'étalaient à n'en plus finir.

C'était juste hallucinant. Tout semblait riche, beaucoup trop de doré à mon gout. Je déglutis difficilement. Rien que le décor me disait que je n'étais pas à ma place, je venais de rentrer dans un monde qui m'était jusque-là inconnu.

Il nous fit avancer dans un grand hall, démesuré, des escaliers montaient de chaque côté au fond et une porte était de chaque côté.

Il y régnait une grande agitation, beaucoup de monde allait et venait, j'en avais le tournis.

Un homme vient le saluer, il semblait très humble face à Edward qui se tenait plus droit, le dos plus rigide. Je regardai ses traits qui m'étaient si familiers il y a quelques instants, ils avaient pris une teinte plus terne, sérieuse, presque sévère.

Sa posture était royale, il dégageait une Aura impressionnante, je fus abasourdie. C'était comme si en quelques pas j'avais une autre personne accroché à mon bras.

Je ne savais pas si je devais fuir devant ce masque impénétrable de sureté et de puissance ou m'y blottir.

Il m'avait promis de ne pas me lâcher alors je resserrai mes doigts sur son bras.

Il baissa la tête doucement pour me regarder et me fit un petit sourire, et en un instant il était revenu juste mon Edward.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et s'en éloigna bien vite quand un homme lui parla.

Nous étions toujours debout dans le hall, je ne sais pas ce que nous attendions. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et la panique m'envahit quand je ne compris rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Ils ne parlaient pas ma langue.

Mon cœur s'emballa un peu plus s'il était possible, je voulais fuir. J'étais paniqué à l'idée d'être juste en mesure de les regarder parler sans comprendre. Quelle belle impression si Edward allait être obligé de me traduire ce que disent ses parents. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant. J'aurais pu au moins demander comment dire bonjour.

Je secouai la tête, frustrée.

-Bella, souffla-t-il le regard inquiet en me dévisageant.

-Je… commençais-je. Je… comment je vais me faire comprendre ici ? Demandai-je piteusement.

Il sourit amusé.

-Tout le monde parle anglais, rassure toi, il a seulement les plus vieux domestiques qui ne sont pas bilingues.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Tout le personnel semblait plus qualifié que moi en cet instant. Je voulu me faire toute petite me sentant incapable.

-Hé tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui passent par ici, avec qui nous faisons affaire ou autres. Nous avons tous pris l'habitude de parler anglais, donc ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?

J'opinai, m'en remettant encore une fois à lui.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée et je pus voir nos compagnons de voyage arriver à leur tour.

Edward ramena mon attention sur lui.

-Viens c'est le moment, nous allons entrer. Souviens-toi, je t'aime. Tout va bien se passer

Pour le coup il mettait tellement de ferveur dans ses mots que je me demandais s'il parlait pour moi ou pour lui.

Je lui offris le sourire le plus rassurant que je pouvais et m'accrochai une fois de plus fermement à son bras avant de le laisser me guider.

Nous primes sur la gauche, les portes s'ouvrèrent devant Edward pour nous laisser pénétrer dans une immense pièce richement décorée.

Il y avait des rangées de chaises séparées au milieu créant une allée.

Nous marchâmes doucement et après une grande respiration je me concentrai sur les personnes en face de moi.

Un homme se tenait juste en face de moi, sa stature imposait immédiatement le respect, son habit était un genre de tunique dans les tons beiges, ornées de rouge et d'or.

Il avait les cheveux plus clairs qu'Edward et des yeux perçants, il nous regardait nous avancer avec une attitude digne et autoritaire.

A sa droite se tenait une jolie femme, la même couleur de cheveux qu'Edward. Je pouvais facilement reconnaitre ses yeux identiques à mon amour. Elle était souriante et portait également une tenue dans les beiges, agrémentée de pierres dans l'encolure du cou, rendant sa posture à elle aussi majestueuse. Si le couple ne faisait pas beaucoup de doute sur l'identité, je m'interrogeai sur les femmes à côté de sa mère. Elles étaient vêtues de la même façon, belles sans aucun doute. J'allais les détailler pour chercher des similitudes quand une voix puissante me coupa dans mes pensées.

-Fils, c'est un plaisir que de t'accueillir chez nous.

-Merci père, salua Edward. Je suis content d'être rentré.

Son interlocuteur sourit avec indulgence.

-Ton retour s'est fait attendre, je dois l'avouer. Particulièrement chez les demoiselles, plaisanta-t-il.

Je déglutis péniblement. Edward serra son bras contre lui, comprimant ma main contre son corps.

Il n'eut pas à répondre, son père continua.

-Je vois que tu ne reviens pas seul, tu as fait bon usage de ton séjour en Amérique. Bienvenue parmi nous, me salua-t-il avant de faire un autre hochement de tête sur ma droite.

-Enchanté, saluai-je maladroitement avec l'envie de tourner la tête pour savoir qui il avait salué également.

Je pouvais sentir qu'Edward était tendu à côté de moi. Je ne comprenais plus. C'était cela ses présentations formelles, pouvions nous nous éclipser maintenant ?

Il soupira avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Isabella, je te présente mon père, et ses épouses, Esmée ma mère, Irina, Carmen, Heidi, Charlotte, Kate.

Quoi ! Je me pétrifiai à ses mots. Non impossible. Le père d'Edward était polygame, c'était juste hallucinant.

Toutes firent un hochement de tête en guise de salutations et Edward se décala d'un pas pour montrer ma droite.

-Et voici Jane.

Je tournai la tête pour voir celle-ci à mes côtés, souriante, puis je détournais la tête pour constater que nous étions le miroir exact de ce que nous avions devant nous.

Je venais de comprendre enfin le monde d'Edward en même temps que le mien s'effondrait à jamais.

.

.

.

_Reviens pour une petite note d'auteure sur la pointe des pieds, prête à se faire jeter des tomates. Pour celles qui avaient émis les bonnes hypothèses, grinceront des dents en se disant « elle a osé » pour les autres, je sais que la surprise est grande mais je vous renvoie au chapitre 4 et tous les indices sur Jane._

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? J'ai déjà commencé la suite, je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire trop attendre !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello_

_Et oui vous ne rêvez pas déjà la suite, merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr pour tout son aide et son soutien, milles merci._

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui ont été nombreux, en tant que féministe je ne cautionne pas la polygynie, cependant elle est légale dans de nombreux pays. C'est pour cela que pour moi, le problème est essentiellement culturel. Edward n'a connu que ce style de vie, vous pouvez le traiter de salaud pour bien des raisons, mais pas pour son désir légitime de reproduire le modèle familial._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Je regardai autour de moi et plus aucun doute n'était possible. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible, tout était calculé. J'avais juste envie d'exploser, je voulais hurler ma rage, mon indignation. Mais non, Edward savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait bien fait ses devoirs, la petite Bella ne fait pas de vague, elle se noie dans la masse autant que possible, elle ne se révolte pas. Non, elle sait se montrer discrète. Et c'est ce que je fis. Je contenais ma rage.

Ils m'avaient tous utilisée, tous trahie. TOUS !

J'étais trop bien éduquée pour montrer de l'irrespect devant ses parents. Putain de principes morals à la con. Il était plus facile de s'outrer sur ce piège qui m'obligeait à garder la face encore quelques instants. Mes jambes étaient molles mais par une force inconnue et surtout le bras d'Edward ventousé autour de ma taille, je tenais toujours debout, je faisais front, avec pour voisine : Jane.

Putain de vie, putain de programme à la con, putain de polygamie. La vulgarité était de mise quand vos sentiments devaient juste rester enfermés dans votre corps, être contenus encore un peu, pas longtemps...

Ce n'était pas mon monde et je ne voulais pas que ça le soit ! La seule chose à faire pour l'instant c'était d'éviter de penser à mon cœur… brisé.

Je prenais de lentes respirations pour tenter de calmer le volcan à l'intérieur, je devais juste attendre que ce moment passe, avec dignité. J'étais étrangère aux conversations qui se déroulaient devant moi. La seule chose que j'étais en mesure de faire était de garder mon calme, au prix d'un grand contrôle et d'une force morale inconnue jusqu'alors.

La pression sur ma hanche se raffermit, Edward déposa ses lèvres sur ma tempe et murmura « je t'aime ».

Mon corps en entier se mit à trembler de révolte, je fermai les paupières doucement, refoulant cette vague dévastatrice qui allait me rendre dingue. Je rouvris les yeux, me coupant du monde, anesthésiée, en mode automate.

-Vous devez être fatigués du voyage et impatient de rejoindre vos appartements. Edward, as-tu besoin d'aide pour accompagner ses jeunes demoiselles à leurs chambres ?

C'était sa mère qui semblait d'une bonté sans borne, proposait ses services à son fils. J'en avais la nausée de toute cette connerie

-Merci, ça va aller.

-Nous te voyons au diner fils. Conclu son père.

Tout le monde fit un salut de la tête, j'imitai le mouvement et je me laissai entrainer loin, j'espérais très loin.

Nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs sans un mot. Il ne m'avait pas lâché, il m'avait juste soufflé à l'oreille qu'il était fier de moi avant de m'embrasser juste en dessous. C'était beaucoup trop à cet instant pour que je puisse réagir, le repousser, je voulais juste atteindre un endroit, loin si possible pour exploser, enfin.

Arrivés dans un couloir avec de multiples portes, il en ouvrit une et se décala.

-Jane, voici ta chambre, je viendrai te voir un peu plus tard.

Elle acquiesça avant de rentrer en souriant et en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit une nouvelle porte nous entrainant tous les deux à l'intérieur

-Et voici notre chambre, dit-il.

Tout était magnifique mais j'avais juste envie de vomir à la vue de ce gigantesque lit qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Sur l'avant il y avait un genre de petit salon, avec un petit canapé, une petite table ronde et de l'autre côté un fauteuil.

Je pouvais voir derrière de nombreuses étagères. Elles n'étaient pas remplies.

-Ça te plait ? M'interrogea-t-il en me faisant face.

-Non, répondis-je sans vie.

Il me regarda surpris et scruta mes prunelles. Il cherchait des réponses. Il me prit dans ses bras me serrant très fort contre lui.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

-J'ai besoin de toi ma belle, ressaisis-toi. Tout va bien aller, nous allons être très heureux, tu ne vas plus jamais manquer de rien. Je vais tout faire pour t'apporter tout ce que tu souhaites.

Je ris jaune.

-Ah oui, dis-je en me reculant, laissant doucement mes sentiments s'emparer de moi à nouveau. Et si la seule chose que je veux soit la fidélité ?

Il sembla étonné et se déplaça d'un pas. Il cherchait quoi répondre et prit une grande respiration.

-Je serai fidèle à mes épouses, je n'ai pas besoin de maitresses ou autre, je serai toujours honnête envers vous toutes.

-Honnête ! Je ricanai, il ne manquait pas d'aplomb. Tu sais quoi Edward, dis-je déterminé. Va te faire foutre ! Et avec qui te veux, la seule chose que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi. Maintenant ! Finis-je en hurlant.

Il me dévisagea un long moment.

-Tu es en colère Isabella. Je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre. Tu as accepté de m'épouser et je compte bien te faire tenir ta promesse, coute que coute.

Ses mots me frappèrent de plein fouet. Je regardai autour de moi, ce lieu, ce monde que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais perdue, non j'étais détenue.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, réclamai-je avec tout l'aplomb qui me restait.

Je vis la détermination dans son regard, il ne servirait à rien de discuter avec lui, son choix était fait depuis le début, enfin il n'y avait pas de choix. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait, se servait. Il m'avait choisie et manipulée pour arriver à cet instant.

-NON ! Son ton était sans appel.

Je sentais mes jambes trembler sous moi, je ne voulais pas être faible, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines, refoulant la douleur immense qui ne demandait qu'à exploser un peu plus loin. Je devais protéger les lambeaux de mon cœur. Mon corps voulait s'effondrer sous la douleur, mes larmes n'attendaient qu'un petit répit pour s'échapper.

Je pris mes dernières forces pour le contourner. Je devais fuir, je devais partir, je tendis ma main vers la poignée pour sortir, m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la tourner que des mains m'agrippèrent à la taille et me tirèrent en arrière me faisant reculer.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, lâche moi. Je veux partir, lâche moi. Criai-je.

Je me débattais mais il me tenait fermement. J'avais beau m'agiter, il resserrait de plus en plus sa prise sur moi. Je tentais des coups de pieds, de poings pour qu'il lâche prise, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il me reculait toujours de mon objectif. Je fus alors basculée sur le lit, il me surplomba, enjambant mon corps et relevant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Il était à califourchon sur moi, me tenant plaquée sur le matelas.

-Lâche-moi, protestai-je à nouveau plus faiblement sentant toutes mes capacités diminuer. La boule que je refoulais grossissait dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas pleurer.

-Chut, ma belle, calme-toi, susurra-t-il tout en me maintenant, ça va aller, calme-toi, comme ça, c'est bien ma belle, calme-toi.

J'étais épuisée de luter. Je fermais fortement les yeux, la tête tournée sur le côté pour le fuir au maximum. Mes larmes voulaient désespérément s'épancher mais je tentais de tout retenir, tout refouler.

-Chut, voilà, ça va aller ma belle, calme-toi, je suis là. Je suis là.

Ses mots apaisants me déchirèrent juste un peu plus le cœur. Quand il remarqua que je n'opposais plus de résistance, il se décala me rapprochant dans ses bras, me collant contre son corps.

Je lâchai tout, je sanglotai. Les larmes se répandaient alors qu'il me serrait dans une étreinte qui aurait pu passer pour réconfortante dans d'autres situations, là elle meurtrissait juste un peu plus mon âme.

Ma tête hurlait d'indignité. Je ne voulais pas ses gestes tendres, je ne voulais pas ses conneries de sentiments à la con. Il m'avait trahie, tout comme mon amie. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule. Pourtant je n'étais pas la plus sociale des personnes, mais je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie. Enfin je l'avais perdue depuis longtemps vu qu'elle m'avait trahie depuis plusieurs semaines.

Putain d'enfer. Mon cœur saignait, la douleur était immense. Comment avait-il osé faire naitre en moi de l'espoir, un avenir pour tout me prendre ensuite. Pourquoi m'étais-je laissé emporter. Il ne m'avait laissé aucune chance. Nous aurions pu voyager encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je cède. Je m'étais rendue et j'en payais le prix fort.

Et Jasper qui m'avait à sa manière prévenue. Il avait des doutes, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas sous-estimé la valeur culturelle dans son logiciel débile. Putain de conneries. Merde comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que je serais d'accord avec ça.

Putain de polygamie, ce n'est pas mon monde. C'est acceptable chez les autres, si c'est ce qu'ils aiment mais ce n'est pas moi. Je suis une putain de monogame !

Son monde, hallucinant. C'est quoi la suite qu'il attendait. On fait un mariage groupé. Jane et moi l'encadrant et il nous dit oui tour à tour ? Connerie ! Et après ? Il s'envoie joyeusement en l'air avec chacune de nous pour fêter dignement sa nuit de noce ? Fais chier ! Merde !

Rien que l'idée fit remonter mes larmes à la surface qui s'étaient pourtant amoindries. Lui avec Jane, l'embrassant, la serrant dans ses bras lui disant des mots doux. Non, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Ce n'était pas mon monde. Ça ne le serait jamais.

Si en apparence j'avais retrouvé mon calme, ma raison hurlait, j'essuyai mon visage et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte je m'étais dégagée de son étreinte me levant. Trouvant une énergie nouvelle pour fuir à nouveau.

Je devais partir, je devais me préserver de toute cette merde. Les dommages étaient déjà irréversibles. Je pleurerai toute ma vie cet amour perdu, l'homme de ma vie, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le regarder avec une autre. C'était juste au-dessus de mes forces. Non, je ne voulais et je ne pouvais pas encaisser plus. Je n'étais pas capable de le voir.

Je scrutai la pièce alors qu'il s'était redressé, s'il était dans l'expectative et me regardait. Je savais qu'il serait prompt à réagir aux moindre de mes mouvements.

Je vis deux portes face à moi, je m'imaginais sans mal un dressing et une salle de bain.

Je posai donc la question.

-La salle de bain c'est laquelle ?

Il me montra l'ouverture de droite alors qu'il se relevait.

Il n'allait pas m'accompagner non plus.

Je partis d'un pas décidé m'enfermer dans la pièce. Une fois que je tirai la porte sur moi, je ne trouvais pas le loquet pour la verrouiller. Putain de merde ! Je shootai dans la porte de rage. Si je me fis mal au pied, une certaine tension se dissipa dans ce geste puéril.

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

Je l'entendais derrière la porte, prêt à rentrer. Je me figeai une minute, je voulais qu'il me laisse mon espace au moins un instant. Il dut le comprendre car il souffla

-Je reviens dans une minute.

Je collai mon oreille contre la porte et entendis des bruits de pas.

Je soufflai de soulagement pour ce répit. Un bref aperçu dans la pièce me montra bien évidement une salle de bain magnifique avec un grand bain à remous, une double vasque.

Je me précipitai faire mon besoin primaire avant de me laver les mains et m'asperger le visage.

Peine perdue, j'avais une sale gueule.

Je posai l'oreille sur la porte, aucun bruit. Je l'ouvris et scrutai la pièce, il n'était pas là. C'était peut-être le moment.

-Edward ? Soufflai-je doucement pour m'en assurer, pas de réponse.

Je fondis immédiatement sur la porte de la chambre.

Putain de connerie de merde, elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Enfoiré, connard ! Je tapai dedans avant de me retourner et d'ouvrir immédiatement l'autre porte en espérant une sortie. Comme je l'avais pensé au départ se tenait là un grand dressing avec des habits féminins et masculins pendus.

Putain de snobinard friqué, ça me dégoutait. Je claquai la porte de rage pour revenir dans la chambre et chercher une échappatoire. Après un rapide coup d'œil, une seule solution : les fenêtres.

Je me ruai pour en ouvrir une et je me penchai.

Merde c'était haut quand même !

Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Voulais-je de cette vie-là ? Regarder l'homme que j'aime en baiser d'autres avec mon consentement, c'était juste impensable. A chaque fois l'idée me coupait le souffle, mon cœur se serrait et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer tellement la douleur me crispait.

NON, tout valait mieux que cela. Oui je venais de perdre l'homme de ma vie, j'en étais convaincue maintenant et c'était cela qui faisait le plus mal : l'idée que c'était le bon et que pour l'avoir il faudrait le partager. C'était juste trop torturant. L'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre me révoltait.

Oui rien ne serait pire que d'assister à cela. Tout plutôt que cela. TOUT.

Je me penchai vers la fenêtre pour regarder le sol qui me semblait si loin. Il m'appelait, c'est comme s'il me disait « je suis ta seule solution, la meilleure ». Les larmes avaient envahi à nouveau mes yeux. Je les chassai du dos de ma main dans un geste rageur.

Il fallait que ça cesse et maintenant, alors sans plus réfléchir j'enjambai la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide.

Je pouvais le faire. Soit je me tuais et la souffrance de mon cœur disparaitrait, soit je me blessais et n'importe quelle douleur serait plus supportable que celle que j'éprouvais à l'instant, soit je m'en sortais et je devrais utiliser mon instinct de survie pour fuir, m'éloigner. Ça n'arrêterait pas le mal mais c'était la seule façon pour l'atténuer.

Je pris une dernière respiration, un dernier courage, mes mains à côté de moi me tenaient en équilibre. Je poussai mes fesses un peu vers l'avant. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me retourne et que je me tienne aux bords de la fenêtre et que je laisse glisser mon corps un maximum pour diminuer la hauteur de la chute.

Je me tins aux chambranles pour faire un demi-tour sur moi-même quand je rencontrais deux prunelles noires qui fondaient sur moi. La colère et la crainte envahissait ce visage.

Je restai figée un instant, l'instant de trop avant de lâcher ma prise pour rejoindre le sol. Mais c'était trop tard. Une main me saisit par l'avant-bras fortement alors que mon corps glissait dans le vide.

J'entendis jurer alors que la pression sur moi se fit douloureuse et que des jurons sortirent de sa bouche. Je descendis encore de quelques centimètres sans pour autant tomber.

Je relevai les yeux, suspendue dans le vide par Edward qui jurait et qui était penché par la fenêtre me retenant tant bien que mal. Il avait les mâchoires crispées et me faisait souffrir en serrant si fort.

- Lâche-moi, crachai-je en me débattant.

Il ne répondit pas, plongeant sa deuxième main vers moi attrapant mon vêtement de l'autre côté de ma tête et se mit à tirer fort. Je me retrouvai à refranchir l'encadrement de la fenêtre dans l'autre sens, atterrissant au sol durement, Edward affalé à côté de moi à bout de souffle.

Choquée je restai allongée par terre, réalisant que l'instant d'avant j'aurais pu mettre fin à mes jours comme ça. C'était si simple, si facile, encore maintenant je trouvais l'idée séduisante. Pourquoi pas ! Tout plutôt que de souffrir encore et continuellement. Je devais soulager mon cœur.

La respiration d'Edward se fit moins hachée et il me fixa, son regard était dur, froid, coléreux.

-Putain à quoi tu joues ? Cracha-t-il.

A quoi je joue ? C'était tellement ironique ! Un jeu comme au début où j'y avais cru ? Mais c'était juste une mise en scène, un appât, une stratégie mise en place par lui et mon amie pour me manipuler et m'entrainer dans son monde à la con.

J'avais cru que c'était un simple jeu, mais non. C'était une putain de connerie de piège. Et j'étais tombée dedans la tête la première. J'étais la pire des connes.

Alors sans que je puisse le décider, devant autant d'ironie, je me mis à rire, un rire complétement hystérique. L'adrénaline coulait encore dans mes veines de ma petite escapade dans le vide et je pensais à la vie comme à un jeu. Ce qui était sûr c'est que je l'avais perdu. J'imaginais sans peine le logiciel de Jasper au lieu de clignoter sur un « 97% », afficher un « Game Over ».

Malheureusement mes rires se transformèrent bien vite en larmes. La réalisation de tout cela m'accabla, encore une fois, c'était trop dur.

-Bella, sa voix était douce, suppliante.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi, à même le sol. Il s'approcha et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

-Hé ma belle, tout va bien, je suis là Bella, regarde-moi.

Il tenta de me retourner pour croiser mes yeux. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal. Je voulais juste pendant cinq minutes oublier cette douleur, cette rage qui m'envahissait. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, je voulais m'anesthésier de tout cela, c'était juste trop à supporter pour moi.

Il me tira pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi, couinai-je entre deux sanglots.

Mais bien sûr, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Très vite je me retrouvai dans son étreinte et il me déposa sur le lit et me couvrit.

Il me câlina en chuchotant.

-Dors un peu ma belle, je suis là, je vais veiller sur toi. Tout va bien aller je te le promets.

Je fermai les yeux fortement. Je voulais que tout cela cesse et je trouvai mon salut dans le sommeil pour un peu de répit.

C'est mon cœur lourd et serré qui me réveilla. Je me sentais mal, j'étais mal, mon cœur avait mal. Tout mon être criait sa souffrance et il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remémorer les événements et se fut pire, comme si un trente-trois tonnes roulait sur mon cœur. C'était juste déchirant.

Je me relevai. Edward assoupi à côté de moi. Je réussi à m'extirper de son étreinte sans le réveiller, il faisait nuit dehors. C'était surement ma chance.

Sans plus tergiverser, j'allai à la porte pour constater qu'elle était toujours fermée.

Je pestai encore une fois, retenant un peu tous les jurons que je connaissais pour réfléchir plus efficacement.

Il fallait que je trouve les clés.

Je regardai autour, sur la table de nuit rien. Je regardais dans le pantalon d'Edward, toujours rien.

Merde ! Il les avait mises où. Je soulevai le drap pour regarder s'il avait des poches mais il était juste en boxer.

Je soufflai fortement, avant de réaliser que ma seule option était toujours celle de tout à l'heure, la fenêtre.

C'est les mains tremblantes essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible que je les levai pour ouvrir les battants. Je ne sais pas si c'est le silence assourdissant ou si elles étaient particulièrement bruyantes mais un bruit de grincement énorme en sortit quand je tournai la poignée.

Merde, le vacarme fit sursauter Edward et il sembla perdu une seconde avant de me regarder avec insistance et de travers, mes mains toujours en l'air à côté de la fenêtre.

Son visage se crispa et se ferma.

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Tu fais chier, cracha-t-il en marchant vers moi.

-Tu as juste à me laisser partir, je ne serais pas obligée de m'enfuir.

-Bella, arrête ça, tu veux. Ça ne sert à rien.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi Edward, laisse-moi partir.

Ses mains se serrèrent en poing.

-Non ! Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, tout va bien aller, il te faut juste un peu de temps alors viens te recoucher sans faire d'histoire ou je t'attache au lit.

J'étais ahurie par ses propos.

-Va te faire foutre, hurlai-je.

Il soupira avant de s'avancer vers moi et me tenir le visage à deux mains. Je me reculai pour fuir son étreinte mais il me plaqua contre le mur et m'obligea à le regarder.

Je le défiai du regard, la rage en moi grandissait. Je ne lui faciliterai pas la tâche, je me battrai pour fuir cet enfer quitte à mettre ma vie continuellement en péril, pour ce qu'elle valait de toute manière.

-Bella, je fais ça pour nous. Je sais que tu ne le comprends pas pour l'instant, mais je te promets que nous serons tous heureux. Il te faut juste un peu de temps pour emmagasiner tout cela et tu verras tout sera plus simple ensuite. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, ok, ma chérie ?

Etait-il sérieux, pensait-il vraiment que je devais juste me faire à l'idée et accepter. Visiblement oui, tout dans son corps montrait sa détermination et la foi qu'il accordait à ses paroles. J'en étais juste subjuguée, ahurie, impensable.

Je devais lui faire comprendre, il devait recouvrer la raison.

-Edward, je t'aime mais ce que tu me demandes est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu me demandes de choisir l'enfer et je ne peux pas. S'il te plait laisse-moi rentrer chez moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu n'es pas seul. Laisse-moi juste rentrer, s'il te plait. Finis-je avec des trémolos dans ma voix suppliante.

Il souffla et posa son front sur le mien.

-Je t'aime Bella et je refuse de te perdre. Tu m'es précieuse et je te veux pour toujours à mes côtés, rien n'a changé pour moi.

-Tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahie, non, je ne peux pas.

Il secoua à la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Non, Bella je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'ai toujours parlé de mon monde qui était différent. Quand nous avons commencé la croisière, Jane avait refusé ma demande en mariage. Ce n'est que quand elle est venue nous retrouver qu'elle m'a appris qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Si elle peut changer d'avis sur mon style de vie, tu peux le faire. Elle t'a acceptée sans problème, elle sait à quoi s'attendre de ma part et si au départ elle n'a pas voulu au final, elle préfère cette solution. Je… je suis convaincu que tu en arriveras à la même conclusion, je nous fais juste gagner du temps. S'il te plait vois comme notre vie pourrait être douce et facile. Puis pour ce qui est de Tanya, je t'ai toujours dit que mon père voulait me marier avec elle. Je pourrai juste le supporter si toi, tu fais partie de ma vie.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Quoi ? Tanya ? Jane et moi n'étions déjà pas suffisantes qu'il en fallait une troisième.

Je le repoussai, c'était juste trop énorme, irréaliste.

Si je réussis à le décaler une fraction de seconde, il reprit bien vite le dessus.

-Bella, arrête de me repousser, je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi. Tu es mon âme-sœur et nous allons surmonter cela ensemble.

-Non, dégage, laisse-moi.

Mes larmes avaient repris leur droit, à chaque nouvelle information, elles jaillissaient de plus belles.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je me débattais, non je ne voulais pas de sa tendresse. C'était juste de la connerie pour moi, ça me faisait juste mal, un peu plus.

-Arrête ! Souffla-t-il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Je me démenai de plus belle pour sortir de là.

-Arrête Bella, tu ne vas pas me laisser le choix si tu continues.

-Tu me l'as laissé à moi peut-être le choix ! M'énervai-je.

-Oui je te l'ai laissé, je ne t'ai pas forcée à dire oui.

-Connard, tu m'as manipulée depuis le début. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi pour ensuite me briser le cœur, je te déteste. Hurlai-je à travers mes larmes.

Il souffla et revint à la charge.

Il me porta et me jeta plus que déposa sur le lit. Avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il avait tiré une chaine du pied du lit et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà il avait emprisonné ma cheville dans une main et attachait une menotte autour de celle-ci.

Je me débattis vigoureusement mais trop tardivement, le clic de fermeture se fit entendre et c'est avec horreur que je compris le sort qu'il me réservait : attachée à ce lit.

Je me mis à genoux et me ruai sur lui, poings fermés pour le frapper. Une rage m'habitait comme jamais. Je tentais de le toucher mais il parait mes coups jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se saisir de mes poignets et me fasse renverser sur le dos, me surplombant.

La chaine se tendit et le métal froid mordit ma chair, son corps en appui sur moi, m'empêchait de bouger le mien.

-Connard, suffoquai-je, lâche-moi tout de suite, je te déteste, tu n'as pas le droit. Je ne veux pas, non, arrête, lâche-moi.

Mon débit de paroles était sans fin entre insultes, suppliques et menaces. Tout y passait en espérant ma libération.

Je ressentais l'épuisement m'envahir à nouveau comme les larmes qui coulaient librement, il tenait toujours mes poignets plaqués sur le matelas, il attendait juste le regard inquiet que ma crise passe.

Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais plus voir ce visage que je trouvais si magnifique. Il était maintenant celui du diable, celui qui brisait ma vie.

Je sanglotais silencieusement, les paupières closes, j'aurais voulu me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Il dut le sentir car il relâcha mes bras et je pus me mettre en boule, arrêtant la tension de la chaine sur ma cheville. Je me pelotonnai sur moi-même. Mon cœur avait éclaté en mille morceaux, je me tenais serrée laissant l'illusion d'être encore un tout cohérent même si, en réalité, j'étais maintenant disloquée.

Lorsque je me réveillai le jour pénétrait la pièce, une main légère lissait mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crane.

J'ouvris péniblement mes paupières pour y découvrir Alice, le regard inquiet sur moi. Immédiatement une boule de colère m'obstrua la gorge, une quantité d'insultes et de reproches montèrent, mais là voir ici si tranquille et en toute liberté m'offrait peut-être une nouvelle échappatoire. Je devais faire fi de mon envie de lui hurler ma rage et ma façon de penser pour essayer pour une fois d'être plus maline qu'eux.

-Hé ma belle, susurra-t-elle, comment te sens-tu ?

Je grimaçais avant de lancer un « ça va » sans conviction.

Très vite, je vis ma cheville toujours entravée. Je devais me libérer.

Je pris une grande inspiration avec de demander avec un ton que je tentai anodin.

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas les clés, je voudrais prendre une douche.

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de tirer une clé dans sa poche.

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

J'étais perplexe. Elle avait l'air si coopérative. Se pouvait-il que j'ai retrouvé ma véritable amie ? Peut-être que si je le lui demandais elle m'aiderait à me faire sortir d'ici ? C'était peut-être pour une raison que j'ignore elle avait été obligée de me trahir.

Plausible. Un espoir naquit en moi alors qu'elle relevait la chaine pour trouver la serrure.

-Alice, s'il te plait, aide-moi à partir, je veux rentrer chez moi. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de retenir, pleine d'espoir et de supplique envers ma plus vieille amie.

C'est alors que sa main qui tenait la chaine la lâcha, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps alors que son visage pris une teinte de souffrance, elle se recula en murmurant.

-Je ne peux pas.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello_

_Voici la suite, elle est plus longue que prévue donc j'en ai fait deux chapitres. La deuxième partie est déjà écrite et pourra être publiée plus rapidement. La fin doit subir quelques retouches mais l'essentiel est là. Nous arrivons très vite au bout de cet fic. Je peux commencer à sortir mon mouchoir !_

_Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires, aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre sans faire un pavé énorme en début de chapitre, donc je m'abstiens, mais surtout un énorme merci à LyraParleOr qui me donne son avis, me conseille et me corrige. Un grand merci pour son soutien sans faille._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Je pouvais voir mon amie s'écarter de moi. Elle ne m'aiderait pas. L'espoir si vite envolé me déchira le cœur. J'étais indignée.

-Alice ! Protestai-je. C'est moi Bella, tu sais ta plus vieille amie, ta meilleure amie ! Sors-moi de là maintenant.

Elle secoua la tête, je pouvais voir des larmes affluer au coin de ses yeux.

Putain !

-Alice, merde fais quelque chose ! Ne reste pas planter là, aide-moi !

Elle prit une grande respiration, avant de secouer la tête et de me regarder à nouveau, comme si elle avait chassé une mauvaise pensée.

-J'ai déjà commencé ta robe Bella, tu vas être superbe. Je t'aiderai à te préparer et tu seras la plus belle mariée qu'on ait jamais vue.

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Elle délirait ce n'était pas possible.

Incompréhensible.

-Alice pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Aide-moi.

-C'est pour ton bien Bella, Edward est ton âme-sœur, voyons. Je vais faire les tenues de ton mariage et il sera le plus réussi de tous. Tu vas voir, ça va être magique.

-Alice ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas, je t'en supplie, aide-moi.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, un regard réprobateur s'afficha sur son visage.

-Bella, je fais ça pour toi, tu pourrais être un peu reconnaissante.

-Pour moi ? Hurlai-je. Tu m'as trahie Alice, tu m'as manipulée, Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi ?

-Tu ne comprends pas Bella, c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. Tu aurais pu ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui et personne ne t'aurais embêtée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Arrête d'être si pénible et profite que nous soyons tous aux petits soins pour toi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Alice, dégage d'ici je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je n'ai plus d'amie. Tu n'existes plus.

Elle sembla vexée sur le coup et soupira.

-Quand tu auras vu ta robe, tu me remercieras Bella. Tu es en colère, je te laisse redevenir toi-même.

Et sans plus un mot elle quitta la pièce.

Incroyable ! Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais en plein cauchemar. J'étais tellement ahurie que je n'avais pas de larmes qui coulaient, c'était juste surréaliste, trop énorme. Je ne reconnaissais plus ma tendre amie, elle n'existait plus comme dans mon souvenir, elle avait changé, mais pourquoi ?

Je regardai autour de moi, cette magnifique chambre et je compris pour la première fois ce qu'était une prison dorée. Voilà où j'étais. Visiblement personne ne prenait en compte mon opinion ou mes supplications ? J'avais le cœur en miettes mais je devais visiblement juste attendre de me faire à l'idée d'être une des nombreuses femmes d'Edward, celle qu'il baiserait le mardi entre Jane et Tanya.

Cette pensée, par contre, comme à chaque fois fit naitre mes larmes. Je pleurai un long moment me coupant du reste, c'est des bras me serrant fort contre un torse qui me ramenèrent à la réalité.

-Chut Bella, je suis là. Tout va bien aller ma belle. Je t'aime, chut, calme toi. Je suis là.

Après m'avoir câlinée un long moment avec des mots réconfortants où j'avais été impuissante et contrainte à le supporter n'ayant aucune échappatoire, il prit mon visage en coupe pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ma belle ça va ? Regarde-moi ? Dis-moi comment tu vas ?

Et là une idée, certes puérile, germa. Je tentai malgré tout, une dernière fois :

-Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi, s'il te plait Edward ? Nous n'avons plus les mêmes attentes, ça ne rime à rien de continuer. Je ne serai pas heureuse et je te pourrirai la vie pour te faire payer.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas Bella, je t'aime. On va s'en sortir je te le promets.

Je serrai les dents. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution pour me sortir de là, me laisser mourir de faim, de soif, peu importe et m'enfermer dans le silence. Je n'ouvrirai plus la bouche. C'était peine perdue, personne ne m'écoutait de toute manière.

Il me berça un instant dans ses bras. A la première occasion, je me dégageai de lui pour me reculer. Il me laissa faire en soupirant avant de se lever.

-Je suis allé chercher de quoi manger, tu as faim ?

Je repliai mes jambes contre moi autant que je pouvais avec cette maudite chaine et j'enroulai mes bras autour, me protégeant comme dans une bulle. Je posai ma joue sur mes genoux en regardant par la fenêtre. Je n'avais plus qu'attendre que ça passe, que le temps fasse son œuvre.

J'ignorai les paroles d'Edward alors qu'il installait le plateau à côté de moi. Il énumérait ce qu'il avait pris, me disant qu'il avait choisi ce que je préférais. Il m'appela pour que je mange mais je n'en fis pas cas, je ne bougeai pas.

Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de capter mon attention, de me faire manger ou parler. Mais s'il me voulait autant, il devrait se contenter d'une coquille vide. Je ne serai pas en mesure de lui donner plus. Enfin il pourrait s'en contenter vu qu'il y aurait ses autres épouses prêtes à le satisfaire. Cette pensée ramena comme d'habitude mes larmes. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour le sexe, s'il avait décidé que je ferai partie de ses acquisitions alors pourquoi se priver vu qu'il pouvait être satisfait par ses nombreuses femmes.

Comme à chaque fois, une tempête se déclenchait en moi. J'enfouis un peu plus ma tête pour la cacher dans mes genoux. Malheureusement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il vienne se coller à moi pour me réconforter.

Je voulais juste hurler. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour qu'il comprenne que nous étions dans une impasse, que ça ne servirait à rien de persister. Comment pouvait-il affirmer m'aimer ? N'était-ce pas évident que je me perdais moi-même ? Que ma vie ne rimait à rien et qu'il faisait le choix d'avoir un clone de moi sans vie. Etait-ce vraiment cela qu'il voulait ?

Je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge, à quoi bon ruminer, il n'en avait rien à faire que je me perde.

Y aurait-il un autre moyen pour que je m'échappe ? Ça me semblait tellement hypothétique. Plus le temps passait plus je lui en voulais me de contraindre à cette vie, de ne pas voir l'évidence, de ne pas prendre en compte mon mal-être.

Comme souvent dans cette pièce, je choisis que la meilleure des façons de tout oublier était de dormir. Cela ne m'apaisait pas le moins du monde, mais je voulais rester enfermée dans ma bulle, je ne voulais pas le voir si serein à juste attendre que j'abdique.

C'est un mouvement qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Je le regardai discrètement s'activer.

Il se retourna vers moi, comme s'il l'avait senti.

-Oh tu es réveillée, tant mieux, ma mère désire te voir. Je lui ai dit que tu étais souffrante et elle tenait à t'apporter une soupe.

Je serrai les dents, c'était quoi encore cette épreuve. Je soupirai et le regardai ranger la chambre.

Il poussa les restes, non touchés, du déjeuner vers l'entrée.

Il s'activa inutilement pour remettre tout en ordre. Monsieur aurait-il peur de sa maman ?

Il me regarda, me scruta, je n'avais pas bougé.

Ma chaine bien en évidence qui courait sur le lit jusqu'à ma cheville.

Je pus voir son regard la parcourir. J'aurais voulu en rire, qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire. Enfin il pourrait toujours me détacher et faire le chien de garde.

Il me (jaugea un instant. Je pouvais sentir le défi dans mes yeux. Il savait que j'étais aux aguets et que je ne lui laisserais aucun répit.

Il soupira en s'avançant.

-Allonge-toi au milieu du lit, m'intima-t-il.

Pour seule réaction je tournai mon visage vers la fenêtre. Qu'il se démerde.

-Bella, me sermonna-t-il en enjambant le lit.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que je me retrouvai sur le dos au centre du matelas. Il plaça rapidement des coussins sous ma tête avant de tirer sur la couette et recouvrir mes jambes et ainsi cacher la chaine.

Connard !

Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que sa mère sache mon état mais pourrait-elle m'aider ? C'était peu probable. Au pire son fils prodigue se ferait sermonner pour ses mauvaises manières et au final j'aurais plus d'un bourreau. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je décidai de laisser faire pour l'instant, je pourrai toujours agir par après.

Il s'arrêta de s'activer quand un coup se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il me regarda et posa ses lèvres sur mon front en soufflant : « sois sage ! ».

Il ouvrit et sourit à sa mère. Il lui prit ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Oh merci, entre ! Bella regarde, tu as de la visite. Assieds-toi maman.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse et tira un fauteuil pour le mettre face au lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, se saisissant avant que je ne réagisse de ma main.

-Vous êtes bien pâle ma chère, commença sa mère, peut-être faudrait-il qu'un médecin vous ausculte. Edward va donc t'enquérir de cela.

Il sembla hésiter un instant passant de l'une à l'autre.

-Euh…

-Allez, lui intima-t-elle, nous pouvons survivre entre filles quelques instants. File et emporte tes restes en cuisine.

Il acquiesça et se pencha sur moi pour poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes trop rapidement pour que je puisse esquiver ou le repousser. Il prit le plateau et avant de franchir la porte, sa mère l'interpella.

-Edward, prends tout ton temps surtout, je suis sûre que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter avec Bella.

Il opina avant de sortir.

Elle me détailla, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je haussai les épaules, pas certaine de la conduite à tenir.

Elle me scruta. J'étais immobile, un peu gênée devant cette femme. Je n'avais aucune idée de la bonne attitude à adopter et encore moins celle qui aiderait mes intérêts.

-Etiez-vous au courant de notre style de vie ? Interrogea-t-elle sans détour.

J'écarquillai les yeux surprise par tant de franchise et que cela ait paru si transparent.

Elle soupira à ma réaction et se leva pour aller chercher ce qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle déposa le tout à côté de moi et s'installa sur le lit.

-Il faut manger, trancha-t-elle.

Je la regardai incrédule, je ne savais plus du tout quoi en pensez, de quel côté se situait-elle.

J'hésitai à bouger ou à répondre positivement à sa demande. Elle dut le sentir car elle prit le bol qu'elle me fourra dans les mains.

-Vous mangez, je parle !

Elle sourit et s'installa plus confortablement à côté de moi relevant son genou pour le caler sur le lit.

Elle voulait me parler, je n'aurais rien à dire, juste à emmagasiner des informations, le sacrifice en valait bien la chandelle, je pris donc une première cuillerée de soupe.

-Vous voyez, j'ai toujours vécu ici. Mon père n'était pas polygame, mais c'était son choix. Il a bien eu quelques maitresses mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des épouses. Enfant, j'ai été fiancée à Carlisle. Ça me semblait normal. Nous nous sommes toujours connus, nous avons vécu avec cette idée. Par contre, c'est seulement à l'adolescence que j'ai un peu mieux compris. Je pense que ce qui a fait changer mes sentiments pour lui c'est quand nous devions avoir dans les 14 ans. Nous nous étions disputés pour une broutille, une chicane d'enfant dont je ne sais plus vraiment le sujet. Je me souviens j'avais tourné les talons et j'allais m'en aller quand il m'avait retenu par le bras et il m'avait dit sans que je m'y attende et c'est la première fois qu'il y faisait allusion.

Elle fit une pause, rêveuse un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'avoue.

-Il m'a dit : « un jour tu seras à moi », ça peut paraitre machiste mais c'est la toute première fois que j'ai ressenti un émoi. Mon cœur a tapé plus fort et ses mots m'ont semblé si justes, si vrais. Après cela notre relation a été plus intime, pas physiquement mais dans nos gestes, nous étions d'accord envers notre attachement l'un pour l'autre.

Son sourire ne s'effaçait pas à ce souvenir, elle semblait si sereine avec tout cela. J'étais plus qu'intriguée et curieuse qu'elle poursuive.

-Si j'ai eu une enfance plus typique comme la tienne, ça n'a pas été le cas de Carlisle. Son père était une personne influente, il a pris une première femme qui n'arrivait pas à lui donner d'enfants, donc il en a pris une autre. Les deux épouses ont eu une course à l'héritier. La tension entre ces deux-là étaient très dures à supporter pour quiconque dans la même pièce qu'elles. Bref, sa deuxième femme est tombée enceinte, suivi de peu de la première. Il est d'usage de laisser une future mère se reposer au maximum, les relations sexuelles étant déconseillées ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vu la libido d'une femme enceinte et les études récentes à ce sujet. Pensa-t-elle tout haut comme pour elle-même. Elle se reprit.

Pour ma part j'avais arrêté de manger, trop concernée par son récit, de ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle me sourit et poussa ma main vers ma bouche pour que je continue à manger.

-Enfin, bref, son père a décidé de prendre une nouvelle épouse puis une autre pour assouvir ses besoins et aussi pour atténuer les chicanes entre les deux premières.

Elle fit une pause, elle leva imperceptiblement les yeux comme pour se remémorer un élément et me regarda.

-Tu sais qu'ici la puissance d'un homme est appréciée par la manière dont il régente sa vie. Avoir plusieurs épouses épanouies, fait de lui un homme plus capable pour traiter des affaires délicates et démontre ses aptitudes de négociateur. M'expliqua-t-elle le plus sereinement possible.

Comme si cette information justifiait le choix de la polygamie. Je déglutis péniblement et elle me fit un signe de la main imitant le fait de manger et je replongeai la cuillère dans le bol.

-Par contre, le père de Carlisle n'avait pas envisagé que les tensions allaient augmenter. Les deux premières épouses, malgré l'arrivée des autres ont continué à se chicaner. Chacune revendiquait porter l'héritier. La première soutenait qu'en tant que première épouse son fils devait devenir le prochain successeur alors que la seconde argumentait que le sien était l'ainé des fils. Donc à lui, le pouvoir. Les disputes étaient sans fin. Leur mari m'a avoué un jour avoir eu des envies de meurtre avec ces deux-là.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête.

-Bref, Carlisle a vécu dans ce climat tendu. Il m'en parlait souvent. Il était l'aîné des garçons, celui de la deuxième épouse, c'est à lui que son père a décidé de transmettre sa succession. Cependant, il a toujours désiré changer un peu les choses pour ne plus reproduire ce modèle où malheureusement beaucoup ont été à un moment ou un autre en souffrance.

Elle souffla un peu comme si les événements lui étaient un peu douloureux. Avant de lâcher comme si elle changeait de sujet.

-Tu sais ici la polyandrie n'est pas autorisée.

-La quoi ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de l'interroger, ne me souciant guère qu'elle était passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Je me mis plutôt à rougir et triturer la couverture par mes mauvaises manières pour l'avoir interrompue et surtout la perte de ma propre résolution de me taire coûte que coûte.

Elle me sourit avec indulgence avant de reprendre.

-Le fait d'avoir plusieurs maris, seul la polygynie est autorisée c'est-à-dire que l'homme ait plusieurs femmes.

Je grimaçai et quitte à parler, je lâchai.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

Elle rit doucement.

-Oui peut-être mais en même temps, en toute franchise à moins d'être nymphomane, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été capable d'assumer plusieurs hommes. Les Cullen ont surement reprogrammé leur génétique pour avoir une grande capacité d'endurance leur permettant de combler plusieurs femmes. Il faut croire que la biologie a rejoint les besoins sociaux. Finit-elle un peu désabusée.

J'étais un peu choquée qu'elle parle de sexualité avec autant de facilité. Elle aurait pu me parler de n'importe quoi d'autre avec autant de désinvolture, comme si rien ne pouvait être tabou et que c'était juste un sujet de conversation comme un autre.

-Enfin bref, je suppose comme toute une femme, je me suis posée la question de devoir le partager. Ses besoins étaient grands, j'étais jeune, je pensais pouvoir le combler sans fin. Nous nous sommes mariés, j'étais très heureuse. Carlisle travaillait avec son père et avait de plus en plus de responsabilités. Je croyais que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un soir il rentre et m'annonce qu'il allait prendre une nouvelle épouse. J'ai pleuré toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, c'était juste comme si je ne lui suffisais plus. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous en avons parlé, le lendemain quand il a vu que je n'allais pas bien. Nous avons eu une longue discussion. J'ai compris alors que sa motivation était dû à ce qu'on attendait de lui plus qu'à un besoin. Ça m'a soulagée et nous avons parlé ensemble de qui pourrait lui convenir.

Je grimaçai en la dévisageant. Etait-elle vraiment en train de me dire qu'elle avait choisi les épouses de son mari ?

Elle rit à ma tête avant d'expliquer.

-Je pense connaitre Carlisle mieux que personne. Nous nous sommes connus presque toute notre vie, alors oui, j'étais surement la mieux placée pour trouver la personne qui pourrait lui apporter ce que je n'étais pas capable ou qui pourrait se compléter à notre mode de vie.

Je déglutis péniblement.

-Donc nous avons couru les fêtes et autres réceptions. J'ai connu Irina par hasard, c'était une artiste, elle était un peu bohème et chantait merveilleusement bien. Je lui ai parlé de mon style de vie, je lui ai présenté Carlisle qui l'a trouvée très intéressante. Elle m'avoua être très gênée car elle avait l'impression de convoiter le mari d'une autre, que c'était mal, mais elle se fit à l'idée et ils se marièrent. Conclut-elle avec le sourire

Je clignais des yeux. Pourquoi ça lui semblait si simple ? Elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'elle enchaina.

-Ensuite il y eu Carmen, c'est l'intello du groupe. Elle a fait de grandes études et ses connaissances en finances ont plu à Carlisle. Elle a un esprit d'analyse pointue qui s'est avéré très prometteur pour ses affaires. Puis, Heidi lui a été présentée par son père. C'est une très belle femme, elle retient l'attention de n'importe quel homme, elle l'accompagne souvent dans des repas d'affaires. Après, Charlotte, j'ai fait sa connaissance alors que j'allais dans un centre pour personnes en difficulté. Je l'ai rencontrée alors qu'elle venait d'arriver. Elle se faisait battre par son mari. Bref, elle était sous son emprise et nous avons réussi à changer sa vie en l'intégrant à la nôtre. Et pour terminer Kate qui, elle, est arrivée de son propre chef pour épouser Carlisle. Je ne connais pas tous les arguments qu'elle a pu lui donner, mais bon, elle nous a rejoint et se montre très sympathique.

Elle fit une pause alors que j'hallucinais. Six femmes comment pouvait-il faire. C'était hallucinant, elle voyait ses femmes comme des amies où je ne sais quoi ? Comment ?

-A côté de cela, depuis le début, Carlisle est demeuré très vigilant. Il ne voulait pas reproduire le modèle qu'il avait connu. Il souhaitait que je sois la seule mère. Du coup, il a été particulièrement attentif aux cycles de chacune. Quand j'ai eu nos deux garçons, il a réglé le problème en devenant stérile. Finit-elle par expliquer.

Je clignai des yeux, tout lui semblait si simple. Elle me surprit en élevant la voix dans les aigus comme un peu plus excitée.

-Oh et tu sais ce qu'il y a d'appréciable, c'est les disputes. Beaucoup de couples mettent de l'eau dans leur vin, juste pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Ici ce n'est pas le cas. Carlisle n'a jamais eu besoin à faire des compromis ou céder à des caprices d'épouses pour avoir leurs faveurs. Le sexe n'a jamais été un moyen de pression d'aucune part. Chacune de nous peut le refuser. Quand nous nous retrouvons après une dispute ce n'est pas pour les mauvaises raisons, mais bien parce que nous avons pris le temps de réfléchir à notre désaccord et s'en est encore plus formidable. C'est encore plus intense car c'est comme si à chaque fois on se choisissait. Nous décidons de nous donner encore l'un à l'autre.

Son sourire bienheureux sur son visage à ce moment-là, me laissait plus que perplexe. J'avais du mal à emmagasiner tout ce qu'elle me disait. Elle dut le comprendre car elle me regarda un instant avant de dire.

-Je crois que les mots qui pourraient le mieux caractériser notre style de vie seraient amour, confiance et authenticité.

Je demeurais encore plus que perplexe par sa dernière affirmation. Je persistais à ne pas comprendre, comment pouvaient-ils encore parler d'amour ?

-Comment acceptez-vous qu'il aime une autre femme ? Demandai-je toute réserve envolée.

-J'aime à croire que je suis malgré tout spéciale. Surement qu'il le fait ressentir à chacune d'entre nous. Mais je suis un peu comme la mère de tout ce petit monde. Tu vois pour éviter tout conflit, c'est moi qui suis en charge de dire à Carlisle dans quel lit il doit se coucher le soir. Il y a une rotation, sur une semaine, ce qui lui laisse un jour de répit et de choix. Le plus souvent, il le passe avec moi, mais si je vois une fille qui se sent délaissée ou n'est pas bien, je l'avertis et il va vers elle. Par exemple, Charlotte est sujette aux cauchemars, si les premiers temps, il dormait beaucoup avec elle pour la rassurer, maintenant elle s'invite régulièrement dans le lit d'Irina. Elles sont très complices. Carlisle n'a donc plus besoin de rester toute la nuit avec elle. Heidi, elle, déteste partager toute une nuit sa couche. Du coup, il passe plus de cinquante pourcent de ses nuits avec moi dans mon lit, c'est là qu'il se considère comme dans sa chambre.

Elle fit une pause.

-Carlisle a mis une sorte de priorité ou hiérarchie. Personne ne revendique ma place de première épouse. Si une a un problème, elle vient me voir et notre époux s'en remet à moi pour gérer tout cela et me demande souvent mon avis. Je crois qu'il a comme institué l'importance de première épouse. C'est pour cela qu'Edward a refusé d'épouser Tanya et a demandé à quitter le pays pour trouver l'amour.

Elle me regarda intensément.

-Il a besoin comme première épouse d'une femme qui l'aime lui, réellement, qui n'aime ni l'argent qu'il apporte, la sécurité ou le prestige. Une femme qui se soucie de son bien-être. J'ai vu comme mon fils te regarde et tu représentes pour lui tout cela. Je sais qu'il peut être maladroit mais il t'aime et je pense que tu détiens en grande partie son bonheur.

Elle soupira avant d'ajouter plus tristement, il me semble.

-Il n'ira jamais à l'encontre de son père, au pire, il trouvera un compromis mais il fera toujours en sorte de le rendre fier. Il épousera Tanya car c'est ce que Carlisle veut.

Elle fit une pause et je pouvais déceler comme de la peine dans son regard. Je déglutis à cette révélation. C'est une des seules choses sur laquelle il a été franchement honnête, enfin pas tout à fait, mais il m'avait clairement fait connaitre le sentiment de son père sur Tanya. Il me manquait juste des informations pour comprendre l'importance de tout cela. Je soupirai de lassitude.

Elle me coupa de mes pensées m'invitant encore une fois à manger. Je m'exécutai et elle me regarda un instant avant de reprendre.

-J'ai parlé avec Jane et je pense que ce qu'il lui plait dans cette fille c'est peut-être son côté fougueux, complétement insouciante. C'est comme si tout ce qui l'entourait lui passait au-dessus de la tête, elle ne se formalise de rien. En plus, elle semble très sympathique et peu égoïste. Il parait évident qu'elle aime les gens. Edward sait qu'elle deviendra un atout. Elle attend très peu de lui et sera facile à gérer. Je pense qu'il a besoin de se sentir en sécurité auprès de ses premières femmes pour accepter de prendre Tanya. Elle est comment dire « particulière » et proportionnellement plus il aura d'épouses, plus ses responsabilités envers elle seront diminuées.

Je clignais des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire ? Qu'il n'avait pas le choix de devenir polygame juste pour assouvir le désir de son père de faire alliance avec je ne sais pas qui, en prenant Tanya pour épouse ?

C'est évident que je n'ai pas la sympathie de Jane, je m'en contre fou de ses obligations. Je ne peux juste pas accepter tout cela. C'est comme me supprimer l'oxygène et de tenter de survivre en apnée. J'en étais incapable, même si elle avait le don de rendre son fils plus humain, elle ne savait pas la manière dont je lui avais donné mon cœur sans retenue pour qu'il me le poignarde ici.

J'étais dans mes pensées, cherchant à donner un sens à tout cela quand elle tapota les jambes et sourit.

-Mon fils a fait un très bon choix. Tu seras une formidable épouse. Tu sauras l'épauler, le seconder, le soutenir. Tu pourras l'aimer comme aucune autre ne sera capable de le faire, tu seras sa maison, son refuge. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, il a besoin de toi.

Je fermai les yeux, je sentais les larmes menacer de couler. C'était trop douloureux.

-Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux, si je ne peux pas… commençai-je.

Elle me coupa.

-Chuuttttttt, rien ne presse, laisse-toi le temps. Profite du jardin de la maison, parle avec lui, parle avec Jane et je suis sûre que tu vas pouvoir y trouver ton intérêt. Tu as le pouvoir de rendre mon fils heureux et c'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire. Je compte sur toi.

Elle me prit le bol des mains que j'avais fini et sourit avec bienveillance.

-Je te vois plus tard.

Et elle sortit.

Merde pourquoi cette femme aimante d'un coup fit naitre en moi un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle comptait sur moi, mais je la décevrais à n'en pas douter.

Je me roulai en boule. Pourquoi en écoutant son récit, cela me semblait moins immoral ? Il me fallut cependant un dixième de seconde pour visualiser Edward embrassant une autre femme pour que mon cœur crie de douleur et que je réalise que rien, rien ne pourrait me sortir de la souffrance que je ressens à l'idée de le partager. Pourquoi l'amour physique n'était pas dissociable, de tout cela ? Si j'étais au courant de ses autres femmes, il ne me trahissait pas. Ces sentiments pour moi pouvaient être des plus sincères, après tout c'était juste du sexe. Oui mais jamais je ne m'étais autant libérée, abandonnée dans les bras d'un homme. Je pensais cela unique. Je n'aurai plus jamais eu besoin de tester cette alchimie ailleurs alors pourquoi ce n'était pas pareil pour lui ? Pourquoi ?

_._

_._

_._

_Je n'ai perdu personne ? Que pensez-vous d'Esmée, sa vie, leur coutume ? Est-ce que vous voudriez un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward ? Un teaser est disponible sur demande._

_Christina_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello à toutes,_

_Visiblement la polygamie ne vous laisse pas indifférente, ça déchaine les passions, j'ai même eu l'impression de me faire, quelques fois, gronder. Certaines ont même préféré arrêter de me lire… Pour celles encore ici, je vous remercie grandement de votre confiance, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Merci pour votre soutien et un grand merci à LyraParleOr qui me conseille et m'apporte une grande aide._

_Clochelle-02 : enfin je peux te répondre, merci pour toutes tes commentaires ici et sur mes autres fics, c'est un grand plaisir de te lire, d'autant plus que tu es très intuitive sur là où je vais. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Un grand merci._

_LuBlondhache : Ton adresse mail a été supprimée par ff, il faut laisser des espaces pour qu'elle puisse s'afficher. Sinon je te conseille d'aller sur le site ff mode d'emploi tu y trouveras tout ton bonheur pour savoir comment s'inscrire ici. Il y a même des conseils d'écriture. Donc comme je ne peux pas t'envoyer de teaser, je compense par le chapitre en entier! Merci pour ton commentaire._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas._

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Bien sûr il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sente de nouveau Edward à côté de moi qui me caressait doucement le dos.

-Ça va ma belle ?

Je ne répondis pas et me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi. Il continua.

-Tu as fait bonne impression à ma mère, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire trop. Tu peux me raconter de quoi vous avez discuté ?

Je l'ignorai toujours.

-Bella, continua-t-il en commençant à déposer des baisers dans mon cou, enfouissant sa tête contre moi.

Je tentai de m'éloigner de lui, mais il me retint.

-Ma belle, parle-moi. Je sais que ma mère a un grand pouvoir de persuasion, dis-moi comment tu te sens ?

Il n'arrêta pas de me cajoler comme si tout était normal. Ne comprendrait-il jamais ?

Je me reculai et fixai ses prunelles. La rage m'envahit.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ! M'énervai-je. Peu importe ce que ta mère ou toi pouvez me dire ! Je ne peux pas Edward, hurlai-je. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer avec une autre, je ne peux pas partager. Si c'est moi que tu veux alors choisis, jamais je n'accepterai ton style de vie, JAMAIS.

Il me regarda en accusant le coup. Sa main arracha presque ses cheveux dans le mouvement nerveux qu'il fit en la passant sur son crâne. Il souffla avant de me regarder, déterminé.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux juste partir comme ça, sachant que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs ? Tu n'en as rien à foutre de notre amour ? Je n'ai pas choisi ma famille Bella, je fais ce que je peux avec les moyens que j'ai. Je sais juste que tu es celle qui illumine ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi et je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre, mais ce que tu me demandes c'est juste… impossible. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Gronda-t-il encore en se rapprochant de moi.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda au fond de mes prunelles. Je pouvais voir les siennes flamboyer.

-S'il te plait, je te demande juste un peu de temps, Bella. Je t'en supplie, essaie de voir les avantages. Tu seras la première épouse, je m'appuierai sur toi, sur ton jugement pour tout ce qui concerne notre vie privée. Je te ferai confiance et je m'en remettrai à toi pour toute chose. Tu dois m'aider. J'ai besoin de toi, finit-il par supplier.

Comme fréquemment, je sentis mes larmes affluer.

-Je ne peux pas.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, il perdait patience. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mes joues.

Il posa brutalement son front contre le mien en soupirant.

-Bella. Je ne peux pas renoncer. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je… s'il te plait accepte, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je secouai la tête, impossible.

Il resserra encore son étreinte, je pouvais sentir qu'il perdait un peu de son contrôle. Il ferma fortement les paupières.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, impatientes, impétueuses.

Je mis un instant avant de réaliser et de commencer à me débattre, je ne voulais pas me soumettre à cette étreinte imposée. Si j'abandonnais maintenant autant tout de suite accepter Jane et les autres.

Je tentai de le repousser, mais ses gestes se firent plus brusques, il me plaqua sur le lit de son corps alors qu'il imposait sa langue à travers mes lèvres. Je tournai mon visage pour le fuir.

Il grogna quand je détachai nos bouches mais il en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans mon cou et commença à prodiguer milles attentions sur ma peau.

Je me démenai pour le déloger.

-Edward, arrête, suppliai-je.

Il ne réagit pas à ma supplique et passa son genou entre mes jambes pour se faire de la place et s'imposa. Il compressa son bassin contre le mien. Son érection évidente vint frapper mon bas ventre.

Je fermai les yeux et déglutis. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me fasse encore cet effet. Mon corps se fit mou, il abandonnait la bataille, il m'abandonnait et se livrait.

Pourquoi chaque fibre de mon être le voulait ? Mon cœur s'emballait shooté par son parfum qui m'enivrait. Ma raison hurlait d'indignation, elle voulait m'insuffler de la force, mais je me sentais si faible.

La seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est laisser déborder mes larmes de défaite, de détresse, de douleur, lancinantes et atroces qui me parcouraient.

-S'il plait, Edward, non, sanglotai-je mon corps complétement inerte, non, suppliai-je.

Il se recula en soupirant comme à regret et m'examina. Il passait tant d'émotions au fond de ses prunelles à ce moment-là, de la tristesse, du désarroi, mais aussi du désir, de l'incompréhension.

Il me détailla encore un instant cherchant surement une faille en moi où il pourrait s'immiscer mais je n'étais que souffrance, je ne pouvais pas.

Il déglutit péniblement.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il se détachant de moi et se relevant du lit. A travers son attitude, ses gestes lents et résignés, nous aurions pu croire qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules.

-Edward… commençai-je.

J'avais tout aussi mal de le voir ainsi. Il souffrait lui aussi. Je voulais m'excuser mais cette idée me parut bien vite stupide. Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible. C'est juste que de le voir si mal me serrait le cœur.

Il refixa son regard au mien, j'y vis une bribe d'espoir qui me brisa encore un peu plus. Je baissai les miens, incapable de supporter, de revoir la tristesse envahir ses si belles émeraudes.

J'entendis son soupir.

-Je… euh… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

Je fis non de la tête sans le regarder. Je pouvais dans ma périphérie le voir s'éloigner quand il tint la porte ouverte, il souffla.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je t'aime.

Et il partit me laissant seule, perdue, perplexe.

Je clignai des yeux, surprise. Comment l'instant d'avant j'étais pantelante sous lui, me battant contre lui mais surtout contre moi-même et ce qu'il faisait naitre en moi et là j'étais seule.

Un grand vide m'envahit rempli d'une souffrance sourde.

J'étais encore bien plus interrogative. Je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à ne pas parler, je voulais me battre coûte que coûte, je voulais essayer mais il avait pris la fuite. J'étais agacée et énervée. Je n'arrivais à rien. J'en avais marre de lutter, mon crane criait de contestation et de cohérence.

Je fus interrompue dans mes apitoiements par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée avant de se refermer en claquant.

Je vis une chevelure blonde de dos s'activer sur la serrure.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise quand Rosalie se tourna vers moi.

Nous nous détaillâmes un instant, peut-être toutes les deux étonnées. Moi de la voir là et elle surement de voir la chaine qui me reliait au lit qui était redevenu visible après notre échange avec Edward.

-L'enculé, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je clignai des yeux. Elle souffla. Je pouvais l'entendre grommeler mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle vint vers moi.

-Tu veux quoi ? M'interrogea-t-elle assez agressivement.

J'étais perplexe et incapable de répondre sur le coup.

Elle attendit, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, en signe d'impatience. Bon à la rigueur qu'est-ce que je risquais.

-Rentrez chez moi, soufflai-je.

Ses épaules se détendirent et un semblant de sourire apparut. Elle me détailla un instant encore avant de faire un pas et s'approcher de moi.

-Je peux t'aider à sortir mais tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant pourquoi. Elle dut le comprendre car elle coupa mes tergiversations.

-Il te retrouverait en un rien de temps, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Il n'oserait pas, lâchai-je.

-Ah oui, dit-elle avec un rire sarcastique alors qu'elle se déplaçait.

Elle prit la chaine dans ses mains et me dit ironiquement.

-Tu es sûre de toi.

Je me renfrognai et croisai à mon tour les bras.

-Et tu proposes quoi ?

Elle souffla.

-Je peux te faire sortir d'ici avec une identité d'emprunt et un peu d'argent ensuite à toi de te refaire une vie et une identité.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça, d'abord ? Crachai-je, Tu ne m'aimes même pas.

Elle me lança un regard noir.

-J'ai rien contre toi, enfin je ne t'apprécie pas particulièrement. Tu as été tellement naïve et aveugle. Enfin peu importe, je considère que toute femme a le choix.

J'étais surprise car elle était quand même la compagne d'Emmett et je ne la voyais justement pas accepter ce genre de partage.

-Et toi ? Répliquai-je.

Elle eut un rire amer.

-J'ai eu le choix et je ne l'ai pas accepté. Emmett m'aimait assez pour me choisir moi et pas leur foutues mœurs.

Ses mots n'auraient pas pu me blesser plus. Comme un poignard en plein cœur, je réalisais qu'Edward lui ne faisait pas de moi son premier choix, juste sa première épouse.

Je grimaçais à cette idée et je ne sais pas si elle eut pitié de moi mais elle lâcha.

-Je suppose qu'en tant qu'héritier Edward n'a pas autant de liberté qu'Emmett.

Nous nous regardâmes, tentant de croire ce mensonge pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Ok, comment procédons-nous ? La questionnai-je impatiente de partir et reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

J'aurai toute ma vie pour pleurer sur mon amour perdu plus tard, pour l'instant je devais sauver ma vie, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Elle soupira.

-Il va falloir que je repasse, je n'ai rien pour enlever ta chaine, je ne pensais pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il attachée d'ailleurs ?

Je grognai et soufflai.

-J'ai tenté de sauter par la fenêtre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je pus voir un semblant d'admiration dans son regard.

-Ok ! conclut-elle, je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau.

Pour ma part, j'étais toujours surprise de constater qu'elle était prête à m'aider, mais pourquoi au juste ? Elle n'était pas censée être l'amie de Jane. Pourquoi faire cela, hormis ses principes. Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net. Je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs, trop longtemps je suis restée dans le doute.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, je veux dire tu étais là pendant la croisière, tu es amie avec Jane. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider moi ?

Elle soupira et s'assit.

-Ok, je vais te raconter. J'ai rencontré Edward peu après son arrivée. Je l'ai trouvé très beau et nous sommes allés à un diner ensemble. Il m'a clairement dit que je ferai une très belle épouse, fort appréciée lors des affaires. J'ai eu un instant envie de ce prestige, mais il n'était pas prêt à abdiquer pour moi. Bref, très vite nous nous sommes rendu compte de notre incompatibilité, trop de différences et surtout ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait un désir physique. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Emmett qui m'a choisie moi et pas son pays ou tout ça, finit-elle en montrant les lieux.

Ses yeux se firent plus tristes en regardant les miens, comme si elle ressentait de la pitié. Je n'en voulais pas, mais je me tus pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Quand Edward a rencontré Jane, ils semblaient tous les deux insouciants, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Tout était léger entre eux. Quand il l'a demandé en mariage elle lui a demandé de la choisir elle et uniquement elle. Jane y croyait après avoir vu Emmett me jurer fidélité, mais non. Alors elle a refusé son offre. J'ai été très peinée pour elle et très contrariée quand le logiciel t'a trouvée. Emmett m'a demandé de me tenir en dehors de cela et j'ai accepté à contre cœur. J'aurais voulu te faire fuir, mais comme toutes ces femmes, tu es tombé trop facilement sous son charme.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de désaccord. Alors qu'elle meurtrissait un peu plus mon cœur par ses révélations.

-Enfin, visiblement tu as retrouvé la raison. Jane est trop éprise de lui, enfin le mot juste serait accro, mais bon, au moins elle sait à quoi s'attendre et l'accepte. Si je réprime cela, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je peux juste t'aider et qui sait peut-être que Jane deviendra la première épouse et aura plus de reconnaissance. Tout le monde sera gagnant.

Je grimaçai à ses mots qui me faisaient tellement mal.

-Bon je reviendrai pendant l'heure du diner. J'apporterai un coupe-câble. Tu embarqueras dans un bateau qui est en partance pour l'Europe ce soir, tu prendras l'identité de Jessica Stanley, une fois à terre tu devras te débrouiller seule.

-Jessica, l'interrogeais-je, l'intendante ?

-Oui vous êtes brunes toutes les deux, tu prendras tous ses papiers. Tu pourras partir sans éveiller de soupçons.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Mais c'est un vol d'identité ?

-Non, pas vraiment, elle est d'accord.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Une petite vengeance personnelle je suppose. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait été mise de côté.

Je clignai des yeux. Sous-entendait-elle ce que je croyais ? Non impossible.

Si j'avais encore un doute sur mon avenir et quoi faire, ils s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Plus que jamais, je fus résolue à suivre toutes ses instructions pour partir loin d'ici.

Elle m'expliqua tous les détails du plan. C'était assez simple, en prenant l'identité de Jessica, j'avais la justification pour rentrer chez moi. Le seul problème était de retenir assez longtemps Edward loin de la chambre avant qu'il ne parte à ma recherche.

Si je n'avais pas pris le large à ce moment-là tout pourrait tomber à l'eau. Bien sûr, il chercherait déjà au sol, me pensant cachée ou partant par les terres.

Nous réfléchîmes un instant à comment le retenir loin de moi. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime. A contre cœur, je suggérerai.

-Jane pourrait euh…

Je fus incapable de poursuivre ma phrase, la gorge serrée. Elle me lança un regard qui me sembla compatissant.

-Non, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, il n'aime pas te savoir seule. S'il a besoin de se soulager il attendra que tu dormes. Je ne sais pas quelle conversation vous avez eu juste avant que j'arrive mais il semblait hors de lui. Il est venu chercher Emmett pour aller se défouler sur un ring. Donc il ne nous reste que peu de temps, je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve ici et éveiller ses soupçons.

-S'il n'aime pas me savoir seule, il suffit que quelqu'un me tienne compagnie, il m'a laissée tranquille quand sa mère était là.

Elle me regarda y réfléchissant.

-Ouais mais qui ? Franchement. Alice ? Elle accourait lui dire aussi sec notre plan. Jane ? Je suppose qu'il y verrait un avantage, il pourrait penser qu'elle essaye de te convaincre. Le problème quand il se rendra compte de la supercherie, je ne donne pas cher de mon amie et je ne peux pas lui imposer ça.

J'étais stupéfaite quand elle évoqua mon ancienne amie.

-Pourquoi Alice ferait-elle cela ? Questionnai-je dans un murmure, cherchant à comprendre ses motivations.

Elle me scruta un instant, avant de soupirer et de lâcher.

-Ne leur en veux pas trop. Elle et Jasper se sont laissé séduire par l'argent et leur réussite professionnelle. Tous les deux ont eu ce qu'ils désiraient. Jasper a eu le financement pour son logiciel à la con et Alice espère devenir la nouvelle créatrice et styliste à la mode en étant l'attitrée de la famille et en pouvant exposer ses créations au mariage. Tous les deux ont ce qu'ils veulent et se déculpabilisent en se disant qu'il n'y a aucun dommage collatéraux vu que tu l'aimes. Elle est convaincue qu'elle fait cela pour ton bien. Finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je déglutis, je ne veux pas pleurer, encore.

-Bon écoute, il faut que je file. Fais comme si de rien n'était, je vais trouver une excuse pour le retenir après le diner. Je peux peut-être émettre des doutes devant son père et comme ça il ne le lâchera pas avant d'avoir le dernier mot.

Elle semblait réfléchir à plein régime en disant cela, avant d'assener.

-Toi, reste prudente et tu ne fais pas volteface ou tu ne parais pas plus enjouée, OK ?

Je grimaçai à ces mots, comme si je pouvais être heureuse de quitter l'homme que j'aime. La seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais à présent était de ne pas être témoin de son bonheur avec d'autres femmes.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors on lève la main ou laisse un petit message pour celles qui sont ravies que Bella prenne ses jambes à son cou !_

_Vous voulez jouer avec moi ?_

_La suite étant écrite, enfin il me reste quelques ajustements, à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ?_

1. Il va la rattraper avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter le pays et la rattacher à son lit avant de la droguer, de l'épouser contre son gré et lui faire plein de marmots.

2. Elle se fait intercepter par un bateau pirate, où le capitaine James l'utilise pour son soulagement et celui de son équipage. Edward la retrouve plusieurs mois après, droguée nue dans un bordel en attente que les clients fassent leur affaire. La polygamie du coup devient tout de suite une alternative plus attrayante.

3. Bella a abandonné Edward, il épouse plein de femmes comme prévu et elle se suicide le jour de son premier mariage.

4. Carlisle n'aime pas les affronts, il la fait assassiner. Edward se tue en l'apprenant.

5. Il la rattrape alors qu'elle est sur un pont, elle ne veut pas revenir avec lui, elle se débat, ils tombent tous les deux et meurent.

6. Edward la menace de mettre fin à sa vie si elle ne revient pas. Elle finit par accepter par amour.

7. En fait c'était un coup monté, Rosalie voulait juste l'éliminer pour laisser la place à Jane. Edward arrive à temps et la sauve. Elle ne pense plus pouvoir faire sa vie sans lui et l'épouse car ses qualités humaines dépasseront toujours leurs mœurs.

8. Edward la rattrape et ils trouvent un compromis, il va trouver des épouses mais faire en sorte qu'elles aient un amant pour qu'il puisse se consacrer plus à Bella et tenteront d'être aussi fidèle que possible l'un à l'autre.

9. Bella s'enfouit, elle rencontre Jacob qui l'aide et l'épouse. 10 ans après elle croise Edward et se rend compte qu'il avait peut-être raison, on peut aimer plus d'une personne. Elle aime Jacob tout comme elle l'a aimé lui. Et si elle pouvait avoir ces deux hommes pour elle ?

10. Edward suit la logique familiale et se résout à la perdre, comme on dit une de perdue dix de retrouver. Jasper compatît pour Bella et refait une recherche à son nom et trouve qu'elle est compatible à 97% également avec un certain Robert !

Pour ma part, j'ai une préférence pour les plus dramatiques. Et vous, quelle est votre préférée ? D'autres idées ?


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse mais pas de point de vue d'Edward. Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment un méchant. Il espère juste reproduire le modèle familial qu'il a toujours connu. Toutes les femmes sont des potentielles épouses pour lui en fonction de leur qualité. Il est tombé sous le charme de Bella et il a voulu mettre toutes ses chances de son côté en s'assurant de son amour avant de tout lui dévoiler. Ajoutez à cela que Jane qui a toujours tout su décide malgré tout de l'épouser. Il se dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Bella ne fasse pas le même raisonnement. Il n'a pas fait autant d'effort auprès de Jane, c'est juste que cette dernière adore le sexe, leur relation est plus physique qu'affective. C'est pour cela qu'il a autant besoin de Bella, c'est la seule qui peut le combler sur tous les plans._

_Beaucoup s'en sont doutés, je ne vous ai pas mis dans mes propositions ma vraie fin, ça aurait été trop facile. Et comme vous m'avez énormément gâté avec vos commentaires, je vous livre la fin sans plus attendre._

_Merci à vous toutes et en particulière à LyraParleOr_

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : la fin<strong>

8 mois après

Après cette journée morne, je retournai à ma chambre. Malheureusement dès que je sortis de l'enceinte de l'université, j'eus l'impression d'être épiée.

Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Tant pis pour mes études, tant pis pour cette vie. De toute manière, j'étais vide à l'intérieur, je n'avais rien à perdre. Je repartirai une fois encore.

Je marchai plus vite, cette sensation grandissait en moi.

Et s'il m'avait retrouvée ? Je ne supporterais pas de le partager. Non plus que cela je ne supporterais pas d'assister à cela. Il n'y avait pas moyen, je préférais quitter ce monde plutôt que de souffrir à chaque fois qu'il me quitterait pour une autre.

La vraie question était pourquoi étais-je d'ailleurs en vie ? Je n'avais plus d'espoir de rencontrer le grand amour, je l'avais déjà eu. Etais-je trop égoïste pour ne supporter l'idée de le partager ? Non, j'en mourrais à petit feu, ce serait douloureux, c'était comme s'intoxiquer, se détruire de l'intérieur, c'était exclus.

Je pressai le pas. Ma vie devenait stérile et c'était ce qui comptait, ne plus rien ressentir. Eviter d'avoir du bonheur comme de la tristesse. Trouver juste de la satisfaction dans l'aide des autres. Mes mains devenaient moites, je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'affoler. Une peur panique montait en moi.

Je parcourus les derniers mètres pour rejoindre mon studio en courant. J'ouvris la porte rapidement avant de m'appuyer contre après l'avoir soigneusement fermée et je me laissai couler dessus, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'enfouis ma tête à l'intérieur pour essayer de retrouver mon calme. Je pris de grandes respirations avant de soupirer profondément.

Je relevai brusquement la tête quand j'eus l'impression dérangeante d'être encore épiée et c'est là que je le vis.

Il était assis sur mon convertible, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il était penché en avant sa tête relevée me regardait.

C'était comme si tout se suspendait.

Il était là.

Il était là.

Je le fixai, sa beauté était flagrante et me transperça le cœur, même si je lui trouvai mauvaise mine. Ses traits restaient toujours si masculins, si attrayants. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et en bataille. Ses vêtements étaient froissés presque négligés, tellement loin de la perfection dont il était coutumier.

Nous restâmes un long moment à nous fixer sans bouger.

C'est quand mes poumons hurlèrent de manque que je réalisai que j'avais retenu mon souffle. Je pris une grande goulée d'air sans pour autant trouver un réconfort car mon cœur battait la chamade.

Il était là.

Le temps suspendu, la tension montait, je pouvais sentir les crépitements entre nous. Ma peau frissonnait, la chair de poule se répandait sur tout mon corps. Tout mon être réagissait à sa présence.

Il était là et il était nocif pour moi.

Je me relevai difficilement et je rouvris ma porte. Il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir car je savais que ça aurait été peine perdue, il m'aurait rattrapée ou un homme à l'extérieur l'aurait fait pour lui.

Je pris une grand inspiration et parlant d'une voix que je voulais la plus calme et froide possible.

-Va-t'en.

Si j'arrivais à ne pas bafouiller, ça ressemblait plus à une supplique.

-Non.

-Edward, si… mes mots moururent dans ma voix, je ne pouvais pas terminer ma phrase, lui dire que s'il avait un minimum de sentiment pour moi, il arrêterait de me faire souffrir.

-S'il te plait, repris-je piteusement.

-Je n'irai nulle part Isabella, pas sans toi. Son ton sans appel me fit tressaillir.

Je fermai les yeux.

C'était la fin.

Le retrouver, pouvoir respirer pleinement à côté de lui, me sentir entière et mourir à petit feu quand il serait temps de le partager.

Je ne le supporterais pas, plutôt mourir.

Connaitre le bonheur, la plénitude pour nous la retirer ensuite, y avait-il pire torture ?

-Je ne peux pas, pitié, implorai-je la panique augmentant de manière exponentielle en moi.

-Bella, souffla-t-il d'une voix empreinte de tristesse tout en faisant un pas.

Je mis mes mains devant moi en signe de protection et de protestation.

-Non, non, non, le suppliai-je.

-Ma Bella, murmura-t-il de nouveau, ignorant mes suppliques tout en continuant à s'approcher de moi lentement.

Je sentais mes défenses diminuer. Plus il avançait, plus je me liquéfiais.

Mon cœur tapait si fort que je le ressentais dans ma tempe, comme l'avertissement d'un danger imminent.

-Non.

Je protestais secouant la tête, mais j'étais acculée au mur, je n'avais pas d'échappatoire.

Quand il fut à mon niveau, il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais trop faible pour m'échapper alors j'éclatai en sanglots et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids.

Sans mal, il me rattrapa et me serra contre son torse. Je pus percevoir dans ses mouvements qu'il refermait la porte et me déplaçait sur le canapé.

Son parfum me percuta, il était si envoutant, chaque cellule de mon corps appelait le sien.

Je pleurai le manque de ces derniers mois, comment avais-je pu m'attacher à lui en si peu de temps ? Je pleurai mon cœur qui s'exprimait, battait vite et vigoureusement, reconnaissant son âme-sœur à proximité. Je pleurai le sentiment de revivre pour la première fois depuis ma fuite. Je finis par pleurer la souffrance que j'allais ressentir dans peu de temps…

Ses bras étaient si chauds si réconfortants, j'allais me perdre et jamais je n'aurais la volonté de m'éloigner de lui à nouveau, mais il allait me torturer à petit feu jusqu'au jour où j'aurais la force de quitter ce monde pour ne plus souffrir.

Il caressait doucement mes cheveux et mon dos tout en soufflant.

-Je suis là mon cœur, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je suis là, chuttttttt.

C'est moi qui l'avait quitté, lui entrevoyait juste de s'absenter pour accomplir son devoir conjugal avec ses autres épouses.

Je sanglotai encore plus fort à cette pensée. L'imaginer avec Jane ou une autre était comme un coup de poignard directement dans mon cœur. Je pris conscience plus que jamais de la souffrance incommensurable, inouïe, insensée que je ressentirais à chaque fois qu'il me quitterait pour les autres. Mes sanglots redoublèrent. Je me retrouvai dans le même état que 8 mois avant, enchainée à ce lit. Rien n'avait changé, ou si peu. J'avais juste compris que la vie était vide sans lui et que la souffrance n'était rien en comparaison de celle à venir.

Il resserra son étreinte tout en me berçant.

Une fois mon flot de larmes tari, il vint le temps des questions. Peut-être pourrais-je le raisonner et qu'il arrêterait de me faire souffrir, qu'il me redonnerait ma liberté, qu'il deviendrait raisonnable. Peut-être mais peu probable.

Il était là.

Il était bien là et synonyme de douleur.

Je m'écartai de lui, même si je pouvais sentir qu'il était réticent que je m'éloigne de lui.

Je reniflai disgracieusement et me relevai pour prendre un mouchoir.

Il allait me retenir alors je l'informai.

-Il me faut un kleenex, clamai-je sans lui laisser l'ombre d'un choix.

Il relâcha sa poigne alors que je me levais.

Je sentais mes jambes trembloter et je pris un bout de tissu jetable blanc et me mouchai.

Je le mis à la poubelle et sans lui faire face, je partis me prendre un verre d'eau en lui demandant.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

Il soupira tout en s'approchant de moi.

Je pouvais sentir sa présence à quelques pas.

-Même en tant que Marie Masen, nous sommes compatibles à plus de 90% et cela en seulement quelques mois.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pas sûr de tout saisir.

Je bus une gorgée d'eau, ma gorge était sèche.

-S'il te plait, assieds-toi, je voudrais te parler. Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je déglutis, je ne pourrai pas y échapper de toute manière.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je avec une assurance que je n'avais pas.

-Je te veux Isabella, je veux que tu reviennes auprès de moi, dit-il avec ferveur sans plus de préambule.

-Je ne peux pas, soufflai-je en baissant la tête, la confirmation de mes craintes me serrait l'estomac.

-S'il te plait, dit-il la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Je… C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas endurer ça, c'est trop dur. Je préfère mourir plutôt que… ça. Finis-je complétement vidée de tout espoir et tendue.

Il soupira, le silence s'installa entre nous.

La tension était toujours là, j'étais à cran.

-Va-t'en s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas, réitérai-je.

-Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Il savait ! Il savait quelle torture ça serait de le voir avec pas une mais des autres, de devoir le partager et tout cela avec le sourire. Il savait et pourtant il était là.

Je croyais qu'il m'aimait un peu, mais non. Visiblement il savait qu'il me ferait souffrir, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être important dans l'équation.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Crachai-je, l'énervement prenant possession de moi face à cette réalisation.

Il fallait qu'il le dise clairement, s'il avait l'intention de me ramener avec lui. Je savais ce que me réservait l'avenir et je n'aurai d'autres choix que de mettre fin à mes jours le plus rapidement possible. Hors de question de vivre ça, je n'avais plus de dignité.

-Je suis là pour toi, pour te retrouver.

-C'est impossible, lui dis-je, cherchant clairement à ce qu'il comprenne.

-Non, c'est faux. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble et tu le sais.

Je ricanai.

-Oui ensemble et pas avec une paire d'autres femmes.

Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ecoute-moi Isabella, j'ai compris certaines choses.

Je secouai la tête qu'allait-il encore inventé ? Me montrer le bénéfice que j'avais à le partager ?

-Pitié, crachai-je.

Il n'aima pas ma remarque et saisit mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-T'ais-je une seule fois menti ? Je ne parle pas d'omission mais de mensonge délibéré Isabella. T'ai-je déjà menti ?

Il semblait si déterminé et j'étais toujours si embuée face à sa proximité. M'avait-il déjà menti ? Il avait oublié de me dire qui il était réellement et les coutumes de son pays. S'il n'avait pas menti, il avait gardé volontairement une quantité de zones d'ombre dans sa vie pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon en moi.

Je tentai de me remémorer pour savoir si oui ou non il m'avait sciemment menti.

-Isabella fais-moi confiance, je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas tout dévoilé depuis le début, mais j'ai été le plus honnête possible et tu le sais alors s'il te plait, écoute-moi.

Je soufflai et fis un geste de la main pour qu'il poursuive, c'était peine perdu de toute manière.

Il m'attira pour nous installer sur le canapé et prit ma main dans la sienne et joua avec mes doigts tout en les regardant. Je ne soufflai mot, me préparant mentalement à une querelle. Je devais m'économiser un maximum pour ce qu'il avait à me dire pour ensuite pouvoir agir vite et bien. Pour sa part, il semblait se remémorer ses souvenirs.

-Quand tu es partie, j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. J'ai très vite compris que c'est Rosalie qui t'avait aidée. Quand elle a tout avoué, je suis allé à la recherche de Jessica Stanley, mais tu avais de nouveau disparu avant que je te retrouve. Je t'ai cherchée encore et encore.

Il fit une pause son visage semblait douloureux avant qu'il reprenne, plus impassible.

-Mon père s'impatientait. J'étais furieux contre toi, que tu m'aies abandonné. J'ai dû me résoudre et j'ai décidé que ça n'avait plus d'importance que je devais reprendre le cours de ma vie. Du coup, j'ai décidé que Jane serait ma première épouse, suivie de Tanya. Je les ai donc prises pour fiancées pour calmer les esprits. Je n'étais pas satisfait dans leur bras, enfin plus pour Jane car je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec Tanya. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution. Il me fallait d'autres épouses. Je voulais trouver la personne qui me ferait oublier, qui me ferait t'oublier. J'ai pris une rousse, j'ai essayé des blondes mais c'était les pires alors je me concentrai sur les brunes aux longs cheveux ondulés, j'en ai même trouvé une qui s'appelait Isabelle et qui avait des yeux bruns.

Je tentai de retirer ma main, je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je … Non, c'était une véritable torture. L'entendre me raconter ses histoires de fesses et me décrire ses multiples compagnes, c'était insoutenable.

Il vit mon malaise et fit une pause pour reprendre à deux mains la mienne et me garder près de lui.

-Bella, c'est important, souffla-t-il, je veux que tu saches. Je suis arrivé à dix fiancées et pas une seule fois, je me suis senti complet. Mais je persistais. Tu étais partie depuis seulement quelques mois alors j'y croyais, je pouvais t'oublier. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies et les filles ne manquaient pas d'inventivité pour réussir.

Il secoua la tête comme désabusé.

Oh mon dieu, non je ne voulais pas savoir, pas ça.

-Pitié. Soufflais-je.

-Non il faut que tu saches, je veux que tu saches comment je me sentais. Assena-t-il avec beaucoup de détermination, avant de poursuivre. Une fois elles sont venues me retrouver dans ma chambre à trois. C'est Victoria qui a eu l'idée, c'était la seule rousse et elle avait en tête que si j'avais dans mon lit une blonde, une brune et une rousse, je m'éclaterai. Elles tirèrent donc au sort pour savoir qui accompagnerait Victoria. Jane gagna contre Tanya et pour les brunes Isabelle. J'avais trois filles dans mon lit prête à satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs et même comme ça, je me sentais vide, il me manquait le fondamental.

Il secoua la tête, désabusé et continua son récit de l'enfer, m'étreignant les tripes.

-Je compris alors que ce n'est pas la multitude de filles que j'aurais qui pourrait te remplacer, j'avais confondu quantité avec qualité. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu un lever ou coucher de soleil depuis ton départ. La seule personne avec qui je voulais partager cet instant… voir les reflets et les rayons illuminés tes cheveux… c'est toi. Il ne me manquait que toi. Toi seule pouvais ramener de la chaleur dans mon cœur. Tu es la seule avec qui j'avais envie de passer du temps, découvrir les beautés du monde, parler, sourire. TOI. Toi tout le temps et dans toutes choses. Je voulais regarder ton visage en marchant sur la muraille de Chine et voir tes lèvres s'élargir. C'est avec toi que je souhaitais débattre du dernier roman publié et échangé nos impressions. C'est toi que je désirais tenir dans mes bras pour juste profiter d'une douce brise en regardant le soleil décliner.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, encore, avant de reprendre son récit.

-J'ai décidé après cette constatation que tu étais partie et que j'avais perdu cet espoir de me sentir entier ou d'être simplement moi un jour. A moins que peut-être, il existe un autre être sur cette terre qui me ferait sentir comme avec toi, qui me donnerait la sensation de vivre. J'y croyais ! Vous pouviez être deux pour moi. Je me suis promené à l'affut, tout en réfléchissant comment retrouver une perle rare, espérant que ma bonne étoile me ferait un signe. Quand j'aperçus cette fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés bruns. J'ai cru une fraction de seconde que c'était toi. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement avant de s'emballer dans une course folle. Mon monde s'est arrêté, je me suis senti vivant comme jamais, rempli d'espoir. L'espoir, cet espoir de t'avoir retrouvée, de pouvoir te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, de te dire que je t'aime, sentir ta peau, ton odeur. M'intoxiquer de toi. Faire le tour du monde avec toi, nous deux rien que nous deux. L'espoir pendant une seconde j'ai été submergé par cet élan d'y croire, que tout serait parfait si la femme devant moi, c'était toi Il me suffisait de faire quelques pas et enfin je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer tellement je voulais crier la joie que l'espoir de seulement te retrouver me donnait.

Il souffla, sa voix vibra, comme s'il se remémorait un moment douloureux que son rêve tournait en cauchemar.

-Et puis elle s'est retournée pour embrasser l'homme qui l'enlaçait. Il la tenait dans ses bras, lui caressait les cheveux et ravissait sa bouche et là en une fraction de seconde mon monde s'est écroulé. Ce n'était pas toi, mais ça l'aurait pu l'être. En plus de la déception de te perdre une nouvelle fois, j'eus l'image de toi dans les bras d'un autre.

Une véritable souffrance s'afficha sur son visage. J'aurais bien été incapable dans l'immédiat d'aller avec un autre homme mais bon, ce n'était pas le sujet. Il reprit un peu plus contenance et s'exprima plus durement comme si une colère refoulée coulait dans ses veines.

-Toi loin de moi, n'importe quel connard pourrait te toucher, te prendre dans ses bras. Cette pensée m'était insupportable, m'est insupportable, avoua-t-il tout bas avant de poursuivre. Je crus devenir fou. Cette image me tordait de douleur. Il n'était pas envisageable que tu sois avec un autre, j'avais mal. Trop mal. Ça a été la révélation, j'avoue. J'ai compris alors que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, que tu étais unique et irremplaçable. Peu importe le nombre de fiancées que je pourrais avoir, elles ne combleraient jamais le vide que tu laissais. Je sais que je suis égoïste en disant cela, mais je refuse l'idée que tu puisses appartenir à un autre. Cette simple pensée me retourne l'estomac, me révolte, me fait bouillir de rage, c'est juste… Il souffla fortement comme pour réussir à reprendre constance avant de lâcher… trop dur.

Après un instant, il me jeta un coup d'œil en coin avant de me faire un sourire contrit, comme s'il s'excusait de ses aveux. J'étais trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais abasourdie, tellement c'était ironique.

Nous nous dévisageâmes de longues secondes comme je ne parlais toujours pas il reprit.

-Ça fait plus d'un mois que je te cherche. Je commençais à désespérer. J'ai repris la piste de Jessica Stanley qui me faisait juste perdre mon temps quand j'eu l'idée de recontacter Jasper. S'il avait pu nous réunir une première fois alors c'était possible une deuxième fois. Il a relancé son programme mais en prenant en compte seulement les 6 derniers mois. Ne me demande pas plus comment il a fait. Il m'a juste dit qu'il y avait une seule personne qui dépassait les 90 % dans le monde pour ce si petit laps de temps. Quand il m'a dit que j'atteignais les 92% avec une Marie Masen, je savais que c'était toi.

-Comment ? Soufflais-je ahurie.

-La photo que tu as faite pour ta carte d'étudiante, ton relevé de compte… que sais-je.

Je secouai la tête, étourdie.

-Bella, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est juste impossible.

-Et je ne peux pas accepter ton style de vie, répondis-je dévastée.

-Je sais, reprit-il.

Nous nous tûmes quand il souffla.

-Je pourrais avoir autant d'épouses possibles que ça ne changerait rien si tu n'en fais pas partie. Alors c'est toi et si pour cela c'est toi seule, alors ça me va. Tu es la seule à me faire sentir entier, tu es la seule qui fait battre mon cœur, tu es la seule qui m'est nécessaire.

Il fit une pause, mes yeux s'embuèrent.

Se pourrait-il que ?

Je déglutis cherchant à savoir si c'était réaliste. Il m'avait tellement blessée, Il…

Il resserra sa main autour de la mienne, me faisant me reconcentrer sur lui. Une telle intensité brillait dans ses émeraudes à cet instant.

-C'est toi et toi seule. S'il te plait Isabella laisse-moi une chance.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors ?_

_Je sais que je vous ai rendu inconfortable avec le sujet de polygamie, mais au final, je ne sais plus que ce vous avez pensé de l'histoire, avez-vous aimé ?_

_C'est toujours avec un pincement que je clique sur complète pour finir une fic mais je vous dis à très vite sur Professeur Swany._

_Encore merci à Lyra pour son aide_

_Christina_


End file.
